Second chance
by Jill Sabaku no Nara
Summary: AU Lucy Heartfilia es una joven fisioterapeuta en un hospital en New York. Una médico con una vida común, un prometido inteligente;una amiga,pues una amiga que no sabe retener su lengua y ni sus pensamientos. ¿Pero qué sucederá si su amor de infancia vuelve a su vida?¿Podrá ella mantener la normalidad en su vida cuando él amenaza con meterse en lo más profundo de su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien hola a todos y todas he aquí mi experimento de historia, he escrito antes pero jamás es publicado nada ni mucho menos. Sólo que un día se me ocurrió dejar de leer tanto FF y me dije ¿por qué no puedo escribir uno yo también? Y henos aquí**

 **Primero que nada pues mi agradecimiento a Claire Kaito Odinson quien me ha estado ayudando bastante en esta historia en correcciones y demás**

 **Segundo esta historia está basada en una novela que esta en curso; hecha por mi claro está, si tiene demasiados cambios con respecto a la historia originial por circunstancias de la** **adaptación y demás**

 **Tercero...me como las uñas! si me las como por los nervios, porque jamás, nunca antes he hecho esto y pues no tengo ni la menor idea de que más decir o que hacer o que pensar pero hey! si el pato no llega al agua nunca aprende a nadar no? xD**

 **Sin más que agregar; antes que comience con el balbuceo, aquí les dejo...recuerden soy nueva, TENGAN COMPASIÓN! No de eso nada, y dice así...**

 ** _Dislaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino Lucy fuera ya la jodida mujer de Natsu hace un buen rato y Lisanna fuera una triste memoria_**

* * *

 _Lucy POV_

 _"Si amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve es tuyo si no vuelve jamás lo fue"_

Una frase tan sencilla como fuerte y poderosa. En ella casi podríamos describir resumir mi vida; para mí no era más que una simple cursilería estúpida de mi madre, solo que; como ya era costumbre mía, no creí que tuviera razón y que algún día llegaría a verla de la manera que la veo el día de hoy.

Pero para entrar en este tema debemos devolvernos al principio de todo a un 8 de julio en el hospital central de Seattle, mis padres Jude y Layla Heartfilia estaban en un paseo recreativo por el condado y a mí se me va ocurriendo nacer, pero bueno nada que hacer. Mis padres son originarios de Arlington, Virginia donde crecieron, se conocieron, se enamoraron y por consecuencia se casaron; aunque ahora viven en West Brighton, New York.

Un par de años luego de mi atropellado nacimiento nació lo que serían mis ojos y además la persona que más quiero; mi hermana, Levy. Una chica sumamente hermosa y cariñosa, aunque tiene su carácter nada quita que la quiera tanto.

Al ir creciendo todo fue cambiando en mi vida pues a como crecía en edad también lo hacía en conocimiento y lastimosamente en responsabilidades y más pronto de lo que yo esperé comencé la primaria, con mucha seriedad lo afronté puesto que de mi estudio dependería mi futuro y mi vida en todo sentido; y así, con esa mentalidad me lancé al mundo de los libros y el estudio "responsable".

Todo seguía su curso normal hasta que, cuando cursaba cuarto año una tarde sabatina de agosto se convirtió en algo nuevo pues en el vecindario habían nuevos vecinos mudándose; más exactamente a la casa frente a la mía, eran una pareja; los Dragneel, quienes hasta donde pude saber eran los señores Igneel y Grandine y su hijo. La señora Dragneel era de una edad con mi madre, mientras que el señor Dragneel era un tipo amable pero bastante serio y hasta se podría decir que algo estricto.

Al lunes siguiente en la escuela fue mi mayor sorpresa al saber que el muchacho que ahora era mi nuevo vecino era también un nuevo miembro de mi clase. No parecía un chico común, tenía un rostro muy fino para ser un chico, pero aun así era bonito; estatura algo baja para su edad, cabello rosa y rebelde, caucásico y de ojos verdes. Parecía también un chico revoltoso aunque en los primeros minutos dentro de clase pude deducir que también era tranquilo y algo aplicado por no decir estudioso. Pero siendo sincera tenía porte de chico bueno aun así no sé porque motivo no me inspiraba confianza, así que decidí mantenerme alejada de él y seguir con lo que hacía normalmente; ir con mis amigos a jugar, amigos… ¡sí amigos! es algo extraño pero las chicas de mi clase no valían la pena en lo más mínimo bueno, al menos una lo hacía, Joy Maverick quien la conocía desde la cuna prácticamente, además ella viajaba de vuelta a casa con mamá y yo.

Al ser vecinos y al ser mamá muy pero muy sociable, en poco tiempo la señora Dragneel y ella se hicieron buenas amigas al menos platicaban bastante; fue así como me di cuenta que el padre del muchacho era un gran mecánico automotriz, que se separó de la madre del chico poco tiempo después su nacimiento ya que no congeniaron en su relación; nunca supe el porqué, también supe que eran de New Brunswick; y creo que escuché que se habían mudado porque el chico ; cuyo nombre seguía sin ser de mi interés, tuvo algún tipo de problema con alguien de la escuela o con la escuela, además de que sus trabajos así lo requerían o algo por el estilo y la verdad como era tema sin importancia deje a mamá hablando con papá fui a finalizar mis deberes.

Un día en la escuela mientras yo observaba a los chicos jugar futbol el chico se me acercó junto con Joy, al parecer se habían hecho buenos amigos desde hacía un par de semanas; cosa que me extrañó porque Joy no era muy de hacer amigos y menos si eran de traslado, seguí viendo a los muchachos jugar en silencio sin darle mucha importancia a su cercanía, hasta que él rompió el silencio diciéndome un sencillo y sincero

"—Hola

—Hola — respondí indiferente al tema

—Soy Natsu… Natsu Dragneel — me ofreció su mano y dudé un instante pero quizá si le hacía caso pronto se iría así que la acepté y dije

—Lucy — el me miró interrogante e interesado — Lucy Heartfilia — sonrió de nuevo y me dijo

— ¿Mmmm quieres jugar? — muy interesado el chico, pero repito seguía sin interesarme demasiado

—No gracias—respondí fría y sin interés a lo que el chico se desilusionó un poco, pero no se rindió

—Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si a la salida nos vamos juntos de todos modos somos vecinos no, además a mi papá no le gusta que me vaya solo?

— _Grandioso_ —susurré para mis adentros —Si tú quieres— le dije con una sonrisa luego de un pequeño momento de silencio a lo que el chico asintió con una sonrisa; al menos por esta vez haría una excepción en cuanto a mi ley anti—extraños, quizá eran solo tonterías mías pero este niño Natsu… parecía bastante amigable y le daría una oportunidad.

Sin darme cuenta el resto del día me la pasé pensando en ese chico y en nuestra demasiado corta conversación, quizá y si le diera la oportunidad de conocerlo como pensé en el receso, quizá si era momento de hacer nuevas amistades como decía mi madre, quizá era momento de lanzarme al mundo y dejar de alejar a todo el que se me acercara; un nuevo comienzo quizá, una oportunidad al mundo y a la gente que ;aunque no me habían hecho absolutamente nada, siempre alejaba.

Como era de esperarse al final el día escolar el chico me buscó junto con Joy y por primera vez en la vida me comporté de manera sociable con alguien, tanto que mamá casi muere del susto al verme hablando con él en todo el camino a casa. ¿Lucy sabías que eres muy lista por resolver correctamente lo ejercicios del día de hoy? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en el tiempo libre? ¿Quizá podrías ayudarme a ordenar mis cosas en la escuela o en la casa? Técnicamente iba a volverme loca con tantas preguntas, pero lo cierto es que no estaba enfadada muy por el contrario me sentía bien que alguien mostrara tanto interés en mí y en lo que siempre hacía; en cierto momento sentí que solo se acercó a Joy para poder hablarme… era definitivo llevaría mi más reciente amistad hasta las últimas instancias, este chico molesto me caía demasiado bien"

Desde ese instante formamos el trío J-N-L como decían los demás compañeros de clases cuando entramos a quinto grado y es que tomamos la costumbre de estar juntos en todo absolutamente todo, incluso en las vacaciones nos reuníamos para jugar, ir a la playa, salir en bicicleta por ahí o simplemente pasar un rato los tres juntos, hasta llegué a creer en ellos como mis hermanos. Éramos tres para trabajos, juegos, travesuras; en las cuales Natsu era más inquieto que nosotras, comidas, tristezas… en resumen todo era de tres. Los compañeros decían que hasta éramos amor de tres a lo cual Joy se iba sonrojada, yo me molestaba y acababa persiguiéndoles y Natsu… él simplemente sonreía y lo negaba nervioso; algo que era bastante notorio para todos incluso para mí solo que yo lo pasaba por alto a propósito.

Un día después de la escuela; estábamos en periodo de exámenes y la maestra era demasiado buena y los aplicaba en las últimas lecciones para que el que terminara se marchara a casa temprano, hacían pocos días habían abierto un café internet frente a la escuela acordamos Natsu y yo ir luego del examen ya que Joy siempre se tardaba más de la cuenta para darle tiempo y también pues para estar un poco con eso que se llamaba internet. Luego de unos momentos sin saber que hacer; ya que ninguno de los dos tenía conocimientos sobre el uso del internet, otros jóvenes que se encontraban allí acabaron enseñándonos algunos juegos en línea y sinceramente quedamos atrapados en ellos; eran demasiado divertidos como para querer salir del local, por supuesto eventualmente el dinero de ambos terminó. Pudimos quedarnos mirando un poco más, sin embargo al acercarse la hora de salida mamá iría a buscarnos y quería evitarme algún regaño de su parte, así que acordamos seguir yendo en los momentos que tuviéramos libre, de Joy nos encargaríamos luego.

Natsu no era de la misma religión que nosotros así que para suerte de él no asistía a esa fastidiosa y aburrida clase que; para colmo de males, era siempre la primera de la tarde y era tan cansado que; un día antes de que comenzaran las clases tuvimos la "grandiosa idea" de ir juntos a internet yo me escapaba y él; pues él simplemente disfrutaba de la clase libre como siempre solo que esta vez en otro lugar distinto a la biblioteca y acompañado. Además la profesora no era nada sociable y siempre actuaba como si no le importara quien asistiera o quien no; no iba a extrañarme por una lección después de todo, así que sin mucho rodeo y mucho pensar acepté ir con Natsu; lo que nunca me pasó por la cabeza fue que ese día estaría suelta mi mala suerte, la profesora si se extrañó de mi ausencia y tras hacer un par de preguntas a no sé quién, se dio cuenta el lugar exacto en el que nos encontrábamos; si me hubiera dado cuenta lo muelo a golpes de todos modos, fue a buscarnos al café internet y nos llevó de regreso a la escuela y no solo eso sino que mandó a llamar a nuestras madres y fue así como se desató una… digamos, una pequeña bomba.

"—Señora Dragneel, señora Heartfilia — saludó esa señora que tan mal me caía

— ¿Profesora Jefferson qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó la madre de Natsu mirándole severamente

—Sucedió que este muchacho convenció a Lucy de ir en mi clase al café internet que fue recientemente abierto frente a la escuela; no sé cómo y no sé por qué, pero la niña no se presentó como de costumbre y fueron los demás chicos que me dijeron que los buscara en el café internet que debían de estar allí y pues con mis dudas fui y los encontré muy "ocupados" — malditos traidores pensé de los demás compañeros

— ¿Pero cómo es eso posible Natsu? ¿Cómo haces algo como eso a una chica que es muy estudiosa? — preguntó molesta la señora Dragneel, el solo miró al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo sin responder

— ¡Natsu no tuvo la culpa señora Dragneel, más bien fue un acuerdo entre ambos! — exclamé tenía que salvarlo de alguna manera y es que en realidad no fue culpa de Natsu el solo me dio una idea y yo la acepté — Me aburría de estar en las clases de la profesora y como él siempre está libre a esta hora pues… pues yo le dije que hiciéramos algo y se nos ocurrió ir al café internet, ¿además que motivos tiene esta señora para decir que fue él quien me llevó a ese lugar? El hecho de que haya cometido un error o haya tenido un mal momento en su otra escuela no quiere decir que los cometa todo el tiempo, además yo no soy una santa también tengo mis momentos ¿sabía profesora? — estaba molesta lo sabía y quería que le quedara bien claro a esa señora metiche que a la gente no se le juzgaba por hechos pasados y mucho menos si esas personas eran cercanas a mí

— ¡Lucy! — había olvidado por completo la presencia de mi madre en ese lugar, al escuchar su voz me congelé por puro instinto — No comprendo cómo es que todo esto sucedió, pero si comprendo que le estás faltando el respeto a tu profesora y eso no es lo que te enseñé — si mamá y sus lecciones de ética, que dura era mi vida — tampoco creo haberte enseñado la irresponsabilidad de faltar a tus clases por pura holgazanería y que Natsu tuviera que ver o no, ese es otro tema que ya hablaremos luego en casa — y ahí estaba lo que más temía de mi madre sus amenazas furtivas y es que sabía cómo hacerlo de tal manera que hasta Natsu tembló lo noté por su expresión facial, ese bello rostro lleno de felicidad se transformó en uno lleno de pánico

—Lucy no tiene toda la culpa — escuché decir a Natsu — la verdad quien dio la idea…

— ¡FUI YO! — grité no quería que Natsu tuviera problemas y menos si era por mi culpa o por una idea estúpida que yo di, era mi deber salvarle al menos eso era lo que quería hacer… evitar un problema para él y ganarlo yo, además mi vida era tranquila así un poco de emoción no estaría mal — hace como una semana; quizá más, ese café internet fue inaugurado y pues Natsu y yo fuimos el mismo día de su apertura… nos divertimos tanto allí y las clases son tan aburridas que le propuse a Natsu lo que ya les dije antes; de cualquier manera la profesora Jefferson no tenía por qué haber llamado a la señora Dragneel si su alumna a cargo soy yo, Natsu no tiene absolutamente nada que ver lo que yo haga es decisión mía no de los demás señora tenga eso bien claro…

— ¡Lucy! — me regañó mi madre nuevamente

—Lo siento mamá siento que todo esto haya pasado pero ya te lo había dicho antes y tú no me hiciste caso, las clases de esta señora son un asco y lo siento profesora pero si tiene que poner algún castigo es a mi nombre usted sabe el por qué así que puede proceder como usted considere mejor — finalicé ante la dura mirada de mi madre. La señora Jefferson no dijo nada solo se puso en pie y dijo antes de salir de la sala de profesores que yo era una buena estudiante y que un error lo cometía cualquiera aunque me quitaría algunos puntos de la nota final de trimestre, que no lo reportaría en dirección para evitar más problemas, pero que aun así no me afectaría en lo más mínimo y podíamos retirarnos a clases. Nos despedimos de nuestras madres y nos dirigimos a clases muertos de miedo y de risa a la vez.

—Viste la cara que puso Lora — me dijo Natsu entre risas fue grandioso verle reír así tan sinceramente — Aún no lo creo Lucy salí ileso

—Esa señora te odia y hará hasta lo imposible por hundirte — él asintió preocupado — pero no te preocupes te voy a salvar cuantas veces esa mujer quiera hacerte daño y…

— ¿Tendrás problemas con tu madre y lo sabes verdad? — preguntó preocupado

—Si pero con ella me arreglo yo, es más sencillo y ella es comprensiva… aunque no me pasará por alto el saltarme una clase te aseguro que no moriré — finalicé con una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro

—En serio no hagas cosas tan arriesgadas por mí, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa…

—Oye, no sé qué sucedió en tu otra escuela y la verdad no quiero saberlo, solo ten en cuenta que siempre protejo a los míos con todo lo que tengo y tú eres de los míos ahora

—Aun así…

—Vamos Natsu, mi vida es aburrida, si tengo problemas es porque no puedo cerrar mi boca a veces, mi madre no me juzga por ser la Robbin Hood de la escuela y batallar con la injusticia… ella sabe lo que deja todos los días en el portón de la escuela — nuevamente él miró al suelo — Mírame Natsu… mírame— a duras penas el obedeció — siempre, siempre seré tu salvación si te quieren hacer daño ¿oyes?

—Dios, al menos no eres el verdadero Robbin Hood, eres demasiado agresiva— dijo riendo — a veces olvido que eres una…

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase por tu propio bien, sino te prometo que si te muelo a golpes Natsu… Pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué tanta tensión entre tú y Grandine; es decir, sé muy bien que ella no es tu madre-madre pero...?

— ¿Por qué no me gusta que se meta mucho en mi vida? — asentí con mi cabeza — No me gusta que ella ande jugando a ser mi madre y mi padre le ha dado toda la potestad… aunque también puede ser que extrañe los tiempos en los que solo éramos papá y yo…la verdad no lo sé Robbin Hood no preguntes cosas que no sé cómo responder

—Tendrás que superarlo amigo no puedes vivir así toda tu vida

—Tal vez si, tal vez no…jamás lo sabré lo cierto es que así como a ti, mi padre me va a echar bronca por lo sucedido

—O quizá Grandine no le diga nada, ella es buena persona sabes

—A lo mejor, no lo quiero saber — ambos reímos y yo golpee su hombro juguetonamente

—Serás bobo…

—Gracias — me dijo en un susurro

— ¿Eh?

—Gracias Lucy por ser mi amiga — dijo abrazándome fuertemente

—Nada de eso Natsu, de todos los chicos que conozco eres el que mejor me ha caído— correspondí el abrazo — así que deja esas gilipolleces para eso estamos los amigos… para apoyarnos — me soltó y me dio otra sonrisa… que bien que le sentaba el reír a Natsu se podía apreciar quien en realidad era, seguimos caminando, riendo y tomados de la mano, estábamos como en otro mundo, uno donde él no tenía ningún tipo de problema y/o preocupación, pero desperté de mi nebulosa de felicidad cuando llegamos al salón de clases, malditas clases como las odiaba, pero todo era por un bien social."

Lo feo fue que al llegar a casa esa tarde mi madre parecía pie grande cuando estaba molesto; de todos modos yo ya suponía que nada bueno iba a salir de lo sucedido en la escuela pero de ahí a ver lo que tenía en frente era muy diferente algo abismalmente diferente; de no ser porque los dioses son buenos y nos protegen yo no hubiera sobrevivido aun así el que me quitaran el poco dinero que "mis tacaños padres" me daban por un par de meses era suficiente muerte para mí. El resto del año fue sumamente pacífico, tanto que hasta lograba aburrirme a veces, solo que la diversión siempre estaba presente gracias a Natsu. Cuando entramos a sexto fue un poco más duro pues las cosas eran más serias y estábamos preparándonos para la secundaria así que todo era mucho más complicado tanto en el estudio como en lo social; por suerte todos fuimos promovidos a la secundaria con éxito; al menos así fue en mi grupo, lo cual significaba que el trío J-N-L se mantenía con vida al menos en teoría, pues nos había tocado en grupos separados a los tres, pero eso no evitó que Natsu y yo siguiéramos juntos, en cambio Joy… a ella solo la veíamos de vez en cuando en el autobús o en la cafetería no nos era indiferente pero tampoco era como antes; aunque hubo un día en que nos habló como antes y como despedida nos dijo "sigo siendo su amiga, pero no quiero estar en medio de ustedes así que mejor me aparto"; la verdad no quiero saber qué fue lo que quiso decir ese día puesto que no sé qué la hizo pensar que nosotros éramos pareja o… o algo así porque entre Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia nunca hubo nada que no fuera una sana amistad por lo tanto no tenía sentido decirnos eso.

El estar en un grupo con gente que no conocía fue algo bastante duro para mí ya que; como ya saben, no era muy sociable que digamos y menos si se trataba de gente que en mi vida había visto ¿y ahora qué haría? Me pregunté a mi misma en repetidas ocasiones, sabía que la vida era dura solo que no quería saber qué tan dura ni hasta qué punto. Tuve suerte que los chicos del grupo fueran bastante sociables, así que pude seguir normal hasta cierto punto. Natsu seguía viajando conmigo y uno de mis compañeros era un viejo conocido de él así que hice amistad con ese chico rápidamente y para variar también se convirtió en un amigo de confianza para mí; su nombre era Richard Aiken, siempre me cayó bien desde que lo conocí era casi tan loco como Natsu y su manera de ser era también muy similar… al cabo de un par de meses acabamos formando un pequeño grupo de amigos junto con Edward Johnson, Jason Black y Julie Palmer todos compañeros de clase y algunos chicos compañeros y conocidos de Natsu; a quien si perdimos casi totalmente de vista fue a Joy, pero como era buena estudiante y mala haciendo amigos pues supusimos que todo estaría bien que una compensaba a la otra.

Luego de las vacaciones mi amistad con Natsu se debilitó pues el estar en grupos distintos, horarios muy tallados, los deberes y las responsabilidades nos mandaban a lados distintos en momentos determinados; las únicas veces que compartíamos eran los fines de semana si tenía suerte y Natsu no andaba en alguna parte del condado con sus nuevos amigos y yo por alguna parte jugando futbol con las chicas del equipo; ¡Cierto! Olvidaba recalcar que había logrado convencer a mamá de que me dejara entrar en el equipo de futbol del colegio, gracias a los dioses aceptó de buena manera y más al saber que Julie vivía cerca de casa y así tenía con quien viajar… esa era otra de las cosas que me quitaban tiempo que antes tenía para estar con mi amigo Natsu.

A veces veía a Natsu con otras chicas y no sé porque sentía un horroroso escalofrío que me recorría la espina dorsal, no quería ni podía pensar que eran celos porque ¿Cómo sientes celos de que tú mejor amigo; que era casi como un hermano para ti, estuviera feliz con sus amigos y algunas chicas? Era tan ilógico y tonto, además yo no acostumbraba enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, MI MEJOR AMIGO y hasta sentía que estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos a un grado muy peligroso.

El año acabó y lo único que llegué a saber de Natsu fue que reprobó y es que mi amigo "cerebro de teflón"; como le decíamos de cariño, no era nada bueno para cosas metódicas como el estudio y fue mucha la dificultad en la que aumentó el estudio en la secundaria y yo apenas pasé por los pelos. Perdí el rastro de mi amigo cuando entramos a clases el año siguiente ya que debía esforzarme mucho más para poder tener un año relativamente tranquilo y pasar sin dificultades ya que tener a mis padres respirando sulfuro en mi nuca no era un muy buen negocio ni era algo recomendable, eso significaba seguir sin Natsu; en realidad mi año relativamente tranquilo no llegó como yo lo esperaba y es que si el anterior fue complicado este no era precisamente como jugar UNO y como no quería dejar los pelos en el alambre nuevamente tuve que aliarme con las "ratas de laboratorio" o los "nerds"; como también solíamos llamar a los compañeros más listos, a fin de cuentas lo logré, pasé y tendría unas vacaciones tranquilas llenas de cosas buenas. Un día que estaba jugando con unos primos en el frente de la casa vi pasar a la señora Dragneel quien llevaba algunos bolsos con ropa, le pregunté para quien eran; puesto que sabía que eran de Natsu, y me dijo que era la ropa de Natsu que la mandarían donde sus abuelos paternos y que Natsu viviría con ellos de ahora en adelante. Cuando le pregunté por qué lo que me dijo fue que había tenido un problema muy grave con un profesor y como último recurso para que no lo expulsaran pidió un traslado y se fue a vivir con ellos y que por lo pronto no regresaría, me dio mucha tristeza al escuchar aquello pues Natsu no era un mal muchacho solo que a veces los profesores no eran muy amigables y él con su típica repugnancia pues seguro le colmó la paciencia de tal manera que lo llevó al extremo.

El tiempo siguió su curso y yo me gradué de secundaria con notas no honorables ni mucho menos, más si lo suficientemente buenas para estudiar enfermería que no era mi más grande afición, pero ayudar a la gente era una de mis metas y era una buena manera de hacerlo. Por suerte en la universidad; que era nada más y nada menos que la Universidad de **Columbia** , gracias a mis buenas notas, mis esfuerzos y a mí; recientemente descubierta, carisma y habilidad como fisioterapeuta los directores de la universidad decidieron darme como un tipo de beca para seguir estudiando y así especializarme en lo que yo quisiera ya que según ellos tenía mucho potencial como para desperdiciarlo siendo simple enfermera chismosa; o al menos así me lo dijeron, bien tengo sabido de que no todas las enfermeras son así y que si hay gente que lucha por su trabajo y se esfuerza todos los días, mas es como todo: siempre hay quienes se pasean en el pastel y por esas personas las juzgan a todas.

De Natsu Dragneel solo escuché luego de mucho, mucho tiempo; y por parte de mi madre y en unas vacaciones que estuve en casa, que se había enlistado en la marina de los Estados Unidos lo cual me alegraba un poco porque al menos uno de los dos estaba cumpliendo su sueño; el mío era ser oceanógrafa o trabajar en la inteligencia del pentágono; mas supongo que eran más ideas inspiradas por Hollywood y una niña soñadora y ruda acostumbrada a ser casi la policía de la escuela, la Robbin Hood del condado, además de ser un sueño que costaba muchos dólares, dólares que mis padres no tenían, pero por otra parte me sentía un poco mal y frustrada pues la distancia que había entre los dos ya era terrible y ahora con Natsu en la marina tendría que verme obligada a dejarlo ir del todo y eso me entristecía enormemente.

Cuando entré en lo que ya era la materia de mi carrera seriamente decidí dejar todo mi pasado como un simple buen recuerdo, los buenos tiempos que algún día le contaría a mis hijos con gran orgullo y alegría, pero no dejarían de ser eso simples recuerdos. Los primeros meses estuve en el campus de la universidad especializándome fue donde conocí a quien se convertiría en mi mejor amiga; Erza Scarlet una chica local alta, pelirroja y con su cabello en una coleta, no delgada pero tampoco gruesa de mi misma edad estudiante de cirugía, al principio bastante reservada, pero luego de entablar un tipo de amistad comenzó a ser quien realmente era; una chica extrovertida, amable, a veces podía volverte loca con sus ideas y conversaciones, siempre una buena persona de un carácter pasivo - solo que si llegaba a enojarse por algo cambiaba drásticamente y se convertía en un completo monstruo devora humanos- luego de un tiempo fue volviéndose un tanto sobreprotectora conmigo alegando que yo era muy dada a tomar caminos y decisiones erróneas en momentos cruciales; nunca supe bien a que se refería puesto que suelo ser una persona de bien y por demás justa, ella me ayudó con la mudanza y conocer el lugar pues para mí la gran Lucy, la más sociable de todas las chicas del país fue como tener la muerte en frente llamándote; si lo sé es muy exagerado pero así lo sentí, era un comenzar cero y esas cosas no se me dan ni se me darán. Erza fue la luz de mi oscuro túnel siempre, si no comprendía algo o llegaba a perderme en aquella enorme ciudad ella siempre estaba lista para rescatarme o guiarme, si simplemente tenía un día en el que no quería hacer nada me reprendía por mis acciones infantiles y me ponía en el camino nuevamente, si solo quería hacer alguna locura - de las sanas claro - un fin de semana ella era la que primero alistaba las maletas… en cierto modo era como tener a Joy –la racional y responsable – y a Natsu – el inmaduro y loco – en una misma persona, solo que nivelado. En algún momento de mi vida decidí contarle todo mi pasado dejando si en secreto mis sentimientos por aquel niño demente y su identidad; no sé ni porque lo hice solo sentía la necesidad de tenerlo como un secreto aunque ella me hubiera sonsacado algunas partes de aquella amistad y aquellos sentimientos nominándolo como _el chico misterio que enamoró a Lucy y la dejó boba_ , ciertamente me molestaba mas no es como que pudiese hacer mucho al respecto, ella simplemente era demasiado obstinada a veces.

* * *

 **Y bien?**

 **Acepto tomates, palos, manzanas...críticas constructivas porque las destructivas no me van a detener tampoco xD**

 **Siendo sinceras(os) que tal me fue reviews?**

 **Espero sus opiniones**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Jill.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos! Jill reportándose a su segundo capitulo**

 **Bien primero que nada y antes de entrar en materia quiero aclararles o decirles que los personajes en esta historia son totalmente iguales a los originales del anime; en apariencia claro, y es que me da tanta flojera describir gente... bueno en realidad es que no se me da muy bien y tampoco encuentro el lugar correcto para ubicar las descripciones entonces mejor así xD**

 **Segundo ya veremos como se desarrolla todo y si estaré actualizando semanalmente o si tendré que tardarme un poco más, solo el tiempo, mi trabajo e inspiración lo decidirán**

 **Tercero gente por favor los reviews son importantes, aun agradezco a tod s los que me han leído y agregado a sus favoritos o siguen la historia me siento super genial! mas sigo sin saber lo que piensan. Si se que el primer cap estuvo un poco como enredado y confuso lo acepto es comprensible, pero prometo mejorar con cada capitulo u.u**

 **Supongo que no tengo más que _agregar_ excepto que en el cap anterior se me fue como dislaimer cuando era disclaimer (error de teclado, me pasa muy seguido)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad del troleador de Hiro Mashima senpai, mio solo son ciertos personajes de la historia**_

* * *

 _Lucy POV_

Cuando nos graduamos fuimos enviadas al Hospital Methodist y con los primeros salarios decidimos comprar un apartamento pero ahora sí uno de verdad uno mucho más grande y cómodo y hasta un poco fino a comparación con el que teníamos, quedaba a unos 15 minutos del hospital y estaba ubicado en un edificio ; que a decir verdad, uno de esos en los cuales nunca imaginé llegar a vivir, en el hospital quedamos juntas en los mismos horarios aunque; lógicamente y como ya fue dicho, en diferentes áreas, Erza trabajaba en cirugía y a veces andaba de aquí para allá haciendo una que otra diligencia y yo me terminé graduando como fisioterapeuta; aunque por el momento solo estaba capacitada para lesiones menores como quebraduras recuperación de movilidad de problemas menores hasta que aprobara el siguiente curso, para todos era la Dra. Heartfilia aunque aún no lo era todos me llamaban así y no sé por qué… nunca me lo dijeron tampoco. Muchos de los pacientes que atendía eran niños o jóvenes ambos tipos de pacientes nada civilizados y de ahí sus lesiones aunque muchas veces lograban encariñarme demasiado y luego terminaban siendo regañados por la supervisora.

Cuando Erza conoció a Jellal Fernandes; un ingeniero quien es su actual esposo, en un club en uno de nuestros viernes de farra se enamoró a primera vista, o al menos así lo describió ella, su enamoramiento fue una completa locura de pronto mi amiga casi no vivía en casa y a los pocos meses decidió dejarme el apartamento ya que ellos habían conseguido su nido de amor… pues para tener su vida íntima y claro yo no iba a interferir en eso, además era de la felicidad de mi mejor amiga de quien se trataba y el hecho de que yo no tuviera suerte en el amor no significaba que tenía que arruinar la de los demás. Luego de un par de años decidieron casarse, una recepción bastante grande pero sencilla e íntima - un sueño de boda si me lo preguntan - en la boda conocí a Loke Stone quien era un gran amigo de Jellal y según me dijeron se conocieron en una construcción ya que ambos se dedicaban a lo mismo y se hicieron buenos amigos, cosa que no me extraña puesto que son una copia él uno del otro. Loke era una buena persona, un chico de 25 años un gran amigo y confidente de vez en cuando, aunque un poco malhumorado dependiendo de la luna, en si era un muy buen hombre descendiente como todos de familia humilde y por consecuencia de suburbios; trabajador y muy perseverante en todo lo que hacía, la verdad éramos buenos amigos y nos teníamos mucho cariño que al tiempo nos valió para darnos una oportunidad como pareja; un noviazgo que nos duró como unos dos años, y es que como pareja él era el sueño de toda mujer bien parecido, atento, comprensivo, cariñoso, detallista y le encantaba hacerme sonreír como si de una niña se tratara; y pues yo una chica de 24 casi 25, exitosa, bella; no flamante ni modelo de revista pero tengo mi belleza como toda mujer, con un futuro prometedor, trabajadora y decidida a dar y recibir amor… eso nos convertía en la pareja ideal.

Un día mientras almorzaba con Erza y algunas enfermeras de mi misma área recibí una llamada de Loke solo para decirme que pasaría por mí al hospital a eso de las siete y treinta para llevarme a cenar a lo cual gustosa acepté y es que los viernes siempre inventaba algo loco y gracioso para sacarme de la rutina del hospital, así que siempre los viernes acostumbraba llevar algo de ropa para la salida nocturna y es que él me conocía, sabía que yo no era amante de antros o cosas así pero siempre encontraba el lugar ideal para mí y mi poco afán a la diversión entre mucha gente; lo que nunca me fui a imaginar era que ese dichoso viernes el hospital se iba a volver loco tanto para que yo tuviera que pasar a ser una enfermera más y dejar lo de rehabilitación; que de cualquier manera no era mucho, en manos de otras compañeras menos experimentadas. Como a eso de las cinco y cuarenta y cinco ingresaron varios pacientes algo delicados víctimas de un choque múltiple que al parecer fue provocado por un conductor ebrio; eso que no había ni llegado la noche y ya había gente ebria era una barbaridad, luego hubieron otros pacientes no muy delicados un simple accidente casero, pero lo que más requería personal era que la madrugada de ese mismo viernes habían ingresado unos marines de una unidad especial; algunos en su mayoría graves y otros creo que solo con golpes leves y heridas varias de bala. Entre tanto corre-corre en el hospital no me di ni cuenta que las horas pasaron rápidamente y de no ser porque Erza llegó a buscarme para darme un recado, hubiera dejado plantado al pobre de Loke; así que corrí hasta los vestidores y me cambié en tiempo récord, llamé a Loke para avisarle que me tardaría al menos quince minutos más en salir y que para no quedar mal mejor pasara por mí a las ocho en punto, a lo cual el aceptó diciendo que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien. Justo cuando terminaba la llamada entró la Dra. Jefa de mi área con lo que supuse sería mi nueva lista de pacientes que comenzaba el lunes.

"—Heartfilia aquí te dejo tu nueva tarea, tendrás como paciente fijo al líder del equipo Gamma 7 de la marina… — asentí apenas terminó de hablar la verdad ni escuché lo que me dijo solo la palabra paciente y eso lo notó — Dra. Heartfilia tendrá a su cargo Capitán Natsu Dragneel quien fue herido en un campo de batalla y es uno de los pacientes que ingresó ayer — asentí como la vez anterior y eso molestó a mi jefa — De cualquier manera te dejo su historial médico hasta el día de hoy, si quieres pasa el lunes por mi oficina y te doy el resto de datos… Buenas noches

—Buenas noches Dra. Georgia — respondí inmediatamente sin levantar la vista de mi maquillaje

—Lucy comprendo a la perfección que tienes prisa… pero… ¿pero no se te hace familiar el nombre que dijo la Dra.? — claro Erza se preocupó de mi despreocupación hacia lo que dijo "la fiera", pero claro yo estaba en otro tipo de galaxia no muy cercana

—No debe ser otro niño con alguna quebradura como las que veo siempre, Erza no te preocupes por eso.

—Lucy de verdad no pusiste ni pizca de atención a lo que dijo la Dra, ella dijo que tú…

—Sea quien sea ese… lo que sea ya lo veré el lunes hoy ya no tengo tiempo de pensar esas cosas, ya no más al menos por hoy — era un hecho ese día estaba en otra galaxia — y ahora tengo una cita con un chico lindo, así que si me disculpas tengo que irme

—Claro Lucy lo que tú digas — me dijo Erza riendo

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Mmmm no nada… y por cierto te ves bellísima amiga, pero se te hace tarde — observé el reloj y me quise morir… era Tardísimo, tomé mi bolso, me despedí de Erza y salí como flecha de ahí rumbo al ascensor. Al llegar al lobby del hospital Loke estaba preguntando por mí a la recepcionista así que acerqué rápidamente

—Lucy pensaba que tendría que ir por ti ¿en qué te entretuviste tanto?

—Lo lamento, es que hubo un choque múltiple ya sabes cómo es, se me pasó la hora y luego llegó mi jefa, en fin fue un día muy duro — le dije con una sonrisa

—No sé por qué pro me lo imaginé — me dijo sonriente — pro mejor nos vamos porque ya es bastante tarde mejor me platicas en el camino — asentí con una sonrisa, fuimos hasta el auto de Loke y casi de inmediato. El trayecto duró unos veinte minutos; llegamos a un restaurante al aire libre que en lo personal me encantaba, la cena fue muy amena y conversamos de nuestros trabajos y del día en general. Luego de unos cuarenta minutos o una hora; no sé cuánto tiempo fue en realidad, Loke mandó a traer un vino y algo que no entendí bien lo que era; luego de unos quince minutos llegó el mesero con el vino y también los músicos del lugar comenzaron a tocar una canción que la que la conocí solo por la serie de Glee; era una canción muy vieja pero ellos la hacían muy bonita, Faithfully… estaba tan concentrada en la canción que no me di cuenta que Loke se había arrodillado a mi lado izquierdo, y no fue hasta que tomó mi mano y me dijo.

"—Lucy Heartfilia… ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? — me quedé de piedra, no sabía que responder ni que hacer, nunca me imaginé que me propondría algo como eso… para ser sincera perdí el sentido; figurativamente hablando — Lucy yo sé que quizá es algo que no te esperabas, hasta algo pronto y súbito, pero aun así quiero que sepas que me harías el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo si aceptas — no podía responder era cierto que lo que lo quería pero no estaba segura hasta qué grado — ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

—Loke yo… yo no… — por el amor de Dios, no sabía qué diablos responder; estaba nerviosa, pero si lo pensaba bien… en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos él fue bueno conmigo, fue todo lo que yo esperaba de un hombre y no precisamente porque yo se lo pidiera sino porque él era así y con su simple manera de ser cumplía toda expectativa; además si seguía esperando que me garantizaba que iba a encontrar algún hombre como el que tenía en frente; bueno al lado, y también dicen que el que no arriesga no gana—Acepto — fue una respuesta simple pero suficiente para iluminar la cara de susto que tenía Loke se transformó en una de completa felicidad — acepto ser tu esposa — tomó un pequeño anillo que tenía en la mano derecha y lo puso en mi dedo anular izquierdo y me besó tiernamente, aun no muy segura del todo respondí a su beso. A la mierda todo tengo derecho a ser feliz"

Nos quedamos unos treinta minutos más en el restaurante; Loke me comentó que tendría que estar ausente por al menos unos cuatro o cinco meses ya que debía encargarse de supervisar la construcción de un edificio muy importante en Miami, pero que apenas pusiera sus pies en New York nuevamente nos haríamos cargo de todos los preparativos de la boda. Luego fue a dejarme a mi departamento, lo dejé en la entrada quería subir sola no sabía por qué pero sentía muy dentro en mi interior que estaba cometiendo un error y uno de esos grandes; ya luego hablaría con mi madre para aclarar mi mente, ella tenía ese don y esperaba por lo más sagrado que pudiésemos resolver esto. Cuando entré en mi apartamento fui directamente a mi cuarto y ha como andaba vestida me tiré en la cama y me quedé dormida casi de inmediato.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos era mediodía del sábado lo cual noté solo porque sentía un calor tremendo; el culpable, los rayos del sol que se colaban por mi ventana y me daban directamente en el rostro; no me sentía nada bien ese sentimiento extraño no me dejaba en paz, me sentía como si mi novio me hubiera dejado por alguna zorra y no que me acabara de comprometer con él, pero la verdad era que no perdía nada si no funcionábamos como matrimonio para eso existía el divorcio…¿o no? El sonar del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos ¿Quién diablos sería? Loke debería de estar ya en un avión y además no sabía que tenía el día libre, con toda la pereza que una persona puede sentir me salí de las cobijas y fui a ver quién molestaba

"— ¿Erza? — hablé en voz lo suficientemente audible para que mi amiga notara mi sorpresa

—Vaya manera de saludar, ¿así saludas a tus amigas un sábado en la tarde?—me preguntó poniendo cara de ofendida, lo cual sabía que era de mentira

—Bueno…yo no tengo amigas—dije seria yo también—además para mí los días son todos iguales—nos miramos y nos echamos a reír mientras la dejaba pasar a mi desordenado departamento—lo siento de verdad Erza es solo que… solo que hoy no amanecí del lado indicado.

—Digamos que me di cuenta no, pero ¿Qué pasó anoche terminaron o algo así? — preguntó preocupada

—No, no, no para nada—negué rápidamente — al contrario me propuso matrimonio…

—Bueno por tu cara puedo decir que la idea no te hizo mucha gracia que digamos, es que de verdad eres un bicho raro Lucy, normalmente las novias pues saltan en un pie y aceptan y luego andan su anillo para mostrárselo a todo el que pase, llaman a sus amigas apenas tienen la oportunidad, amanecen llenas de energía y con su futuro esposo en la cama; pero tú… ¿qué sucede acaso… acaso no lo amas o simplemente e negaron el…?

—¡No! eso solo lo hiciste tú, la gente normal no despierta a los demás a las dos de la mañana solo para mostrar un anillo; solo tú— dije con un suspiro de cansancio ante su mirada de curiosidad — la verdad es que me arrepentí a los pocos segundos de haber aceptado, me siento confundida

—Si estás confundida es porque tienes a alguien ahí metido que no te deja seguir — señaló mi pecho — ¿quién es Lucy? —negué con tristeza—no te creo, simplemente no te creo… Lucy te conozco lo suficiente para decir que te enamoraste de otro y es de mucho antes que yo te conociera y lo peor es que sabes de qué te estoy hablando…

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Erza eso es más antiguo que la mitología nórdica y no, no estoy enamorada de nadie es sólo que no me siento ni lista, ni tengo la certeza de decir que si… o que no solo lo dije para salir del apuro… el en realidad es buena persona….

—Sabes que sólo te engañas a como también sabes que ni tú misma te lo estás creyendo y por tu balbuceo deduzco que tienes la respuesta y no la aceptas ¿Cuál era el nombre del chico que te robó el aliento en tu niñez?

— No hubo tal persona en ningún momento de mi vida

— Claro que sí y yo soy soltera

— ¡Es la verdad Erza! —claro que tenía razón, si existió esa persona; tiene nombre y apellido, ¿pero como no poder seguir adelante todo por culpa de un maldito fantasma, de alguien que tan siquiera sé si me recuerda? Era mi lío mental solo que nadie lo iba a saber y menos si de Erza se trataba —Si te refieres a mi amigo de infancia su nombre es Natsu

—Bonito nombre, ahora recuerdo porque te gustaba

—Recuerdo haberlo mencionado solo un par de veces Erza ¿cómo es te haces tantas ideas extrañas?

—Claro que sí, sólo un par de veces

— ¿A qué se debe el tono sarcástico si se puede saber?

—A qué hablas más de lo que crees amiga mía, además tu bien sabes que tengo buena memoria

—Buena imaginación es lo que tienes Erza

—Como quieras, pero quiero que sepas que sigo sin creerte y lo que sí creo es que necesitas un baño y un cambio de ropa porque vamos a salir

— ¡¿Qué dices, salir, a dónde?! ¡Erza tengo que arreglar mi apartamento es mi primer día libre como en un año! — la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte y si mi apartamento era un completo asco ya casi vivía con una familia de ratones y otra de cucarachas si no era que ya se habían mudado

—Ése; amiga mía es tu problema, y si no tenías libre era por tu adicción al trabajo, así que ahora no me vengas con esos cuentos y mañana tampoco trabajas así que mueve tu lindo trasero que no quiero volver tarde y ni me digas nada porque yo te había dicho desde el martes y tú "muy gustosamente" aceptaste ¿Recuerdas? — maldita Erza porque diablos tenía tan buena memoria entre tanto trabajo que hacía durante la semana y su esposo como era posible que se acordara de una maldita promesa que si acaso me recuerdo que me dijo Erza. De muy mala gana; y es que de por sí no andaba de buenas pulgas, me di un baño y luego me vestí con unos jeans negros y una blusa verde algo holgada, me peiné en con una cola de caballo y salí donde estaba Erza.

— ¿Lista? — me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie

—Lista — respondí con pocos ánimos

— ¿Y tú anillo?

—Creo que lo puse en mi mesa de noche anoche cuando llegué ¿por qué? — dije desde la cocina donde se encontraba el plato de mi perro

— ¿No lo usarás? — suspiré sonoramente y respondí en la puerta del apartamento

—No lo creo necesario, Loke no está aquí y tampoco quiero ser la "comidilla" del hospital el lunes, tampoco creo que todos mis pretendientes se den cuenta Erza — ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se veía claramente fingida — ¿nos vamos?—ella asintió y salimos.

Como vivíamos en el centro de la ciudad decidimos caminar ya que todo era muy cerca y las calles estaban bastante llenas a estas horas. Pasamos la tarde de compras, de un lado a otro entre compras y el salón de belleza pasamos a tarde y logré hasta animarme un poco; al final de la tarde fuimos a mi apartamento y pedimos una pizza para comer; como amo la pizza… vimos unas películas que habíamos rentado y luego como a las once de la noche Erza se marchó dejándome nuevamente sola. Hacía como un año había comprado un cachorro Siberian Husky, pero lo había llevado a casa de mamá puesto que no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con él y el pobre vivía solo y aburrido, por suerte mi madre aceptó cuidarlo un tiempo y a mi parecer; ahora que lo pienso, ese tiempo se había pasado hacía ya rato y era hora de hacerme cargo de Sam, mi hermoso Sam; era un hecho mañana iría a casa de mamá en la tarde y así tendría tiempo en la mañana de limpiar un poco mi departamento y con eso en mente me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanté bien temprano y me dispuse a realizar los deberes; limpié el piso, sacudí un poco las ventanas y los muebles, lavé la ropa, cambié las camas y dejé bien arreglada la cocina. Me tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba en un principio, pero aun así terminé temprano; me cambié de ropa por una más presentable y tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí hacia el estacionamiento donde me esperaba mi auto; un Honda Civic 2010 color plateado con rayas azules técnicamente modificado para que corriera lo máximamente permitido, mamá siempre decía que parecía loca con un auto así y que algún día me mataría en él, pero la verdad es que me encantaban los autos de carrera por su velocidad y sus estilos era algo que tenía desde muy niña y me había costado sudor y lágrimas hacerlo con ayuda de un amigo de la universidad y ahora no dejaría mi pasión aunque San Pedro se quedara calvo. Llegué a casa de mis padres en unos cuarenta minutos, justamente a la hora del café; que suerte tuve ese día pues mamá había hecho un delicioso pie de manzana; era mi debilidad, el pie de mi madre. Pasamos la tarde juntas, ya que mi padre se encontraba de paseo con unos amigos y mi hermana no estaba al parecer andaba con sus amigas en el cine o a saber Dios donde; hablamos de muchas cosas entre ellas mi decisión de llevarme a Sam a vivir conmigo, pero omití rotundamente mi compromiso con Loke ya que mamá lo conocía muy poco y creo que no sabía que teníamos una relación seria y menos que estaba indecisa… ya luego le diría.

Como a eso de las siete treinta me despedí de ella, fui al lugar donde dormía el Husky y recogí todas sus cosas y las llevé al auto, el pobre estaba contento hasta decir basta, si no que más…mi hermoso Husky lo había comprado un día que venía de regreso del hospital poco después de que Erza se casara y es que la verdad él logró enamorarme, con sus hermosos ojos azules lo cual era un gran distintivo en su raza con su pelaje negro y blanco; más negro que blanco eso sí, lo cual lo hacía extremadamente hermoso y tierno a la vez. Me despedí de mamá prometiendo volver más seguido y con; ojalá, más tiempo, una vez que salí de la casa llamé a Sam para que se subiera en el auto y ni terminando de darle la orden el perro ya estaba instalado en el asiento del copiloto, me subí yo también arranqué y nos fuimos con rumbo a mi hogar que ya no estaría tan solo gracias a mi "pequeño" amigo. Al llegar al edificio dejé el auto en el parqueo y pasé por la recepción a notificar que mi perro estaba de vuelta y me dijeron que era bien recibido siempre en ese edificio; era muy conocido todos querían pasar tiempo con él cuando era un cachorro y gracias a eso convencieron al dueño para que me dejara tenerlo, hasta me ayudaron a entrenarlo y todos los empleados sabían que cuando quisieran lo podían sacar a dar una vuelta o simplemente tenerlo de compañía tenían mi permiso y de paso les agradecí por ayudarme.

Subí a mi apartamento con Sam a mi lado, llevaba sus cosas en mis brazos por lo cual a muchos costos abrí la puerta y me dirigí directamente a mi recámara donde ubiqué la cama de Sam a un costado de mi cama y me dirigí al tocador para ponerme mis pijamas y para cuando volví al cuarto Sam ya estaba totalmente instalado y hasta dormido, con mucho cuidado llegué a mi cama puse el despertador ya que mañana tendría que ir a hablar con mi jefa para saber lo que no escuché la noche del viernes; de mis nuevos pacientes, ofrecerle una disculpa, de paso también podría negociar mi horario para que ya no fuera tan pesado como antes; me metí en la cama y a los pocos minutos caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Me despertó el sonido tedioso de mi despertador; como lo odiaba, pero no me quedaba de otra más que tenerlo porque si no ni los mismos dioses me despertarían tan temprano y ojalá estando cansada. Me alisté muy rápido y me preparé el desayuno y le puse una taza llena de comida a Sam y me dirigí a recepción para avisar que el perro quedaba con comido, pero que si lloraba o algo ya sabían en donde estaba todo como siempre. Salí casi volando en mi auto para llegar temprano y así poder hablar con "la fiera" de mi jefa; la Dra. Georgia quien en realidad era muy buena conmigo y mis compañeros de área, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor salir corriendo a quedarse cerca. Una vez en hospital olvidé todo tipo de cortesías y fui directamente a la oficina de la doctora y la encontré con su café humeante; fuerte, negro y con poco azúcar así lo tomaba, como todas la mañanas.

"—Buenos días doctora yo venía…

—Cuarto piso, pasillo C, tercer cuarto a la izquierda — no comprendí nada y me supuse puse cara de boba pues ella sonrió un poco — tu paciente, fue herido en lo que me parece fue una misión un poco difícil en no sé qué país, pertenece a un grupo especial que realiza misiones especiales… vaya eso es redundante — tomó un sorbo de su café — es el capitán de la unidad Gamma 7; en realidad lo que importa es que tiene la pierna izquierda casi desecha y es _tú_ deber que vuelva a caminar — ahí reaccioné de golpe

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Lucy, esta vez estás a cargo de un único paciente y espero el mejor desempeño como siempre, ya que el gobierno estará al tanto y por eso pidieron al mejor rehabilitador de este hospital

— ¡Pero yo no soy la mejor rehabilitadora y mucho menos se dé cosas tan complicadas doctora!

—Tienes la capacidad y la experiencia para asumir el reto Lucy; además hoy entra el doctor Lee y algunos nuevos y voy a estar muy ocupada y ellos también ya que van a realizar tu trabajo

—Pero… pero… pero yo… yo… yo no…

—Tienes que madurar y crecer lo cual solo lo harás experimentando, además su vida no está en riesgo mucho menos lo está su pierna solo es que lo levantes de una cama, no es el fin del mundo — me dijo poniéndose en pie y yendo hasta la puerta — Que él pueda volver a hacer lo que hace una persona cualquiera sin ningún problema está en tus manos Dra. Heartfilia, el historial médico está en el lugar de siempre—dicho eso salió de la oficina dejándome ahí como tonta, como niña cuando tiene miedo y es que tenía miedo era la primera vez que hacía algo así sola el sonido de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad — Por cierto se me olvidó decirte… está en recuperación de las operaciones así que ve a ver como se encuentra y decide lo que te quede mejor…—iba a abrir mi boca cuando me interrumpió — ¡Excepto renunciar! Ahora ve — asentí y salí bajo su mirada expectante.

Durante el trayecto lo único que hice fue pensar que haría, por supuesto iba a tener más tiempo puesto que sólo tendría un paciente…pero un militar… y que el mismo gobierno estuviera vigilándome… ¿ahora qué haría? Era demasiada presión para una sola persona, aunque quizá "la fiera" tenía razón… iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que choqué con alguien y solo el golpe en mi trasero me devolvió a la realidad.

"— ¡Lucy ten más cuidado! — escuché a Erza gritar — ¡Uno no camina a ciegas niña, no mientras tengas los ojos buenos!—observé un poco mejor el lugar y casi me muero de la vergüenza

— ¡Lo siento mucho Dr. Lee… — ¡diablos! solo a ti Lucy solo a ti te pasan estas cosas—…de verdad lo siento, usted viene entrando a penas y yo lo recibo de esta manera, soy una tonta!

—No pasa nada Dra. Heartfilia, tranquila yo también venía distraído, no fue solo tu culpa — me dijo con una sonrisa—además no sé ni cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Natsu y no Dr. Lee, es más con John me conformo Lucy

—No lo sé creo que muchas, ¿pero tú si puedes decirme Dra. Heartfilia no? — el rió

—Lo sé, pero es respeto y tú siempre me tratas de doctor, así que yo no me molesto; pero más importante ¿te duele algo, te hiciste daño?

—Claro que está bien — escuché decir a Erza — ¿Para qué diablos crees que le pusieron ese trasero? Sé más serio John, Lucy no se lastimaría ni cayendo de la azotea del hospital

—Erza, amiga, conocía de todo sobre ti menos tu envidia—le dije con mirada fiera, como si fuera mi culpa que hubiera llegado tarde a la repartición de traseros

— ¡Yo solo digo la verdad Lucy!

— ¡Chicas tranquilas! No es el fin del mundo y no se molesten conmigo, pero debo reportarme con "la fiera" si no ya saben cómo se pone porque no estoy trabajando y ella sí; me alegro mucho de verlas a las dos y saber que estén bien… ¿almorzamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos? — Ambas asentimos felices — Ok entonces las veo luego — dicho esto se marchó miré con molestia a Erza

— ¡¿TÚ MALA AMIGA COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS FRENTE A OTRAS PERSONAS?!

—No sabía que conocieras la vergüenza Lucy, pero era solo un chiste con parte de verdad; pero es más importante saber porque estabas en otra luna mujer ¿qué diablos te traes hoy?

—Mmmm pues no mucho solo que la jefa me asignó un trabajo de un único paciente y está difícil la cosa considerando que se trata de un militar y que el gobierno me pisa los talones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer y para empeorarlo todo la doctora dijo que yo era la mejor en mi área…no sé si puedo con esto la verdad Erza

—Eso dices ahora Lucy, pero ya verás que todo te sale bien como siempre—me dijo seria — además no por nada te graduaste con honores o sí

—Pues no, pero eso no evita que me sienta con los nervios de punta

—No te preocupes por nada, si "La fiera" te dio el trabajo es porque sabe que puedes, solo ten confianza y ya verás — era verdad "La fiera nunca le daba un trabajo a alguien si sabía que no podría; aun así, malditos nervios que no me dejaban en paz—me voy amiga tengo que ir a laboratorio y no quiero gritos un lunes en la mañana, no lo soportaría, ten fe Lucy nos vemos en el almuerzo—me abrazó y se fue

— ¡Gracias Erza! — le grité ella me sonrió y siguió su camino, yo hice lo mismo y seguí mi ruta hasta el tercer piso, pero ahora iba con mucha más confianza, ahora si e la creía, si creía que yo podía y que de algo me servirían todos mis esfuerzos en la universidad, era ahora que debía demostrar lo que era y para que me había preparado tanto.

Llegué al tercer piso y caminé hasta el pasillo C, en el cuarto que me habían indicado y observé unas cuantas enfermeras muy sonrientes "claro tenía que ser, un nuevo casanova para tu lista Lucy; por eso amaba trabajar con niños" como mi paciente estaba muy ocupado preferí bajar a la cafetería y comer algo aún era temprano como para ponerme de mal humor con un tipo que ni conocía, no valía la pea una gastritis por un paciente. Volví a subir como a eso de las nueve treinta; más de una hora estuve abajo escuchando a unas enfermeras chismosas del soldado estrella del hospital, que estaba muy aquí, que era todo un allá, que estaba como Dios quería y no como mandaba…¿Acaso no tienen nada que hacer? Oh es cierto, solo viven del chisme ¡Que coraje! Ahora entiendo porque no quise ser enfermera; llegué al salón entré con un buenos días y tomé la ficha médica, iba seria no quería que el tipo me tomara como a otra de las enfermeras que parecen que nunca en su vida vieron un hombre, le di un vistazo detallado mientras decía con educación

"—Soy Lucy Heartfilia y voy a ser la encargada de su recuperación, no se preocupe de nada que está en buenas manos—como no me dijo nada proseguí con lo mío—al parecer todo está en orden y si todo sigue de la misma manera mañana mismo podríamos comenzar con la rehabilitación física, un poco lento será al principio pero entre más pronto comencemos más pronto veremos los resultados señor…—miré el principio del parte médico y me quedé como hielo al ver el nombre, no podía ser, tenía que ser una broma… una maldita broma del maldito destino…alcé la mirada y ahí estaba él con su misma cara de niño solo que más maduro; su típico cabello rosa siempre de rebelde, algo de barba, pero muy fina casi no se le notaba, ¿por qué diablos me tenía que pasar esto a mí? el fantasma que siempre me perseguía estaba frente a mí y yo… yo iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él… no podía ser… me pasé las manos por los ojos con la esperanza de haber visto mal, pero que equivocada estaba, no era un fantasma ni un reflejo era él — Natsu… Dragneel — dije en un susurro casi inaudible, él se veía sorprendido pero me sonrió de esa manera que lo hacía de niño mostrando sus dientes y cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes jade… y demonios tenía que admitirlo estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente."

* * *

 **Ah? como? así no más?**

 **Jajajaja ahora entiendo como se siente dejar las situaciones en continuará bwajajajajaja**

*Claire Kaito Odinson: mega gracias me diste fuerzas e inspiración Happy espero este también sea de tu agrado!

 **Tomates? Felicitaciones?**

 **Dale review, dale review!**

 **Los veo pronto -con suerte de hoy en ocho días-**

 **Jill!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos**

 **Primero que nada advertencia: me ha costado horrores este capítulo no se porque, simplemente mi cerebro se perdió de la historia un poco -pero solo un poco xD.**

 **Segundo reviews! al fin no saben cuan feliz y agradecida me siento de saber sus opiniones y me alegra aun más que les guste. Tengo mucho que dar todavía.**

 **Tercero he puesto en práctica un par de consejos que escuché por ahí y ya veremos como nos fue. Gente de verdad los quiero montones esta enferma del Nalu se siente increíble, a ver que más era...**

 **No recuerdo más estoy en busca de los misterios de FT y ya no se ni en qué y como ando jajajaj xD aquí les dejo espero lo disfruten bastante**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertence es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _POV Natsu_

" _No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay"_

 _(Fran_ _ç_ _ois De La Rochefoucauld)_

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, más conocido como el capitán Dragneel. Soy parte de un grupo especial de la marina de los Estados Unidos más concretamente soy el líder de la unidad Gamma 7. Tengo 26 años y soy más conocido entre las chicas como el rompe corazones Dragneel, si sé lo que están pensando pero lo cierto es que mi interés por las mujeres no es mucho…es decir si me interesan; no me malentiendan, pero para pasar los efímeros momentos que no estoy en algún lugar del mundo matando o persiguiendo a alguien.

Hace poco más de un año que pisé terreno norteamericano y fue solo para la boda de mi compañero de unidad y mi mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster; cabe decir que me obligaron a ir entre él y su; ahora esposa, esposa Juvia. Gray y yo nos conocimos en un bar de New York en mis años de juventud, él estaba buscando bronca con unos chicos y sin querer se metieron con mi bebida, lo cual encendió una gran batalla de golpes…casi acabamos en la cárcel ésa vez pero él me salvó el trasero y desde entonces somos muy unidos; Gray es alto como de mi estatura un metro ochenta, cabello negro alborotado como el mío y de primera impresión puede parecer serio, pero en realidad es solo porque le encanta jugar del chico solitario.

En algún punto de nuestra loca amistad decidimos enlistarnos en la milicia ¿Por qué? Aun no encontramos la respuesta. A diferencia de mi él es huérfano, nunca quiso hablarme de eso y siempre que traté de sacar el tema puso cara amarga y respondió " _te lo diré cuando tú vayas y visites a tus padres_ " así que el tema siempre quedó en el aire inconcluso. Tengo familia o al menos mi padre la tiene; si es verdad, pero desde que fui enviado a vivir con mi abuelo en mi temprana juventud; porque mi padre no quiso creer en mí y mis palabras, no volví a verlos. Supe que habían tenido otra hija la cual no conozco, supe también que quisieron buscarme para su boda, pero como era muy común desaparecí con alguna chica que encontré en la calle; por tanto hace ya más de 10 años que no cruzo por la cuidad en la que dejé todo…mi vida, mis sueños, mi padre y hasta la única amiga capaz de controlar mi estupidez, de hecho el simple hecho de pensar en ella me duele, creo… creo que mejor dar por terminado ése tema y volver a mi realidad.

Resulta que tanto Gray como yo resultamos tener un tipo de talento; si se le puede llamar de alguna forma, para realizar las tareas más complicadas desde nuestros inicios militares, por lo tanto no nos tomó mucho tiempo ser parte de los llamados prodigios y tanto los altos mandos como nuestros compañeros de equipo nos tenían alta estima y respeto. La velocidad con la subíamos de rango era un completo éxito y para ser tan jóvenes era un muy buen augurio.

Hacía poco menos de un mes habíamos sido enviados a un lugar remotamente escondido en Siria, la misión destruir algo parecido a una secta que amenazaba con traer muerte y destrucción a nuestro país; algo bastante sencillo o al menos así lo era en un principio, pero se fue complicando debido a la inclusión de un novato en nuestro equipo. Era el némesis en todo en acatar órdenes, en escuchar e incluso en la formación el chico era un completo desastre, un completo inútil.

Ese jueves es oscuro y frío, ése jueves comenzó todo, gracias a ése soldado novato que no quiso seguir sus órdenes no acabando con el enemigo que tenía en frente, estando a tan solo unos metros del helicóptero que nos sacaba del lugar y acababa una misión más de manera atropellada pero exitosa, el tipo que se suponía debía de estar muerto nos atacó a todos y unos cuantos segundos casi nos eliminó; varios de mi hombres fueron heridos algunos de gravedad otros casi sin problemas llegaron al helicóptero, pero no terminó hasta que Gray derribó al tipo de un certero impacto en la frente. Al ver la cara de susto de mi amigo reaccioné checándome a mí mismo pude notar que tenía varios roces y un impacto de bala en una pierna; el cual, a como estaba la situación me dejaba fuera de mi amado ejército y mi unidad; una vez en el aire, con todo el coraje y dolor que sentía no medí mis acciones y a como pude tomé al niño por el cuello y antes de que cometiera una gran estupidez los chicos me pararon diciéndome que pensara en la familia…—diablos como no pensé antes en su familia, era solo un niño; de todos modos el coraje y el dolor no son buenos consejeros y además de todo tendría que pensar en algo que decir a su familia y a los altos mandos y eso si era una gran molestia, así que con pesadez lo solté.

El piloto notificó a base que el rescate había sido exitoso pero con algunas bajas y tres heridos, dos de gravedad y uno no muy grave pero con un miembro en peligro; es decir, yo, a medio camino nos indicaron que base está lleno que solo podemos pasar por tratamientos de emergencia y eso podría quitarnos tiempo de vida y que el trayecto hasta al hospital asignado no era muy largo, pero debíamos de cambiar de transporte si queríamos volver a tierras americanas con vida. Los dos compañeros que no estaban heridos; el Teniente Santos Green y el Sargento Merrick Dragneel; además del niño… el soldado Kyle Stedman y mi amigo Gray, trataban de mantener a los dos compañeros con vida y detener mi sangrado; como unos veinte minutos después logramos divisar un el helipuerto de la base; la verdad no recuerdo en qué momento el piloto anunció su llegada solo que al aterrizar ya estaban unos doctores esperándonos para realizar el cambio de avión. Todo fue tremendamente rápido que solo recuerdo que Gray me repetía que todo iba a estar bien, que no había ningún problema que saldríamos de esta también y con esas palabras en la cabeza perdí el conocimiento. Cuando pude reaccionar un poco, volver en mí estábamos en un helipuerto y habían muchos doctores al rededor eran bastantes considerando la hora que era; era de noche y como estaba tan oscuro pude deducir que estaba pronto el amanecer no pude reconocer el lugar menos que no se veía mucho desde donde estaba, la verdad no reconocía nada en mi estado a decir verdad; lo último que supe fue que ingresé a quirófano de ahí todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté gracias a la morfina no sentía ningún dolor, aunque si me sentía un poco mareado y desubicado, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamiento y recuerdos que solo fue el pitido de uno de esos aparatos extraños que se utilizan para medir la presión cardiaca el que me sacó de los mismos, giré mi cabeza solo para ver que era el Sargento Michael Gates que estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco; a como pude me estiré hasta alcanzar el botón de emergencias en un intento por salvarle la vida, un vano intento pues para cuando los doctores llegaron ya no había nada que hacer. Luego que se llevan el cuerpo del sargento llega la enfermera de turno; muy risueña por cierto, nos deja una bandeja con comida a mí y al otro chico que se encontraba en el salón conmigo y justo antes de que saliera le pedí que me trajera una silla de ruedas, lo cual ella me reprochó alegando que aún no estaba en condiciones de andar deambulando, maleducadamente la corté; con el ceño fruncido y mis facciones serias, volví a pedir la condenada silla, la chica de muy mala gana aceptó saliendo del salón y regresando a los pocos minutos con la silla para luego volver a salir bufando sepa Pepe que cosas.

Cuando trajeron la comida la comí porque de verdad, los hospitales son los que peor comida dan mas soy consciente de que si no se come no se vive; al terminar de comer reposé un poco la comida y luego me pasé a la silla con cuidado de no maltratar mi pierna herida o alguna de las demás heridas; el chico me observaba con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación pero no dijo nada, salí del salón y me dispuse a dar una vuelta por el hospital para matar el tiempo y también para averiguar dónde me encontraba, a medida que vagaba por los pasillos podía observar caras que se me hacían conocidas — ¿Dónde diablos estaré?—me pensé dirigiéndome a recepción; no era normal que conociera tanta gente en un mismo lugar y menos en un hospital público, todavía en el de la marina pues era lógico, pero aquí no y eso comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor. Una vez en recepción pregunté a la enfermera el nombre del hospital a lo cual respondió con simpleza "Hospital Methodist, New York", agradecí por mero reflejo y educación; que casi había perdido con gente que no fuera de la marina, pues me había quedado en un estado de shock momentáneo—que curiosa es la vida— pensé — estaba casi en los confines de la tierra todo el tiempo y por un simple error de un novato tenía una pierna en peligro y había perdido a uno de mis mejores hombres que además de todo era mi amigo y para cerrar con broche de oro todo esto me había llevado a mi hogar, a la tierra que me vio nacer. Sin darme cuenta comencé a vagar por los pasillos del hospital, todos los trabajadores me miraban y hasta me hacían contar historias de guerra haciendo más llamativa mi presencia en aquel lugar; malditos metiches ¿Qué nunca vieron un condenado soldado en sus vidas? Aunque la verdad unos niños que me topé en un pasillo casi me sacaron un resumen de mi vida como soldado, vi también a varios ancianos, de seguro esperando su muerte sin tener que pagar; aunque si me preguntan yo no desearía morir en un frío hospital donde nadie vela por ti, pero es algo similar a la guerra sólo que en la guerra sabes que estás muriendo por algo y no solo esperando tu muerte de manera miserable… cuando sentí que los efectos de la morfina comenzaban a desvanecerse decidí volver al salón a ver quién se dignaba a darme mi medicina. Por "suerte" para este soldado me reciben entre tres doctores y como cuatro enfermeras; entre ellas la que me trajo la silla quien seguía sin hacerme buena cara, me suben a la cama y me recetan tres malditas inyecciones más un tremendo rosario del cual solo entendí "Porqué se le ocurre salir sin supervisión, es muy arriesgado ya que usted no está en condiciones y además pone en riesgo su salud…" y para cenar me dan una enorme bolsa de suero acompañada de otra "amiga aguja" en vía al brazo al final se largan diciendo que ahora si no iría a ninguna parte, ellos no pueden imaginarse lo mucho que los odio en estos momentos

A la mañana siguiente después de tomar una refrescante y confortable ducha y otra "sabrosa" bolsa de suero me informan que tenía visita, supuse quien era así que puse mi mejor cara de fastidio y lo esperé; pronto pude escuchar alguien riendo a carcajadas; poniendo un poco más de atención descubrí que era Gray hablando con algunas enfermeras supuse — como siempre alardeando de su ausencia de heridas, su posición militar y "su" escuadrón… ¿Por qué diablos no me extraña?— Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi amigo muy sonriente vestido con una camiseta azul oscuro y unos vaqueros negros, me sonrió y caminó hasta mi lado para jalar la silla y sentarse junto a mi cama.

"— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Supongo que bien, pero estaría mejor en mi casa con mi esposa… ¿y tú cómo estás?

—Bien pero mal este lugar ya me tiene arto — el solo rió por lo bajo

—Oye y… y Mike… ¿Qué pasó con él? — me preguntó preocupado pero a la vez triste

—Gray lo siento… de verdad lo siento — bajé mi mirada al ver como sus ojos se tornaban brillosos, comprendía perfectamente el dolor de Gray pues ya todos éramos como familia… parte del éxito de nuestras misiones estaba en que como éramos viejos conocidos todos ya sabíamos cómo pensar o en que pensar. Dejé que Gray se desahogara lo suficiente y luego nos sumimos en un silencio de esos feos hasta que yo decidí romperlo—Me consta que yo le advertí lo que pasaría si actuaba tan imprudentemente, maldito terco — Gray se echó a reír

—Eso al menos te quita la culpa

—Eso pasa cuando no obedeces o no prestas atención a lo que tu líder te dice, espero que todos hayan aprendido…

—Bla, Bla, Bla… muchas palabras bonitas para un líder que está en silla de ruedas — yo le resté importancia a ese comentario—en fin ¿sabes de que murió?—me preguntó curioso

—La verdad… no lo sé, los médicos no dijeron nada, solo sé que al poco tiempo de haberme despertado lo vi que tenía un paro cardiaco y lo que supe por el otro chico es que ya estaba bastante mal cuando ingresó al hospital — el asintió

—Qué más da, era un riesgo desde el principio, un riesgo que todos aceptamos — dijo un poco triste — a todo esto ¿no te han dicho que te vez genial en esa silla, mi capitán ya no se ve tan mandón?

—Gray no me molestes por favor — dije un poco indignado ya no podía ignorarlo nuevamente — ¿Dónde…?

— ¡Esto si es noticia!...el gran Natsu Dragneel diciendo por favor y a un oficial de menor rango…los chicos deberían de ver esto de otro modo no me lo creerán — dijo riendo a carcajadas; por un demonio había olvidado lo odioso y molesto que podía llegar a ser Gray — ¿Crees que salí ileso? Te aclaro que ayer me la pasé en este edificio al igual que tú, solo que a falta de heroísmo de mi parte no ha sido mucho ¿Qué te han dicho?

— ¿De la pierna?

—No, de lo sexy que te ves en esa silla… pues claro que de la pierna—yo simplemente rodé los ojos

—Nada aún, aunque no te voy a ocultar que esta vez si no me salvo del retiro ¿sabes?

—No Natsu, no digas esas cosas, siempre hay esperanza y…

— ¡Y no menciones a Dios porque él no me va a ayudar, así que mejor ni lo nombres!

—Tú no tienes remedio Natsu — me dijo en un suspiro

—No, no lo tengo ¿Y tú, que te han dicho?

—Bueno nada grave, solo un poco de descanso, morfina, curaciones, cuidados, pero nada anormal ni de peligro en sí todo de maravilla

—Tú dices eso, pero es necesario que te cuides — justo en ese momento entraron unos jóvenes; me imagino que practicantes porque se veían nerviosos, nos hacen un chequeo de rutina y se quedan platicando con nosotros sobre lo ocurrido en nuestra última misión. Después de un tiempo de estar con nosotros uno de los jóvenes se ofrece a llevarme a la cafetería del hospital, me despedí de Gray; una vez en el comedor el muchacho compró unos panecillos y unos refrescos para los dos ya de camino a las mesas unas enfermeras; seguro fuera de turno, se nos acercaron a platicar y da la casualidad que a una de ellas había sido mi vecina antes de enlistarme en la marina, nos quedamos platicando amenamente de anécdotas y de cosas que habían pasado luego de perdernos de vista, cuando de pronto alguien me jala la silla de ruedas y estaba a punto de gritarle algo al tipo que lo hizo, pero al girarme me di cuenta que era mi doctor, a como pude me despedí de la gente; ya que me llevaban con prisa, y del enfermero agradeciéndole todo… de camino sólo veía a la gente pasar a mi alrededor rápidamente mientras el doctor decía un monologo enorme y aburrido. Una vez que llegamos a la habitación, me pasa a la cama y me dice con una sonrisa de maldad "Joven vuélvase que ya se le ha pasado la hora del medicamento" y seguido de la frase se vienen tres inyecciones que para variar no me dejaron dormir ni el resto del día ni en la noche.

Ya amanecer lunes llega Megan; una de las enfermeras del otro día en el comedor, deja el desayuno, voy a las duchas y me doy un baño mientras ella cambia las sábanas de la cama, una vez que he regresado me dispongo a comer y luego me recuesto un poco para descansar, ella antes de marcharse me dice que en una hora llegará la nueva doctora asignada para mi caso, luego salió con una risa un tanto extraña y seductora.

Durante un gran rato estuve tratando de procesar el significado de la extraña sonrisa hasta que el sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Gray quien había vuelto para visitarme y charlar un rato, como a la hora se lo llevan para que el doctor no se dé cuenta de su ausencia y además por su condición.

Intenté dormir un poco, pero la maldita puerta volvió a abrirse produciendo ese maldito sonido que ya me tenía arto, con muy mal humor moví la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver cuál maldita zorra me iba a molestar, pero me quedé frío… ahora me arrepentía de mis pensamientos… era ella… su cabello largo y rubio, su figura y rostro igual que siempre solo que ahora eran con facciones de mujer y no de niña… estaba mucho más bella…después de todos estos años, simplemente no era posible; ella estaba diciéndome algo; eso sí con la mirada fija en mi ficha médica, pero no la estaba escuchando, no prestaba atención. Al rato levantó su rostro un tanto asustada no sé porque, pero igual estaba hermosa y esa belleza hizo que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa; parecía un tonto si pero no lo podía evitar, es que era ella la persona que había amado en secreto durante tantos años, desde antes de saber si quiera que el amor existía, antes de volverme un completo animal con las mujeres antes… antes de todo; mi corazón se aceleró estaba feliz y lleno de emoción; cosas no muy propias de un marine como yo… la miré con una sonrisa; me sentía tonto como siempre que la veía hacía años ya, de mis labios se escapó una frase con un tono de voz hasta entonces desconocido para mí

—Hola doctora…. —ella no respondió parecía estar en un lugar alterno al hospital — Tiempo sin vernos Lucy — dije un poco más sereno esperando notar en ella la misma emoción que yo sentía por dentro, luego de unos segundos ella pareció reaccionar regalándome una hermosa sonrisa dándome a entender que era un sentimiento mutuo.

—Natsu Dragneel — me dijo aún poco incrédula

—Pues… ¿Cuántos pelirosa hermosos así como yo conoces? — en el momento que hice la pregunta me arrepentí era algo que no quería saber la verdad, pero mi curiosidad pudo más

—La verdad no conozco a ningún idiota que tenga tales heridas y los militares… no son muy populares en mi grupo social — yo sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

—Bien, pues dime ¿cómo has estado, que has hecho? ¿Cómo va tu vida?—quise hacer muchas otras preguntas pero me contuve… quería saber de ella de su vida

— ¡Vaya! Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas — diablos en qué momento se volvió reservada — pero por ser a ti puedo contestarlas, estoy bien muy bien y pues no he hecho mucho en realidad solo estudié y trabajo

—Curiosamente no recuerdo que fuera tu sueño ser médico — ella sonrió

— No la verdad no, pero te recuerdo que tu desapareciste y hay muchas cosas que no sabes, además estuve trabajando medio tiempo como salvavidas antes de terminar la secundaria y el promedio me alcanzaba para enfermería, aunque influyó mucho la oferta de la universidad y pues aquí estoy… veo que tú si seguiste tu sueño…

—Sí y tengo más de lo que soñé, gracias a mi dedicación y esfuerzo a los altos mandos les llamó la atención y me dieron mi propia unidad y al parecer sigo cumpliendo las expectativas — le dije orgulloso

—Eso es genial, pero nunca que aprendiste a tener cuidado y mira lo que te sucedió

—En realidad fue más un error de novato, pero ahora todo se fue por el retrete

—No te preocupes por eso Natsu, es mi deber hacer que vuelvas a ser el de antes y ten por seguro que lo haré — me dijo con una sonrisa sincera

—Deber…

—Si deber — me dijo un poco extrañada y yo me desilusioné — ¿pero que esperabas Natsu? ¿A poco y pensaste que te diría que no, que solo lo hacía por ti? No te creas tan importante bienvenido al mundo real, si serás iluso por pensar que ella iba a esperarte o algo así… − ¿Natsu me estás escuchando?

—Eh…sí, sí me decías que es tu deber y…

— ¡Santo cielo, tu no cambias! — Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro — Te decía que si te sientes con ánimos podemos iniciar la rehabilitación mañana mismo ya que médicamente hablando estás bien…

—No te preocupes Lucy él está más que bien — ¿Qué hace aquí ése maldito, que no lo relevaron ya del caso?

—Dr. Oliveira que bueno que lo veo, quería preguntar su opinión e iba a ir a buscarlo apenas saliera de aquí, pero ya que vino — ¿Oliveira? ¿Un latino? Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto

—Pues en mi opinión el paciente se encuentra perfectamente bien de salud, lo único es que el tratamiento no debe ser retirado sino hasta después de quitados los pines y los puntos, hicimos todo lo humana y medicamente posible por su pierna pero perfecta no va a quedar; aun así habría que esperar el resultado de la rehabilitación porque puede que esté equivocado; fuera de eso todo está en orden y a tu disposición — el tipo ese le sonrió descaradamente "si tuviera un arma y tu fueras un soldado te masacraría maldito" pensé

—Me alegra escuchar eso, así que está perdido del todo — susurró ella

—Ten paciencia, sabes de sobra cómo es esto y con confianza y un poquito de trabajo todo estará bien — dijo el latino poniendo una mano en el hombre de ella

—Algo así dijo Erza y también "la fiera" — dijo ella ¿preocupada? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Siempre desde que la conozco ha sido buena en lo que hace ¿por qué se pone así?

—Lucy no tengas pendiente todo está en orden, debo retirarme ya solo venía a ver si no lo andabas buscando por todo el hospital — "muy chistoso latino" ella lo miró con cara de no entender — es que tiene una mala costumbre de salir sin autorización médica y aparece a las muchas horas—sentí un cambio en el ambiente lo cual no me gustó — pero sé que podrás controlarlo—dicho esto se fue tranquilamente

—Gracioso el latino ese ¿no crees? — ella me miraba de manera seria y amenazadora — ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Dime cómo está eso de que te escapas?

—Pues la verdad es que desde que me sacaron del salón me aburro aquí solo y pues voy y doy vueltas por el hospital en la silla de ruedas, de cualquier modo no es propio de Natsu Dragneel estar en un mismo lugar sin hacer nada mucho tiempo — le dije con total sinceridad, lo cual pareció molestarle aún más

—Si ése es el caso te quito la silla y tendrás que estar quieto — iba a decir un reproche cuando ella continuó — tampoco se te ocurra pedir otra porque voy a dar la orden de no dártela…no es bueno que andes por ahí "dando vueltas" si tu condición no es la adecuada y todo porque te aburres ¿queda claro? — me dijo seria

—Si mamá — le respondí repugnantemente

—Volveré luego del almuerzo, nos vemos luego Natsu—salió con la silla de ruedas dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta, al hacerlo pegué un pequeño brinco pues no me lo esperaba. Sip estaba molesta y todo por tu culpa Natsu, ¡Tonto ¿qué tienes en la cabeza una nuez? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, desde cuando eres tan bruto con una mujer?! Aunque por otro lado ella no ha cambiado en nada su carácter que se podía esperar

Las pocas horas antes del almuerzo se hicieron endemoniadamente largas y estaba extremadamente aburrido; — ¡¿Lucy por qué demonios no puedo maldecirte por quitarme la maldita silla de ruedas?!—tratando de encontrar una respuesta me quedé dormido

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta; era una enfermera ya conocida que me traía el almuerzo. Almorcé con muchas ganas y eso que no tenía casi hambre, una vez que hube terminado otra enfermera se llevó los trastes sucios y justo después de la salida de esta llegó Lucy.

—Entonces… ¿me estás cuidando en mí hacer diario?—pregunté con arrogancia

—No te hagas el importante Natsu, yo no soy una enfermera más y lo sabes de sobra… además para que lo sepas gracias a tus superiores y a mi jefa tengo más tiempo libre el cual puedo aprovechar estando con mi pequeño Sam — soltó sin respirar - de acuerdo eso me dejó frío y me cayó como disparo a la arteria femoral, casi podía sentir como me desangraba y moría lentamente en un frío hospital…- lo cual ella notó pues se puso a reír ruidosamente — debiste ver tu cara — siguió riendo

— ¿El pequeño Sam? — pregunté aún sin salir del trance en el que estaba metido

—No tengo ni la menor idea del porqué te lo digo pero es mi perro y además me pagaste la que me debías Natsu Dragneel — me dijo tranquilamente

—Con que esas tenemos…

—Si esas tenemos y por si estás pensando en venganzas te aclaro que tú puedes llegar a sufrir mucho más que yo, así que yo que tú me quedo en paz y al margen de ideas vengativas o algo por el estilo — dijo con sonrisa socarrona, demonios tenía razón y disfrutaba de su ventaja en este juego pero no se saldría con la suya no para siempre

—¡BUENAS!—entró otra enfermera desconocida para mí; era un poco más gruesa que Lucy, alta, con cabello rojo recogido en una coleta como Lucy y además parecía muy simpática y amable—Traigo lo que me pediste

—Justo a tiempo… te presento, él es Natsu Dragneel—la enfermera iba a decir algo pero Lucy la detuvo—Natsu ella es Erza Scarlet es cirujana pero sobretodo es mi mejor amiga, compañera y confidente

—Mucho gusto Dra. Scarlet—le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella

—Sólo Erza, el gusto es todo mío; sabes que eres un encanto, pero estoy casada así que me quedo con mi encantador marido — Lucy rió por lo bajo y yo me puse pálido—es un chiste aunque si estoy casada, en fin es un placer conocerte porque Lucy se vuelve loca cuando habla de ti, nadie la calla…—Lucy dijo adiós a su sonrisa y ahora era yo quien reía -aquí está mi venganza- pensé, esta no se me pasaba

— ¿En serio?

—Pues claro, en este momento está que salta en una pata, solo que tú no la vez…

—Erza…

—Es más, uno no recuerda a un amigo como ella a ti…

— ¡ERZA! — gritó Lucy

— ¿Qué?

—Mantén tu boca cerrada ¿o también le vas a decir mi rutina diaria?—le reclamó una Lucy molesta

—No la verdad no, si te digo la verdad es algo aburrida tu vida—Erza y yo nos echamos a reír ante la mirada asesina de Lucy — bueno, bueno ya me callo, sólo estaba socializando con el chico militar

—Marine… pero sabes, es algo que siempre pasa siempre quieren socializar conmigo ¿por qué será? — dije con tono orgulloso, Erza sonrió un poco pero no dijo nada, sin embargo fue Lucy quien tomó cartas en el asunto

—Bueno Erza te dejé venir solo para que conocieras a mi amigo de infancia, cosa que ya hiciste así que te puedes retirar

—Pero Lucy…

—Adiós Erza, creo que vas tarde a la operación de tu paciente favorita

—Tanto estar con "la fiera" te está haciendo mal amiga, ¡y no es mi paciente favorita!—ambas rieron, no entendí por qué — hablamos luego — se dieron un beso en la mejilla

—Claro — dicho esto Erza salió del cuarto — ¡Y TU DON JUAN MANTENTE ALEJADO DE MI AMIGA, PORQUE SINO NO RESPONDO! — se me paró todo pelo que tenía en el cuerpo, fue peor que ver una granada en mis pies

—L-Lu-Lucy tranquila, yo no tengo ninguna mala intención con tu amiga y menos estando en un asqueroso hospital…tú tranquila que yo estoy fuera de ese tipo de negocios

—Digamos que te creo casanova, digamos que te creo…. —dijo acercándose a la cama—empecemos con la herida…

— ¡¿Qué tiene la herida?! —pregunté con cara de espanto

— ¡Por un demonio Natsu pareces un niño!, no tiene nada solo quiero verla y analizar un par de cosas; por hoy solo haremos como un tipo cuestionario y durante la semana haremos unos exámenes mientras te quitan los puntos… ya luego veremos

— Y… ¿cuánto crees que… que pueda tardar en saber si no voy a caminar de nuevo?- eso apenas lo escuchó pues lo dije casi en susurro

—Natsu… Natsu por favor no digas eso, sabemos que todo es una posibilidad más no hay nunca la fe ni mucho menos de vista la meta

—Yo amo ser marine… Lucy… y me ha costado lo suficiente tener todo lo que me gané y… la verdad no quiero perderlo… — me sentía mal y es que soy un completo inútil en todo y si pierdo lo único que vale para mí no sé qué voy a hacer

—No lo harás yo me encargo de eso, solo confía en ti y en mí… el resto lo hago yo— dijo decidida — por cierto no he visto a tu padre por aquí ¿no quieres que le llame?

—¡No!- respondí inmediata y automáticamente, era lo que menos quería dar lástima a alguien que ni se preocupó por mí — Él se casó y tiene una nueva familia y una nueva vida, no necesita a un hijo inútil que lo moleste y le estorbe; estoy bien así Lucy de verdad, gracias

—Algo me dijo mi madre sobre eso, pero mi pregunta es ¿qué harás cuando te den la salida?

—Si te soy sincero no lo sé, quizá viviré bajo el puente más cercano; cualquier cosa menos ser el estorbo de _papá_ nuevamente

—Qué mal estás Natsu, las cosas no son así, pero conociéndote no hay manera de razonar contigo — solo pude asentir en agradecimiento, al menos ella si me conoce — Entonces te vienes conmigo a mi departamento

— ¡Ah no, no y no! Yo sirvo para ser el mantenido ni la carga de nadie…

—De eso nada Natsu Dragneel, mi departamento es bastante grande y no eres nada de lo que mencionas solo un terco; además me estarías dando vacaciones de este Hospital y al hospital de mí

—Lucy yo no creo…

— Ni insistas, es una decisión tomada así que en cuanto sepamos de que te han dado de alta te alistas y nos vamos; además Sam se pondrá muy feliz — asentí y ella iba de camino a la puerta cuando le grité

—Lucy…

—Ya vengo solo voy por unas cosas—me dijo con una sonrisa

—Gracias—dije con sinceridad, pero un poco sonrojado

— ¿Eh? —me miró confundida

—Gracias por ser mi amiga, por...por ser la misma de siempre

—Si eso es historia vieja, y sabes que yo sigo siendo la misma sin importar que… ya vuelvo niño

—De acuerdo—se fue y trajo un aparato extraño que no sé para qué sirve y comenzó con los exámenes, según Lucy, todo estaba bien, pero conociéndola, quizá solo lo decía para darme ánimos.

* * *

 **Y bien? cómo nos fue? Bonito feo regular extraño enredado?**

 **Si bien es cierto la vida de Natsu es un misterio desde que Grandine es su madrastra, que se siente traicionado por su propio padre; que siente cierto grado de rencor, pero ya luego luego todo caerá por su propio peso**

 **Será que Lucy no le irá a hacer caso? jah esto va a estar picante**

 **Respuestas a reviews**

 **Soledad-uchiha: ** gracias gracias y gracias. Estate bien pendiente que yo aquí voy!

 **Mori Summer:** tranquila la violencia es algo normal me suele pasar también. Lucy no va a casarse o si? dale tiempo al tiempo que ya todo será correcto a su tiempo. Algo si te digo esta Lucy es una gran testaruda. Mi Natsu... Natsu el siempre sexy, solo que este Natsu tiene sus problemas por decirlo así le cuesta la tabla del 0 xD

 **superpepe1098:** anda pues que me siento alagada! me alegra ser de las excepciones, me alegra que te haya gustado a la primera, pero me alegra aún más que quieras ayudarme ahí tu consejo lo voy poniendo en practica supongo que ya aprenderé todo es falta de práctica.

 **Zy system:** gracias aprecio que te guste, siempre creí que lo que escribía no se entendía, pues ya vez las sorpresas de la vida. Mantén tu entusiasmo que vamos por más

 **diego muoz agama:** no comas más ansias aquí está mi cuota semanal! (esperemos que siga así por cierto) gracias suerte recibida

 **Y agradecimientos también a los que leen en las sombras, me alegra que se den la vueltita y se tomen el ratito**

 **Bien chicos, es todo por hoy espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben review dejenme saber lo que piensan es mi alimento e inspiración**

 **Muchos saludos! y agradezcan al One Direction que fue quien milagrosamente me sacó lo que necesitaba del cerebro (dato curioso pues tan siquiera me gusta su música) Así sin más que decir**

 **Saludos**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima**

 **Jill!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola mi gente hermosa! Jill a la carga el día de hoy!_**

 ** _Notas... a ver... gracias de nuevo por sus reviews me alenta mucho escuchar lo que piensan (escuchar? joder escribí escuchar? esto esta mal... leer)_**

 ** _Este cap es un poquito más de Natsu por que si todos sabemos que el nene se la pasaba del otro lado del mundo, pero que lo soldados no tienen su propia casa en tierra propia? aaaah! ya veremos. Natsu no es un chico normal es altamente problemático, pero como todos alguna vez en la vida nos equivocamos con él recalco esa parte tan humana de todos nosotros (fin del adelanto xD)_**

 ** _Demonios pienso toda la semana en esto y luego? pos no me acuerdo xD_**

 ** _Sé bien que al principio dije que este fic estaba basado en una novela que tengo escrita, pero tengo que ser sincera: cada semana al editar el capítulo la historia me parece más diferente a la original por qué? por que al cambiar un par de cositas de ella a la original, la historia a ido tomando su propio rumbo. Y si se preguntarán "joder solo llevamos 4 capítulos?" pero lo cierto de todo esto es que ella ya se me ha ido de las manos; es decir, mi cerebro tiene otras cosas diferentes y mejores para Second Chance, así que voy a darle la oportunidad de seguir libremente por donde ella quiera llevarme. Así que muy pronto cuando ambas dejen de coincidir la edición de cada capítulo va a ser un poco más larga._**

 ** _Claire Kaito Odinson me lo dijo "me gusta más esta versión que la original, me parece menos tediosa" y a ustedes les está gustando como va; así que en orden de escuchar lo que el lector quiere... pronto esto que les acabo de decir va a pasar_**

 ** _No les meto más hablada por aquí._**

 ** _Que le disfruten... Vamos allá!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: FT no me pertence es obra del Trollmashima xD_**

 ** _(Para hoy también tengo canción: Safe & Sound, Taylor Swift. Ya verán que les calza bien bonito)_**

* * *

 _POV Natsu_

La semana comenzó a pasar y cada minuto sin Lucy era toda una odisea, no sé por qué pero ella era la única luz que veía dentro de mi oscuridad, dentro de la soledad, dentro de este maldito hospital. Si bien es cierto siempre que está cerca es para "hacerme sufrir" como yo llamo a la rehabilitación, mas no por eso no voy a querer pedir un cambio de médico o algo por el estilo; aun no estoy tan loco. La amiga de Lucy; Erza, me había caído de lo más bien era un nuevo aire de amistad que hacía buen tiempo no sentía... ella era… no sé cómo decirlo, tan ella y la vez tan yo que era imposible evitar que una amistad creciera entre nosotros, de hecho estoy tan seguro como que me llamo Natsu de que con Gray harían un dúo mortal; hablando de tipo ese siempre viene a visitarme en las noches o tarde en la tarde, simplemente él no puede vivir sin mi yo lo sé – aunque no lo vaya a admitir nunca.

Supe por él que los funerales se llevarían a cabo ese jueves y que debía de encontrar la manera que Lucy tramitara un permiso para poder asistir, digo yo los llevé a esa misión es mi deber como líder poner mi cara frente a sus familias y estar en su despedida como el hombre que soy; así tuviera que escaparme llegaría a Arlington, aunque sé que puedo contar con Gray para eso. Justo en ese instante Lucy entró concentrada en unos papeles que traía en sus manos, sin prestarme mucha atención caminó hasta al lado de mi cama, tomando asiento a mi lado comenzó a susurrar cosas que no podía entender.

— ¿Lucy? — Ella no me prestaba atención — ¿Lucy…me escuchas? ¡Hey!

— ¿Qué quieres? — eso me asustó, ahora se convirtió en zombi o algo por el estilo

—Heartfilia, puedo preguntar…

—Dame un segundo Natsu…— volvió a sus papeles extraños, yo sólo suspiré sonoramente —Si sigues haciendo eso se te escapará la vida de los pulmones niño

— ¿Tú… como es que tu…? — ella comenzó a reír sonoramente — Ya muy graciosa, muy graciosa

—Lo siento, es que de camino encontré esto y estaba interesante; me distraje lo siento

—Claro que sí, lo siento mi trasero… ¿a qué viniste si ya no hay sesión de sufrimiento?

—Mira pero que mal humor nos tenemos hoy — rodé mis ojos con fastidio — Si es así como estás ahora no quiero ni imaginarme cuando te dé la noticia; mejor dicho, las noticias que te traigo

—A ver comienza con lo que viniste a decir que yo también quiero hablarte de algo importante

—De acuerdo, muy probablemente esta semana podamos darte de alta — asentí con alegría — pero tendrás que venir periódicamente muy seguido a tus rehabilitaciones

— ¿Periódicamente muy seguido, que quieres decir con eso?

—Pues lo que se explica claramente en la oración muy-se-gui-do

—Diablos Lucy dame un descanso

—Lo siento jovencito, es eso o quedarte en el hospital; por cierto tienes que tener demasiados cuidados, no te puedes poner a "dar vueltas" como tú lo llamas…

—Dame un condenado descanso Lucy— repetí suspirando

—No tienes remedio — negué con mi cabeza — como sea; la segunda noticia es que hablé con otros médicos y dieron luz verde a que utilices una silla de ruedas o muletas, según como vaya tu recuperación — asentí animándola a continuar — Esta no te va a gustar mucho supongo

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Llamé a tu padre para…

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?! — no medí mi voz y noté la expresión de susto en el rostro de Lucy, no era mi intención asustarla pero eso no me había hecho la más mínima gracia. Ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se alejó de mí

—Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo es tu padre…

—No, no, no, no y ¡No! Mira Lucy, las cosas entre Igneel y yo no están bien, jamás llegamos a un acuerdo… no… yo… no…— miré a todos los lugares del cuarto tratando de encontrar un poco de calma, ella no tenía la culpa de nada; estaba siendo un idiota con ella — Escucha, hace años mi padre y yo no nos vemos de acuerdo; no estamos en términos de hablar menos de que yo quiera verlo

—Natsu, es tu padre…yo sólo quería que supiera lo que pasó, además es mi obligación como médico contactar a la familia — su voz temblorosa era una señal de lo estúpido que puedo ser

—Tranquila ¿sí? Ven, ven y siéntate a mi lado un momento, yo…yo lo lamento perdí…perdí el control donde lo mencionaste no era mi intención asustarte lo juro — ella asintió aun no muy convencida, pero no se movió de donde estaba -simplemente perfecto- pensé — de verdad los siento…

—Gracias por llamar Lucy — ¡oh mierda! Ahí estaba él, siempre con su pose de señor de respeto y su cabello rojizo, ahí estaba Igneel

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Igneel? — entre mi ataque de ira pude moderarla un poco solo por la presencia de Lucy en el cuarto

—Veo que no has cambiado nada de la última vez que te vi, Natsu

— ¿Y qué demonios esperabas…una felicitación o que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

—No precisamente, vine porque Lucy nos contactó y Grandine está bastante preocupada

—Que excusa más pobre…

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — estaba tentando al diablo lo sabía; estaba indefenso en una cama, hacer enojar a Igneel era una soberana estupidez lo sabía de antemano solo que no podía evitarlo

— ¡Que escogiste una excusa tan pobre que me es imposible pensar que seas la misma persona con la que crecí!

— ¡Mocoso malagradecido, después de todo lo que has hecho; de lo que nos has hecho pasar, todavía te crees que puedes reclamar algo!

— ¡¿Qué yo les hice pasar?! ¡¿Yo?! Ahora resulta que me culpas, ¿a mí? El único culpable de que yo sea así eres tú Igneel ¡tú!

—No me vengas con eso Natsu ya no eres un niño…

— ¡¿Quién fue el que me mandó a vivir con el abuelo, quién no creyó en mí?! ¡¿Quién fue maldición?!

—No puedo creer que sigas con eso Natsu; te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora: acepta las cosas como son como fueron siempre. No puedes culparme traté de seguir en contacto contigo, de hacer las cosas como eran antes, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero ¿qué hiciste tú? Te largaste, desapareciste… hiciste de tu vida esto

— ¿Crees que un muchacho de 15 es capaz de tomar buenas decisiones? No seas iluso

—Solo espero que hayas tocado fondo Natsu porque yo ya no doy más, este es mi límite

— ¡Siempre en la misma mierda! ¡Es tu maldita culpa que yo sea quien soy, es tu maldita culpa que esté en donde estoy ahora! ¡Necesitaba a mi padre, pero este desapareció! ¡Incluso el tío Atlas intentó hacer algo por mí! — Tuve que parar un momento me estaba derrumbando, sentía ese maldito nudo en mi garganta; no podía llorar no frente a él — ¿Pero sabes que sucedió? Nada ya no había remedio para tu error

—Ahora parece que mi único error fue querer justificar cada cosa que hacías en la vida, siempre pasar por alto las cosas importantes. Quizá tu madre tenía razón… te mimaba demasiado y no lo note — iba a hablar a reprocharle que metiera a mamá en esto pero… — Debo aceptar mis errores hijo, yo si los acepto… acepto que fue un error haber venido. Lo importante es que estás bien y si estás en las manos de Lucy como ella lo dijo vas a estar bien — dicho esto salió de la habitación sonriéndole a Lucy y dedicándome una última mirada con tristeza.

— ¿Pero qué demonios Natsu…?

— ¿Puedes dejarme solo, por favor? — esto debe de ser una maldita broma; el maldito nudo en mi garganta no se iba, soy una persona que ha matado gente sin remordimiento alguno, que va y viene sin hogar alguno un completo animal por decirlo de alguna manera… ¿cómo diablos me voy a caer ahora?

— ¿Natsu…te sientes bien?

—Sé que estás preocupada Lucy pero ahora no es el mejor momento solo déjame solo un momento… necesito… necesito pensar con claridad, necesito…

Apretaba las sábanas lo más fuerte que me daban las manos, necesitaba un poco de control, un poco de cordura; simplemente no iba a llorar porque ahora a mi padre se lo comiera la culpa de lo que hizo hace ya tantos años, no iba a llorar sólo porque no se me daba la gana. Había sido mi elección hace tiempo, no llorar, no romperme, no mirar atrás y él simplemente menciona a mamá ¿con qué sentido? Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas traté de limpiarlas con furia mas unos brazos en mi cuello me detuvieron, sorprendido abrí los ojos respirando agitadamente

—Eres un gran terco, siempre lo has sido pero no por eso debes castigarte a evitar sentir… piensa lo quieras Natsu, cree que eres lo que quieras, pero dentro muy dentro de ti sigues siendo el niño que se escondía entre Joy y Lucy solo para evitar sentir su propia tristeza

—Creí que habías salido Lucy

— ¿Y dejarte sólo en ese estado? No estoy tan loca, ni tan molesta como para hacer semejante cosa — solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia — Si sólo pudieras verte lo entenderías Natsu. Los hombres más hombres son aquellos que aceptan sus sentimientos y más aun los que al aceptarlos son capaces de dejar las lágrimas salir

Hubiese menos doloroso si me hubiera dicho que me odiaba por ser tan cabezota, pero no ella siempre había tenido esa cualidad; tener la frase correcta para sacarte de la pena o darte una matada en los testículos y mandarte a llorar, y hoy no era la excepción. Más y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas mientras sollozos salían de mi garganta y morían en el hombro derecho de Lucy quien solo me abrazaba con fuerza, susurrando que todo estaba bien y sobando lentamente mi cabeza – ¿en qué momento de la vida nos alejamos? La cura a todos mis males y la prevención a mis errores siempre fue esta rubia que me consuela, siempre mi mejor amiga… siempre Lucy - poco a poco me fui calmando, solo para quedarme dormido recostado a ella.

 _POV Lucy_

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en el momento que vi a los Dragneel discutir, bien sabía que Natsu era rencoroso pero hablar como lo hizo frente a Igneel… eso era algo de otro nivel, otro muy alto en el cual yo ya no entendía lo que sucedía; el ver el rostro de Igneel en el momento en el que salió, la actitud de Natsu, sus esfuerzos por no llorar… en definitiva tendría que jugar al CSI si quería resolver este misterio y estaba a punto de confrontar a Natsu, de decirle en su cara sus verdades, pero al verlo simplemente me quebré… nunca; en lo que tenía de conocer a Natsu, nunca había visto semejante cosa, una mezcla de tristeza, rencor y odio en un mismo paquete… era demasiado para él y lo era aún más para mí. Solo pude abrazarlo y tratar de que en mis brazos encontrara consuelo – lo cual por razones obvias, era imposible – pero tengo el presentimiento que de algo sirvió ya que poco a poco se fue calmando, tanto así que cayó dormido en mis brazos como lo hacía de niño, logrando devolverme al pasado

 _ **Flashback**_

Estaba en mi cuarto – en el de la casa de mis padres – tenía solo 12 años cuando un niño entró en mi cuarto por la ventana

— ¿De nuevo de castigo? Tu madre si es un completo sargento de guerra

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Tu mamá salió así que decidí venir a hacerte una pequeña visita — respondió sonriente — ¿Podemos salir a jugar un rato?

—Sabes que no, hay tareas pendientes y se supone que tú estás de castigo, si no me equivoco — le regañé

—Si bueno… eso fue ayer — se apresuró a responder con sarcasmo

—Natsu tu bien sabes cómo se pone tu padre si desobedeces a Grandine

—Y el bien sabe que ella no es mi madre y no tiene derecho sobre mí… — bufó

—Lo tiene por el simple hecho que ella ha velado por ti desde que conoció a tu padre — hizo un puchero y miró a otro lado — Ya dime ¿qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada

—Estás raro Natsu te conozco y sé que algo te pasa así que puedes empezar a escupir ya mismo

—Papá me odia — susurró mirando el suelo

—Si claro y mi mamá es la persona más permisiva del mundo — respondí sarcásticamente, el no respondió — A ver ¿por qué lo dices?

—Sólo lo sé, simplemente me aleja… se va no se despide, él… yo ya no le importo

—Natsu, si tu padre no te quisiera primero que nada ya no estudiaras porque eres un gran burro — él sonrió — segundo no anduviera detrás de ti todo el tiempo velando que hagas los deberes, que te asees, no te comprara nada de ropa bonita ni zapatos… son meras nimiedades, pero él siempre lo hace con amor yo lo sé

— ¡Pero no es eso lo que yo quiero!

—Sé qué quieres a tu padre para ti, pero no puedes pedirle que esté contigo 24/7 sólo porque es tu capricho, créeme él va a estar en el momento que más lo necesites siempre lo hará

—P-pero… yo quiero… que sean las cosas… como antes…antes de todo…

—Natsu no llores, no puedes cambiar el pasado; si crees que él es así por tus errores estás mal — dije abrazándolo — Ni tú eres mala persona, ni tu padre te juzga por eso, solo eres demasiado inquieto a veces…

— ¡Quiero que mi papá me reconozca algo… que pase más tiempo conmigo que no me defraude nunca! — Gritaba entre lágrimas – ¿cielos porque tiene que ser tan de papá? Aunque no lo aparente…aunque no lo aparente es demasiado apegado a su padre – lo abracé fuertemente a mi pecho

—El jamás; escúchame bien, jamás va dejarte solo y menos a defraudarte Natsu te lo prometo

Era un niño problemático al 100% pero su otro lado era 100% ternura, solo podía abrazarlo, darle consuelo; no importaba estábamos solos en mi casa de todas formas. No lo solté hasta que se hubo calmado, pero mi sorpresa fue que al calmarse y dejar de sollozar solo se había quedado dormido abrazado a mí, aferrado como si yo fuese un flotador en medio océano y él un náufrago a punto de morir ahogado.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Sin duda alguna jamás pudo superar muchas cosas de su pasado, me atrevo a asegurar que simplemente pretendió olvidar todo y seguir adelante refugiándose en el ejército, en formar otro tipo de persona más apta para sobrellevar todo lo sucedido en su vida; ser alguien más desalmado con todas las personas por igual, llorando por los rincones y parecer fuerte a la vista de los demás

—Nunca cambiarás, tonto — le susurré mientras sonreía

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacen?

— ¡Erza no me des esos sustos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Responderás a mi pregunta amiga? — malditas preguntas sugestivas, rodé mis ojos y la miré seria — De acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo vine porque quería hablar un rato con tu amigo el solitario, no me pongas esa cara la gente solitaria conmigo no funciona y ya lo sabes

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te lo agradezco, pero él… este niño es un caso perdido, siempre fue así y creo que siempre lo será

—Primero que nada no sé si lo notaste per él no es ningún niño, segundo todo es psicológico y soy buena haciendo a la gente cambiar de opinión y tercero no sé tú, pero si otra persona de este hospital entra por esa puerta no creo que vaya a preguntar qué es lo que pasa

—Lo sé, solo me distraje supongo… ¿me ayudas?

—Niña por Dios, deja de meterte en líos — caminó hasta la cama y me ayudó a recostar en la cama al dormido pelirosa, lo quedé mirando por largos instantes aun sentada en la cama; él se removió un poco así que comencé a acariciar suavemente su cabello logrando que volviera a la calma

—Parece que eres su madre Lucy ¿sabes qué le pasó?

—Decir que lo sé es una gran mentira, pero lo que me ha tocado presenciar no me hace sentir bien y al parecer a él tampoco…

— ¿Es decir...?

—Solo voy a decirte que es un problema familiar… necesito que te quedes con él

— ¿Qué dices? No es un bebé que haya que cuidar Lucy

—Es un niño grande; por decirlo de alguna forma, y a juzgar por lo que sé de él cuando despierte lo primero que hará será preguntar por mí, no quiero que se vaya de aquí o haga algo imprudente… tú solo quédate con él si

—Si señora ¿puedo saber qué harás?

—Tratar de conquistar el mundo, si la fiera pregunta por mí salí a la biblioteca o a algún lugar que se te ocurra — dicho esto miré a Natsu por última vez – estarás bien niño lo prometo – pensé, me levanté de la cama y salí lo más normalmente rápido que una persona puede andar en un hospital escuchando a lo lejos a Erza llamándome. Sacando mi celular marqué el número de Igneel, si alguien en este momento podía darme algunas respuestas ese era él; por más metiche que suene, era mi manera de ayudar a mi paciente… a mi amigo.

— _¿Hola?_

—Señor Igneel, soy Lucy, por favor dígame no se ha ido del hospital, es necesario y preciso que hable con usted

— _Lucy no hace falta que te disculpes niña, sé cómo es mi hijo… no hace falta la verdad_

—No es una disculpa lo que voy a ofrecerle, se lo puedo asegurar; sólo necesito hablar con usted un momento por favor

— _Lucy – suspiro- de verdad y como padre te lo pido, deja las cosas así como están niña_

—Necesito que me dé esta oportunidad señor Igneel, no se lo pido como la amiga de Natsu; a la cual sé que aprecia como a una hija, se lo pido como la doctora encargada de la rehabilitación de su hijo… no seré psicóloga pero sé lo que debo hacer

— _Estarás metiendo tu cabeza en un gran lío niña_

—Se cómo controlar los líos médicos, frente al hospital hay un pequeño café le veo ahí

— _Vente preparada Lucy no prometo nada alentador_ — respondí positiva y me encaminé a salir del Hospital

Salir no fue tan sencillo como supuse, pero lo logré; al cruzar la calle noté que Igneel iba llegando al local y corrí a su encuentro

—Lamento no haber sido capaz de saludarlo correctamente — dije entrando a la cafetería

—Si y yo lamento lo que presenciaste — nos encaminamos hasta una mesa apartada; lo cual no fue difícil debido a la vacío del local, tomamos asiento uno frente al otro — Bien, cuando me llamaste esta mañana nunca esperé que fuera para decir que mi hijo estaba en América

—Preguntaría por qué pero conforme pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta que este Natsu y con el que yo interactué la última vez son dos personas completamente distintas

—Es verdad y debo de advertirte que el Natsu de ahora es un completo desastre, no te aconsejo involucrarte con él

—Soy lo suficiente mayor señor Igneel; como para saber quién me conviene y quien no, le agradezco que se preocupe por mí pero no es necesario

—No Lucy es necesario, sé que le quieres; más de lo que deberías, pero eso no evita que él vaya a ser quien es actualmente

—Entonces dígame quien es Natsu Dragneel ¿quién es hoy en día?

—Natsu es un desgraciado, un desalmado con quien se tope; más aún si son mujeres, no sé más de lo que mi hermano Atlas me ha dicho… pero hasta donde sabemos es mujeriego, casi alcohólico y por si fuera poco su única vida es la armada, no parece ser que le importe nada más — hizo una pequeña pausa — Lucy el Natsu que conociste no existe ya; sólo queda un hombre lleno de problemas y errores y a saber Dios que cosas más habrá hecho en lo que lo perdemos de vista; quizá su amigo Gray sea capaz de decirte un poco más sobre él

— ¿Por qué, por qué cambiaría tanto…? Soy consciente que tenía problemas y era bastante revoltoso pero…

—Te lo diré, te diré la verdad de lo que sucedió luego que ustedes se separaran… el inicio de mi fracaso como padre sólo promete que tendrás paciencia y escucharás paciencia

—Lo prometo, pero primero pidamos algo de tomar que supongo esto va a ser algo largo — el asintió y fui al mostrador a pedir un par de bebidas calientes.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, a lo mejor y lo que iba a escuchar no me haría gracia, no sería de mi agrado. Era importante saber el porqué de las cosas y de vez en cuando; y más si se trata de un gran amigo casi un hermano, la realidad era difícil de aceptar.

Volví a la mesa con Igneel quien me miraba serio y fue justamente ahí cuando su explicación comenzó; al mismo tiempo, un mar de emociones cayeron sobre mí porque sencillamente era más de lo que podía creer… era más grave de lo que había pensado en primer lugar.

 _POV Natsu_

No supe cuánto fue lo que dormí solo que me sentía un poco mejor, no quería despertar, no quería ver luz ni saber nada del mundo real por unos minutos. Recordé el abrazo de Lucy, sus palabras cargadas de razón; por más que luchara no podía ser el desalmado que quería ser, mi lado humano me gritaba que no estaba bien, que escuchara por una vez en maldita vida… pero no podía ¿por qué? Muy simple, en este país no hay nada ni nadie para mí… solo que Lucy

— ¿Qué tanto piensas Natsu Dragneel? — Salté para sentarme preguntando a mí mismo en voz alta — No eres lo que ella necesita, no eres ni la mitad de persona que ella recuerda — eché un vistazo al habitáculo solo para darme cuenta que ella no estaba — ¿A poco y también pensabas que ella se iba a quedar velando tu sueño? idiota

—Ella no está, pero dejó niñera de turno Romeo… o sea a mí — me giré para ver quien había dicho aquello aunque esperaba fuera mi conciencia, aunque no creo que mi conciencia tenga voz de mujer y mucho menos una parecida a la de Erza — Además será solo impresión mía o ¿estás enamorado?

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — en efecto no era mi conciencia sino Erza

—Dije que me dejaron a mí Romeo — ella sonrió maliciosamente — Nop, no es impresión mía lo tuyo es amor —negué inmediatamente con mi cabeza — es que resulta que no te lo estoy preguntando, te lo confirmo… la manera en que la observas todo el tiempo, como suspiras al hablar de ella; porque sé que hablabas de ella hace un momento, como tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos cuando ella está o es el tema de conversación, tu manía de molestarla todo el tiempo o el querer tenerla cerca… todo eso Natsu lo haces porque la quieres y quieres que ella te note — me respondió de manera tranquila

—Eso no es verdad, yo jamás… ella y yo somos casi hermanos, entiendes _her-ma-nos_ — dije más para mí mismo que para ella necesitaba creer en eso al menos por un tiempo

—Si muy lindo de tu parte, pero hay un pequeño detalle ¡No lo son! Lo cierto es que tú te enamoraste de ella y….ella de ti — si claro ahora resulta que imaginas cosas, Natsu ya estás loco…

— ¿Cómo así? Eso no es posible, si quiera sé si escuché bien o solo es otra trampa de mis oídos

—No te puedo decir que ella me lo dijo porque sería mentirte, ella no es tan abierta para hacer una declaración de ese tipo, yo lo sé

— ¿Entonces como dices saberlo si ella no te lo dijo? —estaba curioso y con un buen motivo

—Digamos que conozco a Lucy lo suficientemente bien como para deducirlo, además desde hace tiempo veo que ella no tiene nada para ningún hombre…—la interrumpí diciendo

— ¿Ni si quiera para el tipo con el que sale? — ella negó y luego dijo

—No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, ni por qué no es como todas las chicas que salen con arquitecto adinerado y guapo—eso me molestó bastante

— ¡Erza, Lucy no es una _chica cualquiera_! —si tan buenas amigas son no comprendo porque la compara con _chicas_ _cualquiera_ , no tiene sentido

—Y eso es algo de lo que estoy consciente, ella es un caso… pues digamos especial — repuso tranquilamente

— ¡¿Entonces?! — no iba a ningún lado con esta plática y eso me desesperaba

—A eso voy Natsu, ella no lo ama solo siente aprecio hacia él y además lo hace pues porque cree que la edad la alcanza, como ella lo dice "A cada pavo le lega su día de gracias" — entendía lo que me estaba diciendo solo que no quería creerlo—Tú debes de luchar por ella Natsu

—Ah no, no, no, eso sí que no; yo no estoy dispuesto a meterme de esa forma en su vida, Erza si ella está con ese es por algo, Lucy se merece ser feliz…

—Claro que va a ser feliz, con alguien que no ama—solo pude dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria—No me veas así que yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo; Lucy no ama a Loki y piensa casarse por puro compromiso; además ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por ella, por su felicidad?

—Todo lo que esté a mi alcance y quizá hasta lo que no…

— ¿Y entre eso está el dejarla casarse con alguien más y que para variar no ama?

— ¡ _Todo menos eso_! —dije casi gritando

— ¡Entonces se hombre, ponte bien tus pantalones y pelea por ella! — demonios, si ella fuera psicóloga sería una de la buenas—Natsu a mí no me toca decirte nada de esto, pero la verdad es que Lucy se comprometió con él, quizá ya lo habías deducido, pero debes de estar seguro de que pasos dar…

— ¿Cómo hizo tal cosa, si no lo ama; que pretende?

—Lamento decirte que eso no me lo quiso decir cuando hablamos del tema, pero si tengo bien claro que hay _fantasma_ de su pasado que la tiene atada y quizá por eso no tiene una vida normal

—Claro y tu supones que _yo_ soy ese fantasma—ella asintió — ¿Por qué?

—He visto el cambio en su comportamiento, ahora sonríe más a menudo y hay cierto brillo en sus ojos; Natsu ya te lo dije ella es muy cerrada en cuanto a estos temas, pero te digo lo que sé; y lo que sé es que trajiste luz a su vida cotidiana ahora hasta pidió vacaciones. A lo que voy es que está haciendo todo literalmente bien y no comprendo muchas de las cosas que hace, pero esta tiene explicación y esa es que llegaste tú.

—No lo sé Erza, no me parece; además la madre de Lucy no me querrá ni en pintura cerca de su hija—ella estalló en risas — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que esa es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado; tu no vas a tener una relación con su madre sino con Lucy

—Aún si me decidiera a intentarlo… ¿qué ganarías tú?

—Nada, la satisfacción de que mi amiga no cometió el error más grande de su vida — me quedé callado, tratando de analizar lo dicho por Erza y de buscar una posible solución que no hiriera a Lucy—En tus manos está Natsu, tú decides

—No Erza no me parece buena idea…

—Vaya, parece que el bello durmiente ya despertó —dijo Lucy al entrar en la habitación, ninguno dijo nada — ¿Pasa algo aquí? —preguntó extrañada al ver nuestros rostros

—Nada, no pasa nada Luce; simplemente le contaba a Natsu tu rutina diaria y pues se quedó mudo — respondió Erza tranquilamente

— ¿Qué hacías qué? Dime que le inventaste ahora — preguntó Lucy seriamente; vaya que asusta a veces

—Nada solo la verdad — repuso Erza con cara de inocencia

—Supongo que ya no importa, quien sabe con qué mentiras lo traumaste — dijo fulminándola con la mirada, luego se dirigió a mi diciendo — tú y yo estábamos en una conversación si mal no recuerdo, hablé con el colega que te operó y todo está listo para que puedas irte a casa

—Sí, solo que no tengo casa a la cual ir… no voy a casa de mi padre ni loco que estuviera

— ¿Y entonces, vas a rentar un departamento cercano al hospital o algo así?

—Claro que sí Erza, una persona que no puede ni bañarse por cuenta propia va a vivir sola en un departamento — respondió Lucy con sarcasmo

—Sigo pensando que bajo un puente estaré bien, he estado en lugares peores

— ¡De eso nada jovencito! Si no tienes donde ir te vienes conmigo al departamento, fin de la discusión — Erza me miró con picardía, ella simplemente no se rendía.

—No puedo aceptar eso Lucy…

—Será divertido tendrás tu terapia de sufrimiento muchas veces al día

—Lucy dale un descanso, además que crees que dirán los jefes si…

—Eso tiene solución — respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta nuevamente

— ¿Dónde vas ahora?

—A hablar con la fiera — dicho esto se perdió por el pasillo

—He ahí tu oportunidad amigo Natsu

—Tu simplemente no te rindes… es imposible que entre ella y yo haya algo

—Todo es psicológico y si me rindiera fácilmente no fuera lo que soy hoy muchacho

¿En que me fui a meter? Erza simplemente no iba a descansar hasta lograr algo entre nosotros, pero ¿será realmente posible que tengamos una relación diferente, más allá de la amistad? No seas bobo Natsu, ni en tus mejores sueños eso llegará a pasar.

* * *

 **Entonces... que dijo Igneel? Que resolución tomó Lucy? R/ Todo a su tiempo n.n**

 **Trato de hacer todo lo más verídico que puedo, por tanto es normal (porque todos lo hemos hecho en algún momento de nuestra vida) que si algo nos va mal - culpar a mamá o papá. Por tanto Natsu no es la excepción**

 **Quizá me pasé un poquito pero todo tiene un propósito lo prometo.**

 **El hecho que Lucy se lleve a Natsu a su departamento no cambia nada, ellos seguirán su rumbo y el de la historia; recordemos Natsu es terco y Lucy no es una chica fácil.**

 **Me pregunto que pasará si unimos a Gray y Erza para el mismo fin? Mmmmm será que le entra algo en la cabeza al pelirosa o sigue si vida como la llevaba al principio? - dejo la pregunta abierta, aunque Gray no haya tenido mucha participación; lo sé, pero el ya viene... ya, ya entra en juego e.e**

 **Que me dicen? espero mis reviews o mejor dicho los suyos u.u**

 **diego muoz agama:** Claro que he pensado en eso! es factor importante en esta historia y ya tengo vista las manzanas de la discordia! Recordemos él es un mujeriego y como tal me toca hacer de mala muajajajajaja.

Gracias de verdad, espero hayas disfrutado este también.

 **superpepe1098:** Me alegra que te guste, la verdad no sabes cuánto! Si bueno en cuanto al sentimiento es verdad no es amor a primera vista, es un sentimiento mutuo pero reprimido; que aún si llegan a aceptarlo, no será sencillo que se aferren a él de buenas a primeras. Siento que como ellos son viejos amigos temen dañar ésa amistad.

No se puede hechar toda la carne en el asador a la primera, si tienes algo y sabes que puedes perderlo por aumentarlo; mejor dejar las cosas así, ésa es la idea que llevo acá. Espero y te siga teniendo por acá siempre!

 **soledad-uchiha:** Lo sé, lo sé espero y Lucy le dé el permiso de ir al funeral para verlo en esos trajes formales! Siento que muero sólo imaginarlo.

Me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste! besos!

 **A los lectores de las sombras también un beso y un abrazo gracias por estar ahí dando su apoyo silencioso**

 **Casi las 12 am en mi país, me despido nos vemos el próximo viernes gente**

 **Jill!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mi gente linda!**

 **Primero que nada pido disculpas por mi horroroso retraso de... 2 días *_* Lo siento de verdad, pero es que sus consejos los valoro como si de oro se tratara y para que todos seamos felices (o al menos esa es le idea xD) redacté este capítulo con todo lo que mi ser obedecía a sus comentarios (WTF ni yo entendí eso pero bueno...)**

 **Los valoro tanto que siempre les hago caso! he aqui la segunda prueba**

 **Sinceramente espero que les guste**

 **Agradecer a los que se han unido a seguir esta historia y los nuevos reviewers. Cada día somos más, sinceramente no imaginaba que podría pasar esto cuando lo publiqué, mil gracias los quiero montones *_***

 **Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece, es propiedad del (trol) Hiro Mashima que nos quiere matar a veces**

 **Canción para el día de hoy... Set fire to the rain- Adele**

* * *

 _POV Lucy_

Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de por qué rayos hago esto; es decir, tengo motivos de sobra para dejar que piense él a donde irá a vivir… pero lo cierto es que no podría, la mistad entre él y yo es muy grande y antigua. Además no tengo ni un pelo de malvada, sin embargo simplemente debía de cuidarme a mí misma de todo lo que pueda pasar, imponer mis reglas y todo irá de maravilla.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al despacho de la doctora jefa, toqué la puerta y entré. Miré a la doctora una señora mayor de contextura delgada y alta, cabello de un tono rosa opaco; casi sin color, se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles; yo simplemente tomé asiento frente a ella quien me miró seria y despectiva; como ya era normal en ella.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo Dra. Heartfilia?

—Vengo a pedir un permiso o más bien a presentar una petición con mi paciente Dra. Poluska

—La escucho

—Cómo usted ya sabe el señor Dragneel será dado de alta en estos días, pero al informárselo me ha dado a conocer que no tiene lugar en el cual quedarse…

—Hasta donde sé Dra. el paciente tiene familia en una ciudad cercana así que no veo el problema

—El problema; permítame explicarle, es que aparentemente hay un problema familiar influyendo en todo este asunto de la estadía del señor Dragneel; además de que –al no pasar tiempo en el país- no posee un domicilio en el cual alojarse

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar, si es tan amable de decirlo de una buena vez que soy una persona muy ocupada?

—Como el paciente y yo nos conocemos de nuestra niñez, es imposible para mí dejarle en la calle a su suerte así que le he ofrecido estadía en mi casa; al menos hasta que se pueda valer por sí mismo y conseguir un lugar propio donde terminar su recuperación…

— ¿Es usted una profesional?

—Si señora usted lo sabe

—Entonces no veo el problema, lo único que requiero es que termine su trabajo con excelencia como siempre lo ha hecho, además puede ser favorecedor para el paciente que sea su doctora quien le cuide — asentí en respuesta — ¿Se le ofrece algo más Dra.?

—Le solicito también permiso para realizar la mayoría del procedimiento en mi casa; para evitar la fatiga del transporte, así mismo algunos materiales pequeños que podrían ser útiles en las rehabilitaciones

—Lo apruebo, solicítelos a los encargados del material y haga enviar una lista de lo que ha tomado ¿Necesita algo más?

—No señora creo eso sería todo por el momento

—En ese caso salga de aquí me retrasa en mi trabajo y Dra. Heartfilia, manténgame al tanto del estado del paciente de forma semanal — asentí, musité un gracias y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, la señora mayor; más conocida como la fiera, provocaba miedo instantáneo entre sus trabajadores con solo su presencia. Era mejor salir de su rango de alcance lo más rápido que se pudiera y yo no hacía ninguna excepción, justo cuando puse un pie fuera de la habitación sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, al sacarlo vi que era una llamada entrante de mi madre

— Hola mamá

— _Hola mi amor_

— ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

— _¿Es esa manera de saludar a tu madre hija?_

—No, lo siento es sólo que…

— _¿Día complicado?_

—Sip, en verdad lo siento

— _No te preocupes amor, lo cierto es que llamaba porque estoy cerca del hospital y quería saber si puedes salir un momento… no sé a tomar un café quizá o simplemente cualquier cosa que se te antoje, necesitas despejarte Lucy_

—De hecho mamá estaba pensando en salir, necesito hacer unas compras y otras diligencias; si puedes acompañarme me haría feliz — dije comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Natsu

— _Claro sabes que sí, además te lo estoy ofreciendo mi amor ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

—Si puedes venir por mí al hospital sería mejor

— _Me encantaría, pero tu padre tiene el auto y Grandine está conmigo_ — eso quería decir que si Grandine estaba con mamá Wendy andaba allí

—Bien espérenme en la heladería favorita de Wendy; sé que está con ustedes, ella las llevará y yo estaré ahí en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?

— _Muy bien, nos vemos ahí_ — cerré la llamada y finalicé mi camino hasta la habitación de Natsu, mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Gray en lugar de Erza

—Gray no sabía que estabas aquí — el solo se encogió de hombros — Así mejor porque me voy más tranquila

— ¿Te vas?

— ¿En realidad crees que soy tu niñera Natsu? Tengo una vida fuera de este hospital y debo atenderla también… Bien Natsu han aprobado tu salida y tu estadía en mi casa — asintió en respuesta

—Ahora que lo dices ¿Lucy hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda asistir al funeral de mis hombres este jueves?

— ¿Dónde es? — pregunté con desconfianza

—En Arlington…

— ¡¿Estás loco o perdiste la cabeza en el quirófano Natsu?! La respuesta es no

—Lucy es importante que yo esté ahí… yo los llevé a esa misión

—Por más feo que suene no es mi problema, la respuesta no va a cambiar sin importar que tanto supliques niño. Si quieres manda a Gray o una carta

— ¡No Lucy tengo que estar presente!

—Repito la respuesta no va a cambiar, tu condición es estable sin embargo no es lo suficiente para que hagas viajes tan extensos, sería más perjudicial que beneficioso…

—No me estás entendiendo Lucy, voy a ir de una manera u otra — momento me estaba retando

—Bien, déjame decirte una cosa Natsu; si se te llega a ocurrir escaparte del hospital en mi ausencia que tu recuperación se retrase va a ser el menor de tus problemas — él solo me miró, no creía en mis palabras, sin embargo todo tenía solución — Podré haber crecido niño, podré haber madurado y recuperar mi esencia femenina; pero aquella niña agresiva que conociste no se ha ido… si te escapas del hospital en mi ausencia voy a romper tu otra pierna y te voy a hacer sufrir de tal manera que llorarás a tu padre para que te lleve con él ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Si señora — y ahí estaba su cara de cachorro a punto de ser atacado, incluso pude notar la misma reacción en Gray

—Bien señores, ha sido todo por el día de hoy. Nos veremos mañana Natsu, hasta luego Gray

—Adiós respondieron ambos — salí de la habitación en dirección al área de locker a cambiar mi ropa; o al menos mi blusa, para el encuentro que tenía planeado.

Me tomó unos 10 minutos cambiar mi atuendo; me vestí con unos jeans negros y una blusa manda larga de color verde claro, ropa que milagrosamente estaba guardada en mi locker. Salí del hospital como alma que lleva el diablo; no quería ser detenida ni retrasada por nadie, más si tomamos en cuenta que era la segunda vez en el día que salía. Cuando hube llegado al estacionamiento busqué mi auto y salí del hospital en él, le mandé un mensaje de texto a Erza para que supiera que ya me había marchado.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de autos debido a la hora; casi las 5:30pm, casi era la salida de los trabajos normales y eso generaba más tráfico del usual. Mientras conducía no pude evitar el pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en un solo día, eran muchas emociones las que había acumulado; es decir, en mi vida rutinariamente tranquila donde todo era; pues sí debo repetirlo, rutinariamente normal aparece el chico problema a causar justamente eso, problemas.

Aun había cosas que no tenía del todo claras; si Natsu no era el mismo que yo conocí ¿eso complicaba nuestra amistad? No lo creo, amistades como la nuestra no se ven todos los días y si había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo… debería de ser algún tipo de señal ¿Era posible, sería posible que yo termine mi trabajo antes de echar canas verdes? ¿Por qué si en el hospital había doctores más capacitados que yo, el trabajo me fue encomendado? Era posible que el mundo me odiara lo suficiente para hacerme pasar por tal sufrimiento, pero supongo que en la vida médica este tipo de situaciones son más que normales; además todo esto era por mi bien profesional…

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al lugar acordado; una heladería al frente del centro comercial, estacioné mi auto frente al local. Al descender un gritó con mi nombre captó mi atención, al girarme noté que la causante era una niña de cabellos azules y ojos marrones; quien corría energéticamente hacia mí, me agaché y abrí mis brazos lista para recibirla. La niña se me lanzó encima abrazándome fuertemente por el cuello.

— ¡Lucy!

—Hola Wendy, has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi

—Sí, bastante ya casi soy una mujer como tú y mamá — decía la niña de 6 años

—Claro que si —respondí riendo, observé como mi madre se acercaba junto con otra señora

—Ha estado dando saltos de aquí para allá desde el momento en que tu madre dijo que nos acompañabas un momento — escuché a la señora decirme amablemente

—Puedo imaginarlo Grandine, esta pequeña es muy enérgica cuando se trata de helados ¿no es así Wendy?

—Claro que sí, los helados de aquí son mis favoritos y más si vienes conmigo — las tres mujeres reímos ante el comentario de la niña

—Bien será mejor que vayamos por esos helados para luego ir a casa Wendy

—Si mamá — la niña comenzó a correr rumbo al interior del local ante la mirada divertida de su madre

—Ha estado insistiendo en estar un fin de semana contigo

—Me encantaría Grandine, usted sabe que yo me hago cargo de ella como si fuera mía sin embargo en estos momentos estoy con un caso especial por llamarlo de alguna manera — comenzamos a caminar tras la pequeña peli azul

— ¿Es eso lo que tiene estresada hija?

—Eso entre otras cosas; digo, mi paciente no es el prospecto que uno quisiera le fuera asignado… Ya saben cómo es la cosa

—Lamento escuchar eso Lucy

—No se preocupen, sé que puedo salir ilesa de esta

Al llegar donde Wendy estaba; haciendo la fila para ordenar, seguimos charlando de trivialidades entre las cuales pude darme cuenta que estaban en la ciudad debido a que Wendy había ingresado a una academia de baile y justamente hoy había tenido una pequeña presentación en conjunto con otras academias, no era más que una pequeña exhibición para atraer más niñas y niños.

El tiempo de espera fue un poco largo y más aún cuando Wendy no podía decidir que helado quería, luego de soportar la indecisión de la niña y la mala cara de la dependiente al fin pudimos ir a degustar nuestros pedidos. Una vez en la mesa Wendy comenzó a narrarme todo lo que había aprendido en el mes que llevaba como bailarina y como su padre siempre la animaba a bailar en casa, además de que ella sentía que era bailarina profesional y que de eso viviría toda su vida.

Era lindo hablar con Wendy hacía más de 2 meses que no la veía, desde que comencé con mi rutina exageradamente cargada de trabajo y la relación con Loke; como ya saben, casi no visitaba la casa de mis padres por tanto no tenía tiempo de visitar a la niña tampoco. Aunque si recuerdo que le había prometido llevarla a vivir conmigo un fin de semana; lo cual la niña no tardó en recordar y echarme en cara.

—Lucy aún no olvido que prometiste llevarme a tu departamento y hacer muchas cosas divertidas

— ¡Wendy! — le regañó su madre yo solo reí sonoramente

—Y yo no lo he olvidado simplemente he estado un poco ocupada en el último tiempo, ahora me han asignado un caso especial y no creo conveniente que te vengas conmigo

— ¡No es justo!

—Wendy necesito que comprendas esto por favor — la niña me miró entre molesta y disgustada — Lo que estoy haciendo ahora necesita todo mi tiempo, en estos momentos no puedo cuidarte mas te puedo prometer que apenas tenga unos momentos y un pequeño descanso, te vienes a mi casa hacemos una linda pijamada y nos vamos de paseo a la playa con Sam ¿Qué dices?

—Es un trato — respondió ofreciéndome su mano la cual estreché suspirando de alivio — Ahora si me disculpan voy a jugar con aquellos niños

—Ve con cuidado y no te alejes demasiado

—Si mamá

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debió ese suspiro tan intenso? — fue mi madre quien preguntó

—Les cuento todo sólo si me prometen guardar el secreto, no decirle nada a papá y acompañarme a hacer unas compras

—Lucy habla que tanto misterio me está poniendo el pelo de punta hija.

— ¿Es por Natsu verdad?

—Si Grandine, es por él. Supuse que Igneel había hablado con usted del tema, era algo muy obvio

—Si algo mencionó, cuando se trata de su hijo no es muy comunicativo que digamos; sin embargo algo de información pude obtener ¿él está bien?

—Sí, claro que sí. Su salud no corre peligro alguno, solo necesita tiempo para recuperarse y un poco de paciencia…

—Momentito ustedes dos ¿qué están diciendo?

—Que Natsu está en América internado en un hospital, el cual resultó ser el Methodist y su doctora soy yo

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Ahora entiendes porque te pedí guardar el secreto? Papá no le tiene mucha estima y necesito que tenga el menor número de preocupaciones para que pueda enfocarse en su recuperación solamente

—Y las compras que debes hacer…

—Es un poco de ropa para él, ya le dieron de alta y ese idiota no tiene pero ni un par de calzoncillos

—Lucy… ¿hija a donde va todo esto?

—Conseguí que pudiera quedarse en mi edificio, al menos hasta que se pueda valer por sí mismo…

— ¿En tu edificio?

—Si mamá en el edificio, tengo novio recuerdas — no iba a decirle que en mi departamento; no señor, sería como meter un pie en agua de pirañas — Tú tranquila todo estará bien

—Veré que no llegue a oídos de tu padre… sin embargo no prometo nada…

—Bien, si necesitas ayuda para comprar ropa a ese animalito yo puedo ayudarte

—Gracias Grandine, es de mucha ayuda en esta situación

—De nada niña, aunque él no lo acepte siempre le he querido como a un hijo — asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios

—Por cierto mamá ¿Levy?

—Está de vacaciones, eso ya lo sabías

—Si ya sé que está de vacaciones, sólo que ella había dicho que este próximo semestre iba a vivir conmigo; para estar más cerca de la facultad creo, y hasta el día de hoy no he recibido señales de vida.

—Voy por Wendy ahora vuelvo — ambas asentimos ante la intervención de Grandine, quien fue a por su hija con su; ya normal, tranquilidad

—Lucy, tu hermana se fue de vacaciones a un hotel en San Diego. Creí que te lo había comentado, ahorró bastante tiempo para poder ir — momento eso quería decir que mi pequeña hermana…

— ¿Levy está en un hotel de playa sola mamá?

—Bueno en realidad está con sus amigas…

— ¿Por favor dime que no son Rukia y Akeno?

— ¿Le conoces más amigas a tu hermana?

— ¡Esa enana del demonio! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que podrían hacer en esos días de vacaciones?! ¡Por Dios mamá mi hermanita está sola con; probablemente, las chicas más pervertidas y locas del planeta!

—Hija no exageres, tu hermana ya no es una niña que haya que cuidar. Sólo déjala que se divierta como cualquier chica de su edad — recuerdo que mamá era mucho, pero mucho más preocupada por nosotras antes… era como un pinche sargento ¿Dónde está mi madre y quien es esta señora?

— ¡Layla las chicas de su edad consumen licor y luego lo hacen con el primer chico que aparece!

— ¡Lucy ten más respeto que sigo siendo tu madre sin importar la edad que tengas!

—Le voy a llamar y advertirla de los peligros que pueden haber en esas vacaciones, yo no me voy a quedar callada, ni con dudas — ella sólo suspiró sonoramente

—Ahora entiendo porque no te dijo nada, eres peor que tu padre…

—Estamos listas para ir de compras — anunció Grandine acercándose a nosotras

— ¿Para quién mami?

—Para un joven amigo de Lucy — la niña comenzó a saltar de alegría, yo me acerqué a Grandine

— ¿Ella no sabe sobre Natsu?

—Le hemos hablado de él, pero como nunca está en el país es sumamente complicado explicarle tantas cosas aun siendo tan pequeña

—Además de que es demasiado curiosa y perspectiva Lucy, no es sencillo tratar con ella en el momento que comienza sus cuestionarios

—Sin embargo siempre ha estado emocionada de conocer a su hermano mayor…

—Sería una lástima darle esperanzas sabiendo cómo es él — ambas señoras asintieron — Veré si puedo hacer algo en esto aunque no prometo nada

—No te pido que lo hagas, después de todo Natsu no se ha arrimado a casa ni a recoger las cosas que aún están en su cuarto… es complicado Lucy te recomiendo dejar las cosas como están

—Trataré mas lo cierto es que soy demasiado metiche como para dejarlo ir…

—Atiende hija, solo deja así

— ¿Qué no íbamos de compras?

—Si Wen, si vamos…

— ¡¿Entonces que esperamos?!

Ante las quejas de la niña decidimos salir del local de prisa tomando rumbo al centro comercial. Wendy amaba las compras ella era feliz de solo andar de tienda en tienda la volvía loca; era increíble como una niña tan pequeña sabía perfectamente que actividades realizar para ser feliz.

Mi madre y Grandine escogieron la ropa interior; asunto en el cual no me metí puesto que no era de mi incumbencia saber los gustos de Natsu… sinceramente no podría con eso, Wendy y yo escogimos algunos zapatos de moda; unos tenis, unas sandalias y otros tenis, entre todas tomamos algunas mudas de ropa entre sport, ropa un poco más adecuada para realizar ejercicios. Lo cierto es que estar con ellas me había distraído bastante además de que había pasado tiempo desde que mamá y yo salimos juntas y mucho más tiempo desde que compartí un momento con Grandine; más exactamente desde que me había mudado a Brooklyn, si es cierto que Wendy pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo desde que había nacido pero eso era porque mi madre se encargaba de ella mientras Grandine tenía consultas. No sé si lo había mencionado antes, pero Grandine es una de las mejores psicólogas que he conocido, trabajaba en su casa y en un pequeño consultorio que tenía cerca de la escuela donde yo había estudiado junto con Natsu; era una gran doctora pero no era por eso que era tan conocida en West Brighton sino por su gran tacto al tratar a la gente, ella prácticamente se convertía en tu amiga, en alguien en quien podías confiar completamente sin temor a ser juzgado, los chicos de la escuela amaban estar con ella, los jóvenes olvidaban sus problemas al cruzar la puerta al consultorio… en sí todos reconocían la gran persona que era, lo bueno que era ser ayudado por una mano amiga… todos excepto uno.

Luego de un par de horas y al ser conscientes que teníamos lo suficiente para que el pelirosa sobreviviera un tiempo; al menos el suficiente hasta que pudiera llevarlo a comprar un poco más, fuimos de vuelta a mi auto. Traté de convencerlas de que yo podía llevarlas hasta casa pero ellas se negaron rotundamente alegando que solo tomarían un taxi o el tren, que yo debía de volver al departamento y descansar, que se me notaba cansada y un poco fatigada; ante esto decidí dejar el tema por la paz, no quería que me sacaran la verdad sobre donde iba a quedarse Natsu o de lo que había hablado con Igneel. Simplemente me despedí de ellas, me subí al auto y tomé el camino a mi departamento donde sabía Sam me esperaba ansioso; mi pequeño cachorro, debía de estar estresado de estar solo todo el día y con eso en mente subí un poco la velocidad para llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar al edificio saludé al encargado del estacionamiento y entré en el subterráneo para aparcar mi vehículo. Salí de él tomando todas las bolsas en mis manos con un poco de dificultad, caminé hasta el ascensor y marqué el número de mi piso. Al detenerse el ascensor salí de él y caminé un poco; dos, tres puertas habían pasado y al cuarto puse todo en el suelo para buscar mis llaves, pude escuchar como Sam olisqueaba por debajo de la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír.

Al entrar mi cachorro comenzó a brincar por toda la sala de estar llevé las bolsas a mi cuarto; ya las acomodaría luego en el otro cuarto, por el momento debía alimentar a mi cachorro y a mí misma. Sam se notaba muy contento, al momento de servir su comida me miraba con ojos ansiosos. Una vez puse su tazón en el suelo mi pequeño corrió hasta el y comenzó a devorar su comida yo sonreí y me senté a su lado acariciando su pelo

—Vamos a tener un nuevo invitado Sam, es un amigo de la infancia y espero jovencito lo trates bien — él levantó su cabeza me miró y meneó la cola — Ese es mi muchacho, será mejor que busque mi propia comida sino luego estarás acosando mi plato

Sonriendo me levanté y fui hasta la nevera, tomé una verduras y un poco de condimentos; no tenía ni idea de lo que cocinaría, pero todo lo que revolví unas ricas verduras al vapor fue lo que salió al final. Cuando comí marqué el número del hospital y la extensión del área de fisioterapia

—Hola Stuart es Lucy, mira necesito un favor chico de mi corazón. Hay un paciente que es mi tarea por los siguientes días…

— _Hola guapa, tu dime que yo obedezco ya sabes cómo es_

—La fiera ha aprobado el préstamo de equipo para su rehabilitación y necesito que lo tengas listo para mí

— _Ok perfecto ¿qué es lo que necesitas?_

—Voy a confiar en tu juicio como asistente y solo voy a darte el nombre; Natsu Dragneel, su ficha la puedes tomar de su habitación o en mi oficina

— _Es el militar verdad, de acuerdo ya tengo un par de ideas. Y sabes hermosa todo listo para cuando tú digas_

—Mañana antes de las 11 horas paso por todo. Necesito también que le entregues una lista a la fiera apenas puedas si no es mucho pedir

— _Ok, termino de archivar unos expedientes y te hago la diligencia Lu_

—Gracias Stuart eres un sol

— _Cuando quieras. Buenas noches_

—Buenas noches

Cerré la llamada y marqué otro número, mientras esperaba fui hasta la sala de estar seguida por Sam, tomé el remoto de la TV lo encendí y tomé asiento en el sofá. Nadie respondió así que volví a intentar hasta que alguien dio señales de vida

— _¿Hola?_

—Levy Heartfilia ¿cómo es eso de que tú estás con las chicas más locas del planeta en un hotel en San Diego?

— _Hola hermana ¿cómo estás? Ha pasado tiempo sabes… el día que llamaras esperaba un poco más cordialidad o por lo menos el comportamiento normal de una hermana_

—No sé si lo sabes, pero este es el comportamiento normal de una hermana mayor que se preocupa por el bienestar de la enana de la casa

— _Dos cosas: sé cuidarme sola ya no soy una niña y no me llames enana por favor…_

— ¿Enana del demonio estaría bien entonces?

— _¡Lucy!_

—De acuerdo, simplemente no puedo creer que mis padres te hayan dejado ir

— _Ni yo tampoco; es decir, esperaba un discurso de novela por parte de mamá y resulta que aceptó sin pero alguno. Eso es extraño ahora que lo pienso ¿estará enferma?_

—Levy no se te ocurra jugar con eso, además ella mencionó algo sobre ser una chica normal o no sé que

— _Si dijo que no me hiciera trabajo-adicta como mi hermana mayor que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que diversión significa._

—El hecho de que no ande de aquí para allá con chicas locas no quiere decir que sea una abuela Levy. Cierto tengo a Erza que no es alguien del todo normal, pero no es para tanto

— _A todo esto ¿para qué me llamabas?_

—Para regañarte… — debía de decirle a Levy lo que pasaba de todas maneras ella vendría a mi departamento pronto, pero me abstuve no sé porque — Y para recordarte que debes estar preparada para todo, eres joven Levy y en esos lugares en los que andan los chicos suelen ser unos aprovechados. No quiero lágrimas luego de situaciones que se pudieron haber evitado con facilidad…

— _Te repito Lucy, sé cuidarme sola… ya no soy una niña, déjame disfrutar de la vida por Dios._

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo como tú digas y que conste que te advertí — pude escuchar su risa a través del auricular

— _Lo que tú digas Lucy. Por cierto cuando mis vacaciones terminen iré un tiempo más donde mamá tengo ciertas cosas que hacer aún y no matriculé un curso así que tengo un par de meses más de libertad antes que tu hora llegue, digo antes de ir a vivir contigo_

—Levy, ten cuidado con lo que haces eres muy joven aun…

— _Lucynda lo siento debo irme las chicas me dejan botada adiós hermana te quiero, besos_

Sin decir una palabra más cerró la llamada escapándose de mis palabras de sabio aburrimiento como ella les decía

—Ya veremos quien sufre más, si tu o yo.

Seguí viendo televisión hasta tarde o mejor dicho hasta que me aburrí. A eso de las 23 horas me fui a dormir recordando que mañana tendría que ir por un animalito pelirosa al hospital y antes de eso debía arreglar todos los papeles y mucho antes de eso debía de arreglar el cuarto libre que usaría para Natsu… Dios sería un día bastante duro de principio a fin.

Tomé mis pijamas, me cambié, lavé mis dientes y listo al fin llegué a mi cama cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo de forma casi inmediata.

 _POV Natsu_

Demonios entre plática y plática con Gray perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando él se fue me tomó una vida entera poder encontrar sueño para dormir la noche entera; maldito seas Gray hablas más que una mujer, ¿demonios porque los días no duraban lo que uno quería? ¿Por qué amanecía tan rápido? Si bien era cierto que la compañía de Lucy me hacía olvidar el cerro de problemas que era mi vida, el simple hecho de que amaneciera significaba más sufrimiento para mi provocado por ella y eso no era nada bonito.

Sin embargo iban a ser medio día y ella no había aparecido por ningún lado, me pareció algo extraño pero unas enfermeras me dijeron que la doctora estaba arreglando algún tipo de asunto en dirección médica y que ya llegaría en cuanto se desocupara. Casi a las 13 horas la puerta de mi habitación se abrió mostrando; ahora sí, a la culpable de mis dolores

—Mírate, te ves tan tranquilo el día de hoy que no parece que estés en un hospital

—Muy graciosa Lucy ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

—Pensé que odiabas las sesiones de rehabilitación ¿Por qué el cambio?

—Nada ha cambiado, sólo que me extraña demasiado que la señora puntualidad llegue extremadamente tarde a un lugar sin avisar

—No inventes que si te avisaron — ella caminó por el cuarto hasta llegar a mi lado — Además firmas las salidas de los pacientes haciéndote responsable de él no un proceso del todo sencillo

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…? —La miré incrédulo

—Sip ya nos podemos ir o al menos tu puedes salir del hospital

—No puedo creerlo, eso es genial… es lo mejor que he escuchado en días

—Tuve que pedir un poco de ayuda porque no soy muy experta en el tema, así que mi madre, tu madre y yo fuimos de compras… aunque no sé si estarás contento con la elección que hicimos — me quedé anonadado, ¿Lucy yendo de compras y para mí? La noté un tanto nerviosa aunque no más que yo; es ahí donde agradeces un entrenamiento militar

—Grandine no es… no importa dime que compraste — dije luego de un rato de silencio

—Pues lo normal de todo chico: ropa interior, unas camisetas, unos pantalonetas, unas sandalias y un par de tenis; pero siento que debí consultarte primero

—Está bien, cualquier cosa es más cómodo y mejor que esto — dije señalando la bata del hospital, ella sonrió y yo le devolví una sonrisa

—Muy bien te traje una playera y una pantaloneta para que te pongas hoy, el resto lo llevé a casa, ya todo está arreglado tanto acá como en casa así que Capitán cuando usted quiera—me dijo pasándome una bolsa

—En ese caso el tiempo apremia doctora — le dije tomando la bolsa que me ofrecía—aunque quizá necesite un poco de ayuda para

—Ya te soluciono eso — y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llamó a una enfermero para que me ayudara a vestirme. Una vez que hubo llegado el chico que ella había llamado, fuimos al baño me saqué la bata del hospital; siendo sostenido y ayudado por el chico, me vestí con lo que me llevó Lucy: una pantaloneta de playa negra y una playera celeste Billabong; hay que reconocer que tiene buenos gustos, una vez listo salí a la habitación donde las chicas conversaban animadamente

— ¿Listo? — Yo asentí — ¿te sientes mejor en una silla o con muletas?

—Pues la verdad no me hace nada de gracia la silla, aparte de que es bastante incómoda; prefiero las muletas

—Bien muletas serán entonces pero… — sacó una silla de ruedas del pasillo, más tortura — no voy a dejarte caminar por todo el hospital así que, si eres tan amable de tomar asiento.

Sin muchas ganas me senté en la horrorosa silla y fuimos a recepción donde se dio por asegurada mi salida del hospital y luego al estacionamiento donde vi a Lucy acercarse a un automóvil deportivo, color negro y además se encontraba estacionado solo, lo cual me extrañó

—Creí que iríamos en _tu_ auto — ella me miró divertida

—Sip y este es _mi_ auto

—Claro, no juegues niña — abrió la cajuela y metió las muletas

—No lo hago _niño_ , necesito que te subas para ir a dejarle la silla al guarda y ni él, ni yo tenemos todo el día; comprendo que el auto sea bonito pero al menos límpiate la baba — aún sin creerlo mucho me metí en el auto y la vi alejarse con la silla dejando las llaves en el auto.

Decidí poner algo de música para hacer algo diferente al fin y como se encontraba una llave maya empezó a sonar la música que en ella se encontraba, Natsu imagina que todo esto es un sueño y que la Lucy que tú conoces hoy no tiene un auto deportivo casi de película y tampoco escucha música en idiomas extraños e incomprensibles.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó subiendo al auto y sacándome de mis pensamientos de forma abrupta

— ¿Más bien yo debería de preguntarte que hace una chica con un auto así y con esa música tan… extraña? — le dije exaltado

—Pues creo que la respuesta está entre tus propias palabras Natsu, "Lucy no es una _chica cualquiera_ "

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — le pregunté apenado

—Sip, aunque puedo decir que claramente todo el hospital lo escuchó — respondió con una sonrisa—Pero digamos que es más bien un gusto que desarrollé por los autos de carreras o veloces y además por los idiomas y la música

—Bueno ¿Entonces qué haces siendo médico?

—No podía vivir de competencias y menos de música; podría haber optado por estudiar idiomas o incluso ser profesora de música, pero simplemente no era algo para lo que me había esforzado tanto en la secundaria, además fue lo que elegí y no me arrepiento porque me gusta ayudar a la gente

— ¿Y desde cuándo? — pregunté ya un poco más tranquilo y resignado

—Desde siempre — arrancó el auto y nos dirigimos hacia su casa

El camino fue rápido y silencioso, llegamos a un edificio que no era muy lujoso, pero parecía ser que vivía gente con algo de dinero; sin exagerar, Lucy tomó la entrada del estacionamiento y una vez dentro se estacionó cerca del ascensor. Bajamos del auto y nos metimos en el ascensor donde Lucy marcó el número cuatro, al llegar habían varias puertas; cinco al menos, ingresamos en la última donde nos recibió un hermoso Siberian Husky que saltó hacia Lucy meneando la cola muy contento.

—Bien Natsu bienvenido a mi dulce hogar, tu cuarto será el que está en el pasillo izquierdo, tiene baño propio así que lo puedes usar cuando quieras el tiempo que quieras tranquilamente, la cocina está acá a nuestra derecha, aquí es la sala — dijo señalando el cuarto que nos recibía frente a la puerta—Pasa que Sam no muerde — asentí y entré — De acuerdo mi cuarto es la puerta contigua a la cocina; bien acomodé tus cosas en el armario de tu recámara, hay comida en la despensa y el refrigerador; siéntete libre de hacer y comer lo que quieras… solo una pequeña cosa detesto el desorden así que si no quieres que me ponga de malas ten cuidado con eso… — tomé las muletas y fui hasta la habitación que me señaló Lucy como mía y eché un vistazo rápido; era bastante grande tenía una cama individual en el centro y varios muebles de cajón, había una puerta que era la del baño, también contaba con una ventana grande con vista a la ciudad, estaba pintada de color celeste pastel y con cortinas blancas; muy bella toda la decoración y todo, miré en el armario y había ropa de varios colores y parecidas a la que traía puesta.

Al salir vi otra puerta y observé a Lucy en la cocina con Sam — ¿Qué hay de la otra puerta? — dije señalando la puerta que había visto cerca el cuarto de Lucy

—Es como una pequeña biblioteca, usaremos esa habitación para tu rehabilitación junto con la sala. Aunque quiero que sepas que no solo voy a basarme en este lugar para tu recuperación, estaba pensando en ir unos días al gimnasio, a la playa o simplemente al parque; necesitamos que tu pierna se ambiente a todo tipo de terreno nuevamente — yo asentí con un poco de miedo y ella lo notó — Tu tranquilo, deja que yo sé lo que hago

—Bien, quizá suene un poco metiche pero, ¿No te parece que es un lugar muy amplio para vivir tu sola? —ella me hizo una seña para que me sentara en el desayunador de la cocina, acción que ella imitó

—La verdad es que Erza y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad y vivimos juntas todo ese tiempo, al graduarnos y ser nombradas en el mismo hospital, pues decidimos seguir viviendo como en la Universidad por sencillez y demás, así que conseguimos este departamento y aunque para dos también es algo grande, queda cerca del hospital y estaba barato. Pero luego; hace como dos años conoció a Jellal; su esposo, se casaron y Erza decidió dejarme el departamento a mí, puesto que ellos querían empezar de cero.

— ¿Y no hubo ningún conflicto por eso?

—No, la verdad la verdad no, pudieron comenzar de cero entonces dieron el apartamento a mí como única dueña.

—Ya veo y otra cosa ¿cuándo crees que me quiten esta cosa de la rodilla? —dijo señalando unos pines que me habían puesto.

—Esa cosa esta tratando de mejores y facilitar mi trabajo y te los quitaran más o menos dentro de dos meses.

— ¿Y luego qué?

—Tendrás que usar una rodillera.

— ¿Y cuándo...cuando veré resultados?

—Supongamos que no eres muy haragán y le pones ganas —yo asentí — estamos hablando de un mes y podrías usar bastón y quizá con otros dos meses ya estás bien —me dijo con una sonrisa, eso quiere decir que cuanto con al menos tres meses para que ella se enamore de mí y yo olvido al tipo ese que no quiere.

—Perfecto—ella asintió y nos pusimos a ver televisión el resto de la tarde, luego cenamos pizza y nos fuimos a dormir cada uno en su habitación, mañana comenzaría el juego de verdad… la verdadera cara de mi recuperación.

* * *

 **Muy bien... que tal nos ha ido el día de hoy?**

 **A partir de hoy todo va a ir un poco más despacio, ya saben entre ellos hay problemas que tienen que resolver y cosas así. Natsu debe aclarar su mente primero avanzar para poder encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos o algo por el estilo.**

 **Algunos dijeron mete personajes, abre el mundo? pues aquí voy. Por ahí se me dijo también que va muy rápido? aquí va el frenazo xD**

 **No, chicos sin duda alguna todo va a ir cayendo por su propio peso**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir hoy la verdad :D lo cual es extraño**

 **Review answers:**

 **superpepe1098 :** Bien amigo te escuché y te hice caso. Lo cierto es que me han dicho soy muy buena resumiendo pero que a veces se necesita saber esos pequeños detalles que forman las historias o algo así; bien ya apreté el freno tengo muy buenas ideas con respecto a lo del mundo... de hecho creo que lo dejé ahí ya mismo con lo salir del departamento varios lugares a la rehabilitación de ahí me voy a agarrar para más personajes.

Será que si sale Gajeel? ya veremos. Saludos y gracias

 **Mori Summer:** Claro que lo apruebo! los amo de hecho si mashima no les deja juntos tendremos muchos problemas! Saludos

 **soledad-uchiha:** Ya lo verás, ya verás lo que viene luego, así que para mientras ten la curiosidad ahí mismo que la sorpresa llegará.

Los pantalones se los pondrá ya lo verás y de bonita forma. Es un guerrero en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero un guerrero un tanto testarudo.

Un saludo!

 **KuroUsagi0101:** Quitar mi tiempo? eso nunca, son ustedes y sus comentarios quienen mantienen todo en pie de lucha.

Lo del sargento... Dios! si debo admitir que fue un dedaso, pero me has dado una idea para más adelante y una muy buena; ya lo verás xD

De verdad que elevaste mi ego el día de hoy! Siempre me han encantado las historias donde la trama te atrapa de inmediato pero ¡no sabía que podía hacerlo yo misma! En serio que me alagas :s no sé que decir ante tu comentario.

Espero seguir teniéndote por aquí siempre. Un beso!

 **Claire Kaito Odinsson:** Bien mi niña ahí está la primera aparición de tu personaje! es algo cómico para mi la mezcla que hice entre ella y tup jajaja Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y si ya pisé el freno, se escuchar enana del demonio! ya veremos que pasa

 **Bien chicos espero sus reviews. No me maten por el retraso!**

 **Que la pasen bien, nos vemos en la** **próxima**

 **Jill!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mi gente linda!**

 **He vuelto al fin!**

 **Mil disculpas es que estaba un poco enferma y mi cabeza iba a matarme, pero luego de un poco de esfuerzo para terminar este cap que se había quedado a la mitad *_* aquí está**

 **Como siempre gracias por la espera y la paciencia (sé que no ha sido tantísimo pero para mi si ha sido como una vida)**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece es obra del rey Troll Mashima san**

 **Canción: Staright through my heart - Backstreet boys**

* * *

— _¿Y cuándo...cuando veré resultados?_

— _Supongamos que no eres muy haragán y le pones ganas —yo asentí — estamos hablando de un mes y podrías usar bastón y quizá con otros dos meses ya estás bien —me dijo con una sonrisa, eso quiere decir que cuanto con al menos tres meses para que ella se enamore de mí y yo olvido al tipo ese que no quiere._

— _Perfecto—ella asintió y nos pusimos a ver televisión el resto de la tarde, luego cenamos pizza y nos fuimos a dormir cada uno en su habitación, mañana comenzaría el juego de verdad… la verdadera cara de mi recuperación._

 _POV Lucy_

Me desperté temprano como de costumbre pero en lugar de alistarme para ir al hospital fui al baño tranquilamente por una refrescante ducha de mañana; me tomé mi tiempo sabía que Natsu aún dormía ya que los horarios de hospital soy un poco rudos así que le dejé descansar. Al terminar fui a la cocina donde encontré a Sam a la par de su taza esperando su desayuno; lo saludé con caricias y llené su taza, decidí preparar unos huevos revueltos para el desayuno, tomé la taza del cofeemaker y puse un poco de café mientras cocina el resto. Una vez todo listo miré el reloj; 8:30 am, caminé tranquilamente hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba Natsu toqué la puerta un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta alguna resolví entrar

—Oye bella durmiente es hora de levantarse — le dije caminando hasta las persianas para abrirlas, el nombrado si quiera se movió — Natsu es hora de vivir, deja de dormir — si acaso hizo un sonido con su garganta en respuesta — ¡Natsu Dragneel será mejor que muevas tu maldito trasero ahora mismo o traigo un balde de agua y te lanzo encima!

— ¡Lucy no grites en las mañanas, es aterrador y molesto! — respondió con cara de susto y respirando rápidamente

—Arriba bella durmiente ¿qué la vida en la guerra no comienza temprano capitán?

—Sí, pero no estoy en ninguna guerra como para entrar en ese modo. No vuelvas a hacer eso vale

—Sólo si prometes levantarte temprano, el desayuno está listo — dije saliendo de la habitación

Llegué a la cocina y me serví de lo que había preparado; en realidad serví dos de todo, tomé asiento en la mesa y los pocos minutos Natsu apareció tomando asiento frente a mi

—Sabía que la comida haría que salieras, bonito pelo por cierto

—Maldición no molestes — tomó asiento frente a mí y comenzó a comer

El desayuno pasó de amenamente y una vez terminado recogí la mesa y acomodé todo en su lugar; Natsu se pasó el rato socializando con Sam el cual lo había recibido de muy buena manera – incluso mejor de la que había recibido a Loki la primera vez.

—Oye Lucy ¿me prestas tu tv?

—No, no estamos aquí de vacaciones Natsu. Mejor ve a darte una ducha para que podamos comenzar con lo que en realidad interesa

—Sí sé, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que yo no…

—La ropa está en tu cómoda y el paño en el gancho del baño — el miró al suelo, se le podía notar ¿apenado? — No vengas a decirme que te da vergüenza o algo así meterte en baño ajeno porque no te lo voy a creer

—No, nada es eso es que…

— ¡¿Qué?! Habla de una vez niño — en ese instante el teléfono de la casa sonó

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Cómo está la novia más bella del universo?_

—Loki no exageres — respondí sin poder ocultar mi sonrojo — Muy bien ¿tu, cómo ha ido todo por allá?

— _Va de maravilla; hasta puede que terminemos antes de lo acordado, claro si el clima lo permite, cosa que está muy complicada. ¿Qué haces en casa tan tarde Lu?_

— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un caso especial? Pues me permite estar en casa a esta hora y más tiempo libre — respondí yendo hasta la sala de estar y tomando asiento en un sofá mis pies en forma india

— _Sí, si lo recuerdo. Me parece excelente también Lu trabajas demasiado_

—Ya no lo repitas que por aquí me hartan con esa frase

— _Ya no te enojes, no es para tanto._

 _Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estabas; no quiero que te pase algo y que el novio no se dé cuenta_

—No va a pasarme nada Loki, sin embargo gracias por llamar estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti

— _Ok prometo llamarte más seguido linda. Lo siento debo irme antes que Jellal comience su discurso de que soy un haragán…_

—No piensas en tu trabajo, no puedes despegarte de mí y que eso le es extraño. Por más rora que suene eso

— _Exacto, te amo linda_

—Besos, te veo pronto — cerré la llamada y al girarme Natsu ya no estaba en la cocina donde se había quedado — ¿Natsu? ¿Dónde te has metido? — Fui hasta su cuarto al no recibir respuesta y lo encontré sentado junto a la ventana mirando el exterior —Creí haberte dicho que fueras a tomar un baño. No puedo creer que ande tras tuyo como si fueras un crío

—No puedo bañarme Lucy

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué? — pregunté sacando paciencia de donde no había y poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra caminé hasta él

—Porque… porque no sé cómo — respondió encogiendo sus hombros, yo solo me quedé con la boca abierta incapaz de responder — En el hospital me ayudaban los enfermeros aunque fuera a sostenerme así que no sé cómo, al menos no sin ayuda — ahora ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto

—Mocoso escúchame bien, encuentra la manera de hacerlo yo no soy enfermero

—En realidad estoy muy al tanto de eso, además me comporto mejor con las chicas, ellas son más cariñosas — comentó con una sonrisa burlista en su rostro

— ¡Natsu! Vuelve a decir eso y juro que te mato

—Es la verdad…

— ¡Busca la manera tu sólo, te espero afuera! — pude escucharlo reír a carcajadas en el interior

Antes que lograra enojarme en serio fui hasta la sala de estar nuevamente ahí estuve unos 15 o 20 minutos; lo cierto es que perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que Natsu llegó y se sentó junto a mi

—Era broma — yo lo miré seria — lo del baño era broma; si bien es cierto lo enfermeros me ayudaban bastante, sé cómo cuidarme solo

—Bonitas bromas las que haces ¿sabías que la próxima vez que hagas algo tan sutil como broma podrías terminar de nuevo en el hospital?

—No te creo capaz — me retó sonriendo

—Allá tú entonces, luego no te quejes el solo sonrió divertido

—Bien doc ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?

—Básicamente lo que hicimos en el hospital fue la preparación de todo, pero aún hay algo que necesito tengas muy claro

— ¿Qué cosa? Estás muy seria, me asustas

—No te asustes que no es nada malo; en realidad depende de cómo lo veas, este tipo de lesiones llevan tiempo para sanar completamente

— ¿Cómo así?

—En realidad lo que la bala dañó no fue tu rodilla; porque de ser así no podrías caminar y no sería yo tampoco quien te atienda, en sí… estira hacia mí tu pierna un poco — el hizo como ordené un poco dudoso — la bala perforó tu pierna un poco arriba de la rodilla — comencé a explicarle tocando levemente el lugar de la herida — Pero al forzarte a ti mismo a permanecer en pie y seguir andando provocaste un esguince grado 3 según los resultados de los estudios que te realizamos ene l hospital

—No me extraña…

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de historial en este tipo de lesiones?

—Sip. En la otra escuela en un juego callejero tuve algo parecido o lo mismo, yo que sé

— ¿Seguiste jugando cuando te cambiaste de escuela?

— ¿Basketball? — asentí con la cabeza — No, antes de que me cambiaran de escuela ya lo había dejado

—¿Puedo saber por qué? — se quedó pensativo unos momentos; como debatiéndose entre decirme o no, pero finalmente habló

—No quería hacerlo más

—Si claro y yo era una santa, Natsu eras uno de los mejores base de la escuela y amabas, amabas jugar al basket ¿qué pasó?

—Problemas, comencé a tener problemas con las calificaciones y listo. Si bien es cierto era bueno en el deporte y amaba jugar, lo sé, pero aun así eso no iba a convertirme en ti de la noche a la mañana, por eso lo dejé

—Eres un bruto de primera Natsu Dragneel. Entonces terminaste jugando basket callejero para matar las ganas

—Pues sí, también lo hacíamos en el tiempo libre en la marina, la vida da muchas vueltas. Me decías de la rodilla, tirón…

—Esguince

—Esa cosa, sigue

—Te decía que debido a eso y a la herida de bala tu pierna es un completo… desorden, primero debemos trabajar en la estabilidad; como lo hacíamos en el hospital, para luego darle fuerza e ir recuperando poco a poco los ligamentos…

—¿Si te das cuenta que siento que me hablas como en holandés verdad?

—¡Dios! En pocas palabras le damos fuerza a tu pierna, luego te quitan los puntos de la herida del disparo y luego trabajamos en la lesión de la rodilla ¿mejor?

—Mucho mejor ¿Por dónde empezamos y en cuanto tiempo estaré de pie nuevamente?

—Paciencia Natsu, necesitas paciencia. No ganamos nada haciéndote más daño así que seguiremos con lo que hacías en el hospital, por lo menos por esta semana— asentí sonriente — Vamos al estudio, ahí seguiremos

 _POV Natsu_

La rehabilitación seguía siendo dura, mi pierna era como un puño de brazas a la hora de dormir sin embargo Lucy siempre tenía algún tipo de medicina o algo que me ayudaba a dormir. Nuestros días eran un poco rutinarios, en la mañana nos levantábamos temprano a desayunar juntos, luego a la rehabilitación, el almuerzo y siempre en las tardes o en la mañana ella recibía una llamada que la ponía un poco feliz y un poco preocupada; este tal Loki no me daba buena espina había algo que no estaba bien, sin embargo ella hacía como que nada pasaba. No me malentiendan no es como que odie al tipo es solo que… Lucy era mi mejor amiga y me preocupaba que estuviera mal, solo era eso.

El viernes antes de la merienda de la tarde; la cual Lucy preparaba en la cocina, estaba viendo televisión pasando canales simplemente pues no había nada que me interesara en realidad, el teléfono de Lucy comenzó a sonar

—Lucy teléfono

—Puedes contestar por favor, estoy un poco ocupada aquí — gritó desde la cocina, tomé su celular que se encontraba en la mesita centro

—¿Hola?

—¿ _Natsu que haces con el móvil de Lucy?_

—Ella dijo lo atendiera, está ocupada en la cocina entonces…

— _Si como sea, mejor te digo a ti. Gray vino a buscarte el otro día y dejó dicho que iba a matarte por no avisarle que ya habías salido y hacerlo viajar en vano_ — mierda había olvidado que Gray me visitaba todo el tiempo, joder

—Es verdad y lo siento olvidé avisarle

— _Eso pudimos notar, en fin no era para eso que llamaba; queremos organizar una fiesta en honor a que mi amiga no se casará en mi casa_

—¿Sigues con eso? ¿En qué idioma te explico que no haré tal cosa?

— _Si, si, si eso dices ahora, pero te doy un mes para que estés tras de mi preguntando consejos. De nuevo eso no es importante, tu amigo Gray dijo que si ahí podía matarte para él estaba bien… así que solo faltan ustedes 2 ¿qué dices?_

—Dame un segundo — tomé el teléfono tapando el auricular con una de mis palmas — ¡Lucy, Erza quiere invitarnos a algún tipo de fiesta o celebración que hará en su casa junto con Gray y quiere saber si vamos! — ella no respondió, pronto la vi aparecer en la sala

—¿Una fiesta?

—Sip eso dijo, quiere saber si vas y me llevas

—Dile que está bien, siempre y cuando no invente algo extraño como la última vez — dicho esto volvió a la cocina ¿no era demasiada confianza darme su celular así porque así?

—¿La escuchaste?

— _Fuerte y claro, aunque no le prometo nada; puede que salga de aquí con un nuevo romance_

—Escúchame bien Erza, por muy su amiga que seas, por mucho que quieras ayudarla… ella hará lo quiera siempre ha sido así

— _A quien quiere es a ti, ustedes son muy niños aún como para entenderlo no te preocupes_

—Erza…

— _Los veo en la noche tipo 7. Si llegan tarde prometo que los voy a traer y no de buenas maneras_

—Lo que tú digas — dicho esto cerré la llamada

—¿Qué dijo?

—Tipo 7 en su casa, sino es así se pondrá de mal humor creo que algo así dijo

—Por mi está bien, no le hagas caso que nunca hace nada — dijo extendiéndome un plato con algunas tostadas, jalea y un vaso de jugo

—¿Por qué me dejaste responder a tu celular?

—¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

—No, no solo me entró la curiosidad; digo, que persona dejaría a otra responder su móvil así sin restricción alguna…

—Yo, porque eres tú y porque sé que no atentarás ante la vida de mis pacientes o de quien me llame, además si venía por el quemaba las tostadas y no es la idea tampoco. Entiende una cosa de ahora en adelante cuando yo lo requiera, vas a ser mi secretaria

—No, no momentito esto es mucho — comencé a decir en son de burla — es suficiente con la rehabilitación como para agregarle otra cosa más Lucy… no seas cruel

—Es tu castigo por la broma del baño — respondió también con una sonrisa

—Ay por favor no seas rencorosa, fue solo una broma…

—El tema no está a discusión, lo siento por ti. Come para que descanses un poco, Erza no vive precisamente cerca y las noches con ella tampoco son precisamente cortas

Terminamos con la merienda mirando un poco de televisión, luego Lucy me cedió el sofá grande para que pudiera recostarme; mientras ella fue a la biblioteca a mandar el resumen de mi estado o como sea que se llame esa cosa.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido y a eso de las 18hrs Lucy me despertó alegando que era un dormilón y que debía alistarme para ponernos en marcha. Si me lo preguntan, no sé para qué lo dijo si al final tuve que esperarla al menos una media hora luego de estar listo.

Me vestí en unos vaqueros de mezclilla negra, una camisa a cuadros con colores alternados entre negro y azul con manga tres cuartos, una camiseta blanca lisa por debajo y unos tenis blancos; mientras que Lucy iba en un pantalón blanco pegado al cuerpo, una blusa de vuelitos color verde claro y unos zapatos de tacón que casi la hacían de mi estatura.

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento y buscamos el auto de ella, una vez dentro de él ella puso el auto en marcha a toda potencia; cosa que hizo que sintiera un poco de miedo pues la velocidad era bastante alta y no estaba acostumbrado a andar con una chica loca al volante, pronto ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de mi mirada de terror

—Ya quita esa cara que no es la primera vez que lo hago

—Eso no quita el hecho que no esté acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas Lucy

—Es tu culpa por haberte quedado dormido

—¡No es verdad, yo ya estaba listo en el momento que se te ocurrió cambiarte de ropa!

—Da igual, si te hubieras alistado un poco antes eso no hubiese sucedido. Ya llegamos

Me dijo aparcándose en frente de una casa de dos pisos; de fuera se veía que era bastante grande, el patio frontal era espacioso y bien cuidado, tenía un garaje para dos autos según lo que deduje por la entrada que tenía. Lucy bajó del auto y un poco atónito por la magnitud de la casa frente a mi bajé del auto y la seguí.

Ella no tocó el timbre simplemente empujó un poco la puerta y entró.

—¿No teme Erza que alguien no deseado pueda entrar?

—Difícilmente un ladrón andaría por estos rumbos, pero si se diera el caso viste lo que hice para abrir la puerta…

—Simplemente la empujaste Lucy

—Pues ve y trata tu a ver si la puedes abrir solo con "empujarla". Iba como siendo hora que llegaran

—Resulta que el nene aquí presente se tarda demasiado en vestirse — respondió Lucy yendo donde su amiga y abrazándola

—Debe ser por las muletas que le toma más tiempo que ha Thalía — ambas rieron divertidas

—Ella sabe perfectamente que eso no es verdad, no la escuches Erza — la pelirroja caminó hasta mí y me abrazó igual que a Lucy teniendo cuidado con las muletas

—Pasen chicos, la cena es en el patio trasero — caminé tras las chicas, entre más recorría la casa más caía en cuenta que si era enorme y hasta algo lujosa; era una casa que nunca había visto ni si quiera cuando vivía con mi padre estuve en una de estas… era simplemente despampanante — ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras chico? Si continúas voy a tener que llamar a la policía

—Es sólo algo que me está comiendo por dentro… Lucy vive en un apartamento de lujo, tiene un Iphone y un auto maravilloso… tú tienes una casa de ensueño y no sé qué cosas más… ¿Ustedes viven de lujos o qué?

—Natsu no seas bobo, mi departamento no es de lujo es sencillo comparado con otros y Erza vive en esta casa porque la compró con su esposo eso es todo

—¿Y qué es el esposo de Erza un narcotraficante? — Lucy me miró duramente tratando de silenciarme

—No chico, mi marido es arquitecto — respondió la pelirroja sonriendo ante mis estupideces

—Todo este tipo de lujos; como tú los llamas, son producto de años de estudio y esfuerzo ¿está claro Dragneel?

—Si Heartfilia ha quedado claro, pero eso no evita que siga sorprendido y que haya escuchado que me echaste en cara el hecho que no haya estudiado…

—Si no estudiaste fue por estúpido que eres así que ahora no envidies lo que tus amigas tienen idiota — escuché la voz de Gray acercarse a nosotros desde el patio — Te salvas que andas en muletas sino te doy una buena por la lista de razones que tengo

—Tu siempre tan cariñoso soledad, tu siempre tan lindo…

—Eres un completo estúpido ¿cómo se te ocurre que sales del hospital y no me das si quera la dirección; es más si quiera me dijiste que te ibas? Tanta mujer te dañó el cerebro — mientras hablaba me había tomado por el cuello apretándome juguetonamente y pasando sus nudillos por mi cabeza

—¡Gray, grandísimo imbécil eso duele! — exclamaba tratando de liberarme de su agarre sin mucho éxito

—Gray deja al soldadito de plomo en paz, si le haces daño Lucy se pondrá como loca — dijo Erza a la distancia

—Se lo gana por idiota — me dio un manotazo en la cabeza sin mucha fuerza — Aunque mejor te dejo en paz sino luego te dará depresión de pasar más tiempo en cama — sin más se alejó de mi sonriente

Al mirar a mi alrededor Lucy ya había salido al patio y estaba junto con Erza al lado de una mesita donde habían bocadillos y bebidas, Gray caminó hasta llegar al lado de Juvia quien se encontraba aparte de las chicas y yo seguía aun sin salir de mi asombro por lo espaciosa de la casa y más aún del tamaño del patio trasero.

—¿Oye cerebro de lava, cuánto más vas a estar ahí como idiota?

—Hasta que se te quite lo feo… no espera eso me tomaría una vida y quizá más — terminé riendo maliciosamente ante su cara de molestia

—Oye Lucy, no le des alcohol a ese tipo sino no va a parar de decir disparates mejor dale sus pastillas de la locura

—De cualquier manera Gray él no puede ingerir alcohol y no necesito pastillas para que se le arregle la locura, estoy muy segura de que hoy viene muy cuerdito — que lindo era cuando entre un grupo de gente hacían bromas sobre ti casi olvidándote, casi sentía el bulling en mi cara

—No sé si lo hayan notado pero sigo aquí

—Lo siento es que tu faltante de pierna hace que reduzca tu presencia

—Gray no hace falta que lo maltrates tanto, de verdad — salió Lucy al recate de mi poca dignidad

—Natsu ven y come algo sé que mueres de hambre

—Claro, siempre lo hago — caminé hasta las chicas, Lucy me dio un plato con algunos snacks y una botella de jugo de melocotón — Aún lo recuerdas…

—Jugo de melocotón en néctar o de pera, siempre serán tus favoritos. Ve a sentarte yo te los llevo.

—Gracias — iba a comenzar a caminar cuando recordé algo — ¡Oye Gray! Trae a Juvia para que conozca a Lucy — el me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Juvia era un poco tímida para tratar con otras chicas y más aún si eran solteras, sin embargo siempre que podíamos tratábamos de que conociera a otras chicas… que se relacionara con otra gente

—Juvia ella es Lucy es una amiga de Natsu; de su infancia, también es la encargada de la recuperación del cabeza de lava

—Un gusto Juvia — comenzó Lucy también con un poco de timidez

—E-el gusto es t-todo mío — ambas sonrieron al ver que compartían el mismo problema de timidez

Gray y yo nos miramos; esas dos sin duda alguna se iban a llevar muy bien, Gray corrió hasta donde estaban las sillas de ellos y las trajo más cerca del resto y sin decir nada tomó asiento junto a mí. Erza también entendió la idea y tomó asiento frente a nosotros; de manera que quedamos en una especie de rueda, Juvia con Gray a su lado, yo y a mi lado Lucy y cerraba Erza.

Pronto comenzamos a comer y a charlar amenamente; con algunas pocas intervenciones de Juvia, todo estaba bastante animado y esto que éramos personas que no nos conocíamos del todo

—Vamos a hacer la hora de preguntas tontas — propuso Erza — Tontas e incómodas…

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra comenzar con eso Erza

—No seas paranoica Lucy solo serán unas cuantas…

—Empecemos entonces — le siguió Gray

—Muy bien ¿Cómo se conocieron Juvia y tú? — soltó Erza sin anestesia

—B-bueno… — tomó un sorbo de su cerveza antes de hablar — La conocí en mi último año de la secundaria, hicieron una especie de concurso para el baile de graduación y a mí me tocó llevarla a ella, nos conocemos desde entonces

—¿Y cuándo se enamoraron? — yo sonreí esa pregunta había provocado reacciones varias; Lucy se tomaba del pelo queriendo matar a Erza por su falta de tacto, Gray casi se ahoga con el siguiente trago de su bebida y Juvia se había sonrojado fuertemente… era un espectáculo digno de observar

—S-su… supongo que…

—En el baile de graduación terminaron juntos en un motel porque yo tenía ocupado el departamento, ahí se enamoraron supongo.

—¡N-Natsu… mejor corre porque si te mato estúpido!

—G-Gray no hace falta… s-su…pongo que de todas… d-de todas maneras ibas a decir eso…— me defendió una Juvia sonrojada hasta el apellido

—Ves soledad, no seas pendejo tu mujer tiene más pantalones que tu…

—Si de pantalones hablamos yo creo que cualquiera de tus mujeres tiene más que tu cabeza de lava

—Seguiremos con las preguntas… — dijo Erza antes que Gray y yo siguiéramos la discusión — A ver… Natsu ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero contestar a la pregunta? — pregunté un poco sonrojado

—No inventes cerebro de lava respondes o respondes

—Supongo que sí

—¿Cuándo? — todos me miraban expectantes ante las preguntas de Erza

—A-antes que mi vida se volviera un desastre supongo y no diré más acerca del tema no insistan — zanjee el tema no me gustaba hablar de mi vida amorosa, no era nada lindo de recordar o al menos a mí no me hacía mucha gracia el recordarla

— Esta vez preguntaré yo… Mmmm a ver… — Gray tomó la palabra — Lucy… cómo se conocieron Natsu y tu

—En la escuela él era un estudiante de nuevo ingreso y lo asignaron a mi clase, no hay mucho que decir la verdad — era verdad, pero sólo una parte de la verdad

—Y… como se hicieron amigos — preguntó una interesada Erza

—Éramos vecinos así que un día él se acercó a hablarme y de tanto que insistió terminé accediendo a volver con él a casa, supongo que fue ahí que nos hicimos amigos. Gray como lo conociste tú

—Estaba en un bar…

—Él botó mi bebida por andar metido en problemas con otros chicos mayores a él… — continué yo

—Luego Natsu me ayudó a golpear a esos tipos y fin de la historia, somos amigo desde entonces

—Vaya noche esa — suspiré sorbiendo de mi jugo

—Hubieron muchas más como esas pero… siempre recuerdo la primera — dijo mi amigo mirándome con una sonrisa

—Luego me fui a vivir con él hasta que entramos en la marina… bueno aun así seguí viviendo con él pero eso ya da lo mismo

—Son lindos amigos ustedes, se ve que se tienen confianza ¿no? Son como Lucy y yo

—Por cierto Erza como se conocieron ustedes

—Natsu ya te lo dije el otro día…

—En la universidad, tu no muy sociable amiga rubia tenía problemas con los mapas y las direcciones así que como buena persona que soy decidí hacer la buena obra de darle la mano…

—Y hasta el día de hoy cada que lo mencionas haces que me arrepienta de haberte hecho caso en todo Erza

—Si claro, gracias a mi conoces la vida que tienes hoy en día… no se preocupen ahora habla porque antes

—Era como una jodida estatua, sólo se quedaba ahí de adorno sin decir ni hacer nada, lo sé

—¿Bueno ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme o que, hay complot?

—¿Qué hay de malo en decir la verdad amiga? Dímelo

—Tú no comprendes nada Erza, nunca lo haces como para ti todo es sencillo…

—O lo lamento señora no le hablo ni a las piedras por que no sé qué van a decirme — las chicas comenzaron una discusión pero todos sabíamos que Erza lo hacía por molestarla lo podíamos ver claramente en su sonrisa y en su cara de maldad

Gray y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír y luego de unos momentos Lucy cayó en cuenta que solo la habían estado molestando así que se levantó de su silla caminó hasta mí y me dio un pequeño tirón de cabello y en sus ojos pude leer la amenaza _mañana-arreglamos-cuentas_ para luego caminar dentro de la casa

—Sólo va a traer una carne para cocinar aún es temprano y dice que sigues con hambre — dijo Erza sentándose junto a mí. Pronto Lucy hubo vuelto y entre Gray y Juvia la ayudaron a calentar un poco la parrilla que estaba en el patio y a terminar de arreglar la carne — Gray hay más cervezas en la cocina. — mi amigo asintió y fue por ellas — Hacían bastante tiempo que Lucy no se aparecía por aquí, menos que disfrutaba de un ambiente así

—¿Y tu esposo Erza? — me animé a preguntar

—Está de gira; últimamente pasa más tiempo en otros lugares que en casa, pero el ama lo que hace no soy quien para decirle nada

—Arquitecto dijiste que era verdad — ella asintió — Debe de ser duro estar con alguien que no puede estar contigo

—Si hablamos de lo mío, pues no es tan difícil ambos sabemos lo que queremos y aun si él estuviera aquí todo el tiempo te recuerdo que soy cirujana y la mayoría de mi tiempo lo consumen los pacientes y el hospital. No te aflijas por eso Natsu, estoy acostumbrada a esta vida aunque no es fácil tampoco es tan abominable como parece.

—Y aun así te sobra tiempo para andar molestando a Lucy y a su vida

—Ahora que mencionas el tema ¿qué esperas para moverte, que Loki vuelva?

—Ya estoy comenzando a hartarme de este tema, siempre que me ves dices lo mismo… porque simplemente no te haces a la idea que la amiga de los dos se va a casar con quien ella quiere y ya

—Porque simplemente no puedo aceptar que se equivoque no de nuevo

—Te lo preguntaré ahora antes que pierda mi paciencia por completo ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que Lucy no se case con Loki, por qué tanta desesperación en que yo la conquiste?

—No sé si deba…— soltó un sonoro y cansino suspiro

—Tendrás que decirme si quieres que yo entienda, verás soy un poco lento y…

—Bien, bien te lo diré pero no aquí — ella miró a los chicos pensativa y luego me miró —¿Hey Lucy puedo llevar este bruto a traer más jugo antes que esté la barbacoa?

—Claro solo no le dejes caminar mucho ¿vale?

—Tú tranquila que ya te lo regreso… te vienes conmigo para que podamos hablar — me dijo dándome las muletas.

La seguí por la casa, fuimos al garaje y nos subimos en un auto; supuse era el de la pelirroja, un Ford Kuga color negro

—En serio ustedes solo usan cosas de lujo

—No inventes es 2012 si fuera de lujo sería del año. Te comprendo Natsu a veces siento que nos pasamos un poco con lo material pero dime ¿qué harías si ganas como senador, tienes buenos ahorros y todavía te sobra dinero?

—En definitiva compraría una Ducati del año, un departamento en otro país y tendría una vida muy pero muy tranquila

—Por esos pensamientos es que no tienes nada de lo que mencionaste.

—Ahora dime por qué me sacaste de la casa

—Porque Lucy no puede saber lo que te voy a contar

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque me mataría! Natsu lo que voy a contarte ustedes lo calificarían como confidencial…

—Si claro como no y yo Ricky Martin — dije entre risas

—Dime una cosa ¿alguna vez has pensado en Lucy teniendo problemas graves? ¿a una Lucy en un estado de depresión de esas gigantescas? Sé muy bien que suelo exagerar las cosas de vez en cuando pero esta vez lo amerita— me miró seriamente

—Ok, ahora si me asustaste

—Todo tiene un motivo, Lucy no es la santa de la cual la pintas Natsu — aparcó el auto al lado de un parque — Esto que voy a decirte si quiera Levy lo sabe; es decir, sabe una parte pero no todo y como verdades a medias no son verdades yo digo que ella no sabe nada — la miré atento y la animé a continuar — Listo para lo que viene…

—Nací listo Erza no te preocupes por mí

—Bien hace años cuando Lucy y yo estábamos en la universidad; en nuestro segundo año conocimos a un chico… — con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Erza mi calor corporal se iba perdiendo poco a poco, si bien es cierto dije que nací listo… esto… esto no me lo esperaba

* * *

 **Otro misterio se avecina? nah simplemente quise dejarlo hasta ahí y ver que me dicen... a ver sus opiniones que dijo Erza y porqué Lucy no debía darse cuenta? debate debate el que acierte mmmmm elige contenido *_* ooooo siiii! Claire Kaito no vale hacer trampa xD**

 **De verdad quiero ver sus opiniones porque sin ustedes de nada sirve que yo ame escribir, en serio son el combustible de mi día a día**

 **Bien chic s que les ha parecido? merezco tomates o manzanas?**

 **De aquí la historia viene más fluida en sí misma lo prometo, lo juro**

 **Soledad-uchiha :** es imposible no hacerse esa imagen mental, yo me divertí en esa parte la amé en el momento que llegó a mi cerebro y las tácticas de Natsu vendrán a partir de el siguiente cap. Él tomará sus medidas ya lo verás

 **superpepe:** hey puedes apostar que te entiendo pero todo es necesario lo prometo aun así sé que lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Lo de Igneel y Lucy tiene su momento para salir y va a ser la bomba, voy tratando de que los capítulos no sean tan tediosos ya que si no me cuesta más escribirlos. así que tu tranquilo que aquí vamos!

 **De nuevo me disculpo por la demora, espero nos veamos en una semana exacta**

 **Jill!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mi gente linda!**

 **Resultó que hoy vine más temprano de lo usual :D gracias a mi enfermedad tuve más tiempo del normal esta semana y pues, lo prometido es deuda así que he aquí el cap**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, he aquí las respuesta a los que comieron uñas por una semana xD espero que lo disfruten, bienvenidos a los nuevos reviewers siempre es gusto tener nuevas opiniones por acá :***

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece es obra del amo del Troleo hiro Mashima**

 **Song: Answer is near- One ok rock (amo este grupo *_*)**

* * *

— _Bien hace años cuando Lucy y yo estábamos en la universidad; en nuestro segundo año conocimos a un chico… — con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Erza mi calor corporal se iba perdiendo poco a poco, si bien es cierto dije que nací listo… esto… esto no me lo esperaba_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _POV Natsu_

—En nuestro segundo año conocimos a un chico; él era rubio bien parecido, daba la impresión de ser un chico muy fino, muy delicado… por los pasillos se podía escuchar siempre a las chicas murmurar sobre su belleza y todo ese asunto. Un día había una fiesta en casa de uno de los compañeros de curso, un estudiante de medicina de esos adinerados…

—Sé de la clase de fiesta que me hablas Erza, fui a bastantes de esas en la secundaria

—Si una de esas fiestas y por un motivo que aún no logramos determinar cuál fue ése tipo se fijó en Lucy y por lo que restó de la noche la estuvo rondando — la miré con cansancio — Si como si se tratara de un buitre solo la rondaba no se le acercó, no le habló, nada solo la miraba y sonreía.

Las siguientes semanas fue lo mismo el chico la seguía o simplemente la miraba de lejos; casi como un maldito acosador, pero un mes después él se le acercó… yo no estaba cerca así que no sé mucho de ese día aunque por lo que Lucy me dijo él la llevó a comer, platicaron, todo normal.

—Lo normal que haría cualquier chico para conquistar a una chica Erza, no le veo lo malo — me carcomía algo por dentro de escuchar el relato sin embargo no le presté demasiada atención

—Pronto comenzaron a salir, de ahí en adelante todo se fue tornando más y más extraño; Lucy no era de salir, menos de andar en lugares extraños y mucho menos de ingerir alcohol… La niña comenzó a perder clases, salía hasta altas horas de la noche, siempre que recibía llamadas del tipo ése salía sin decir nada…

— ¿Estás segura que estamos hablando de la misma persona? — pregunté aun sin poder hacerme una idea de lo que Erza decía

—Créelo hasta yo estaba sorprendida y no la conocía tan bien en ese entonces, lo cierto es que estuvo a punto de perder la beca y todo por lo que había trabajado tanto. Pronto me di a la tarea de tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, que viera lo que se estaba haciendo así misma y ella simplemente decía que eran ideas mías, que estaba celosa de verla feliz con su novio; ahí entendí que ya no era ella, que sabía Dios que cosas le habían metido en la cabeza y donde había quedado el razonamiento de mi amiga

—La verdad no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo que le hayan lavado la cabeza tan fácil, Lucy siempre fue inocente a los temas de las salidas nocturnas y los grupos de amigos que se disfrazaban de buenas personas — suspiré sonoramente — Siempre le dije que tuviera cuidado en el momento que saliera de casa, que no sabía cómo se movía el mundo lejos de sus padres. Siempre la tuvieron en casa Erza, ella a diferencia mía nunca salió sin escolta de sus padres o algún adulto, no era buena socializando y menos aún que haya tenido algún tipo de romance en la secundaria… la tomaron de inocente y no se dio cuenta — la pelirroja asintió

—Pero eso no es lo peor de todo Natsu, si tan solo el tipo ése la hubiese querido aunque anduviera de equivocada yo no diría nada en lo absoluto, pero justo al mes de estar juntos; no sé cómo le hizo, pero convenció a Lucy de ir con a un hotel de playa un fin de semana en conjunto con su grupo de amigos…

—No quiero escuchar más Erza — le supliqué cerrando fuertemente mis ojos

—Siento que me pidieras que continuara Natsu…—no pude responder nada pues era verdad, mi curiosidad quería conocer el final — bebió un poco y… pues sabrás que pasó… ella niega a muerte que hayan abusado de ella, simplemente el tipo fue un completo animal…

—¿Quién fue?

—Eh

—¡¿Quién fue el maldito que le hizo daño, quién fue y donde está juro que lo mato?!

—Cálmate, de nada te puede servir querer hacerle daño ahora… el tipo vive en otro lado sigue en su vida loca creo pero… — yo la miré con furia demandando una respuesta a mis preguntas — Eres bastante obstinado ¿no? Sting, su nombre es Sting

—Sting… lo mantendré en la lista negra…

—Si le haces algo es muy probable que ella te lo reproche… cuando volvió al departamento estaba hecha trizas era irreconocible, pedimos licencia en la universidad por enfermedad inventamos que tenía varicela, ella cayó en depresión por semanas. Al no saber cómo ayudarla tuve que recurrir a Levy…

—Esa niña siempre sabe cómo hacerla sentir mejor

—Es correcto, lo cierto es que Lucy volvió en si luego de un par de meses y volvió a centrarse en sus estudios. Se convirtió en la persona que conocemos hoy en día, porque te puedo asegurar que hubo un antes y un después de lo ocurrido con Sting

—Entiendo tus intenciones de evitarle el sufrimiento de la decepción mas eso no me explica el que yo deba hacer algo aquí

—Todo lo sucedido con Sting fue parte de una apuesta, Lucy estaba en la lista de las chicas más atractivas de la universidad y los amigos bobos del tipo ése le retaron a llevarla a la cama pero no apostaron que ella fuera virgen — negué con cara de asco ante las palabras de la pelirroja — Para mí es importante que ella no se equivoque, si bien es cierto no pude hacer nada por prevenir lo que sucedió ésa vez debo de ser capaz de hacerlo ahora y redimirme…

—Erza eso no fue tu culpa, no podrías haberlo sabido no había manera de que lo supieras

—Eso no evita que sienta culpa, ese estúpido le quitó su primer beso y como si fuera poco su primera vez; si te soy sincera creo que Lucy no lo hace desde ese día, todo se lo dio a… a él

—No es verdad

— ¿Qué cosa? — me miró como si estuviera contemplando algo imposible

—Su primer beso no se lo dio ese tipo — me miró sin entender — No se lo pudo haber dado ése tipo… porque su primer beso… su primer beso se lo di yo — hablé al fin

— ¡¿Qué?! — la miré un poco divertido, ella tenía el rostro cubierto totalmente en sorpresa

—Cómo escuchaste y será mejor que hagamos lo que dijimos que haríamos sino ella va a comenzar con sus preguntas

—No momentito… me paras el tren ahí mismo ¿cómo está eso de que le diste su primer beso? — desvié mi mirada a la ventana — ¡Que me respondas carajo!

—Si así como lo escuchaste… aunque no creo que lo recuerde

— ¿Cómo no lo va a recordar?

—Erza yo siempre he sentido algo por ella, aunque me considerara su amigo o su hermano… siempre existieron sentimientos de mi parte… sentimientos más fuertes que una amistad y pues… pues…

 _ **Flashback**_

Era diciembre, estábamos cerca de navidad y cerca también de comenzar la secundaria. Habíamos planeado una velada entre los tres sin embargo Joy a último momento llamó para avisar que no vendría, que había agarrado un resfriado y mejor iba a quedarse descansando así que Lucy y yo decidimos pasar el resto de la tarde en mi casa ; un poco nos costó pero logramos convencer a su madre para el final del día.

Habíamos estado jugando en la nieve un rato y luego fuimos a ver películas navideñas o simplemente lo que apareciera en la televisión, papá había comprado varios snacks para nosotros así que nos encerramos con todo en mi cuarto y estuvimos ahí hasta casi la media noche, saliendo únicamente para subir con refrescos o más comida. Fue sumamente divertido estar con Lucy sólo para mí aunque fuera solo por esa noche, solo esos momentos.

Pronto Lucy hubo caído rendida por el cansancio del día de juegos, la recosté en mi cama pero antes de llamar a papá para que la llevara al cuarto de visitas decidí recostarme a su lado y contemplarla dormir. Era muy linda y tierna, su rostro estaba lleno de una calma y alegría que contagiaba a cualquiera, sus labios reposaban semi-abiertos formando una media sonrisa como si se divirtiera en sus sueños… pero me quedé estancado ahí, en sus labios, sus pequeños labios teñidos de rosa por la temperatura de la casa; sin pensar mucho o mejor dicho sin meditar en lo que hacía, acerqué mi rostro al de ella tratando de no despertarla hasta que pude posar mis labios con los de ella, en un rose suave, delicado, simplemente la besé con todo el amor que sentía en mi interior, un beso corto que duró menos de lo hubiese deseado pero lo cierto era que si llegaba a despertarse iba a matarme así que terminé alejándome fuertemente sonrojado

—Te amo Lucy, pero no soy hombre para ti — le susurré —No ahora y quizá nunca, lo siento por no poder decírtelo sin embargo tu madre no nos dejaría y mi padre me mataría… Sólo olvídalo que yo trataré de hacer lo mismo

Dicho esto salí de mi habitación para darle aviso a mi padre que Lucy había caído dormida.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

—Serás anormal Natsu Dragneel, si se lo hubieses dicho despierta…

—Muy probablemente ella me habría rechazado, mejor vivir la vida como está antes que meterse en líos… ella siguió su vida y yo la mía fin de la historia

—Eres un gran cerrado, tanto como un bombillo… Entonces acepta ayudarme ya sé que la quieres de una manera diferente solo…

—Eso era antes cuando era un niño, cuando no tenía problemas, cuando era inocente

—¿Sabes qué? No me ayudes a mí, no lo hagas por mí… hazlo por ella, por ustedes. Sé que puedes solo falta que quieras…

—No es cuestión de querer, es cosa de que yo no soy un hombre honesto y menos responsable de hacho me gano la vida engañando gente para conseguir información o volando lugares con gente dentro ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

—Lo único que no entiendo es que tan larga es tu lista de excusas, nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora es de peso como para que yo diga si este tipo tiene razón. Escucha hagamos una cosa

—No Erza…

—Sólo escúchame, has el intento de acercarte a ella. Solo eso te pido, si haces el intento y ella te rechaza me rindo y no vuelvo a molestarte, pero si logras entrar… si ella te deja entrar…

—¿Qué pasará?

—Son unos niños ustedes dos, pero ya lo descubrirán no hace falta que yo diga nada

Sigo sin estar muy convencido de esto que ella quiere intentar, entiendo su deseo de ayudar a su amiga a nuestra amiga pero… asentí ante la mirada inquisitoria de la pelirroja, ella sonrió victoriosa. No importaba de todos modos nada me obligaba a intentarlo, siempre podía simplemente dejarlo por la paz. Erza encendió el auto y nos pusimos en marcha al supermercado más cercano.

 _POV Lucy_

Hacía bastante desde que Erza y Natsu habían salido y comenzaba a preocuparme, pero entre Gary y Juvia me mantenían bastante ocupada con sus bromas. Ciertamente no me había dado a la tarea de conocer bien al amigo de Natsu en lo que estuvo en el hospital, pero ahora que estamos aquí compartiendo chistes y anécdotas veo que el chico es súper buena gente, su esposa Juvia es un amor; un poco cohibida sí, pero es una completa maravilla.

— ¿Cómo que ya se tardaron no?

—No te preocupes si no es de cervezas Natsu dura toda la vida en escoger un tipo — respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlesca

—Por cierto Gray ¿Dónde vive Natsu?

—Nadie lo sabe, sólo los altos mandos tienen un número para contactarlo y yo tengo otro después de ahí absolutamente sabe del paradero de Natsu en los tiempos libres… aunque creo que lo escuché un día decir que vivía en un pequeño refugio en Qatar o algo por el estilo

—Vaya…

—Lo cierto es que cambia cada cierto tiempo así que a como está en medio oriente puede estar en Europa o en cualquier parte, él es así

—Vaya…

—L-Lucy si no te molesta que pregunte ¿cómo era Natsu cuando tú lo conociste?

—¿Eh?

—Si como era, cuando yo lo conocí era un completo desastre

—Pues… — Juvia se acercó a nosotros para escuchar mi relato — Era un desastre; es decir, no podrías esperar que un chico como Natsu fuera tan diferente

—Te entiendo, pero no creo que Natsu fuera un fiestero busca pleito desde esas edades

—No, no exactamente. Era un niño bastante travieso e inquieto, divertido y por sobre todas las cosas era muy protector con nosotras

—¿Nosotras?

—Joy y Lucy, teníamos otra amiga en común — respondió el pelirosa tras de mi

—Vaya don Juan tu sí que sabes

—Ya cállate Gray, mejor danos una mano que venimos un poco cargados

Gray fue a ayudar a Natsu y Erza que venían con un par de bolsas; ese mocoso simplemente no entendía que no debía hacer esfuerzos, lo miré negando con mi cabeza a lo que él solo sonrió. Nos reunimos nuevamente pero esta vez Erza fue a poner un poco de música; aún era temprano cerca de las 22 horas y aunque sabía que el pelirosa debería de estar en casa descansando lo dejé pasar

—Oye Natsu, no te ha llamado ninguna de tus novias

—Lo haces sonar como si tuviera muchas — el pelinegro sonrió con malicia — No tengo teléfono por suerte para mí, así que aunque quisieran no tienen como contactarme y a ti ¿no te han llamado tampoco?

—Ni inventes ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un móvil el lunes?

—No señores, el lunes este señor tiene que presentarse al hospital para retirar puntos y no creo que le vaya a ir muy bien que digamos — irrumpí en la conversación de los chicos

—Ya la escuchaste Natsu no puedes venir a divertirte — ¿qué este par no hacen más que molestarse mutuamente? — ¿Por qué dijiste que no le va a ir muy bien?

—Porque quien hace ese procedimiento lo lunes es un completo carnicero

—Erza podrías haber tenido un poco más de tacto — reprimí a mi amiga ante la cara de terror de Natsu — Tampoco es tan así niño, solo no le hagas mucho caso a mi amiga, ya sabes como es de exagerada…

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú? ¿no puedes quitarme los puntos tú?

—Nop, lo siento nunca me desarrollé en esa área… lo siento — le sonreí para intentar calmarlo, pero no dio mucho resultado

—¿Tú Erza, tu puedes verdad?

—Básicamente si, pero desgraciadamente es un proceso que se debe realizar dentro del hospital y no tengo autorización…

—Voy a morir…

—Ya tampoco es para tanto, no seas tan llorón cabeza de lava, no es lo peor que te haya pasado

— ¿y qué es lo peor que le ha pasado? — preguntó Erza curiosa

—Supongo que estar en medio acto y que llegue la madre de la chica a la que se estaba… — Natsu le dio un fuerte golpe por la cabeza

—Eso no se dice Gray, no frente a las chicas y menos si está tu mujer estúpido

—Entonces diles que es lo peor que te ha pasado

—Conocerte a ti gana no importa lo que digan

—Claro que sí campeón… ¿Qué es lo peor que te ha pasado… Erza?

—A mi…. Deja que piense bien

—Te ayudo, Franklin Gerease — inmediatamente ella puso cara de asco

—¿Y ese es…? — preguntó Juvia

—Era un paciente que me fue asignado; un señor mayor demasiado activo para su edad, tuve que atenderlo por casi un año por un problema en una válvula de su corazón… era una completa pesadilla tenerlo en mi consultorio, aunque fueran 2 segundos

— ¿Y por qué así?

—El señor era un completo pervertido Juvia, no pasaba ni un segundo que no se le insinuara morbosamente… esta pobre mujer sufrió como nunca lo había visto

— ¿N-no t-te ha pasado algo similar Lucy?

—Mmmmm no, de hecho nunca. No he experimentado semejante cosa sin embargo lo peor que me ha tocado vivir ha sido en la práctica montar un hueso por primera vez… casi muero — sentí un pequeño mareo de solo recordarlo — Fue algo bastante escalofriante

—Pero eran muñecos Lucy…

—No te equivoques Erza no eran muñecos, era un hueso en una persona de carne y hueso además la condición en la que se encontraba era… no ya no puedo soportarlo me da…

—Tranquila Lucy, respira y piensa en otra cosa… — me susurró Natsu tomándome del hombro derecho — Solo relájate — luego de un momento ya estaba un poco mejor

—Bien, gracias niño — el asintió — Juvia sigues tu ¿lo peor que te ha pasado…?

—Supongo que lo peor que me ha pasado ha sido creerme embarazada y no saber cómo decírselo a Gray

—Pero si están casados, eso sería demasiado no se… tonto

—No Erza eso fue cuando éramos novios; hace bastante tiempo de eso, comencé a comprar condones desde ese día

—G-Gray dijo que si estaba embarazada él se haría cargo de todo, pero sentía mucho miedo de lo que pudieran decir mis padres

—Y tú que siempre decías que no pasabas cogiendo como conejo con ella, eres un gran mentiroso Gray — reclamó Natsu — Pero un pésimo mentiroso porque siempre lo supe

—Al menos tengo mujer a la cual querer pero tú… ¿tú que tienes Natsu, mujeres de ocasión?

—Oigan, oigan a todo pavo le llega su navidad… sólo tenle un poco de paciencia Gray ya verás cómo luego le llega una chica — le salvó Erza

—¿Y puedo saber desde cuándo ustedes son tan confidentes?

—Desde hace 5 minutos Lu — respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa

—Olvídenlo ¿Juvia a que te dedicas?

—Soy maestra de preescolar, trabajo en una pequeña guardería cerca de donde vivimos

—Oye que bonito, te lo tenías bien escondido he Juvia

—N-no Erza… solo nadie me había preguntado — no reímos ante la cara de Erza, generalmente era ella quien salía con ese tipo de comentarios y que se los dedicaran a ella era como un golpe bajo a sus ojos.

Seguimos charlando; al final del cuentas que importaba ya la hora, Erza terminó pidiendo los números de Gray y Juvia alegando que ese tipo de reuniones las haría más seguido, que ahora éramos un grupo de amigo en inicio. Gray bebió más de la cuenta y terminó contando historia embarazosas sobre Natsu y sus inicios en la marina; todo ante la molestia del pelirosa.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no me divertía entre tanta gente; digo siempre éramos Erza y yo, yo y Erza, era bonito y me sentía bien, por otra parte el compartir nuevamente con Natsu llenaba mi cabeza de buenas memorias, de momentos que no volverían. La temperatura comenzó a bajar debido a la hora y debido a que mi atuendo no era de una tela muy gruesa comencé a temblar ligeramente, era un ligero movimiento que traté de disimular sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para Natsu

—Ten… — me susurró poniendo su camisa sobre mis hombros

—No hace falta Natsu estoy bien así

—A nadie engañas Lucy, pareces un chihuahua temblando… sólo póntela no seas terca

—Ok, solo recuérdame comprarte más franela — le dije con una sonrisa abrazándome en su camisa tratando de entrar en calor — ¿Qué hora es Natsu?

—Creo que pasan de las 0 horas

—Deberíamos de irnos ya, recuerda que no has tomado tu medicamento aún y debes descansar mañana tengo algo planeado

—Erza, mamá Lucy dice que ya me lleva

—¿Por qué mamá Lucy? aún es temprano

—Claro temprano para el día de mañana, traten de no tomar mucho más — le di un abrazo e hice una señal a Natsu para que me siguiera —Adiós chicos, espero verlos pronto

—Adiós. Gray trata que no te tomen por la fuerza

—Por Dios Natsu vámonos

El pelirosa sonriendo burlistamente salió junto conmigo de la casa de mi amiga y fuimos al auto, una vez dentro de este emprendí el viaje de vuelta a casa. El viaje de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, me preocupaba un poco el silencio de Natsu y aunque traté de no darle mucha importancia en el ascensor del edificio se lo cuestioné

—¿Quisiera saber el porqué de tu silencio Dragneel?

—No es nada solo pienso en algunas cosas que dijo Gray es todo — respondió sin mirarme

—¿Por qué siento como un olor a mentira en tus palabras? — le presioné

—Quizá son ideas tuyas, no tengo nada solo estoy un poco cansado y Gray habla demasiado eso es todo, no hay más nada que decir Heartfilia — en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salió del espacio lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió, le seguí abrí la puerta y él entró primero musitando un buenas noches caminó hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella.

No entendía la razón de su extraña actitud sin embargo lo dejé ser después de todo si algo entendía sobre militares; y esto lo sabía simplemente por una pequeña de clase de psicología que había llevado hacía algunos años, era que sus cambios de actitud y carácter era algo normal por llamarlo de algún modo. Seguí su ejemplo y caminé hasta mi habitación dejando atrás este día y luchando por empezar uno nuevo de una mejor manera.

 _POV Natsu_

Me había comportado como un completo idiota la noche cuando volvimos de casa de Erza, pero justo en el último segundo cuando me despedía de las chicas con la mirada Erza hizo un gesto que recordara lo hablado en su auto horas atrás; el simple hecho de imaginar a Lucy en brazos de otro me revolvía el estómago… bueno en realidad no era tanto eso lo que me molestaba era el hecho de que el muy maldito hijo de la grandísima que tiene en la casa la hizo sufrir ¿por una apuesta? ¡Una maldita apuesta! No soy quien para juzgar a otro hombre que haga disparates; yo encajo perfectamente en ese club, pero una cosa era hacer ese tipo de cosas con mujeres que se meten con cualquiera; como en mi caso aunque eso no sea justificación, y otra muy diferente era tomar a la chica más buena del planeta ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo en contra de alguien como ella? Habría que estar drogado o ser demasiado idiota como para ser capaz; si quiera, de pensarlo.

Lo peor de todo era que la situación no mejoró al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Lo único que estaba haciendo era preocupar a Lucy y eso tampoco era bueno; Erza me pidió discreción ¿y yo que hago? Me confino en mi habitación apenas saliendo a comer, apenas entablando una conversación de monosílabos con mi amiga y rechazando todas sus propuestas de descanso para ese fin de semana. Para colmo de males y como si no fuera suficiente por lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi cabeza, la tarde del domingo Lucy salió a hacer compras y dejó su jodido móvil en la casa, claro y como Natsu era la secretaria asignada se fue de sapo a contestar… maldita sea mi suerte

—¿Hola?

— _¿Natsu?_ —pausa — _¿Natsu Dragneel se puede saber que mierda haces tú con el móvil de Lucy?_

—¿Que mierda quieres Igneel? — respondí fastidiado

— _No respondas mis preguntas con más preguntas, es una falta de respeto…_

—Sí y puedes meterte tu respeto en donde mejor lo sientas, la edad de educar a tu hijo y de inculcar respeto pasó hace bastante

— _Sigo siendo tu padre maldita sea_

—Y a mí me vale un completo pepino ¿Para qué llamas? Que yo sepa no tienes asuntos pendientes con Lucy

— _Que yo tenga o no tenga asuntos con ella no es tu problema muchacho así que has el favor de ponerla al teléfono_

—Lamento decirle señor que eso no será posible, ella no está disponible

— _¿Dónde está Lucy, Natsu?_

—Está de compras y no puede atenderte, lo lamento

— _¿Natsu, hijo dime por favor donde estás tú en este instante, por favor dime que no…?_ — el viejo se lo sospechaba, sabía que vivía con ella y aun así preguntaba… que cosas tiene la vida

—No tengo por qué sabes. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ve a ver si le haces algo a tu mujer que para eso te tienen

— _Natsu una única vez te lo voy a decir, solo una advertencia voy a darte… no te atrevas; escúchame bien, no te atrevas a meter a Lucy en tus cochinadas ¿me entendiste mocoso? Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te venga en gana, pero a ella no la metas_

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que quieres decir viejo — claro que sabía a qué se refería no era ningún estúpido — Y no me amenaces, que se te puede voltear la tortilla

— _Era una simple advertencia, esto es una amenaza Natsu… si la haces sufrir o llorar por tus estupideces, si algo le pasa a esa niña por tu culpa yo mismo me encargaré de que llores lágrimas de sangre frente a ella pidiendo perdón. Ni ella misma podrá reconocerte de la paliza que voy a propinarte._

—No juegues con fuego viejo…

— _Aun no me conoces hijo mío, no sabes quién es en realidad Igneel así que como padre te lo digo no tientes tu suerte_ — tragué fuertemente, puedo jurar que Igneel me había escuchado desde el otro lado de la línea — _No hagas que se te vuelque la tortilla_

—¿Solo eso llamaste a decir? — traté de cambiar el curso de la conversación

— _No, quería hablar con ella sin embargo ya no importa. Cuídate hijo_ — sin decir nada más la llamada terminó

¿El viejo que se cree? ¿Qué puede venir luego de años calmando por un lugar que no le pertenece? Que se preocupe por Lucy lo entiendo perfectamente siendo sinceros hasta yo mismo me preocupo que algo pueda llegar a pasar, algo de lo que luego me arrepienta, pero es la misma mierda de la que estoy hablando desde el la noche del viernes ¿Quién en este puto planeta podría ser tan idiota para hacerle daño de manera intencional? Es verdad que soy un poco corto de neuronas, pero tampoco soy ésa clase de estúpido. Maldito viejo, maldito seas Igneel que te coja un grupo de negros…

—¡Ah maldición! — grité al viento golpeando el sofá en el que me encontraba con los puños — ¡Maldito seas viejo estúpido!

—¿Natsu se puede saber qué te pasa? — maravilloso, gracias Dios por odiarme tanto; claro si es que existes verdad

—Lucy… sólo… solo trato de relajarme, sip eso hago trato de relajarme

—¿Pasó algo en lo que no estaba? — su mirada de preocupación hacía añicos mi ira

—Si… bueno no...

—¿Sí o no? — exigió respuesta

—Digamos que no sirvo de secretaria, no doy más — alzando una ceja me exigió una explicación clara a lo que estaba diciendo —Dejaste tu móvil en el sofá y me ha tocado atender un cliente no muy agradable

—¿Loke?

—Mi padre ¿Quién demonios es Loke?

—No importa — claro que sabía quién era el hijo de… si me extraña que ella lo oculte — Dime que trataste a tu padre como corresponde

—Claro, tuvimos una muy amena conversación de padre-hijo como hace años no la teníamos

—¿Si sabes que eso solo me hace desconfiar más de lo normal verdad? — no respondí — Natsu… lo quieras o no él es tu padre y le debes respeto — caminó hasta la cocina con las bolsas que traía

—El sermón no es necesario Lucy, él tomó su decisión y esa no fui yo así que nada que hacer

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas esa historia y aclaramos este enredo? — propuso sentándose a mi lado

—Paso…

—Natsu…

—No inventes Lucy deja las cosas donde están no tengo nada de ganas de revolver el pasado; no ahora y no mañana, quizá nunca

—Si te das cuenta que solo te escondes cobardemente de todo verdad Natsu

—Por última vez, deja así — tomé las muletas dispuesto a irme — No revuelques mi vida Lucy, por tu propio bien te lo digo

—Pensé que comeríamos juntos Natsu

—No tengo hambre —dicho esto caminé hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi

No volví a salir en lo que restó del día, solo me encerré ahí pensando en las ciertas palabras de mi padre; tenía razón que más podía hacer yo no soy nada bueno para ella siquiera mi amistad le sirve de algo… lo único que hago es alejarla de maneras diferentes; nada convincentes y nada sutiles, soy un completo desastre.

Ella no insistió ese día, no volvió a tocar mi puerta de hecho que creo que salió un momento… bueno un momento de varias horas. Lo cierto es que sé que está molesta conmigo por ser un completo idiota y no la culpo quizá mañana pueda hablar con ella en calma.

Al día siguiente me despertó temprano a eso de las 7 de la mañana sin dirigirme demasiado la palabra me indicó que me bañara y me alistara lo más rápido posible para ir al hospital y volver temprano; lo duro de la rehabilitación empezaba ahora y si ella seguía molesta conmigo solo complicaba más aun las cosas.

Hice como me indicó y en cuestión de una media hora ya estábamos camino al centro hospitalario. Como vivíamos tan cerca del hospital el camino no duró más de unos 15 minutos debido al tráfico, una vez ahí buscó un lugar para aparcar el auto. Bajamos del vehículo y comenzamos el camino hasta el lado de curaciones, cansado de tanto silencio decidí hacer algo para interactuar

—Lamento mi comportamiento de idiota

—Claro — respondió secamente

—Lucy lo siento si, lo siento

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te dé un premio o algo por el estilo? — la tomé de un brazo obligándola a mirarme

—No puedo evitar que sientas curiosidad por saber lo que sucedió en mi pasado siempre ha sido de esa manera, pero simplemente te pido por esta vez y solo por esta que lo dejes así…

—Claro como quieras — se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, fui tras ella

—Entiendo que te enfade mi actitud, pero tampoco es como para que… — entrábamos al hospital cuando una voz me interrumpió

— ¿Natsu? ¿Natsu Dragneel? — viré hacia mi derecha, de donde venía la voz que me llamaba — Natsu no puedo creer que sea tú. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos guapo

— ¿L-Lissana? — susurré cuando ella me abrazó fuertemente por el cuello

—Cielos Natsu estás más grande y más apuesto

—N-no en realidad solo creció un poco mi masa muscular, eso es todo ¿qué haces aquí? — no salía de mi asombro

— ¡Trabajo aquí! Soy enfermera desde hace algún tiempo y pues vengo entrando a mi turno, si no fuera así te prometo que te invito a algo bien… sabroso

— ¿Será posible que la señorita Strauss haya crecido, pero no cambiado? — le sonreí fingiendo sorpresa

—Ya me conoces — sonrió de lado — A todo esto ¿qué haces por estos rumbos Teniente Dragneel?

—Pues mi querida Lissana, me hirieron en una misión y pues estoy en recuperación; por eso estoy por estos rumbos. Antes que lo repitas eso de teniente fue hace bastante tiempo ahora es capitán — le corregí con tono pedante

— ¿A si?

—Pues si

—Hace bastante que no nos vemos ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos un día de estos y comemos algo? — se acercó mucho más a mi demostrando perfectamente lo que en realidad quería — hace bastante que no… ya tu sabes — yo sonreí ante su propuesta

—Eso suena bastante… como decirlo… tentador — acerqué una mano a su mejilla rozando levemente sus labios

—Pero resulta que el señor Dragneel no está para andar haciendo esas gracias y tampoco debería de estarse comportando como si este hospital fuera un burdel o un hotel barato señorita Strauss

—Oh Dra. Heartfilia, no sabía que estaba aquí

—Ahora que lo sabe ¿podría ser tan amable de ir a relevar a sus compañeros, deben de estar deseando salir? Natsu si quieres me sigues — es oficial, simplemente la terminé de embarrar

—Lo siento Lissana debo… debo irme — me separé de ella rápidamente

—¿Ella está molesta?

—No, no lo tomes a mal pero su problema es conmigo he estado desobedeciendo sus instrucciones y… pues ya sabes — mentí para zafarme de dar más explicaciones

—Oye, ten cuidado Heartfilia es un excelente médico. Hazle caso y pronto estarás bien. Debo irme, la señora puntualidad tiene razón sobre mis compañeros — se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios —Espero verte pronto guapo

—Si adiós — sin esperar un segundo más fui en la dirección que Lucy se había marchado

Me costó bastante encontrarla, pero como preguntando se lleva a Roma y todos en el hospital la conocían; más en esa parte del hospital, la encontré junto con otras doctoras hablando tranquilamente. Me acerqué a ella y sin darme tiempo de nada me señaló unas bancas

—Siéntate ahí ya te atienden

—Oye yo…

—Haz como te digo Natsu Dragneel, sino no saldremos de aquí nunca. Por favor

—Bien como quieras

Me senté en la dichosa banca y no fue sino hasta unos 20 minutos después que el enfermero salió para llamarme, entré y tomé asiento donde me fue indicado. Listo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no tenía nada en la pierna; miré al enfermero que con la cabeza me indicaba que ya podía irme.

Cuando salí Lucy estaba afuera sentada en la banca en la que estuve minutos antes, al verme salir comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, sin entender del todo la actitud de mi amiga

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos comer en la cafetería de enfrente

—Lucy yo… de verdad no comprendo que te sucede — solté luego de un momento

—¿Qué quieres decir? — paró súbitamente su caminar y volteó a verme

—Que… no te entiendo un segundo estás extraña conmigo, al siguiente te molestas…

—Ok deja que te explique… Strauss no es una enfermera con la cual me lleve de maravilla ¿si? Es un problema personal y no estoy extraña contigo. Soy como todas las personas ¿sabes? La perfecta Lucy también tiene su días malos — reclamó molesta, alcé mis manos en el aire en señal de paz

—O-oye tranquila Lucy… lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Sé que soy un idiota a veces sin embargo no creo que sea para tanto

—No, no es para tanto supongo… — sarcasmo, mi amigo sarcasmo

—Ok, ok ¿dime que te molesta? ¿Qué me pusiera a hablar con tu no muy amiga Lissana o que no salga de mi cuarto? Dímelo

—¿Quién mierda te crees Natsu? — dijo mirándome fuertemente a los ojos — No te creas tan importante como otras te han hecho creer

—¿Entonces dime qué demonios te sucede?

—¡Nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada! — me golpeó levemente el pecho con sus puños — Mejor nos vamos que ya hay mirones y un chisme de pasillo en un hospital es como buscar arena en una playa

—Bien, pero no creas que me quedo satisfecho con tus respuestas pobres…

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses o dejes de pensar Natsu, no eres más que un paciente más en mi lista… no entiendo que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero te haces ideas erróneas

Opté por no responder nada más; enfrascarse en una discusión con Lucy era como discutir algo con un oficial mayor… imposible de ganar o terminar, ella un poco satisfecha comenzó su camino nuevamente, la seguí aun pensativo. No me equivocaba había visto esa reacción en otro lado, ésa misma reacción amenazante para con los demás… ok tenía una idea pero simplemente no lo veía del todo seguro, no podía ser simplemente no iba con ella… bueno quizá sí pero… ¿En qué mierda piensas Natsu? ¿Cómo puedes si quiera atreverte a contemplarlo? Eso solo pasará en tus fantasías de niño, porque simple y sencillamente ella no podía estar celosa de ti… eso no iba a pasar nunca…

* * *

 **¿A poco y serán celos? ¿a poco? mmmm pos yo no sé xS Natsu deja esas drogas mijo jajaja**

 **Y bien... que me dicen del cap de hoy... le metí la chancleta nuevamente o sería que tenía que pasar? espero sus comentarios, son ustedes los que mantienen el fic a flote de verdad se los juro**

 **R/R**

 **soledad-uchiha:** pues no es que me guste... solo que me hace gracia XD la intriga le mete algo bonito al fic no sé como explicarlo pero siempre me ha gustado.

Ya bueno, no soy tan mala (conozco peores en serio) imagínate que soy tan buena persona que ya respondí una de sus cuestionantes creo? xD como sea me alegra que sigas conmigo. un beso :*

 **Eagle Gold:** me alegra que te guste y bienvenida!

 **superpepe1098:** dijiste que te gustaba el misterio, yo simplemente hago lo que puedo xD No soy mala, solo soy un poco pues... si quizá si soy mala C:

Gracias por seguir conmigo amigo, nos leemos la próxima. Un beso

PD: lo de Igneel va para largo así que con paciencia, paciencia (es un hecho, si soy mala jeje)

 **Ceci D:** Perdón, perdón, perdón (se disculpa con reverencias) aquí están algunas (no muchas) respuestas a tu intriga

Bienvenida! un saludo!

 **cecejiji:** No mierda que no te mate! Intriga mala noooooooo!

Aquí está el cap (apto para cardíacos C:)

 **Bien chicos gracias a todos (nuevamente) por sus comentarios. Espero les haya gustado!**

 **A ver que tiene planeado mi mente maquiavélica (como ya ha sido bautizada) para la próxima semana**

 **Sin más que decir (se va a escribir nuevamente)**

 **Un saludo!**

 **Jill!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mi gente linda!**

 **(Saluda detrás de un muro) ¿Cómo hemos estado este tiempo? Si, no engaño a nadie xD al fin aparecí!**

 **Lamento la enorme tardanza pero mi inspiración se la llevó el viento :c a veces venía pero no se porque me costó horrores este capítulo. Solo espero no decepcionarlos sino... sino si voy a morir lentamente u.u**

 **Lo cierto es que miles de gracias a los que me siguen, a los nuevos reviewers, miles y miles de gracias por todo su apoyo que no importa cuanto me cueste el cap yo voy a seguir mientras ustedes estén conmigo!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **Canción: Troublemaker, Olly Murs**

* * *

 _No me equivocaba había visto esa reacción en otro lado, ésa misma reacción amenazante para con los demás… ok tenía una idea pero simplemente no lo veía del todo seguro, no podía ser simplemente no iba con ella… bueno quizá sí pero… ¿En qué mierda piensas Natsu? ¿Cómo puedes si quiera atreverte a contemplarlo? Eso solo pasará en tus fantasías de niño, porque simple y sencillamente ella no podía estar celosa de ti… eso no iba a pasar nunca…_

 _POV Lucy_

¿Qué se creía este niño? ¿La última coca cola del desierto? Dios a veces me cuestionaba grandemente las cosas que pasan en mi vida por culpa de mis decisiones. Primero se comporta como un verdadero y soberano idiota, al momento siguiente está como si nada y luego está coqueteando en el hospital como si fuera un burdel barato… claro, y por si fuera poco con la enfermera que tiene una lista de amores más largo que la lista de expedientes archivados en el hospital; demonios no sé ni porque me molesté tanto con él si mi problema es _ella_ , ésa mujer no vale la pena ni como trapeador de pisos. Simplemente traté de hacerle un favor al muchacho y ¿qué me gano? Pues que piense que siento celos ¡por amor de Dios! Es más fácil que sienta celos de Loke que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia donde no puedo cuidarle nada… pero claro estamos hablando del egocéntrico de Natsu, tenía que ser él para que eso resultara como idea.

La solución más sencilla a terminar la charla sobre el tema en cuestión era huir; pues si huir, no tenía pensado invitar a Natsu a comer al lugar donde las mismas sillas me conocen, pero fue la única solución que me salió en el momento; y con un poco de suerte, quizá la única manera de distraerlo.

Caminé hasta la salida principal del hospital consiente que el pelirosa me seguía de cerca, al salir me dirigí hasta el paso peatonal. Pronto estuvimos del otro lado de la calle donde había una cafetería "S&D Coffee", sin pensarlo mucho entré en el local; el cual se encontraba con algunos clientes debido a la hora, inspeccioné rápidamente las mesas libres y escogí una cerca de los ventanales que se encontraba en solitario de las demás. Natsu me siguió con cautela sin embargo imitó todo lo que yo hacía.

—¿Y este lugar es…?

—Un laboratorio donde te sacan muestras de sangre para hacer experimentos biológicos… — por cómo se contrajeron las facciones de su rostro deduje que no le había hecho mucha gracia el comentario — No es un café donde vienen los ricos si es lo que piensas

—Tiene pinta de

—Eres muy malo juzgando niño, aquí es donde perdemos el tiempo los médico que no encontramos libres en determinados momentos… es más como un lugar de reunión, la comida es bastante agradable. Va a gustarte lo sé.

—Bienvenidos ¿puedo tomar su orden…? ¿Lucy?

—¡Hola Mira! — me puse en pie para saludarla como correspondía; con un beso en su mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, ella correspondió al gesto de la misma manera que yo

—Vaya que nos tenías abandonados ¿Qué había pasado contigo que no habías vuelto? — preguntó con interés

—Pues… estaba trabajando más de la cuenta, sin tiempo de nada más que dormir lo mínimo y te lo digo es en serio, hasta las chicas han dicho que extrañan salir conmigo

—¡Claro que sí! Siempre que vienen lo dicen; que te extrañan, que no tienen con quien molestar, que no hay quien ponga orden en lo que comen, la misma Erza ha dicho lo mucho que le haces falta

—Lo importante es que estoy de regreso.

—¿Y… el joven que te acompaña? — preguntó sonriente mirando a Natsu

—El joven que me acompaña es un viejo amigo, está de rehabilitación y me fue asignado por pura y mera coincidencia del destino — respondí igual de sonriente — Su nombre es Natsu, Natsu ella es Mirajane, de cariño todos le decimos Mira

—Un gusto Natsu — ella tendió su mano hasta él

—El gusto es todo mío, Mira — respondió estrechando amablemente la mano de mi amiga peliblanca

—Que tonta, si están aquí es porque deben de estar hambrientos

—No te preocupes, al venir tenía doble intención. A mi puedes traerme lo de siempre y a él… puede una malteada especial y ¿un sándwich?

—Sándwich estaría estupendo

—Muy bien, si es así… ya vuelvo

—Gracias Mira — dicho esto la peliblanca se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente

—Es buena persona, al menos eso me dejó como primera impresión

—Ella siempre es así; desde que la conozco ha sido así, siempre sonriente con los clientes. Si te soy sincera es mi consejera de vez en cuando

—Si cocina con la misma amabilidad con la que trata a la gente su comida debe de ser sabrosa

—Lo es, puedes apostar que lo es — en ese instante sonó mi móvil — ¿Hola?

— _¿Lucy tienes un minuto?_

—Levy… Claro que sí, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti ¿Qué pasa?

— _Es que resulta que anoche andaba en un baile en la playa… y creo que me enamoré_

—Dame un segundo ya vuelvo — le susurré a Natsu quien asintió tranquilo y comprensivo — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? — pregunté a mi hermana mientras caminaba hasta la salida del local

— _Lo que has escuchado, no sabía a quién más consultar y decidí llamarte, solo no te enfades conmigo Lucy por favor_

—¿De qué hablas Levy? Uno no se enamora de la noche a la mañana…

— _Si te cuento vas a enojarte conmigo_

—Levy — dije en tono de advertencia

— _Promete que no vas a enojarte, ni a hacer un escándalo por favor_

—Estoy en un lugar público aunque quisiera no puedo gritar sin parecer una loca. Aun así te lo prometo, prometo no enojarme… demasiado

— _Bien…_ — suspiró sonoramente — _Hice exactamente todo lo que dijiste que no hiciera. Desde que llegamos andamos de fiesta en fiesta; de eso se trata un verano en hotel en otro estado y lejos de casa, uno de esos días estaba casi ebria y sin querer me separé de las chicas._

 _Un chico me salvó de otros chicos de malas intenciones; al principio creí que era una mala persona por su porte y manera de vestir, pero una persona súper agradable, honesto, un poco frío y punk si… pero es una gran persona…_

—Levy… de verdad si sigues hablando así voy a creer que debo hacer invitaciones para una boda

— _¡Lucy, esto es serio!_

—Solo digo lo que siento en este momento. No soy muy dada a apoyar este tipo de situaciones; y siendo sincera no lo hago, pero a como escucho las cosas quizá deberías llamar a mamá

— _¡¿A mamá?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Te llamo justamente para pedir un consejo, no para que me mandes a hacerme crucificar porque le puse el ojo a un chico._

—Lo siento hermanita, pero no soy un baúl donde se guardan los secretos del mundo. Además ¿Qué clase de consejo se supone que debo darte, si el que te di en un principio tan siquiera lo tomaste en cuenta? — al no obtener respuesta alguna continué — Mira Levy los amores de verano son solo eso; amores de verano, aun si se enamoraran en serio ¿Qué pasará cuando termine el verano? Tienes un deber en esta ciudad, no puedes simplemente irte porque la beca no va a seguirte a todas las universidades que vayas y lo sabes

— _Claro que lo sé ¿crees que no he pensado en todo eso ya? Obvio que todo es unilateral; o al menos así lo veo yo, no quiero hacerme de falsas esperanzas y terminar como tú_

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— _Lamentándome de todo y odiando lo que hice y lo que no. No sé si me estés entendiendo Lucy, pero yo solo quiero ser feliz._

—No puedo resolver tu vida hermanita. A miles de costos puedo con la mía como para echarme la tuya al hombro también… puedo darte un consejo, ve con cuidado no hagas nada que no sea necesario y de lo cual luego vayas a arrepentirte, no te hagas falsas ilusiones y no te alejes demasiados de esas locas que tienes como amigas ¿vale?

— _Va lo intento, pero no te prometo nada de lo último que dijiste_ —ambas reímos — _Por cierto ¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar en el hospital, en consulta en estos momentos?_

—Se supone, pero me fue asignado un caso especial y pues… ahora tengo más tiempo del usual. De hecho si estuviese en el hospital no hubiera contestado y lo sabes

— _Por lo mismo me extrañó. Tengo que irme; vamos a la playa y las chicas pueden dejarme atrás, en verdad gracias por escucharme hermana Lu me has sido de mucha ayuda_

—Claro sabes que siempre estaré aquí

— _Lo más curioso de todo es que no estés molesta como creí que estarías_

—Estoy molesta; más que molesta decepcionada, pero si yo no te ayudo ¿quién lo hará?

— _Estás en lo cierto. Te quiero Lucy, nos hablamos luego_.

—Ten cuidado enana. Adiós

Dicho esto cerré la llamada y volví dentro del café donde Natsu ya estaba comiendo su sándwich, al mirarme sonrió de lado señalándome mi comida, un sándwich y un té aún caliente.

—Iba a comerme tu comida porque no volvías…

—Lo siento pero mi comida es sagrada y no se toca — ambos sonreímos, mi plan para distraerlo de lo sucedido temprano estaba dando resultados — Era Levy con un monólogo lamento dejarte custodiando mi comida

—Mmmm para nada tu tranquila que en cuanto terminaba iba a seguir con lo que estaba en la mesa. Diablos esta malteada está rebuena

—No hables con la boca, mocoso maleducado.

—Por cierto ¿qué haremos hoy?

—Un par de ejercicios simples; básicamente lo que veníamos haciendo, mañana empezaremos con el trabajo de gimnasio y espero que dentro de un par de semanas hayas dejado las muletas en el olvido.

—Me parece una gran idea, son bastante incómodas.

—Pero creo que hoy no voy a supervisarte mucho tiempo el día de hoy

—¿Cómo así? — preguntó extrañado

—Tengo que ir donde a casa de mis padres por un par de cosas que necesitamos y a no ser que quieras ir conmigo tendrás que quedarte en el departamento

—Paso… y de largo

—Eso supuse. Entonces haremos esto te dejo en el departamento haces lo que te he dicho; ya sabes cómo, mientras yo voy de mega rápido a West Brighton

—Supongo que está bien.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente; para mi suerte Natsu o había olvidado lo sucedido o simplemente se estaba haciendo el ruso, lo cual me resultaba maravilloso. Una vez terminada la comida nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos donde Mira, luego de pagar la cuenta nos despidió amablemente con una sonrisa haciéndome prometer que volvería más seguido.

Fuimos al hospital nuevamente a buscar mi auto y sin mucho esfuerzo pronto estábamos camino a casa. El camino fue silencioso mas no incómodo ni molesto, al llegar al edificio donde vivíamos aparqué frente a la entrada y miré a Natsu.

—No hagas desordenes mientras no estoy, haz lo que te he dicho si quieres puedes descansar un poco si así lo quieres. Estaré aquí lo más pronto posible ¿de acuerdo?

—Si mamá ve tranquila que voy a estar bien… ¿si el teléfono suena debo atenderlo?

—Para eso te dejo aquí… — él me miró molesto — Es broma, si por pura y mera casualidad llega a sonar… si lo atiendes, si preguntan estoy ocupada; nada de que no estoy ¿Vale? Aquí está la llave — él asintió y tomó el objeto que le ofrecí — Bien, nos vemos al rato

—Claro… — bajó del auto y tomó las muletas — ve con cuidado la gente anda muy loca últimamente — se despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta

Al momento que puso un pie en el edificio partí hacia mi destino. El viaje no duraba demasiado; una media hora a lo mucho, puse música para no hacer tan aburrido el trayecto. Todo iba de maravilla, poco tráfico, el día estaba soleado y fresco sin embargo antes de llegar al puente que conectaba a la isla quedé atrapada en un bendito embotellamiento, el tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a desesperarme. Porqué tenía que pasarme esto justamente a mí.

 _POV Natsu_

Entré al edificio saludando al portero; quien ya se había acostumbrado a verme por ahí y me recibía como un inquilino más, llegué al ascensor y marqué el número de piso. Al llegar arriba me costó un poco abrir la bendita puerta, tiré las llaves en la encimera que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

Estaba cansado solo con ese pequeño trayecto así que me lancé en un sillón y encendí la TV; me deshice de las jodidas tenis que ya me traían loco y comencé a pasar canales a lo random.

Me entretuve viendo un programa de historia; no era como que me interesara mucho la historia del país o algo por el estilo, pero dicho programa era sobre embrujos y maldiciones antiguas así que me llamó demasiado la atención. Al rato un perezoso Sam llegó a la sala y se echó junto al sillón para seguir dormitando.

Estaba por dormirme también cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, a como pude; y a como mi pereza me lo permitió, me levanté y contesté con voz adormilada.

—¿Hola?

— _Dije que podías descansar no que te acostaras a dormir niño_ — me regañaron con voz frustrada

—Lucy no hace ni media hora que te fuiste y ya estás molestando, deja a los enfermos dormir en paz.

— _Si claro, vagabundo. Escucha niño quedé atrapada en un embotellamiento, al parecer hay un choque a la salida del puente y me va a tomar más tiempo del previsto volver._

—Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo… puedo arreglármelas por una cuantas horas

— _No te dediques solo a dormir Natsu por amor de Dios, busca algo que hacer… mantente en movimiento… ¿Por cierto sabes cocinar?_

—No soy muy diestro en el tema de la cocina, pero… si llegara a tener hambre le llamo a Gray para que me consiga algo

— _De acuerdo, nos vemos luego_

—Ok — sin decir más corté la llamada y di un gran bostezo

Los embotellamientos en New York eran un poco más grandes que un bombardeo en el medio oriente así que muy probablemente tendría toda la tarde para mí solo, miré a Sam quien me miraba con ojos curiosos.

—Tu ama no vendrá según lo esperado muchacho… ¿no le dirás nada a Lucy si me escapo un rato verdad? — el perro me miró jadeando — Claro que no lo harás, eres un buen chico ¿verdad? — Iba a calzarme las tenis nuevamente, pero el teléfono sonó nuevamente — ¿Qué soy… el secretario?... ¿hola? — contesté de mal humor

— _Si, disculpe joven ¿se encuentra Lucy, la Dra. Heartfilia?_ — preguntó la voz de una niña… una niña pequeña

—No niña ella no está ¿para qué la buscabas?

— _Sólo quería hablar con ella un momento y preguntarle sobre un negocio que hicimos hace unos días_ — ¿qué clase de negocios podría hacer Lucy con una niña tan pequeña?

—Si quieres la puedes llamar al móvil

— _Rayos, no creo que sea posible… no importa joven yo luego me comunicaré con ella_

—Eres demasiado educada para tu edad ¿saben tus padres que utilizas el teléfono?

— _No es de su incumbencia joven, sólo dígale que la llamó Wendy Dragneel. Adiós._

— ¡Oye! — grité al reaccionar ante lo que había dicho la niña Wendy ¿Dragneel? ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? Marqué unos números y esperé — ¿Gray estás ocupado?

— _No hermano, estaba dejándole un café a Juvia ¿por qué?_

—Te doy una dirección y te vienes por mí ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿ _No es cierto que Lucy dijo el otro día que no podías salir?_

—Ella no está y necesito ése maldito teléfono que me ofreciste ir a comprar ¿tienes donde apuntar?

— _Tú sólo dime_ — rápidamente le di la dirección a mi amigo y fui hasta la puerta para salir

—Ya lo sabes Sam, jamás me viste salir ¿vale? — el cachorro gimió — Buen chico, nos vemos luego

Salí del edificio lo más camuflado que pude; aunque debo admitir que me costó bastante, aun con entrenamiento militar era extremadamente complicado salir de un lugar con muletas. Claro muy genio como si fuese a existir otra persona en el edificio con la misma suerte de perros que tú. Al llegar a la entrada Gray estaba fuera esperándome

—Más vale que valga la pena lo que estás haciendo Natsu, si Lucy se entera va a matarte — dijo mientras intercambiábamos un apretón de manos

—Claro que lo vale. Ella no a darse cuenta a no ser que tú vayas y se lo cuentes — caminamos hasta quedar a la par de un auto — ¿Desde cuando tienes auto? — pregunté

—Hace un par de días lo conseguí en una compra-venta. Estoy comenzando a pensar que gana más un soldado que se encuentra de baja, que uno que está en servicio

—¿Es en serio? — ambos subimos al auto

—Así parece ¿Dónde vamos?

—Primero que nada al banco, no dinero no compras — él asintió poniendo el auto en marcha

Siempre había pensado que tener mi dinero en un banco americano viviendo en cualquier lugar menos en mi tierra era una completa estupidez sin embargo, Gray jamás me dejó transferirlo a un banco extranjero alegando que en caso de una emergencia o alguna circunstancia fuera de lo común iba a necesitar los bancos norteamericanos, hoy simplemente me alegraba haber escuchado un consejo; aunque fuera uno proveniente de la persona menos indicada que pude encontrar.

Sin embargo un banco era un banco; ya fuera en Norteamérica o en Europa, así que duramos alrededor de media hora en ser atendidos y otra maldita media hora en trámites y demás. Al cabo de hora y media tenía una tarjeta de crédito nueva y dinero en mi bolsillo lo cual me hacía tremendamente feliz; eso quería decir no más Lucy-dependencia monetariamente hablando.

No fue muy complicado comprar un móvil y obtener una línea; llevó su tiempo si pero de eso se trata la vida no, rápidamente Gray me mandó los números más importantes que debía tener, agregué el número de Erza y el del departamento, además de unos cuantos más que me serían útiles dependiendo de las situaciones que se presentaran en mi vida próxima. Ya luego le pediría el número a Lucy.

Como ya pasaba del medio día decidimos ir por algo de comer; siendo hombres no se podía esperar mucho de nosotros, así que fuimos al McDonald's más cercano y compramos varias hamburguesas y unas gaseosas, fuimos a un parque cerca de una guardería y en el auto devoramos nuestro "nutritivo" almuerzo.

Una pareja de niños jugaba cerca de donde se encontraba el auto haciendo que Gray quedara viéndoles embobado.

—Si sigues mirándoles de esa manera alguien va a pensar que eres alguna clase de acosador o secuestrador de niños hermano — el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros — ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—Nada… solo… solo pensaba como sería tener un hijo que me esperara cuando vuelva de una misión, en cómo se vería Juvia embarazada… en cómo sería tener una familia verdadera

—¿Para qué demonios querrías un mocoso Gray?

—No lo sé Natsu sería lindo, solo pienso eso

—Sabes que… necesitas una buena cerveza y yo también; así que mejor deja de ver chamacos, de imaginar un mundo surreal y pon el auto en marcha…

—No puedes tomar Natsu…

—Era por un medicamento que estaba tomando antes; es decir, ya puedo porque ya no lo tomo — mentí descaradamente — Además una cerveza no va a matar a nadie y aún es temprano

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó inseguro de mis palabras

—Pues claro ¿desde cuando tengo que rogarte tanto por una bebida? Además tengo que volver pronto; necesito hacer una llamada y es una muy necesaria

—Bien, si tú lo dices. Pero solo una y nos vamos — asentí con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro

Fuimos al bar más cercano y entramos en este, fuimos hasta la barra y pedimos un par de cervezas; necesitaba la bebida, voy a ser claro no soy alcohólico simplemente desde que tengo edad he tratado de consumir licor cuando la situación no me es favorable o necesito pensar. En este caso no era la excepción, la llamada de esa niña me había dejado con ciertas dudas; pero era lo más sencillo de resolver, un par de llamadas y listo caso resuelto o al menos así lo esperaba, lo otro era un caso totalmente diferente; las declaraciones de Erza iban a volverme loco, lo sucedido con Lucy en el hospital, el reencontrarme con Lissana… era demasiado, suficiente para mí y mi cerebro que lloraba por tomar un receso… por simplemente dejar de pensar.

Gray parecía estar igual de pensativo que yo, pues simplemente había tomado un par de tragos de su cerveza; pobre hombre, todo por querer un hijo. Lo peor de todo es que era tan sencillo como coméntaselo a Juvia y ya, estaban casados ¡casados! Sinceramente no entiendo el lío que se tiene este tipo en la cabeza, tan si quiera era un problema real.

El tiempo voló; demasiado para mi gusto, pasamos casi una hora en ese sitio, Gray no tocó su única cerveza y yo a penas y terminé la mía. Lo cierto es que a como entramos a ese bar salimos; sin una sola idea de que hacer, saqué el móvil que habíamos comprado y miré la hora

—¡Demonios Gray, Lucy va a matarme!

—¡¿Qué… qué diablos te pasa Natsu?! — gritó al ver que me acercaba rápidamente al auto

—¡Maldita sea llévame al edificio de Lucy pero ya! — me miró sin entender — ¡Capullo mira la hora!

—Te dije que no viniéramos ¿verdad? Te lo dije…

—Sí, si como sea. Sólo sube al auto y llévame — sonriendo el subió al auto y arrancó.

Por suerte no estábamos muy lejos del departamento; por suerte digo y bien sabía que enfrentaría la muerte en el justo momento en que pusiera un pie en el edificio, sólo esperaba que ella no hubiese llegado aún. Quería llamarla per ¿para qué? No quería escuchar un sermón telefónico, además no tenía ni el número de teléfono.

Una vez llegamos bajé del auto tan rápido que mi pierna protestó ante el brusco movimiento, medio le agradecí a mi amigo y entré como alma perseguida por el mismo Satanás. Ya no importaba si alguien me veía, si me hacía daño o si ella misma me viera andando de manera tan descuidada… sólo necesitaba llegar.

Cuando al fin llegué al departamento el único que estaba era Sam, todo estaba tal y como yo lo había dejado; mis zapatos tirados en la sala, la chaqueta que había utilizado en la mañana tirada en un sillón junto al remoto del televisor, suspiré larga y sonoramente… había pasado de la muerte una vez más en mi vida.

Saqué mi móvil y marqué unos números, por esta llamada era todo el peligro que había pasado y de ella dependían muchas de mis neuronas

—Hola capullo — dije apenas se abrió la línea

— _¿Qué demonios quieres capullo? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo_

—Deja a tu pequeño miembro descansar unos momentos o se te va a encoger más hermano

— _Sabes qué, vete al diablo niñita_ — ambos reímos — _¿Qué hay Natsu?_

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas total y completamente honesto

— _¿Qué diablos? Lo siento no soy de tu tipo y lo sabes, además somos familia ¿no sé si lo recuerdas?_

—No seas idiota, no pienso proponerte nada de eso… no seas bruto — pude escucharlo reír desde el otro lado de la línea

— _Ni yo pienso aceptar. No estoy con papá si es al que buscas, debe de estar en su taller._

—No, no busco al tío Atlas. De hecho necesito que dejes de distraerme — volvió a reír — Escucha Merrick ¿por pura y mera casualidad tienes hermanos… bueno hermanas mejor dicho?

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no, ni tengo hijos tampoco. ¿En qué rayos te metiste ahora Dragneel? No vayas a decirme que encontraste a alguna tipa con un hijo tuyo o algo por el estilo porque puedo ir hasta donde estás y matarte lentamente_

—No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que recibí una llamada extraña de una niña eso es todo

— _Pues no sé que andarás haciendo, pero anda con cuidado ¿Vale?_

—Claro — suspiré sonoramente — Gracias por aclararlo

— _De nada capullo, ahora si no te importa_

—Claro, claro… sigue en lo que estabas

Cerré la llamada, después de todo no conseguí respuesta alguna ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

 _POV Lucy_

Llegué a casa de mis padres casi al medio día y como lo supuse mi madre no me dejó en paz hasta que dije que no había comido nada desde la mañana y que había estado atrapada en un embotellamiento casi 2 horas; si nada bonito había ido el día y menos si te quedas por horas en un embotellamiento, todo porque un bruto tubo la grandiosa idea de adelantar a varios autos al mismo tiempo chocando con un cisterna que transportaba gasolina, provocando un derrame de combustible y de esa manera induciendo a las autoridades a cerrar la carretera. Dichosos los que no sabíamos nada y quedamos atrapados ¡Gracias Dios por todo!

Mi madre me alimentó y me obligó a tomar un descanso; no podía evitar pensar en que Natsu estaba sólo y podría hacer alguna estupidez en lo que yo no estaba, sin embargo al intentar llamarlo no hubo quien respondiera el teléfono, seguramente el muy haragán se había quedado dormido. Era muy posible pues cuando lo llamé temprano estaba más del lado de Morfeo que de este.

Pasé la tarde con mis padres y fue bastante productivo, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba con papá; ya que él la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba más tiempo en las calles arrestando criminales que en casa –si no lo mencioné antes mi padre es policía y uno de los buenos, por eso es que lo amo tanto- de hecho me extrañó que estuviera en casa, sin embargo no se lo hice saber.

—Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de irme

—¿Cómo así hija? Quédate a la cena, yo cocinaré algo especial solo para ti

—Odio rechazar tu comida papá, pero Sam ha estado solo desde la mañana y debe de tener mi casa hecha un desastre — mentí, era la peor mentira que pude haber inventado sin embargo que más podía decir — Creo que si sigues teniendo libre así voy a volver más seguido

—Más te vale muchacha, tu padre ya estaba por ir a buscarte a tu departamento

—Ustedes dos saben que él momento que quieran pueden ir a visitarme, simplemente me llaman y yo me aseguraré de estar en casa — ambos asintieron gustosos — Inventen ir un día va a encantarles el lugar

—Bien prometo persuadir a tu padre de ir a la ciudad, por lo pronto no hay nada que podamos hacer o si

—Si pueden, pueden regalarme un beso y un abrazo cada uno para que sobreviva el viaje de regreso — ambos asintieron e hicieron lo que les había pedido.

Una vez me hube despedido de ellos y subido al que era mi cuarto a traer el libro por el cual había venido, salí de la casa. Miré hacia la casa de los Dragneel; quería saludar a Wendy antes de volver, pero las luces estaban apagadas y no habían señales de vida, mala suerte no había nadie.

Me encaminé a casa con el radio del auto encendido; necesitaba distraerme y no pensar que podía estar atrapada en otro maldito embotellamiento o iba a volverme loca, por suerte para mi sanidad mental eso no sucedió y pude entrar en la ciudad al tiempo estimado. Tomé la ruta más rápida para llegar a casa y gracias al cielo no tardé más de 10 minutos.

Entré en el edificio como alma que lleva el diablo sin saludar a nadie simplemente pasaba por los pasillos hasta entrar en el ascensor.

Cuando llegué a mi piso caminé hasta la puerta del departamento y sin mucho pensar entré, me llamó mucho la atención que Natsu no estuviese tirado en el sofá viendo televisión o que Sam no saliera a recibirme, pero lo que más me extrañó fue el hecho de que toda la casa estuviese en penumbras

—¿Natsu, Sam… están aquí chicos? — pronto Sam salió a recibirme — Hola pequeño ¿te has portado bien? — me agaché para hacerle caricias — Ese es mi muchacho ¿y Natsu… donde está Natsu Sam?

Inmediatamente el cachorro corrió hasta el cuarto de Natsu; a veces me sorprendía lo inteligente que era este perro, sin pensarlo le seguí

—Natsu si estás durmiendo te aseguro que vas a hacer doble sesión esta noche… — las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando me asomé por la puerta de la recámara del chico — ¿Qué dem… Natsu que tienes? — lo que vi no me dio buena espina.

La recámara estaba llena de ropa botada; bueno eso no era anormal en él, las cortinas cerradas y él metido en la cama cubierto de pies a cabeza con el edredón y respirando anormalmente.

—¿Qué tienes? — encendí la lámpara que se encontraba junto a su cama y lo vi empapado en sudor, lo cual me preocupó aún más — Dime que tienes niño, por amor de Dios — el no abría los ojos y Sam lloraba a mi lado — ¡Natsu!

—¿Eh?... Lucy… hola…

—Natsu dime que tienes — él me sonrió débilmente

—Lo… lo lamento no sabía que esto podía pasar… — lo miré de manera que exigía una respuesta, estaba preocupada; muy preocupada, y él lo notó — Salí del departamento a buscar algo y pasé por un bar… l-lo siento…

—¿Qué hiciste que cosa? — si no fuera porque se encontraba tan mal, si no fuera tan estúpido podría jurar que iba a golpearlo — Eres un completo idiota, sabes que estás tomando tratamiento… te lo dije Natsu, te lo dije ¿por qué crees que Erza te tenía jugos el día que fuimos a su casa?

—De verdad lo lamento — su voz débil no era nada alentador. No sabía que hacer…

—Ok tu tranquilo. Voy a llamar a un colega a ver que hacemos contigo muchacho — fui hasta la sala donde estaba mi bolso y saqué mi móvil — ¿Hola? Jimmy soy Lucy… si ésa misma —comencé a caminar hasta le cuarto de Natsu nuevamente — Escucha necesito un pequeño gran favor… claro sabes que sí… Bien te explico, tengo un paciente idiota que está con medicación y se le ocurrió consumir alcohol. Por desgracia yo estaba ausente y ahorita que llegué me lo he encontrado metido en la cama con una fiebre muy alta… Te he dicho que estaba ausente… No, no estamos en el hospital por eso mismo te estoy llamando… — miré al pelirosa y toqué su frente — Bastante temperatura… Ok, ok me sentiría mejor si vinieses a chequearlo pero a más no haber… ¿Natsu has vomitado o algo así?

—No, solo me sentí extraño y me metí en la cama… cuando me di cuenta estaba ardiendo en fiebre

—Dice que no, solo sintió malestar se recostó un momento y luego quedó así… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?... deja, deja que lo apunte — caminé hasta mi habitación, tomé un lapicero de la mesita de noche y apunté lo que mi colega me decía — Ok lo tengo, perfecto… Gracias Jimmy te debo una… Si adiós — cerré la llamada y volví con Natsu

—¿Qué dijo Lucy?

—Que debería de molerte a golpes por ser tan idiota, pero que aún no estás muerto y eso es bueno; significa que te puedes reponer — le marqué a Erza mientras terminaba de hablar — Hola Erza, antes que preguntes necesito que me hagas un favor

— _Si ya decía yo que era bastante extraño que me llamaras solo porque si_

—No te burles es en serio

— _Ya como digas ¿dime para que soy buena?_

—Necesito que te coles en mi oficina y saques unas recetas que tengo firmadas en los gaveteros a la par de la ventana, primera gaveta si no estoy mal

— _Ok colarme en tu oficina no debería de ser tan complicado ¿pero para qué quieres recetas?_

—No puedo darte demasiadas explicaciones, al menos no por teléfono. Voy a mandarte un mensaje de texto con el nombre del medicamento

— _¿Y qué se supone que hago con eso?_

—Lo llevas a farmacia, lo pides adelantar y me lo traes a casa. Todo esto suponiendo que aun estés en el hospital claro.

— _La muchacha que no había preguntado si aún estaba en el bendito hospital. No sé qué te pasó pero está bien apenas esté listo yo te lo llevo._

—Gracias Erza, eres un sol.

— _Claro, así le dicen ahora_

—Nos vemos amiga — cerré la llamada —Pronto vendrá el medicamento niño tu tranquilo.

Él asintió y yo lo miré con preocupación. Sabía que si algo como esto le pasaba no era mi culpa sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme culpable, yo le había dejado solo en primer lugar, es un chico adulto, un hombre lo sé sin embargo también se lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser y aun así… aun así yo…

—No te preocupes por mi Lucy, voy a estar bien… he estado en peores situaciones

—¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo me pides que no me preocupe? Eres un completo idiota y quizá el más idiota de los pacientes que he tenido, pero ¿no preocuparme? Más que mi paciente eres mi amigo Natsu no seas bruto

—S-solo no te preocupes demasiado…

—Sabes que… mejor voy a buscar algo para bajarte la fiebre, eres imposible

Fui a la cocina y busqué un bowl, la cual llené con agua, unos paños de algodón y un pichel con agua. Al menos con eso bastaría para que la condición de Natsu no empeorara, volví con todo hasta la habitación del chico.

—Niño necesito que hagas 2 cosas

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que te cambies de ropa y si pudieras; sería bueno, que te dieras una ducha

—Lucy no puedo estar ni sentado sin marearme — dejé las cosas sobre la cómoda y abrí una gaveta para sacar ropa más caliente

—Eso lo podemos solucionar. Ven — le extendí mis manos, él me miró con desconfianza — Vamos Natsu ten confianza.

Él tomó mis manos y sacó los pies del edredón, traté de recostarlo al respaldar de la cama y una vez que se pudo sostener bien caminé al baño. Llené la tina con agua tibia y volví al cuarto, le hice señas con la cabeza para que se levantara; sosteniéndole pasé uno de sus brazos por mi cuello, caminamos hasta el baño. Al llegar lo senté en la orilla de la bañera.

—Dijiste que no ibas a ayudar a bañarme…

—Y no lo haré; la diferencia es que necesitamos que tu cuerpo baje su temperatura, no que te desnudes como si fueras un exhibicionista barato

—Mis servicios valen la pena Lucy, soy caro

—Estás delirando de fiebre niño. Dame el cinturón — el me miró divertido — No pienso meter mis manos ahí, así que ni pienses que voy a quitarlo yo — el hizo como le ordené mientras yo lo sostenía por los hombros, le retiré la camiseta y le ayudé a entrar en la bañera.

Cuando estuvo sentado dentro del agua tibia tomé asiento en donde él había estado sentado primero, con las manos comencé a mojarle la cabeza ante las muecas de disgusto de mi amigo pelirosa.

Estuvimos ahí por unos minutos y luego vacíe la tina y traje la ropa del niño para que se cambiara; si tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta –al menos la parte de abajo- porque yo no pensaba ver ese show de exhibicionismo, lo llevé de vuelta la cama y lo arropé bien. Solo quedaba esperara que Erza trajera el medicamento y esperar que este hiciera el efecto esperado, sin embargo había algo que tenía muy seguro iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

 **Natsu, Natsu, Natsu ¿por qué eres tan bruto?**

 **Hahaha bien como ha estado? bonito, feo, aburrido? a valido la pena la espera? yo espero que sí. Siempre me esmero lo más que puedo aunque a veces las cosas no salgan!**

 **Superpepe1098 he echado de menos tus consejos este par de semanas! siempre eres el primero en llegar! Claire Kaito hermana me has dejado TT-TT... mmmm los quiero ver por aquí pronto eh!**

 **Sil** **ver** **full:** No no la odies, ella es toda linda... simplemente a veces piensa demasiado las cosas xD

 **Eagle Gold:** Bueno... supongo que lo de mala ya se me ha salido de control xD no mentira, mentira.

El avace ahí viene, está a la vuelta de la esquina! Viva el Nalu!

 **Soledad-uchiha:** Al fin! Hagamos fiesta! Les resolví una y les planteé otra! Si que soy mala xD

Yo diría que ese encuentro va a ser algo picante... no sé se me ocurre ya hasta me has dado un par de ideas maléficas ñ.ñ Prometo que pronto te lo diré: el problema de Lucy y Lissana, pronto ya viene en camino. Un beso amiga!

 **Renma Hiner:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero no defraudarte!

 **Bien chicos es todo por hoy, comienzo a trabajar de una en el nuevo cap y apenas lo tenga les prometo que lo subo. A ver como le hago y quizá pueda subir dos la semana que viene! Saludos a todos mis lectores desde las sombras! Y a todos los que me siguen cada día somos más!**

 **Besos para todos. Se despide**

 **Jill!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola?_**

 ** _Es un gusto estar de vuelta :3_**

 ** _Si aún están conmigo gracias por la espera; la cual lamento mucho, han pasado varias cosas durante mi ausencia.  
Si sé que no tengo perdón, sin embargo todas las excusas que tengo son totalmente válidas aun así no pienso decirles xD son solo palabras a fin de cuentas lo que cuenta es el contenido con el que he venido y debo de advertir que está bien zuculento (si saben a lo que me refiero)  
Gracias a los últimos reviews he encontrado las ideas y las fuerzas para continuar a pesar del tiempo (si voy con lo mismo nuevamente)  
Una última cuestión, soy totalmente nueva en las escenas subidas de tono así que no me maten, aun así acepto los tomatazos  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece, es creación del Troll Mashima. Historia sin fines de lucro, solo una fan loca cumpliendo su sueño: NaLu en todo el sentido de la palabra._**

* * *

 _Estuvimos ahí por unos minutos y luego vacíe la tina y traje la ropa del niño para que se cambiara; si tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta –al menos la parte de abajo- porque yo no pensaba ver ese show de exhibicionismo, lo llevé de vuelta la cama y lo arropé bien. Solo quedaba esperar a que Erza trajera el medicamento y que este hiciera el efecto esperado, sin embargo había algo que tenía muy seguro iba a ser una noche muy larga._

 _POV Lucy_

Había pasado una hora desde que hice la llamada a Erza; la fiebre de Natsu no daba señales de querer bajar, quería llamarla nuevamente y rogarle que se diera prisa sin embargo ya era bastante la molestia que le estaba causando como para querer perturbarla más.

Hacía lo humanamente posible por no perder la calma, por no parecer más desesperada de lo que ya estaba… susurraba a Natsu frases de calma mientras ponía el paño en su frente y cuello. No veía el fin de semejante situación ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado, tan tonto? Justo cuando estaba más sumida en mis pensamientos el timbre del departamento sonó, me levanté del borde de la cama donde estaba sentada y fui casi corriendo hasta la puerta principal; al abrirla, encontré a Erza de pie con mirada preocupada sin embargo se mantenía seria

—Gracias a Dios llegas — la pelirroja entró en el departamento y me ofreció la bolsa que traía en la mano

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Lucy? Dime la verdad

—He ido a casa de mis padres y para evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario Natsu ha acordado quedarse en casa, pero el muy idiota tuvo que tener la grandiosa idea de salir e ir a un bar… — caminé hasta la cocina, tomé un vaso y lo llené con agua

—¿Qué cosa hizo? ¿Dónde está ese estúpido con pelo extraño? — no pude evitar reír ante lo dicho por Erza. Le hice una seña con la cabeza para que me siguiera y fuimos hasta el cuarto del pelirosa

—Natsu llegó la medicina — Erza se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras yo caminé hasta él, le di la pastilla y le acerqué el vaso con agua; bebió lo suficiente como para que la pastilla bajara, puse el vaso en la mesita de noche y tomé asiento donde estaba antes

—¿Qué hiciste idiota? — el la miró levemente — De verdad que eres idiota ¿sabes lo que te pudo haber sucedido? — él no respondía. Erza estaba haciendo lo que yo no tenía fuerzas para emplear, un regaño bien dado — ¡Responde maldita sea! ¿Tienes una pequeña idea de la suerte que has tenido?

—No considero suerte estar un una maldita cama casi muriendo de fiebre…

—¿Hace cuánto fue que comenzó el malestar?

—No lo sé, tres horas quizá…

—¡¿Quizá?! ¡Yo lo mato!

—Erza tranquila… la situación no pasó a más; lo cual me quita un gran peso de encima, así que mejor tratemos de mantener un poco más de calma. Tú; Natsu, trata de dormir un poco Erza y yo estaremos aquí por si algo pasa…

—Estoy acostumbrado a que estés aquí sin embargo me preocupa dormir y que sea Erza quien me vigile

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! Si quisiera hacerte algo ya hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto hace mucho tiempo jovencito…

—Si claro, no se te olvide que soy tu única esperanza de salvación — repuso con auto suficiencia

—No juegues conmigo, no eres invaluable ni único mucho menos — está discusión se estaba tornando más acalorada, por instantes casi sentía que Natsu olvidaba lo débil que se encontraba su cuerpo

—Cómo no… eso no era lo que me decías él otro día ¿verdad Erza?

—Oigan… — no entendía absolutamente nada, sin embargo debía de hacer algo para detenerlos antes de hacerme una mala idea de ambos

—No te creas la gran cosa tampoco, al fin de cuantas entre las opciones que manejo eres la peor de todas

—No hables como si tuvieras algún tipo de opción

—Oigan…

—Aunque no lo creas las tengo

—¡Jah! Si las tuvieras no hubieses acudido a mí, eres más inteligente que eso… te lo puedo asegurar

—¿Tú que demonios sabes de mi inteligencia peinado extraño?

—Mucho más de lo que crees pelirroja

—¡Suficiente! No entiendo nada de lo que hablan, pero ha sido suficiente discusión. Natsu trata de descansar y deja de hacerte el chulito que no te queda en tu actual estado, Erza te quiero fuera de esta habitación ahora mismo. — sin decir más salí de la habitación dando un portazo encaminándome a la cocina a cocinar algo dejando a mis amigos "los especiales" dentro de aquella habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella me siguiera sin embargo no le di importancia a su presencia, simplemente me limité a rebuscar en la despensa y entre las ollas; ella simplemente tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor realizando una vigilancia silenciosa sobre mí.

—¿Vas a ignorarme hasta el momento en que me vaya o es otro de tus momentos de "vuelvo a la niñez"?

—No sé de qué hablas, no estoy ignorándote simplemente busco algo de comer

—Ok… — seguí con lo que hacía — Solo trata de no asesinar tu comida ¿vale? — dejé lo que estaba haciendo de mala manera sobre el mueble de la cocina y miré a Erza con furia contenida.

—Ya dime ¿de que va todo esto? — ella simplemente alzó sus manos al aire — No me vengas con eso ahora Erza ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

—Satisfacción personal, que mi amiga esté bien, la paz mundial… no tiene que ser todo en ese orden

—Deja de jugar…

—Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… no eres buena ocultando tus sentimientos ¿sabías? Deja de jugar tú

—¿Jugar, yo? Estás mal Erza

—Claro, porque siempre el mundo puede estar mal caerse a pedazos pero tú no necesitas ver lo mal que haces las cosas ni mucho menos que alguien te diga cuando no estás bien

—¡No entiendo qué demonios tiene eso que ver con lo te estoy preguntando!

—Lo mismo que tiene que ver tu actitud con lo que está sucediendo, si alguien no entiende y está perdida en la situación esa debería de ser yo, no tú

—¡¿Qué demonios!? — ¿y esta de que iba? Sinceramente o me descuidé y perdí el hilo de la discusión o me está haciendo trampa para que olvide la maldita discusión principal — No me cambies el tema…

—No estoy cambiando nada, pero para que tu pequeño cerebro entienda; porque cuando no le conviene se pierde, andas con el hígado en la mano y de otro humor desde que Natsu y yo tuvimos "aquella discusión"

—Eso no es verdad… nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

—Claro que lo es, no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza acerca de eso pero te puedo asegurar que no es nada de lo que estás pensando

—¿Nada de lo que estoy pensando? ¡Si quiera estoy pensando nada! — Gran mentira, había algo que no me gustaba de aquella discusión pero tampoco era como para que ella se ponga así conmigo — ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?

—Una persona que entiende las cosas totalmente al revés de cómo son en realidad

—Bien, como tú digas — me volví a seguir con la comida sin embargo antes de tomar en mano el cuchillo cambié de opinión — Es más sabes que, me vale pepino si vas y te revuelcas con mi amigo el don Juan de cualquier manera no es como que me vayas a escuchar en lo que diga sin embargo no le hagas daño a Jellal el de verdad te ama y no se merece este tipo de cosas — inmediatamente Erza soltó la risa

—Ves lo que te digo, no sabes ni de qué diablos estás hablando

—¡Erza no le veo lo gracioso al asunto!

—Quizá tu no pero yo sí. Jamás; escúchame bien, jamás traicionaría a Jellal y menos con un tonto como Natsu — seguía riendo — la única manera en que lo hiciera sería con un chico así demasiado sexy y…

—Si, si alguien como un actor de Hollywood o algo así

—¿Lo ves? Tus sospechas son más falsas que la carne de un arroz chino — la miré con rencor — Mira te voy a decir algo, él y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto, algo en lo que el chico puede meter mano, algo muy importante para mi…. Digamos algo como una sorpresa

—Olvídalo no quiero saber y ya no quiero comer… no sé que irá a pasar

—¿Sabes? Lo tuyo se llama cansancio, es normal que cambies de opinión pero no que lo hagas cada 30 segundos. Mejor vete a descansar

—No puedo Natsu…

—Yo cuidaré de él también soy médico por si no lo recuerdas. Escucha, descansa ahora que puedes y enfría ese cerebro tuyo que no anda para nada bien

—¿Cómo no quieres que esté mal mi cerebro si no puedo entender que acaba de suceder?

—Vamos que no ha sido para tanto y tampoco es necesario que lo entiendas; repito, ve y descansa. Haré un caldito para ese idiota amigo tuyo y dejaré algo cocinado para ti

—Bien, te daré el voto de confianza pero si algo pasa me despiertas

—Si señora, usted tranquila — se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el refrigerador, le di una última mirada y suspirando resignada caminé hasta mi habitación.

Si bien es cierto no sabía de qué iban ese par; solo esperaba que lo que pensaba fuera totalmente diferente de lo que tenía en mente, de todos modos Erza sola ya era una caja de sorpresas como para que se le uniera Natsu quien era experto en meterse en problemas. Señor que no sea mucho lo que causen ese par. Apenas entré en la habitación me lancé en la cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

 _POV Natsu_

Erza salió unos minutos después de Lucy con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro ¿hasta dónde podía llegar la maldad de esta mujer? Si, eran amigas y le encantaba molestarla ¿cómo sería si no lo fueran? Era mejor algunas veces no cuestionarse ciertos puntos de la vida de las personas y la pelirroja era una de esas, misteriosa, curiosa, decidida… casi parecía una jueza o esas tipas feministas que no les importa nada ni nadie si el procedimiento hacía el bien a alguien más, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Lo cierto es que la estupidez que había hecho horas atrás estaba por matarme, si por matarme. Si Lucy no hubiese llegado al momento que lo hizo y si no fuese la gran sabelotodo; como siempre lo ha sido en todo, muy probablemente ya no estaría aquí… estaría en un hospital hecho un manojo de vómito e incoherencias, deseando que la muerte venga por mí para no tener que sufrir los síntomas de una intoxicación ¿Soy un bruto? Uno graduado.

El tiempo pasaba y las chicas no aparecían, si quiera daban señales de vida así que tomé el consejo de ambas y me dispuse a dormir. No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba perdido en mi propio mundo de los sueños; mientras deliraba por la fiebre que no daba señales de querer disminuir mucho más, pero un olor a comida me despertó… no mentira, fue el amoroso cosco que Erza me propinó lo que me hizo salir del "país de las maravillas". La miré entre curioso y asombrado sinceramente no creí que fuera a quedarse a cuidarme, pero como dije antes esta chica es una cajita de sorpresas.

—Debes comer algo que te hidratarte idiota sino pronto estarás con todo por el suelo — decidí seguir su amable consejo de médico y; aunque no comí mucho, lo que entró en mi sistema fue gratamente recibido — ¿Puedo saber por qué le haces esas cosas a mi amiga?

—¿Aceptarías una disculpa como respuesta? — tantee el terreno al perdón

—No debería, pero sé que lo que te he dicho no es fácil y todos tenemos problemas en esta vida tan fría y cruel… a veces creo que Lucy tiene razón, no mido las consecuencias de lo que quiero hacer

—Bueno… en realidad estás frente al amo y señor de los problemas, sin embargo si creo que deberías de elegir mejor entre tus opciones

—Tengo curiosidad de saber quién eres en realidad

—Nadie… no tengo una vida normal, me la paso de guerra en guerra, de burdel en burdel y si las chicas de alguno de esos locales llegara a poner las manos sobre mi número telefónico me vería obligado a cambiarlo inmediatamente — suspiré — Erza, yo no soy el tipo de hombre que Lucy se merece, lo he pensado y te lo digo debe de haber alguien mejor que yo…

—No es la primera vez que escucho eso de tu parte y si te soy sincera ella tiene un gusto extraño por las personas problemáticas, de no ser así no tendríamos una amistad tan fuerte

—Igual es completamente diferente, hablamos de dos cosas que son como el agua y el aceite

—Da igual, yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz

—Entonces busca a alguien mejor, en la calle los hombres abundan

—Claro y como la rubia en cuestión es _tan_ sociable con cualquiera podría tener una relación de más de… 15 segundos

—Ya deja de acosarme con el tema que no soy bueno conquistando chicas

—Claro por eso mismo todas quieren tu número

—Ese sarcasmo carece de fundamentos ya que la mayoría de las chicas con las que amanecía eran prostitutas baratas que le abren sus piernas a cualquiera — ambos reímos, pero al reír mi cabeza dolió

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Aún te duele la cabeza o te molesta algo?

—De hecho me molestan varias cosas que nada tienen que ver con lo que tengo pero sí, mi cabeza duele

—Llamaré al doctor para que venga a revisarte, es lo más apropiado y conveniente.

—No, no hace falta — ella me miró seria — En serio no hace falta, solo no me hagas reír

—Duerme un poco y verás que te repones pronto, grandísimo idiota.

—Dudo mucho que pueda conciliar el sueño en estos momentos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Pues porque… que te importa — sonreí un poco ante la pequeña broma — Oye Erza ¿qué sabes tú de la relación que mantiene Lucy con mi familia; es decir, si mantiene algún tipo de relación o contacto con ellos?

—La verdad no mucho, sé que se visitan en navidad, ya sabes como son vecinos y eso; creo que los días festivos los pasan juntos, de ahí no se mucho más ¿La razón?

—No, no simple curiosidad — ella me miró interrogante — Simplemente por la manera de la que se trataron mi padre y ella en el hospital. Eso es todo, simple curiosidad.

—Ya te creí Dragneel, ya te creí. Si en algo soy bastante buena es detectando a los mentirosos, pero para que veas que soy buena persona cuando quiero, te lo dejaré pasar.

—Como tú digas pelirroja, como tú digas

Nos quedamos conversando unos momentos más, ella trataba de dar con mis verdaderas preocupaciones y yo simplemente quería saber más sobre la nueva versión de Lucy; quien siendo sincero, me sorprendía de vez en cuando por los relatos de la pelirroja amiga de ambos. No sé en qué momento terminamos riendo de tal manera que; ahora sí, Erza debió de llamar al doctor.

 _POV Lucy_

A veces pienso que mis "amigos" me odian ¿Por qué? Bueno muy simple, resulta y sucede que cuando me encontraba en lo más y mejor de mi sueño; es decir, cuando más relajada y tranquila estaba, cuando más descansada comenzaba a sentirme llega Erza salvajemente tira la puerta de mi habitación; casi provocándome un paro cardiaco en el proceso, solo para informarme que Jimmy había llegado para revisar a Natsu luego de su llamada.

Me desperecé tan rápido como pude, fui al baño y me lavé la cara, peiné mi cabello; y lo más presentable que podía estar uno cuando lo despiertan en medio de la noche caminé hasta la habitación de Natsu. Jimmy se encontraba revisando a Natsu; quien con cara de fastidio, respondía a las preguntas del moreno. Erza se encontraba de pie recostada en el marco de la puerta observando a la distancia, acción que imité parándome a su lado

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—En realidad no, solo me ha pedido que le explique nuevamente la situación y lo que ha pasado con él luego de que tomara el medicamento

—Supongo y solo nos queda esperar — la pelirroja asintió

Luego de unos minutos el moreno amigo de ambas tomó sus cosas y le asintió a Natsu para darse vuelta hacía nosotras

—Hola Lucy

—Hola Jimmy, ha pasado tiempo. Dime ¿Cómo está el idiota ése?

—La verdad es que un gran suertudo, no ha sufrido mayores complicaciones a pesar de que el tiempo de respuesta no estuvo muy de su lado, sin embargo me ha dicho que se encuentra en rehabilitación

—Correcto, así es

—En ese caso voy a recomendarte; no detenerla del todo, pero si bajar el ritmo para que el cuerpo tenga tiempo de recobrar las fuerzas que ha puesto en evitar la intoxicación

—Bien supongo que puedo con eso

—Debo recetarle algunas vitaminas y que consuma bastantes líquidos, para evitar la deshidratación propia de la fiebre tan alta que ha sufrido. Fuera de eso creo que el resto lo puedes adivinar tu misma

—Si, muchas gracias Jim

—No es nada, te debía un favor recuerdas. Igual si necesitaras algo más siempre puedes llamarme

Caminé con él hasta la puerta principal seguida de Erza

—Yo también me retiro Lucy, será mejor que le eches un ojo al bruto, no vaya a ser — nos dimos un fuerte abrazo

—Lo sé, de cualquier manera no es como que pueda dormir esta noche ya que me has despertado y me lo has arruinado

—Lo siento mucho doc pero tu turno comienza ahora

—Descansa Erza nos vemos — levantó la mano y caminó tras Jimmy, cerré la puerta y fui hasta el interior de mi hogar nuevamente — ¿Cómo sigues idiota?

—Para tu desgracia mucho mejor

—Mi desgracia hubiese sido llegar a mi casa y encontrar un muerto Natsu, has el favor de no pasarte de gracioso

—Lo siento

—Espero que así sea, no vuelvas a asustarme así de acuerdo

—Lo prometo ¿Qué haremos ahora? — lo miré sin entender — Con la rehabilitación

—Vamos a ser pacientes primero que todo, esperaremos que tu cuerpo se recupere como es debido; mientras tanto haremos ejercicios en cama para no perder el avance que hemos logrado, ya luego yo veré como proseguir. Pero debes ser paciente ahora más que nunca Natsu

—Si se… — lo miré por largo rato, estaba pensativo, ido en sus propios pensamientos, era como si no estuviera en la habitación

—¿Qué piensas tanto Natsu? — él negó con la cabeza — No, yo sé que algo pasa por tu cabeza y quisiera saber que es

—Son muchas cosas Luce; lo que acaba de pasar, unas situaciones propias, preguntas sin respuesta… son muchas cosas

—Relájate, deja esas "muchas cosas" para luego y trata de descansar. Esta te la cobro caro Dragneel, ya verás — él sonrió

Nos quedamos despiertos un par de horas más hasta que el cansancio le venció, no supe con exactitud cuándo; pero, tracé todo un plan nuevo para la rehabilitación del pelirosa minutos antes de que amaneciera y cayera dormida.

Tal y como lo dijo Jimmy hubo que esperar bastante a que Natsu recuperara sus fuerzas; unos cuatro días para ser exactos, en ese tiempo la pasamos haciendo leves avances y con leves me refiero a que solo conseguimos mantener la fuerza que ya había en la pierna. Al cumplirse una semana de los hechos Natsu comenzó a perder el positivismo que había ganado conforme avanzábamos, cada día era peor su actitud pues comenzaba a abandonar la esperanza de caminar; médicamente aún era posible pues a mis ojos todo seguía el curso trazado a principio del tratamiento sin embargo la falta de resultados visibles era lo que estaba echando a Natsu hacia atrás.

Me preocupé de manera que decidí dar un paso osado; puesto que no era recomendable utilizar ese tipo de recursos aún, pero tenía que subir la apuesta o lo perdería y eso no me estaba permitido. El lunes le desperté temprano, lo hice alistarse; en lo que él se bañaba tomé una mochila y metí una pantaloneta de Natsu en ella más otro cambio de ropa y un paño de mi armario. Cuando salió desayunamos en completo silencio y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, una vez en el auto me dispuse a conducir.

—¿A dónde vamos tan temprano Lucy, quiero dormir sabes?

—Ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo, ahora vamos a seguir con tu…

—¿Rehabilitación? ya olvídalo es inútil; seré una carga el resto de mi vida…

—Tienes suerte de que esté manejando, de otra manera te daría un buen golpe para que no seas idiota. Hoy vamos justamente a demostrar que tus miedos y palabras son infundadas por tu cerebro y que no tienen razón de ser. — Natsu guardó silencio tratando de creer en mis palabras; cosa que le estaba costando más de lo que dejaba ver, seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a mi destino

—Hey Lucy ¿por qué estamos en el hospital?

—Porque es justamente aquí donde haremos los ejercicios hoy y si dan los resultados que espero vendremos más seguido — di la vuelta y entramos por la parte trasera del edificio.

Bajamos del auto; yo llevaba la mochila colgando en mi hombro, al entrar en el edificio saludé a los guardas y seguimos caminando

—¿A dónde me llevas exactamente? — me encogí de hombros — Vaya este lugar es enorme

—En este hospital hay de todo lo que quieras imaginar; en materia curativa claro está, de no ser porque has sido enviado a rehabilitación fuera de las instalaciones ya conocerías esta parte. Aquí hay un gimnasio, una piscina y una zona recreativa para los niños; en la cual, es en la que trabajo generalmente

—Trabajas con niños y te enviaron a cuidarme a mí, que irónico

—No del todo, si casi eres tan bobo y descuidado como un niño de 6 años Natsu — me burlé de él, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia — De todas esas áreas que te dije nosotros vamos a la piscina

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Para que puedas tomar el sol muy seguramente Dragneel. Creo que es muy obvio, muévete que no tenemos todo el día

Cuando llegamos al salón donde se encontraba la piscina le di la pantaloneta a Natsu y le indiqué donde se encontraban los vestidores, pronto estaba con él sentada en una banca frente a la piscina

—Lucy cuando dijiste piscina imaginé que sería al aire libre ¡no que moriría de frío en una maldita piscina bajo techo!

—Primero que todo no grites, segundo el agua es temperada y libre de cloro, tercero ¿No me vas a decir que creías que los médicos y enfermeras se paraban bajo el sol de la mañana a atender sus pacientes o sí?

—Pues…

—Serás bruto Natsu, claro que iba a ser bajo techo — no pude aguantar la risa ante las ocurrencias de mi amigo ¿De verdad podía ser tan ingenuo? — Será mejor que entres; como dije antes, no tenemos todo el día — él me miró pero no se movió de su lugar — Que te muevas te digo que no es ninguna broma

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo

Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y sentarse en el borde de la piscina; le expliqué rápidamente en consistía el proceso y lo animé a entrar al agua, cosa que no dio mucho resultado

—No voy a entrar, de todos modos tendré que estar agarrado de una de las orillas y me niego a hacer ese ridículo

—Natsu por amor de Dios solo hazlo — negó con su cabeza — Natsu escúchame bien, la idea es que tomes confianza en lo que podías hacer antes de este percance; caminar, correr, estar de pie. Es por eso que te he traído aquí, el agua lo único que hará será mantenerte, mantenerte en equilibrio.  
No vas a pasar un mal rato pues la presión del agua no va a dejarte caer pero necesito que confíes en mí y en ti mismo para poder lograrlo; ya basta con lo de "no puedo" porque ya no voy a animarte más, de aquí en adelante estás solo y su fracasas quiero que sepas de una buena vez que fue tu culpa. Vamos, adentro — al fin pude hacerle entrar en el agua y justo como lo pensé no le costó nada mantenerse, le animé a soltarse de la orilla e ir un poco más adentro y así fue como pudimos comenzar; por fin, con los ejercicios planeados.

Desde luego lo único que estaba tratando era darle confianza en sí mismo y que la rodilla tomara su rol nuevamente, quería eliminar las muletas a como diera lugar y aunque estaba fatigando más de la cuenta al pelirosa ya podía ver resultados. El tercer día le di unos ejercicios con un enfoque más a la fuerza haciéndole desplazarse de un lado a otro simulando el proceso de caminata y de hecho Natsu lo estaba asimilando, cada pequeño paso que se esforzaba para dar, era un gran paso en su recuperación.

—Lucy ¿Cuándo voy a poder andar fuera de aquí? — sonreí ante su pregunta

—Cuando sepa que ya estás bien mental y físicamente. Debes de saber que vas a fracasar y tendrás que tener la confianza suficiente para seguir sin importar que

—¿Por qué fracasar? Si según lo que has dicho todo va bien

—Todo va bien y según los resultados obtenidos no te será difícil seguir con tu vida normalmente, pero no por eso quiero decir que todo vaya a ser sencillo. Una vez fuera del agua, todo va a jugar en tu contra y depende de ti tener la fortaleza suficiente como para no dejarte vencer

—Ya entiendo, si es ese el caso será mejor que ponga más ganas. No soy fuerte mentalmente hablando sin embargo no me voy a dejar caer solo porque si

—Vas bien Natsu, solo un poco más de paciencia… — iba a seguir hablando cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo — ¿Hola?

— _¡Lucy, hola! Que bien que pueda hablar contigo_

—Sigue en lo que hacías, ya vuelvo. — caminé lejos de la piscina — Hola Wendy ¿Cómo has estado princesita?

— _Pues muy bien, pero hace unos días llamé a tu casa y un muchacho raro me dijo que no estabas. Le dejé dicho que me llamaras sin embargo creo que no te dio el mensaje porque nunca llamaste_ — ¿qué cosa dijo?

—Espera ¿llamaste a mi casa Wen y dices que me dejaste un mensaje? Pues no recibí tal cosa

— _El muchacho tenía voz de idiota, no me extrañaría que se le haya olvidado. Ese no es el tema, lo cierto es que quiero verte y a Levy también_

—Levy tardará unos días más en volver, pero te prometo que saldremos a algún lugar bien hermoso apenas pongo un pie en la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?

— _Solo espero que sea verdad, sino voy a molestarme mucho con las dos_

—No te preocupes princesita una promesa es una promesa, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu madre que me estás llamando?

— _Aquí a mi lado, la verdad es que estamos saliendo de la clase y quería ir a verte pero mamá dijo que mejor te llamaba porque debes de estar ocupada_

—De hecho estoy con un paciente, sin embargo dile a tu madre que se pase por el hospital, tengo algo para ustedes

— _Mamá Lucy quiere que vayamos un momento al hospital, tiene algo para mí_ —escuché la pequeña discusión que armaron madre e hija y luego de unos momentos por fin obtuve una respuesta — _Pasaremos por el hospital en unos minutos porque estamos pegadas en un pequeño embotellamiento_

—De acuerdo, dile a mamá que me busque en mi oficina, nos vemos al rato — cerré la llamada y fui hasta Natsu nuevamente — Levanta más los pies niño, no seas haragán

—Eso lo dices porque estás fuera y a ti no te duele nada. No es tan sencillo sabes

—Si lo sé, más de una vez me ha tocado entrar al agua con los niños

—Y me imagino que ellos se deleitan bastante con tu bella figura en traje de baño — me sonrojé hasta las orejas al escucharle decir eso — Tranquila solo era una broma inocente

—Claro, inocente… si eso fue inocente yo tengo 10 años… — el rió a carcajadas — Ya que estás tan animado haz piscina completa caminando y un par de ejercicios flotando

—¿Qué? La violencia es mala Lucy, pido perdón antes de morir

—Te lo digo porque voy a dejarte solo unos momentos, voy a mi oficina entrego unas cuestiones y vuelvo ¿estarás bien solo?

—Prometo no hacer pi en el agua

—Natsu estoy hablando muy enserio — suspiré cansinamente

—Si Lucy voy a estar bien unos minutos, tampoco es como que vaya a ahogarme

—Nunca se sabe, bien, ya vuelvo. No hagas de holgazán

—De acuerdo — sonriendo me alejé del lugar con rumbo a mi oficina.

Pronto estuve en el edificio principal y al llegar a mi sección pude divisar a Wendy y Grandine caminando delante de mí

—Disculpe conocen ustedes a la princesa más hermosa de esta ciudad, se supone que debería de estar por aquí en alguna parte sin embargo no la encuentro

—¡Lucy! — recibí a la niña en mis brazos abrazándola fuertemente — No la busques más pues ya la has encontrado — Grandine sonrió ante la escena; aunque siendo sincera casi siempre era así, me saludó una vez la niña estuvo en el suelo y juntas terminamos de recorrer el camino hacia mi oficina.

 _POV Natsu_

Luego de que Lucy se marchara continué con los ejercicios; sentía como que si me estuviese explotando, pero como se trataba de mi salud no me quejaba, al menos no en voz alta. A quien engaño, la verdad es que de seguro ella no había ni llegado a su oficina cuando ya estaba holgazaneando nadando suavemente jugando como cuando era niño y soñaba con ser nadador o al menos jugaba a serlo

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías talento como deportista guapo

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mi linda — respondí al coqueteo — Aunque debo decir que ese pequeño traje de baño que llevas puesto es todo un reto, por tanto estamos a mano — vi a la peliblanca caminar coquetamente hasta la orilla de la piscina sonriéndome

—¿Cómo está el agua?

—Estaba un poco fría pero supongo que ha comenzado a subir la temperatura — no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía de estar siguiendo aquel juego que sabía perfectamente en que iba a terminar, sin embargo me era imposible apartar mis ojos de aquel esbelto cuerpo

Ella bajó de la forma más sexy y tentadora que pudo, sin sumergirse del todo se acercó a mí cual león acechando su presa, no paró hasta estar pegada a mi pecho haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara de golpe. Puso sus manos en mi pecho desnudo dejándolas sobre mi corazón

—¿Por qué tan agitado, capitán Dragneel?

—Porque una gatita traviesa se ha dado a la tarea de atormentarme como solo ella sabe… — ella sonrió de medio lado mirándome con deseo, deseo que terminó de apagar mi poca conciencia y sentido de hacer lo correcto.

Tomé sus labios en un beso hambriento, ella guio sus manos hasta mi cuello tomando los mechones de pelo que caían sobre este, yo dirigí mis manos hasta su cintura para pegarla un poco más a mí. En respuesta recibí un pequeño gemido al sentir mi miembro; el cual no había perdido el tiempo y despertó de su largo sueño, en su bajo vientre. Ella me empujó hasta una de las paredes donde comenzó a restregarse un poco sobre mi miembro, profundizando un poco más el beso metí mi lengua en su boca y bajé mis manos hasta sus caderas, de ahí una mano bajó hasta su muslo para volver a subir lentamente.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extraño Natsu, las noches son frías sin ti — susurró rompiendo el beso y mirándome a los ojos

—Pues no me extrañes más linda, aquí estoy — la besé nuevamente acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
Mis manos subían por sus costados hasta tocar su cuello y volvían a bajar por su espalda pasando por su trasero y llegando hasta sus muslos. Cuando no me fue suficiente llevé mis besos hasta su cuello mordiendo y succionando aquí y allá, creo que dejé una marca en su blanco cuello; ella solo echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome más espacio para continuar con mi tarea. En un arrebato moví mi mano hasta uno de sus pechos recibiendo hermosos gemidos; en mi cintura mi miembro se encontraba palpitando en clara señal de desesperación por recibir también un poco de atención, ella debió notarlo pues una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme por sobre la ropa. Ambos gemíamos erráticamente, estábamos enfrascados en un juego sexual totalmente alejados de este mundo, olvidé por un segundo la debilidad en mi rodilla e invertí las posiciones, subí con una mano una de las piernas de ella en mi cintura y con la otra acaricié lentamente su caliente feminidad recibiendo un fuerte gemido de su parte, consiguiendo solamente excitarme aún más y que incrementara la caricia que ejercía mi mano sobre su humedad.

Iba a tomarla ahí mismo, en toda mi vida en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que había tenido relaciones con una chica, nunca había sido bajo el agua y por lo que había escuchado era una experiencia única y totalmente recomendable. Volví a besarla corriendo el bikini color celeste para introducir mis dedos dentro de ella sin embargo…

—¡Vaya hermosa pareja tenemos aquí! Lamentablemente este ni es cuarto de motel, ni es un resort porno…

—L-Lucy n-no es lo que parece — ¿por qué tenías que llegar justamente ahora?

—Ah no, claro que no es lo que parece. Simplemente estoy viendo como el paciente que se encontraba muy deprimido hace un par de días se siente lo bastante bien como para andar de seductor con el personal del hospital — mierda, ahora si la embarré

—En realidad…

—Silencio Dragneel

—Oye Heartfilia no te pases que no eres su mamá, ni la dueña del hospital tampoco.

—Vaya, si nos ha salido respondona la enfermerita — soltó Lucy con burla — No tienes nada mejor que hacer Strauss, le recuerdo que la piscina es exclusiva para pacientes y creo que está por demás decir que el director estaría más que encantado de saber lo que hace usted en horas laborales

—¿Ah sí, y que es lo que hago según usted? — le retó la peliblanca

—Ejercer su otro oficio ¡andar de zorra!

Solo me quedé como idiota de pie en el agua, observando como Troya se consumía en llamas, mientras Lucy y Lissana discutían sobre algo que ya sabía de antemano… Porque si no fuera el hombre que soy nada de esto…este espectáculo no estría teniendo lugar…

Si Erza se entera… Demonios, que corta es la vida.

* * *

 _ **Que les puedo decir, simplemente odio a Lissana y Lucy lo sabe xD  
Que tal ha quedado? Aún valgo la pena como escritora? Ha quedado muy forzado quizá o un poco tosco? Respuestas, quiero reviews!  
Bien como sea si a alguien aun le interesa aquí están mis escusas: me quedé sin ideas y en el proceso bleach me absorvió, luego mi pc murió (y yo con ella Dx) hace exactos 8 días la resucité y bingo! a escribir nuevamente. Estoy en un proceso de enganche pero estoy positiva, creo todo ha salido bien, a que si?**_

 _ **Opiniones en review ya lo saben, no me abandonen!**_

 _ **Eagle gold:**_ _Que si lo es? Lo peor de todo es que sigue haciendo de las suyas. Lamento la demora. Un saludo!_

 ** _Hyo:_** _(WTF con el nombre en serio xD) Bien si de paciencia se trata espero que me hayas tenido bastante, sin embargo aquí regreso con más ganas que antes.  
_ _Espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo cap. Me alegra de sobremanera saber que me acompañarás hasta donde nos lleve el viento xD. Bienvenida. Un saludo!_

 _ **superpepe1098:** mi amigo del alma! que sería de mi sin ti!? Cuando mencionaste lo del limme pensé "será muy pero muy pronto para Nat y Lu, sin embargo no recuerdo bien quien fue el que mencionó lo de los celos" y bingo! Una idea salvaje apareció en mi mente.  
Se bien que había bajado, pero era porque me quedaba corta de ideas, sin embargo creo que lo he solucionado y espero te haya gustado también. Que te puedo decir cada historia tiene sus bajas ya sea porque así lo quiere el autor o porque simplemente pasa.  
Tenía un curso previsto pero como te ha gustado lo inesperado voy a seguir por esa senda salvaje. Un gusto saludarte nuevamente, espero aun estés por estos rumbos. Un saludo!_

 ** _Claire Kaito Odinsson:_** _Hermanita de mi vida, gracias por no borrarme de tu lista u.u bien sabes que amo tus consejos y tu seguimiento, tus reviews... como sea  
Aquí estoy nuevamente, no esperes mucho más que Levy se nos viene en cuestión de nada, ella y Gajeel van a ser muy importantes como tu dices no así como tu piensas quizá. Es un hecho que la historia va a seguir un curso pues normal, ya te he entendido. Lo he pillado vale?  
Gracias por seguir conmigo Te quelo :3_

 ** _Me despido chicos pues he salido del trabajo y he venido directo a subir el capitulo y ya no es hora de andar vagando por la red. No es sano!  
Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo (prometo no será dentro de unos meses, ahora si estoy trabajando seriamente xD)  
Un saludo!  
_**

 ** _Jill!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mi gente linda  
Sinceramente creo que ya no tengo perdón, sin embargo cada capítulo lleva el más grande de mis esfuerzos y me gusta que me quede lo mejor posible así que (como ya había mencionado anteriormente) al ir redactando conforme a la marcha y los cambios que surgen de repente en la historia po razón, estoy tomando mi tiempo para que sea más amena la lectura; eso sumado a lo que me están costando ciertas partes de la historia pues; reitero, me retrasa bastante.  
Como dijeron por ahí ''lo importante es que siga'' y pues no los entretengo más con palabras locas y les dejo el capítulo**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

— _Ah no, claro que no es lo que parece. Simplemente estoy viendo como el paciente que se encontraba muy deprimido hace un par de días se siente lo bastante bien como para andar de seductor con el personal del hospital — mierda, ahora si la embarré_

— _En realidad…_

— _Silencio Dragneel_

— _Oye Heartfilia no te pases que no eres su mamá, ni la dueña del hospital tampoco._

— _Vaya, si nos ha salido respondona la enfermerita — soltó Lucy con burla — No tienes nada mejor que hacer Strauss, le recuerdo que la piscina es exclusiva para pacientes y creo que está por demás decir que el director estaría más que encantado de saber lo que hace usted en horas laborales_

— _¿Ah sí, y que es lo que hago según usted? — le retó la peliblanca_

— _Ejercer su otro oficio ¡andar de zorra!_

 _POV Natsu_

Era tonto, sin embargo no podía hacer más que observar como ambas chicas ardían en furia, entre miradas asesinas y palabras sedientas de sangre me quedé mudo y sin idea alguna para calmar la situación. Es que ¡vamos! Había estado en los peores escenarios de guerra de estos tiempos y ni ahí se sentía una atmósfera tan pesada como la que se sentía en estos momentos.

—La verdad que ya nada me sorprende de ti Strauss, sin embargo he de admitir que esto era lo último que esperaba de ti

—No me vengas con esa mierda de santidad que vives predicando, ambas sabemos porque estás en el puesto que tienes — contratacó Lissana saliendo de la piscina en un ágil movimiento

—No te creas que soy igual a ti, yo todo lo que tengo me lo gano con esfuerzo y no precisamente de la manera que tú lo crees

—Oh claro, como si tu tuvieras derecho alguno de juzgar la vida de los demás

—No es juzgar Strauss, se llama decir la verdad ¿conoces lo que eso significa?

—Y una mierda Heartfilia eres una gran médico según lo que escucho en los pasillos; te lo reconozco, sin embargo eres pésima en la vida social y un asco en las relaciones sentimentales es por eso que te pones así cuando vez a alguien disfrutando de una

—¿Pero qué mierda estás hablando? ¡¿Te das cuenta que eso carece de sentido?!

—No, no lo hace. Solo haces toda esta escenita porque Natsu estaba conmigo en una manera; que sabes jamás, podrás conseguir y es eso lo que te duele

—A ver, a ver Lissana un momento. Déjame ver si entiendo este enredo de ideas que tienes en tu cabeza — se llevó el puño a la barbilla simulando estar pensando — ¿Dices que todo esto que he dicho y la forma en la que he entrado es solo un acto de celos, de mi hacia tu vida sexual o algo por el estilo?

—Parece que tu cerebro si funciona después de todo

—Vaya… ¿podrías ser un poco más ridícula? — Lissana la miró seria — Estar celosa de tu vida sexual sería como envidiar las noches de una puta

—Maldita…

—Seré lo que tú quieras Lissana, pero no voy a caer en tu estúpido juego infantil porque _yo_ si soy una mujer de verdad

—Claro que sí, lo eres… ¡En tu imaginación!

—Por favor Lissana, si quisiera acostarme con el idiota pelirosa ya lo habría hecho hace bastantes años. Deja de ser tan ridícula y tonta, será mejor que te vayas antes que alguien te robe el chisme de esta semana

—Todos van a enterarse de lo frígida que eres, de cómo obtuviste tu puesto y la graduación en la universidad — contraatacó Lissana en un intento de mantener la disputa en el aire aunque ya estuviera terminada — El mismo director va a tirarte a la calle cuando sepa todas tus verdades Lucy Heartfilia

—Hay que ver cómo eres — respondió Lucy riendo —De todas formas al director no le va a importar eso, él lo que va a cuestionar es ¿Qué hace una enfermera que trabaja en pediatría, en esta área? — Lissana guardó silencio súbitamente — Silencio, como me gusta.

—Igual, tú también estás en un área que no se encuentra abierta el día de hoy ¿o te crees que no sabía eso?

—No te equivoques querida, yo tengo un permiso especial para el uso de las instalaciones y además yo si estoy cumpliendo con mi deber; no como otras, que en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo se dedican a andar cogiendo con pacientes ajenos en la piscina del hospital como si esto fuera; repito, un burdel barato. Dejemos este lío así, mejor ve y busca algo productivo que hacer y prometo no decir nada de lo que he visto el día de hoy

—Ni te creas que esto va a quedar así Heartfilia, me lo voy a cobrar

—Sí, si como tú digas — sin mirarme y dándole un último vistazo amenazante a Lucy, la peliblanca se marchó a como había llegado, en absoluto silencio.

Suspiré mirando la dirección por la que se había marchado Lissana aún con la mente en blanco de lo acontecido; si bien es cierto había sentido cierta hostilidad entre las chicas, nunca me imaginé que se detestaban tanto o al menos a mi parecer eso era lo que sucedía. Suspiré tratando de tomar valor para mirar a Lucy, pues no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar pues entre ella y la chica que yo conocí había mucha diferencia.

—¿No piensas decir nada? — me cuestionó antes que yo encontrara las palabras adecuadas para hablarle. Ella suspiró sonoramente antes de continuar — ¿Tienes una idea de lo que habría sucedido si alguien que no soy yo los encuentra? — negó con la cabeza — Natsu este hospital está haciendo todo lo que puede por tu recuperación, incluso está dándome el permiso de utilizar las instalaciones y el material fuera del horario normal para agilizar el proceso ¿y tú que haces? Te vienes a jugar de estrella porno con la primera que ves — la molestia en su voz era palpable

—Yo no…

—¿Qué? — no pude hablar, no formulaba nada coherente — No es posible, no eres un niño que no entiende las cosas.

—Si sé, sabía que no estaba bien es solo que…

—Sabes que, terminamos por hoy. Te espero en el auto — salí del agua y fui rápidamente tras Lucy; o al menos era la idea sin embargo las malditas muletas me hacían ir despacio.

—Lucy escúchame… — le dije un tanto agitado al momento de llegar al auto — Mira lo siento sí, pero no puedes culparme por ser hombre y tener hormonas, además no pasó a más ¿o sí?

—De eso no se trata Natsu — respondió un poco más tranquila — No tengo ningún problema en que tengas una relación o te acuestes con quien quieras porque tu vida se basaba en eso hasta donde sé, sin embargo que faltes el respeto al hospital y a mí misma es lo que me molesta

—Lo haces sonar como si yo fuese una clase de prostituto

—No lo sé, no sé nada de ti… no es como que vaya a juzgarte o algo por el estilo…

—Sin embargo si lo haces, yo venía con toda la intención de disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar, pero veo que no es necesario, tú todo te lo cobras como primero puedes

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? No pongas palabras en mi boca

—Tú lo dijiste, no sabes nada de mí. Entonces no tienes por qué decir que mi vida se basaba en ser un promiscuo sexual — respondí molesto — ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser la Lucy dulce y comprensiva?

—Te dije que de eso no se trataba, no quieras convertirte en una falsa víctima porque bien sabes que tienes la culpa de lo que pasó

—Si claro, si el día de mañana se acaba el mundo Natsu tiene la culpa ¿no?

—Es justamente ese tu problema, nunca tienes la culpa de nada, siempre son los demás. Natsu Dragneel debe de aprender a decir ''si fue mi culpa, lo acepto y lo lamento'' no esconderse como si fuese un crío

—¡Y tu maldito problema es creer que tienes derecho a decirle al mundo sus errores! ¡Quizá Lissana tiene razón y solo eres una mujercilla cualquiera que quiere jugar a la perfeccionista! — estaba fuera de mí, Lucy no tenía la culpa de nada sin embargo esta discusión crecía a pasos agigantados

—¿De verdad, eso soy? Porque si yo soy una perfeccionista jugando a ser la santa ¿Dónde quedas tú?

—Gracias al mundo y sus desgracias solo soy un humano normal

—¿Al mundo y sus desgracias? De eso se trata todo esto ¿de sentir lástima de ti porque nadie más que tú lo hace? Mejor que eso ¿Qué es eso que te guardas con tanto afán Dragneel, por qué si dices confiar en mi aun guardas secretos?

—Porque todos tenemos secretos en esta vida. Además no sé qué demonios me reprochas tanto, si tú misma los tienes

—No te entiendo ¿Qué tienen que ver mis secretos en esto? Yo no me guardo nada que pueda provocar que arda Troya en minutos ¿sabías? Así que si tanta es tu curiosidad puedes comenzar a preguntar

—Solo tú sabes que en realidad piensas responderme

—Ponme a prueba, a diferencia tuya yo no tengo nada que esconder

—Claro que si — le dije haciendo apego a el sarcasmo más puro que conocía

—Anda, pregunta lo que quieras — se notaba segura, casi podía jurar que respondería hasta la más cruel de las preguntas; no iba a preguntar nada, sabía que no debía

—Bien si estás tan segura de que puedes con lo que sea ¿Cómo está eso de que te vas a casar con un tipo salido de una pareja gay? — si iba a equivocarme y hacerla odiarme, al menos tendría mis respuestas

—En primer lugar no lo conoces así que te prohíbo hablar así de él, en segundo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es tu maldito problema y en tercer lugar no puedes creer todo lo que Erza dice. Por amor de Dios, Natsu eso es personal y no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe, porque pensaba que éramos buenos amigos…

—Escucha tus propias palabras, éramos buenos amigos, _éramos._ Ahora, hoy por hoy, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de quien carajo eres y por lo visto ni siquiera tú sabes quién soy yo

—Definitivamente — agregué mirándola a los ojos acusándola — Es un hecho que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién diablos eres, me he dado cuenta. No te vayas a creer que soy estúpido, sin embargo yo también soy diferente…

—No… no inventes, tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre con un poco más de cualidades, sin embargo el mismo idiota busca pleitos y problemas de toda la vida — sus palabras dolieron y sumado a lo que ya había sucedido fue como dinamita

—¡Claro, como la perfecta Lucy diga! Porque la verdad es que todos en este maldito mundo pueden cambiar excepto yo ¿no es así? Lamento no ser el tipo que quisieras, simplemente soy lo que la vida hizo de mí. Además soy demasiado bueno rompiendo las expectativas de los demás

—¿Tienes idea de lo sínico que eso suena? No puedes culpar a los demás por lo que haces ¿Vas a decirme acaso que lo que pasó hace un rato fue culpa de Lissana? — eso si no podía decirlo aunque quisiera — Porque si mal no recuerdo no te vi muy molesto al respecto; muy por el contrario, te veías muy feliz

—¡No siempre fue así!

—¿No siempre fue así? — me miró como si tuviera un extraterrestre en frente — Serías tan amable de explicarte

—Ese no es el tema en discusión…

—Si mal no recuerdo y la memoria no me falla es justamente ese el tema en discusión; el tema en discusión es precisamente tu estupidez y tú falta de sentido común

—Eso ya pasó, pero por lo visto no lo quieres dejar ir…

—¿Dejar ir? Ese no es el maldito problema ¿Sabes lo que puede suceder si este hecho llega a oídos del director del hospital; y no lo digo solo por mi o por ti, sabes lo que le podría pasar a tu querida Lissana?

—¿Cómo pasarle?

—Pasarnos; Lissana trabaja en la cuerda floja por un problema que tuvo hace años cuando recién ingresaba al hospital, así que se ganaría el despido inmediato y una mancha irreparable en su reputación como enfermera

—¿Qué?

—Tu, supongo que tu tendrías alguna clase de problemas con tu gente o tus superiores yo que sé…

—¿Y tú?

—Muy probablemente me suspenderían o me quitarían muchos beneficios o simplemente me despedirían, por mal uso de instalaciones y mal cuido al paciente. No sé si me entiendes la verdad lo cierto es que tienes que poner los pies sobre la tierra y ver que no todo lo que haces se puede olvidar y ya.

—He dicho como medio millón de veces que lo siento

—No necesito una disculpa, necesito que entiendas las consecuencias de tus actos Natsu. — asentí como un tonto, las afirmaciones hechas por Lucy me dieron un golpe mental provocando que olvidara todo el jaleo que estábamos armando

—Como sea, hay algo más que debo preguntarte y sé que tienes la respuesta

—Dime…

—Tú te has mantenido cerca de mi familia a lo que tengo entendido — ella asintió — En ese caso me imagino que sabes todo de ellos…

—Ve al punto de una buena vez — reclamó con el ceño fruncido recostándose al auto

—¿Sólo quiero saber si ellos tuvieron más hijos o algo por el estilo?

—Vaya que directo, sin embargo eso no me concierne a mí decirlo así que si quieres saberlo llama a tu padre y pregúntale, para eso sirven los teléfonos

—¿Y tu crees que solo me va a responder la llamada así sin más? — ella se encogió de hombros — Solo dime

—¿Qué no era a ti a quien no le importaba si su padre tenía otra familia? Hasta donde recuerdo, la vez que se vieron en el hospital algo así fue lo que le dijiste

—Esto es diferente

—Me estoy cansando de esa línea sabes. Mira si quieres saber de la vida de tus padres…

—Grandine no es mi madre — repliqué molesto

—Bien, de la vida de tu padre, habla con él fin de la historia. Sube al auto que no quiero seguir llamando la atención de los demás

—No creas que me voy a ir con esa repuesta y nada más, sé muy bien que sabes algo y me lo vas a decir

—Cómo eres de terco, no me presiones que aún no te perdono la estupidez de hace un rato; así que será mejor que no lo empeores

—Solo porque quiera saber un par de cosas sobre mi padre no me convierte en una clase de criminal ¿o si?

—No, no lo hace sin embargo si me convierte en una chismosa así que no, lo siento pero no

—No insistas y entra en el auto, me estoy cansando de ser el centro de atención de todo el que pase

—No pienso irme sin que me respondas…

—Entonces te quedas, el autobús para dos calles más arriba, si necesitas dinero pídeselo a tu querida Lissana — replicó al mismo tiempo que entraba en el auto

—¡Lucy! — me paré frente al auto — ¡No vas a dejarme aquí y mucho menos sin una respuesta! — ella rió divertida

—No sé si lo haya notado pero puedo salir en reversa idiota. Entra en el auto y deja de hacer el papel

—Maldición — susurré caminando lentamente hasta la puerta del copiloto — No te lo voy a perdonar

—Me parece perfecto, eso va a evitar que olvide mi molestia hacia ti

—¿Sigues molesta?

—No puedo creer que lo dudes… — arrancó el auto y se puso en marcha hasta el departamento — Al menos dime ¿por qué razón no quieres decirme?

—Primero porque no se me da la gana, segundo porque no tengo la necesidad y tercero así es mejor. Mejor dime tu a mi ¿Por qué la repentina necesidad de saber de tu familia?

—Si te digo vas a molestarte

—Lo más que puedes hacer ahora es que te haga tomar sesiones dobles de cada ejercicio

—Eres aterradora, un monstruo

—No más que Erza cuando está molesta así que no has visto absolutamente nada — tragué grueso

—C-como sea, es solo que hace unos días una niña llamó mientras tú no estabas y dejó dicho que te dijera que necesitaba comunicarse contigo.

—¿Eso es extraño? Lo extraño aquí es que me hayan dejado un mensaje y no lo haya recibido ¿sabes? — notaba el enojo en su voz, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia

—Creo haberte dicho que no soy bueno como secretario pues suelo olvidar las cosas

—No me digas esa mierda Natsu porque; por lo que veo, lo recuerdas bastante bien

—¡Lo recuerdo solo porque la niña dijo que se llamaba Wendy Dragneel, solo por eso!

—Mira… — suspiró aparcando el auto frente al edificio donde vivíamos — Ya te dije habla con tu padre y él te dará las respuestas que necesitas, yo no puedo hacerlo.

—¡No va a hablar conmigo Lucy!

—Quizá él lo haría si tú no tuvieras la maldita cabeza metida en el trasero — iba a replicar sin embargo el móvil de la rubia a mi lado comenzó a sonar — Vete adelantando, te veo arriba — me dijo luego de ver el número en la pantalla — Lo digo en serio

—Bien — suspirando pesadamente, bajé del auto y un segundo después la vi alejarse hacia el parqueo subterráneo — No hay manera de que llame a mi padre, debo encontrar otra solución — susurré caminando lentamente al interior del edificio

 _POV Lucy_

—Hola — respondí al teléfono apenas perdí a Natsu de vista

— _Heartfilia, necesito discutir contigo un pequeño asunto que me tiene con dudas_ — respondió una grave voz

—Claro que sí señor ¿De qué exactamente es lo que quiere hablar?

— _Bien me gustaría comenzar por preguntar ¿cómo va la recuperación de nuestro amigo el Capitán Dragneel?_

—Va muy bien señor; a decir verdad, todo va bien encaminado y aunque hemos tenido baches, el señor Dragneel es todo un guerrero — solo cuando quiere serlo, pensé.

— _Pues debe de estar bastante bien como para protagonizar una escena en las instalaciones de esta institución_ — tragué grueso, mi mente se bloqueó inmediatamente

—¿C-cómo? — pregunté en un esfuerzo por reaccionar

— _No seas modesta Heartfilia, sabes perfectamente que en este hospital no hay información que no se filtre y se sepa_ — susurró riendo ligeramente — _¿Vas a decirme lo que en realidad sucedió?_ — guardé silencio — _Vamos niña_ , _no es necesario ser modesta para encubrir a los culpables. No voy a amonestar a nadie…_

—No se trata de eso Dr. Macarov, es solo que ellos tienen sentimientos entre sí y no quiero, no quisiera arruinar eso solo por un chisme de enfermeras

— _Lamento decirte que no fue una enfermera quien me lo ha comentado, a como también lamento que quieras proteger a quien puede arruinar tu carrera si decides no hablar._

—En ese caso veo preciso y justo echarme la soga al cuello

— _Debo admitir que sigues impresionándome, cada día más, sin embargo ¿por qué arriesgarse a proteger a un paciente y una enfermera imprudente?_

—Con todo el respeto señor eso solo me concierne a mí, sin embargo; y aunque sea difícil de creer por todo lo que hemos vivido Strauss y yo, es lo correcto. Creo que cualquiera haría todo por un buen amigo, así que me tomaré la osadía de pedirle que por favor ignore este hecho; ya he tomado las medidas necesarias y ambos han estado de acuerdo en seguirlas — mentí nuevamente — No hay necesidad de más acciones, mucho menos de que usted tome medidas en contra de los implicados

— _Bien, solo porque eres tu quien me lo pide_ — suspiré con alivio — _Sin embargo no vaya a esperar que no me cobre este favor luego_

—Descuide, sé muy bien que estoy en deuda con usted nuevamente

— _Eres una de mis mejores médicos y los niños te aman, es lo menos que puedo hacer_

—No quisiera sonar maleducada, sin embargo debo preguntar ¿Es todo lo que iba a decirme?

— _Solo felicitarle nuevamente por su gran esfuerzo y por los frutos de su trabajo, espero siga llenando este hospital de buenas noticias y de pacientes felices y deseosos de regresar._

—Muchas gracias señor, tenga un buen día — cuando la llamada finalizó solté un sonoro suspiro de alivio, me recargué en el volante y me quedé ahí hasta que encontré la fuerza y las ganas de subir a mi departamento

Cuando por fin estaba de camino a mi hogar; pues estaba deseosa de un descanso y un poco de música relajante mi móvil volvió a sonar. Al mirar la pantalla solté el suspiro número mil del día

—¿Qué hoy no hay tregua para mí? Hola

— _No voy a molestarte, ni a cuestionar tus decisiones sin embargo ¿qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, una nuez?_ — una voz en estado colérico gritó desde el otro lado de la línea — _¿De verdad defendiste a la arpía de Lissana? Voy a verme en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policía y hacer que revisen tu departamento por posesión de drogas Lucy_ — simplemente esperé paciente a que el monólogo de mi pelirroja amiga terminara — _¿Me estás escuchando?_

—Fuerte y claro

— _Entonces di algo, por amor de Dios ¿es en serio?_

—No tengo idea de lo que escuchaste, pero supongo que sí, todo es verdad. Defendí a la bruja bajapantalones y bragas solo porque era lo correcto y se me dio la gana, fin de la conversación ¿alguna cosa más?

— _Si…_ — susurró derrotada — _Dile al estúpido pelirosa que duerma con un ojo abierto, no vaya a ser que se nos largue al otro mundo sin que se dé cuenta_

—Con gusto le daré tu recado. Adiós Erza

Al momento de cerrar la llamada estaba frente a la puerta del departamento, sin más preámbulos me dispuse a entrar

—¿Idiota estás aquí? — pregunté en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se escuchara por toda la casa

—¿Dónde más estaría si no? — respondió una voz desde la cocina

—No sé, cogiendo como conejo con alguna loca que te encontraras en la calle por ejemplo ¿Qué haces ahí metido, de todas formas? — le pregunté al verlo en la nevera

—Busco comida; algo que si es útil y necesario

—Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Natsu sabe de cosas que si son útiles en esta vida — él me miró con mala cara — Si no te gusta te aguantas.

—Cóbrate como quieras menos de esa forma Lucy, no hay necesidad de humillarme

—No lo hacía, sin embargo déjame decirte dos cosas que han sucedido; la primera, el director lo sabe todo pues al parecer alguien vio toda la película porno y segundo, Erza te manda un saludo — abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y soltó el trozo de tocino que tenía en la mano

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Nada solo que duermas con un ojo abierto y las piernas cerradas, de ser posible boca abajo — de nuevo el móvil sonó — ¡Maldita sea ¿será que voy a descansar de este maldito aparato el día de hoy?! ¡Hola!

—Vaya vocabulario — escuché a Natsu decir desde el pasillo

— _¡Vaya! y yo que pensaba en ti como un ejemplo a seguir_

—Lo lamento Levi… es solo que…

— _Un mal día, lo sé, los tengo todo el tiempo_

—En realidad uno muy largo, de todas formas dime ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

— _Nada, en realidad solo quería saber si estabas en casa_

—Si lo estoy, últimamente solo paso acá ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — pregunté extrañada

— _Para entrar a visitarte…_

—Espera ¿qué? ¿Estás aquí? — preguntó rápidamente mirando el pasillo por el que Natsu había desaparecido momentos atrás

— _No, hay una proyección de mi misma está en la puerta de tu edificio pero la verdadera yo aún está de paseo._

—Como sea dame un momento ya bajo. No se te ocurra venir por ningún motivo

— _¿Qué demonios Lucy?_

—Bajo en un segundo — cerré la llamada y rápidamente grité a Natsu — ¡Natsu voy a salir un momento! — el salió de la biblioteca con un libro en las manos mirándome extrañado

—¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?

—No lo entiendes, Levi está abajo y quiere subir…

—¿Levi? ¿Levi tu pequeña hermana que me fastidiaba en la escuela?

—Si Levi, mi Levi. No metas zorras en mi departamento — le dije desde la puerta de mi hogar

—No, oye Lucy — lo mire expectante — ¿Puedo… puedo salir con los chicos de mi unidad?

—¿Cuándo? — le pregunté cual madre pregunta a su hijo

—A la noche, prometo no consumir licor ni nada que me pueda hacer daño — respondió suplicante

—Mira, has lo que quieras. Solo ten presente que esto no es un hotel y que aún no estás del todo recuperado, además que sabes lo que debes hacer y lo que no. A mi me tiene sin cuidado

—De acuerdo, suerte con tu hermana

—Ni que lo digas, mejor bajo de una vez antes que se le ocurra subir. — cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí al ascensor para bajar nuevamente.

Mientras bajaba no pude evitar pensar que lo dicho por Natsu era solo una mentira para salir de la casa y verse con ''aquella'' persona que solo problemas atraía - _No debí de haberle dejado ir-_ pensé – _sin embargo él no es un niño y tampoco lo puedo mantener encerrado hasta que se recupere por completo… Vaya líos en los que te metes Lucy-_ estaba metida en mis pensamientos, pues no sabía que rayos era lo que sentía o como me sentía en realidad de acuerdo a la ''relación'' que mantenían Natsu y Lissana, sin embargo nada podía hacer al respecto - _¿Y ahora, porque carajos hablo como si me importara lo que ese idiota haga?-_ Vaya que estoy mal de la cabeza, concluí en voz alta

—Vaya que lo estás hermana — comentó una voz frente a mí — Justo iba a subir a buscarte

—Te dije que no lo hicieras, no era necesario niña loca

—Cómo te demorabas creí que pie grande te había llevado — nos miramos fijamente, solo para reír a los pocos segundos. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, demostrando el afecto que nos teníamos y el tiempo que llevábamos separadas — Ha pasado un tiempo, Lu

—Solo porque no quieres visitarme

—Eres tú la que no quiere que la visite ¿acaso no me negaste la entrada a tu departamento hace unos momentos?

—Es solo porque está hecho un desorden — mentí — te he dicho medio millón de veces que me avises si vienes de visita — mi pequeña hermana negó con la cabeza

—Eres todo un caso. Como sea, ya que no quieres que vaya a tu desordenado lugar ¿Qué haremos? Porque de una vez te advierto que tengo una lista de cosas por contarte

—Necesito saber bien lo de ese supuesto novio tuyo, no me da buena pinta que andes con personas así nada más. Iremos a por un buen café — bajamos al estacionamiento por mi auto y partimos al centro de la ciudad; más concretamente, al café de Mira

 _POV Natsu_

Cuando estaba en el ascensor; subiendo al departamento, recibí una llamada de Gray invitándome a una tarde-noche de chicos con los miembros de mi unidad; cosa que en realidad no se hacía muy seguido pues nunca estaba en el país, siendo esta vez una de esas extrañas ocasiones no perdieron el tiempo en planear todo. Sin embargo lo que me preocupaba era que Lucy fuera a aceptar, sin embargo me sorprendió al momento de darme luz verde pues siendo sincero y teniendo en mente lo que sucedió la última vez jamás pensé que pudiese confiar en mí y mi madurez de adulto.

Luego de que ella se fuera rápidamente llamé a Gray para que pasara por mí y lo más rápido que pude me vestí y bajé al lobby; de donde pude divisar el auto de Gray parqueado en la entrada.

—Hola hermano — le dije subiendo al asiento del copiloto

—Hola, creí que tu niñera no te dejaría venir — respondió poniendo el auto en marcha

—Si bueno no es mi niñera y solo lo hace para cuidarme, además yo también estoy sorprendido — repliqué recordando lo acontecido en la mañana — Como sea ¿Dónde vamos dices?

—A un parque como niños buenos, la verdad es que Frank tiene que conducir bastante y no es una buena idea que vayamos a un bar

—A veces recuerdo porque los escogí como mis hombres

—¿Ah sí, por qué fue?

—Porque tienen buenas ideas de vez en cuando — le sonreí sínicamente, él solo me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Gray condujo por unos 15 minutos más hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque con vista al mar, cerca del lugar donde viví los últimos años en el país, lo cual logró ponerme un poco nostálgico. Bajamos del auto y fuimos al encuentro de los chicos

—Pero si es el capitán muletas ¿Qué no era una silla de ruedas? — dijo un chico rubio a lo lejos

—Sigo siendo tu capitán pequeño estúpido y pronto podré caminar bien y darte lo que te mereces — el rubio solo rió a carcajadas

—Ya Santos no me molestes al capitán américa — me defendió Gray llegando a mi lado

—¿Tú también? — le pregunté molesto, él solo alzó sus hombros — Como sea, es bueno verlos de nuevo

—Si, nos estamos oxidando primo ¿qué esperas para volver a la acción?

—Recuperarme del todo, eso espero Merrick. Así que ¿en realidad esperan que su capitán se recupere para volver al campo?

—Es lo más lógico ¿no crees? — respondió mi primo

—Claro ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros si no estás gritándonos cap? — me sonrió el rubio

—No lo sé Santos ¿vivir la vida loca quizá?

—No intentar matar a los novatos del grupo lo más seguro — habló por primera vez Frank — Y no va en broma, casi lo matas Dragneel

—Quizá y me exalté más de la cuenta por fallar la misión pero tampoco era como que quisiera hacerle daño alguno…

—¿Estás hablando en serio? — ahora fue Santos quien se metió — Se bien que todos en el fondo le echamos la culpa por la muerte de Mike, sin embargo creo que te pasaste ¿Sabes qué pasó con él? — Negué con la cabeza — fue transferido a otra unidad, solo porque dijo que su capitán daba miedo

—Lamento haber sido tan duro, simplemente no me gusta el fracaso

—Dato curioso para una persona que se ha pasado su vida huyendo de las responsabilidades y la realidad de su propia vida

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema Merrick?

—Ninguno en realidad, solo establecía un punto

—¿Y cuál es ese maldito punto?

—Que odies el fracaso cuando la base de tu vida no es más que un fracaso — lo miré amenazante e inmediatamente me puse en pie

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Vamos chicos, tranquilos. No fue por eso que vinimos hasta aquí ¿o si? — Gray se paró en medio de los dos tratando de retomar la calma

—No se te olvide gracias a quien tienes ese puesto Merrick — le señalé

—No te creas que porque eres mayor en rango también lo eres en edad enano, además mi puesto no te lo debo a ti sino a mi habilidad, no seas engreído

—¡Chicos basta! — rugió Frank — ¡Ya estuvo bueno! El punto no era venir acá y agarrarnos a golpes, ni exponer los problemas familiares, ni mucho menos. Solo era juntarnos de nuevo todos y saber que estamos bien ¿o no?

—Frank tiene razón, ustedes par de Dragneel ¿podrían por favor calmarse y comportarse por un par de horas? — aparté la vista de mi primo yendo a mi asiento nuevamente respirando pesadamente —¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Gray llegando a mi lado

—Sí, solo no he tenido un día muy placentero. Lamento eso chicos

—No te preocupes hermano, de hecho estamos acá porque estábamos preocupados por ti y tu pierna ¿Cómo vas? — respondió el siempre tranquilo Santos

—Bien, no como quisiera pero voy avanzando — todos me miraron expectantes — Siento la recuperación un poco lenta; aunque la doctora asegura que todo está normal y que por el contrario el proceso va bastante rápido, sigo pensando que lo puedo hacer mejor

—Si la doctora dice que vas bien ¿no deberías simplemente escucharla?

—Si Frank, pero para una persona activa como yo estar quieto es como ir al infierno adelantado

—Simplemente no seas idiota y escucha todo lo que dice. Fin de la discusión

—Si, escuchar todo lo que diga… — susurré para mí mismo

Los chicos siguieron hablando, el asunto de mi discusión con Merrick había quedado atrás; pues siendo sinceros es algo que siempre pasaba y para ellos era rutina separarnos y luego seguir la vida. Sin embargo me quedé trabado tanto en las palabras de Merrick como en las de Gray, porque era cierto toda mi vida fue un completo fracaso ¿era por esa razón que trataba de que todas las misiones fuesen perfectas? Lo más probable era que sí, porque siendo sinceros una persona que fracasa en su familia, en las expectativas y a sus amigos es eso no, un fracasado.

Ahora ¿Qué tanto tiene que ver eso en lo que pienso y lo que hago? Pues se refleja en todo; en lo que pasó hace unos días cuando enfermé por una mala decisión, en mi actitud de derrotado, en mi auto condolencia… demonios, estoy hecho un guiñapo y lo peor de todo es que aunque lo notara; en mi mundo negativo y lleno de decisiones estúpidas, jamás vería cambio alguno sin una mano que me guiara como años atrás lo necesite.

¿Escuchar a Lucy? Pues se ha pasado el último mes tratando de hacerme entender que mi recuperación va a ser exitosa solo si así lo visualizo. Hay que ver lo idiota que soy, ella viene y me dice de buenas a primeras que no piense en ella como la misma chica que conocí en la infancia, que ella cambió y que soy un perfecto desconocido para ella; debo admitirlo, tiene un punto en eso porque es verdad, sin embargo ¿qué ha hecho ella? Preocuparse por mí, levantar el poco ánimo que aun conservo… ser la persona que siempre ha sido, la Lucy que recuerdo, simplemente Lucy. En el momento que llegué a esa conclusión las palabras de Erza y de mi padre llegaron a mi cabeza " _no lo hagas por mí… hazlo por ella, por ustedes. Sé que puedes solo falta que quieras… Solo sabes poner excusas e inventar situaciones_ ", " _si le haces daño, juro que te mato_ " ¡Claro, de eso iba todo! Tengo claro que siento por ella algo más fuerte que una pinche amistad y sin embargo

—Menudo estúpido que soy

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿serías tan amable de explicarnos que es lo que te pasa ahora?

—Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, Frank

—¡Vaya descubrimiento Dragneel! — exclamó Santos levantando las manos al cielo — Hasta que lo notas…

—De verdad, esto es serio chicos

—¿Y que demonios es lo que piensas tanto, te noto distraído desde hace un buen rato? — cuestionó Gray

—Si empezamos por el principio ¿Recuerdan a Lissana? — todos resoplaron con cansancio y asintiendo con la cabeza — Bien pues resultó ser enfermera en el hospital donde estuve internado y justo hoy en la mañana casi follamos en la piscina del hospital…

—¿!Qué!? — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

—Pero eso no es lo relevante

—¿Qué no es relevante dices? Natsu ya no sé si de verdad eres estúpido o solo te haces ¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que te involucraste con esa… esa… esa mujer?

—Lo recuerdo Gray, lo recuerdo bien claro

—¿Entonces porque juegas al tonto?

—No lo hago, simplemente lo que sucedió con hoy con ella me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo

—¿Qué eres idiota y masoquista? — soltó Merrick con simpleza

—No pedazo de imbécil

—¿Entonces qué?

Sonreí asuntándoles un poco; les había hecho un completo desorden de ideas, sin embargo esperaba que pudieran comprender lo que en realidad quería decirles, que supieran que iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante y que en lugar de buscar excusas y escapar de los problemas iba a sacar el pecho y recibir cada una de las balas que la vida quisiera lanzarme.

* * *

 **Un misterio más? Será posible? Lo cierto es que ya se vienen las verdades pues como ven Levi ha llegado al rescate de su hermana mayor (la historia de mi vida xD) y junto con esta visita se van a despejar ciertas dudas que aun mantengo. Con el tiempo eso si, sin embargo cabe decir que si Natsu se decide a cambiar de la forma que todos esperamos; es decir, que deje su estupidez por un rato u.u puede ser que Wendy llegue a conocerle pronto**

 **Bien que les a parecido, bien, mal, empeoré? Espero sus reviews y de paso bienvenidos a los nuevos followers y animarlos a dejar su review para así conocer su opinión más a fondo**

 **eaglegold: hola? *se esconde tras un muro esperando las rocas* 7u7 sinceramente Natsu a ratos se pasa, pero es su culpa  
No soy mala simplemente me divierten los problemas entre las personas eso es todo xD  
Un saludo!**

 **Claire Kaito Odinson:** **No, no me morí . Levi viene de camino como toda una superhéroe xD  
El odiar a Lissana es el tema de mi vida :3 y porque lo prometido es deuda aquí está el cap**

 **Invitado/anónima:** **Pues bienvenida, me siento realmente alagada. Espero no decepcionarte con este cap pues me ha costado horrores el principio.  
Bienvenida nuevamente y espero cumplas y quedarte por acá. Saludos!**

 **cecejiji: Pues... pues... tendrás que esperar un poquito más para ver algo zukulemto entre Nat y Lu. Lissana, pues ella tiene la culpa sin embargo no del todo así que déjala pasar pro esta, ya luego luego la vas a odiar un poco más xD.  
Un saludo!**

 **superpepe1098: mi hermano del alma! volví! Luego de un puto mes pero volví!  
Bien pues para tu dicha Levi y Gajeel (ya ni sé como lo escribo xD) ya tan! son importantes de aquí en adelante así que era prudente traerlos, lo mismo pasa con Wendy recuerda al inicio de la historia Lucy prometió juntar los hermanos así que no va a tardar mucho eso en pasar. Ten paciencia con el limme, todo a su debido tiempo (por más que quiera lanzarle uno a los brazos del otro, no se puede. No es así como funciona)  
Un saludo!**

 **hyomun: hola! para ver lo que hizo Erza esperaremos al próximo, pues ya tengo planeado algo bien "bonito" para la entrada en acción oficialmente de nuestra amiga sobreprotectora. Troya no ardió del todo (quizá y no me salió como quería) pero si tuvo sus consecuencias. Y si, en efecto el señor va a sentar cabeza de una buena vez porque muero! Jajajaja  
Gracias por la paciencia. Un saludo!**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido.  
Nos vemos en la próxima**

 **Jill!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mi gente linda!**

 **Reaparecí! Si lo hice solo para desaparecer unos días más ?Motivo? el trabajo, estamos en una de las épocas más altas del año y me temo no podré escribir mucho en estos días (que no es normal ya? xD)  
Lo cierto es que siempre volveré, da igual cuanto me tome... Volveré!  
Y hoy por fin! Espero les guste el cap de hoy... Nah, se que les va a gustar.  
Muchas de las cosas que pidieron se vienen a partir de hoy...  
Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura!**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy tail no me pertence, es obra de Hiro Mashima, historia propia y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

— _¿Entonces qué?_

 _Sonreí asuntándoles un poco; les había hecho un completo desorden de ideas, sin embargo esperaba que pudieran comprender lo que en realidad quería decirles, que supieran que iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante y que en lugar de buscar excusas y escapar de los problemas iba a sacar el pecho y recibir cada una de las balas que la vida quisiera lanzarme._

 _POV Natsu_

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto Natsu?

—Claro que sí Gray, si de verdad quiero enderezar el barco debo de comenzar por el puro principio — le repetí por enésima vez en menos de media hora

—Es solo que siento como si te estuvieses volviendo loco hermano, no es algo propio de ti

—Ya deja de decir estupideces. Déjame aquí. — le señalé la esquina y él detuvo el auto

—¿ Y se puede saber en qué carajo vas a irte a casa?

—Existen los autobuses y me sé esta ciudad de memoria, no te preocupes — bajé del auto y le dije — Gracias

—Suerte — asentí, lo vi arrancar el auto e irse rápidamente

—Bien, aquí vamos… — entré en el establecimiento que tenía en frente — Nada ha cambiado — caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a un escritorio. Encontré una pequeña campana y la hice sonar tan pronto como mi mano la alcanzó, pronto una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos

—¿Kinana? Has vuelto pronto… — la voz de la mujer calló al verme de pie frente al escritorio —¿Natsu?

—Sé que quizá no soy bienvenido, ni la persona que esperas que te visite pero… necesito hablar contigo — mi lengua se trababa, no encontraba las palabras para hablarle; estaba en blanco — Por favor

—No tienes que rogarme nada, siempre esperé el momento en el que vinieras a mí en busca de apoyo muchacho — sonreí un poco — Anda, entra — Caminé hasta la puerta que ella me señalaba y en silencio entré hasta sentarme en uno de los sillones de la habitación

—¿Lo sabías… que vendría a buscarte?

—En realidad no — tomó asiento frente a mí — Solo esperaba que así fuera, a veces ser psicóloga tiene sus ventajas

—Supongo que sí… mira yo vine a disculparme — dije un poco avergonzado

—¿Disculparte por qué deberías?

—Mi comportamiento toda la vida no fue el adecuado…

—No tienes porque

—Pero…

—De eso nada, tu no debes ninguna disculpa; al contrario, soy yo quien te debe una — iba a hablar sin embargo ella me detuvo — Mejor dime ¿Qué te ha traído a este lugar nuevamente?

—Eso, quería disculparme por lo mal que la pasaste conmigo y de paso quiero saber un par de cosas

—¿Lucy te ha mandado?

—Debo de admitir que me ha insistido en que hable con ustedes sin embargo, he venido por cuenta propia

—Supongo que está bien así, soy toda oídos — guardé silencio sin saber que era lo que iba a preguntar realmente.  
Bien hecho Natsu eres un puto genio — Sigo esperando Natsu

—¿De verdad con todo lo que te hice pasar, no me guardas ni pazca de rencor?

—Eras un niño, uno muy pequeño para comprender lo que pasaba en realidad. Si es cierto que conforme fue pasando el tiempo esperaba un cambio de tu parte, sin embargo el que no lo hayas hecho no significa que te guarde rencor alguno

—Estaba dolido; Grandine, dolido por lo sucedido con mamá, porque siendo sinceros, no comprendía del todo porque ella no estaba conmigo y por si fuera poco papá fue a buscar una mujer a la calle, decidiendo cambiarme la vida o no sé qué cosa era lo que tenía en mente — le dije con frustración, frustración que guardaba desde hacía muchos años

—Tu padre creyó que eras muy pequeño; como te dije y como lo dijiste, para comprender la ausencia de tu madre y con eso en mente se dio a la tarea de buscar a alguien que llenara ese espacio en tu corazón y en tu vida. Si bien es cierto le tomó varios años lograr su cometido porque; Natsu, tu padre no me conoció una día y al siguiente me presentó ante ti, muy por el contrario él y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, incluso antes que se casara con tu madre.  
Aunque no lo creas tuvo que tratar bastante para que yo aceptara una relación con él; porque por mucho que le quisiera y me llevara bien con él, aún estaba la memoria de tu madre de por medio y por respeto a ella no podía aceptar algo como eso.

—¿Y por qué terminaste aceptando?

—Yo jamás supe que te habían tenido, no hasta el momento en que te conocí; ten eso bien claro, pero un día de tantos mis sentimientos me jugaron una mala pasada y bueno ya ves como resultó todo

—Yo siempre te vi como la arpía que quería robarse a papá — le dije con una semi sonrisa

—Era lo más lógico y no te culpo por eso, a como tampoco te culpo por pensar que yo quería robarte la memoria de tu madre o su lugar en tu corazón. Sin embargo si me gustaría que supieras que yo nunca quise tomar su lugar, solo quería formar el mío, que me vieras como esa madre que no tenías, que me tuvieras esa confianza; desgraciadamente nunca lo logré

—Desde que mamá murió yo cambié, vi en mi padre lo único que me quedaba de ella, mi mundo se centró en él y en nadie más. Eso fue lo que se quebró con tu llegada

—No del todo Natsu, cuando decidiste eso también decidiste alejar al resto de gente. Te convertiste en un ser solitario, y así un ser dependiente de papá; no fue del todo tu culpa, tiene que ver mucho la manera en la que te estaban criando; en lo cual no voy a meterme, sin embargo tus padres tenían culpa. Se lo hice saber a Igneel desde la primera vez que te vi, le dije que eras un niño demasiado retraído comparado al resto

—¿Y que te dijo él?

—Respondió que era por la edad, que conforme fueras creciendo se iría pasando y te abrirías al mundo, gran error

—Si sabías del problema que se avecinaba, ¿porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo?

—El problema estaba en que por tu forma de ser no me dejaste entrar y; como ya dijiste, yo era una arpía que se robaría el amor de tu padre. En pocas palabras jamás me diste el chance si quiera de intentarlo y aunque lo intenté de todas formas, no hubo ningún resultado.

—¿Es malo ser una persona solitaria? — pregunté con temor

—La soledad puede ser tanto una compañía que ayuda a pensar y liberar la mente, como una cárcel mental y un aislador. Sin embargo y pese a todo lo que pensé que podía suceder contigo, lograste establecer vínculos que te ayudaron a cambiar; solo un poco y no lo suficiente, pero si fue positivo

—¿Mi relación con Lucy y Joy? — ella asintió levemente con la cabeza

—No fue suficiente porque ustedes se vieron separados súbitamente, sin embargo te ayudaron bastante. Es más, me atrevo a decir que la compañía de Lucy te sigue cambiando poco a poco

—No son mentiras — sonreí — Lucy siempre ha tenido la capacidad de cambiar mi pensamiento en ciertas ocasiones, pero hasta ahora lo hizo respecto a la familia. Yo no soy una mala persona, Grandine

—Estoy convencida de que así es, sin embargo ese dolor y ese remordimiento que cargas dentro de ti es lo que te arrincona a tomar las malas decisiones

—Desgraciadamente mi padre no lo ve de esa forma…

—Te equivocas — negué con la cabeza, haciéndole saber a la mujer frente a mí que era ella la equivocada — No todo lo que brilla es oro precisamente, y será mejor que escuches toda la verdad respecto a la decisión de tu padre sobre enviarte con tu abuelo

—No hay nada que decir Grandine, el no confió, no me escuchó…simplemente hizo lo más sencillo, deshacerse de mi

—Por eso mismo te digo que escuches lo que voy a decirte — negué con mi cabeza — Natsu, sé que cuesta creerlo, pero tu padre la tuvo complicada esa noche

—¿Cómo me dices eso Grandine? Sabes perfectamente que el director llamó a Igneel a las 4 pm y el siguiente día a las 8 am me despierta y me dice que voy a vivir con el abuelo — ella iba a decir algo sin embargo la interrumpí diciendo — Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar el hecho de que él se deshizo de mí como quien deja botado un cachorro. Un día tienes una padre y al siguiente vives con la gente más odiosa del mundo

—Te entiendo…

—¡No mientas! No sabes nada de cómo se sentía Natsu en esos días, de cómo se las tuvo que ingeniar para sobrevivir y no convertirse en el monstruo que su padre pensaba que era

—Tranquilo, no has venido aquí a discutir ¿o me equivoco? — dijo ella dulcemente

—¡No sé ni a que mierda he venido!

—Si lo sabes, solo debes de aceptar; realmente, a lo que has venido. No quieres escuchar la verdad de las cosas; lo entiendo, sin embargo una parte de ti sabe que lo necesita

—¡No necesito esto, no lo quiero! — me puse de pie, estaba intranquilo y con la mente cerrada. Había perdido las razones por las cuales había venido, no era culpa de Grandine que mi estabilidad mental fuera peor que el equilibrio de un borracho — Solo quiero…

—¿Huir? ¿Desaparecer? — comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, cual león enjaulado — ¿Crees que puedes seguir viviendo en las sombras "oculto" de lo que te rodea, de lo que te asusta?

—¡Y una mierda Grandine!

—Pues déjame decirte que debes parar, para de hacer el tonto y escucha, escucha que no eres culpable de lo que otros quisieran y menos de la mala cabeza de tu padre; quien al igual que tú, posee una nula habilidad para tomar decisiones

—¿Qué quieres decir? — la miré con el ceño fruncido

—La idea de tu padre era llevarte a otra ciudad; una mudanza familiar en pocas palabras, sin embargo el plan se vio truncado por la respuesta de su jefe.  
Como fuiste expulsado de la escuela de la ciudad, tu padre creyó en la posibilidad de la mudanza; nuevamente, sin embargo al pedir el traslado en la empresa para la cual laboraba le fue denegada. En un lapso de 40 minutos tu padre se frio el cerebro tratando de encontrar una solución al mal que le acechaba…

—¿A mí? — me aventuré a preguntar

—No exactamente, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que te quedaras sin estudio, que fueras a estancarte en el grado que estabas y meterte aún más en aquella situación. Siendo entonces tu abuelo su única familia; luego de una llamada y unas cuantas negaciones de parte del mayor, acordaron que él te tendría ese año y luego buscarían otro tipo de solución al problema.

—Pero… — dije pensativo — Pero él dijo que…

—Te lo acabo de decir ustedes los Dragneel no tienen buenas cualidades en cuanto al razonamiento y toma de decisiones.  
Tu padre se excedió diciendo todo aquello solo para que lo sepas; cuando dijo que era tu castigo por tomar un camino equivocado, era más bien su castigo propio puesto que fueron esas palabras las que te empujaron a…

—A perder el cariño que sentía hacia él. Ahora todo tiene sentido

—Se lo advertí y me consta, pero él nunca escuchó razones y aún hoy sigue sin hacerlo a veces

—¿Pero Grandine por qué no fue a buscarme? Yo no perdí ese cariño de la noche a la mañana; estaba dolido, sí, pero nunca lo odié ni mucho menos…

—Natsu debes de comprender que para tu padre difícil ese tiempo, que no fue por ti solo porque no quiso; en parte si, sin embargo sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, se reprendía día y noche por lo que te hizo.  
De hecho fue tanto su dolor que el día que iba a por ti salió en el auto de casa y puedo apostar que no llegó ni a la autopista cuando dio la vuelta y se devolvió. No es que sea un cobarde, pero cuando al fin cayó en cuenta que no hizo más que un mal a tu persona, ya no supo cómo volver a ti, además de que tú jamás lo permitiste

—No sé qué decir… yo siempre pensé que me envió lejos como castigo porque se había decepcionado de mí de tal manera que ya no me quería, que… Vaya estúpido estoy hecho — llevé mis manos a mi cabeza tirando de mi cabello, me senté en el frío suelo. No podía hacer más que lamentarme por ser tan estúpido y no ver lo que en realidad sucedía — Yo… yo solo me encerré en mi dolor, jamás creí…

—Eras demasiado joven y no estabas acostumbrado a recibir regaños de tu padre, eso solo contribuyó a la mala causa. Pero no fue solo tu culpa pues ninguno de los dos supo cómo actuar o que decir… — ella se arrodilló frente a mí, tomó mis manos y las depositó en mi pecho — Sin embargo no puedes culpar a tu padre de lo que hiciste después

—Lo sé… — nunca en la vida me había acercado a ella; lo sabía y me sentía extraño haciéndolo, sin embargo ahora me daba cuenta que era ella la persona quien más me comprendía. Fuera por su profesión o no, no iba a desaprovechar la compañía de alguien a quien podía contar mis inquietudes, mis miedos y porque no, también mis ideas locas del futuro.  
Me acurruqué en sus brazos, en un abrazo maternal, de aquellos que había perdido junto con mi madre; de aquellos que tanta falta me hicieron en aquellos días oscuros, porque al fin podía ver una luz en mi oscura vida, por fin me sentía como una persona normal, como uno más del montón.

 _POV Lucy_

Conduje despacio hasta la cafetería de Mira, Levi me miró con fastidio en el momento en que aparqué el auto frente al hospital y el local

—¿Qué? — le pregunté encogiéndome de hombros

—¿No crees que es enfermo venir al hospital hasta en los momentos que tienes libre?

—En primer lugar no es enfermo venir al hospital; de hecho, las personas que vienen al hospital es porque están enfermas o trabajan en él y segundo, no venimos al hospital…

—Venimos donde Mira, lo sé ¿crees que soy tonta o qué carajo? — la miré con cejas alzadas — ¿Qué?

—Menudo vocabulario aprendes con ésas amigas tuyas — rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la cafetería

—Claro, como soy santa Levy… — la miré con cada facción de mi rostro mostrando reprobación — ¿Vienes o tengo que ir a por ti?

—Rebelde…

—Es la edad, vieja

—Mal educada

—Me educaron igual que a ti, así que no veo la diferencia… ¡Hola Mira! — exclamó observando a la joven peliblanca tras el mostrador

—¿Levy? Vaya, mírate cómo has crecido

—No es para tanto, sigo siendo la misma enana de siempre — las observé a la distancia mientras se saludaban, Mira conocía a Levy desde que comencé a trabajar en el hospital y por alguna razón habían congeniado de maravilla, lo cual era bastante extraño pues Mira era de una edad con Erza y conmigo. Entre besos, abrazos y una cuantas risas ambas se pusieron un poco al día en información sobre la otra.  
Pronto se separaron y Levy volvió a mi lado, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Has terminado?

—Pues no del todo, sin embargo tengo suficiente tiempo para conversar con Mira y ponernos del todo al día — caminó hacia la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina junto a un gran ventanal; su favorita desde que conoce este local, se sentó mirándome expectante — ¿Y bien, que tal tu vida? — preguntó sin darme mucho tiempo de acomodarme

—No señorita, no es de mi de quien venimos a conversar…

—Es igual Lu, tu, yo, no hay mucha diferencia — respondió restándole importancia al asunto

—¿Quién es el tal Gajeel? — le pregunté sin más

—Oh, ¿te hablé de él?

—No — repondí restándole importancia — Soy psíquica

—Eso no es gracioso Lucy

—Tampoco lo es para mí que mi hermanita se junte con un tipo que apenas y conoce ¿sabías?

—Bien, de acuerdo admito que lo conozco desde antes

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—¿Internet?

—Levy…

—Bien, es amigo de un amigo de las chicas y nos conocimos en una fiesta…

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Una jodida fiesta? Me quedo mejor con que lo conociste en internet. Además de que es amigo de las chicas, ya no quiero saber qué clase de persona es

—Es buena persona, es un excelente chico, es atento y muy sociable

—¿Y eso se supone que debe de hacerme cambiar de opinión o algo por el estilo?

—No puedes ser tan pecho frío Lucy, al menos muestra algo de alegría

—¿Y tu viaje vacacional? — pregunté cambiando el tema

—Fue planeado para vernos y conocernos mejor… solo lo disfracé con las vacaciones, así no tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones — la miré en silencio por unos momentos — ¿Qué?

—¿O sea que no solo conoces a un chico hace tiempo, tenías sentimientos por él sino que también te escapas de casa?

—Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un tipo de abominación o algo así

—¿Y dónde está el chico maravilla? — pregunté lo más obvio

—Fue a ver unos departamentos donde quedarnos

—Que bien piensa quedarse… espera, ¿dijiste quedarnos?

—Sí, en plural, de él y yo

—¡?Qué?! ¿Qué se supone que le dirás a mamá?

—Primero que nada mantén la calma, segundo no vamos a dormir juntos; y si así lo hiciere ¿Qué problema tiene? Soy mayor de edad de todos modos. Y tercero solo le diré que estoy viviendo contigo, ése era el plan de cualquier manera — me recosté en la silla y llevé mis manos a la frente

—Eso si es demasiado Levy… No cuentes conmigo

—Vamos Lucy, he hecho suficiente por ti como para que me des la espalda ahora

—¿Ahora me reclamas?

—¿Qué esperabas? Todo en esta vida tiene un precio

—Como dije, es demasiado. ¿Qué vas a hacer si sales embarazada y el huye? ¿Qué harás si un día mamá llega a cas de improvisto y tú no estás ahí?

—Para eso; Lucy, es que te tengo a ti. Eres buena con las mentiras, sabrás que hacer.  
¿No vas a dejar a tu hermanita sola en esto verdad?

—Esto va a costarte caro Levy Heartfilia

—Como digas Lucy, solo ve pagándote y me das el vuelto al final del día — ambas reímos — NO espero que lo entiendas sin embargo…

—Te entiendo, mamá y papá pueden ser asfixiantes a veces, eso lo sé

—Te lo presentaré cuando seamos una pareja formal, te lo prometo. Pero, mientras eso pasa dime tú ¿Cómo va tu desastre de vida amorosa?

—Ya lo dijiste, en un desastre

—Aún no me explico como una muchacha tan linda como tú vive en la nada

—No vivo en la nada Levy, simplemente no ha llegado el indicado — de pronto Mira llegó con un par de milkshakes y unos tozos de pastel, ambas agradecimos y ella se marchó — ¿Tu ordenaste?

—Solo le dije que trajera lo que más iba a gustarnos y si te soy sincera, dio justo en el clavo — respondió probando su bebida — No me cambies el tema ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Lola?

—¿Quién carajo es Lola? — pregunté confundida

—Pues tu novio el arquitecto o lo que sea

—¿Loke?

—Si, si, ese

—¿Por qué demonios le dices Lola?

—¿Me vas a negar que parece salido de una serie gay? — negué con mi cabeza — No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad no lo ves? Has de estar muy enamorada

—No, no lo estoy. Aun así me parece una falta de respeto muchachita

—Como sea ¿sigues con él o no?

—Algo así — mentí, ella no tenía que enterarse de lo mal que estaba mi vida en realidad — No hay mucho que contar tampoco

—Lucy ¿te digo la verdad hermana? — preguntó un poco preocupada

—¿Qué?

—En lugar de parecer que tienes novio parece que estuvieras soltera a los 50 — sonreí levemente — Es la pura y santa verdad; mira, nunca en la vida te he visto feliz con un chico y me preocupas hermana

—Tampoco es como que hayas estado ahí en cada una de las relaciones que he tenido

—A lo mejor y no, pero se reconocer cuando eres infeliz; digo, en la maldita cara se te ve…

—Ese vocabulario Levy… — alzó sus manos al aire en señal de paz y disculpa

—Lo digo en serio, Lola no te hace feliz en lo más mínimo.  
Así hablando en serio, la última vez que te vi feliz fue con Natsu

—Hay por favor, Natsu y yo no éramos más que los amiguitos del alma jugando a la casita. Nunca fuimos nada

—Es verdad, nunca lo fueron sin embargo eso no quita el hecho que deseabas ser algo más que su amiga — ¿Qué ahora todos se ponen de acuerdo para molestarme con el mismo tema?

—Ya, claro ¿Ahora resulta que tienes poderes psíquicos?

—Podía ser chica mas no tonta — la miré con cara de ''estás-hablando-en-serio'' — De acuerdo, quizá escuché un par de rumores en la escuela y en la calle

—¿De la escuela y la calle? — ella asintió — Es decir que si en la calle decía que yo era una drogadicta ¿tú lo creías?

—Hay tampoco seas tan dramática, bien que sabes a lo que me refiero

—No quiero tocar ese tema Levy… — advertí

—¿Lo querías verdad? — silencio — Lo quieres

—Deja de escarbar mi pasado de una buena vez, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si terminamos en una discusión…

—Lo quieres — reafirmó, la miré con ojos cansinos — ¿Dime que hiciste que te hace desesperar por cambiar el tema?

—Loki me propuso matrimonio — solté al fin — Y… acepté

—¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?! Si acabas de decir que no estás… ¿eres idiota?

—Parece ser que si… simplemente no pude rechazarlo, él es tan bueno conmigo que… en el momento no pude

—¿Le has dicho a alguien más?

—No en realidad, no he querido tocar el tema con mamá; aunque, sospecho que Erza lo sabe

—Ella siempre sabe todo de ti, eres un libro abierto Lu. Pero eres un libro de estupideces

—Lo sé…

—¿Dónde está Lola y porque no has terminado con él aún?

—Está en un viaje de trabajo y aún tardará un tiempo en volver, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminar con él

—Debes hacerlo por el bien de los dos, pero sobretodo del tuyo. Sin embargo si no encuentras la fuerza para hacerlo; como tú misma has dicho, no pienses que voy a ir a tu boda. — silencio — No puedes simplemente casarte con alguien a quien no quieres ni un poquito

—No te confundas, si le quiero, lo aprecio…

—Lo aprecias, eso quiere decir amistad y los amigos no se casan ¿Qué no se supone que los hermanos mayores aconsejan a los menores y no al revés? — me encogí de hombros — Lucy de verdad; y no lo digo solo porque no me caiga bien el tipejo ese, no puedes hacer esa burrada

—A bueno, ahora resulta que no te cae bien ¿Y Natsu si lo hacía?

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, yo jamás dije eso. Aunque si fuera el caso y tuviera que escoger te preferiría en un convento o esperando hasta la muerte

—O sea que prefieres que tu hermana muera soltera antes de verla con un hombre… — le dije con un poco más de ánimo

—Uno es irresponsable, loco y sin ningún sentido común y el otro es un actor gay, egocéntrico y con forma de figurita del set de Barbie — llevó su dedo índice y pulgar a la barbilla — Creo que si te prefiero solterona o moja — ambas reímos — Pero solo por precaución, si aparece alguien más no lo ahuyentes

—¿Ahora resulté ser un ogro?

—Casi como mamá, pero ya encontrarás a ese ser que te controle los demonios

Sabía que en las palabras de mi pequeña hermana se escondía la verdad a mis preocupaciones; no a todas sin embargo a una parte de ellas si, en efecto el resto de la tarde estuvimos platicando de otro tipo de temas; cosas más triviales, pero lo cierto es que estaba ausente. En realidad jamás había tomado en serio aquellos sentimientos que tuve alguna vez hacia el chico pelirosa ¿Qué diablos estás pensando, Lucy? Son solo estupideces del pasado, él es lo que es y punto, fin de la historia. Ni él va a fijarse en ti, ni tú vas a darle vueltas al asunto ¿estamos claros?

A quien engaño… lo que sucedió el otro día con Lissana me hizo rabiar y no por la razón que le hice creer al chico, pero aun si fueran estos sentimientos reales y sinceros él no… De verdad que soy una estúpida a veces, mira que pensar ese tipo de cosas.  
Deja de sonar Lucy Heartfilia, ni si quiera en tus mejores sueños vas a tener al pelirosa.

La tarde pasó volando y entre conversaciones, risas y uno que otro regaño la noche nos sorprendió en el local. Levy recibió una llamada de su novio y tuvo que marcharse pues el pasaría por ella al parque principal de la ciudad que quedaba a un par de cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos.  
Nos despedimos rápidamente y al perderla de vista subía al auto, puse en marcha el motor y me dirigí a casa. Seguramente el pelirosa ya debía de estar allí muriendo de hambre, sentado con Sam en la sala de estar, esperando por mi o viendo alguna estupidez en la TV.

Conduje tranquilamente hasta llegar a mi edificio, solo que esta vez en lugar de llevar mi auto al subterráneo decidí dejarlo en frente ¿la razón? Ni yo la sabía. Al entrar; tanto el portero como la recepcionista me saludaron calurosamente, incluso pude quedarme unos momentos con ellos, cosa que nunca hago.  
Demonios, desde que Natsu está conmigo he comenzado a hacer cosas diferentes. Siempre he sido la chica hermética; sin llegar a ser fría o maleducada, pero si distante de las personas que no conozco y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, haciendo conversación con personas a las que nunca les he dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario.

Todo cambió cuando llegué al departamento, pues solo fui recibida por el pequeño Sam solamente, el interior del lugar se hallaba en completa oscuridad y sin señales de vida.  
Bajé a la altura de mi pequeño compañero solo para preguntarle

—¿No me digas que el idiota pelirosa ha hecho una estupidez de nuevo? — el cachorro gimió, lo cual entendí como una negativa — No me digas que no ha vuelto… — entré y encendí varias luces, busqué por la casa pero se encontraba vacía — Voy a matarlo, le dije que esto no era una maldita pensión

Negando y recitando uno que otro improperio fui a mi recámara por algo de ropa cómoda, estaba por meterme al baño dispuesta a relajarme un poco sin embargo el sonido del móvil me distrajo. Tomé una bocanada de aire y contesté

—¿Y hoy cual es la excusa, Natsu?

—No hay excusas que cuenten contigo, Luce — respondió riendo — Solo quiero pedirte un favor

—¿Dónde estás?

—Nop, no necesito que vengas por mí, no estoy ebrio, ni perdido, solo necesito que vayas a un lugar…

—¿Ahora a qué diablos juegas Natsu? — pregunté molesta

—Supongo que recuerdas el parque temático que estaba cerca de la escuela donde estudiamos, el que tiene una hermosa vista a la playa…

—Sé cuál es, casi lo clausuran hace un par de años

—Menos mal no lo hicieron. Necesito que vengas, a la brevedad

—¿Para qué Natsu? ¿Qué haces en ese lugar?

—Aún no estoy allí, sin embargo voy en camino. Te espero Luce

—No, Natsu- — pero no hubo caso pues ya había finalizado la llamada

Miré a Sam; quien me miraba curioso, torciendo su cabeza divertidamente, luego a mi ropa en la cama y suspiré

—Todo parece indicar que mientras ese mocoso viva aquí no tendré paz ni para darme un baño Sam — recibí un gemido como respuesta — No queda más que ir…

A la velocidad de un rayo me puse todo lo necesario para una pequeña salida nocturna y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegué en tiempo record a la ciudad donde vivimos de pequeños, no me tomó demasiado encontrar el dichoso parque y justo en la entrada se encontraba él, recostado en el muro de la entrada. Aparqué el auto y fui donde estaba.

—Antes que me reganes por algo, Gray me trajo luego que los chicos se fueran a casa, hice un par de diligencias y acabé entendiendo un par de cosas

—¿Y por qué razón estamos acá? — pregunté tratando de entender algo

—Solo este lugar conozco donde pueda ser yo y hablar contigo al mismo tiempo

—No te entiendo Natsu… — movió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacía el parque

—Sígueme — el trayecto fue lento; debido a las muletas de Natsu, aunque pronto llegamos a un muro, uno alto que daba una vista casi completa de la ciudad y de la playa. Sonreí un poco, recuerdo este lugar — Veo que recuerdas este sitio

—Hay pocas cosas que se pueden olvidar y esta; Natsu, es una de las que no lo hacen — el asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios — ¿Ahora si puedo obtener las respuestas a mis preguntas?

—Si… para eso te traje aquí

—Antes dijiste que solo acá podías ser tú ¿Por qué?

—Me perdí a mismo en el camino de la vida y no puedo recordar cuando fue… — Lo miré interesada en sus palabras, podía ser que… no, eso no era posible — Lucy la vida fue sencilla desde el día en que te conocí, sin embargo jamás tomé responsabilidad de nada, ni en pensé en nada… siempre cargaste conmigo y mi locura; estuvo bien, hasta el día que tuve que ir al mundo por mi cuenta

—Espera Natsu, no te sigo

—No puedo decirte todo en este momento; no tengo la mente, ni el coraje para hacerlo, sin embargo has de saber que te escuché, lo hice y decidí tomar la responsabilidad que me corresponde. Como te decía contigo la vida era sencilla, tu decidías por mí y me llevabas por el camino correcto — asentí — Pero en el momento en que tuve que enfrentarme solo a todo me estanqué y todo se me vino abajo

—Natsu, nadie te culpa por haber tenido que repetir el curso, no era algo con lo que podías lidiar solo… supongo que fue también mi culpa por abandonarte así…

—No Luce, era lo que debías hacer. Dejarme salir del saquito, de ver las cosas como eran en realidad, solo que yo fracasé. Hice lo mismo de siempre; buscar culpables y una solución más sencilla, nunca fue tu culpa fue mía, fue de Natsu por no saber andar por el mundo por sus propios medios, por depender de alguien más.  
Incluso lo sucedido con mi padre… incluso eso fue mi culpa, si bien es cierto él me dio la espalda en el peor de los momentos mas sin embargo fui yo quien le cerró la puerta cuando quiso enmendarse, cuando se decidió a volver por mí, por su único hijo — me quedé en shock, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando

—Espera un segundo ¿Si ayer me decías pestes de tu padre, de donde salió este cambio tan repentino, este entendimiento para con él? — pregunté un tanto confundida

—Aunque no me lo creas, todo este tiempo que he estado ausente…

—¿Qué? — presioné

—Fui a ver a Grandine — respondió nervioso — Ella… ella me explicó muchas cosas y me dijo muchas otras que ignoraba

—¿Qué? — repetí

—Sé que no me crees en lo absoluto, pero seguí tu consejo y decidí ir al lugar que era prohibido para mí, al lado de ella.

—Yo solo te dije que buscaras tus respuestas, no que fueras a molestar a Grandine

—Pero no mencionaste donde debía buscarlas y no hay que ser muy genios para saber que mi padre no me las daría

—¿Y Grandine si?

—Aunque suene increíble, ella me conoce mejor de lo que aparenta. Es como si todo lo que he vivido en la vida fueran páginas de un libro de fácil comprensión ¿sabes? — lo miré con el ceño fruncido — Simplemente no sé cómo expresar lo que sentí en el momento que ella expuso cada uno de mis sentimientos como si de una comida se tratase

—Creo que te entiendo niño, sin embargo ¿Por qué Grandine si nunca en la vida le has dirigido más que unas palabras de odio?

—No lo sé, eso… eso fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento

—Serás idiota

—Lo sé, sin embargo… sin embargo ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste aquel día en este mismo lugar?

—Si… prometí… prometí apoyarte y no dejarte caer hasta que lograras tu meta, sin embargo no lo cumplí…

—Si no pudiste antes hazlo ahora. Promete que me ayudarás a convertirme en una persona normal, en un chico de la sociedad actual, en alguien que pueda caminar por la calle sin desconfiar de su propia sombra

—No creo que pueda Natsu, soy fisioterapeuta no psicóloga

—Para eso tengo a Grandine

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que has repetido mucho la misma pregunta? — dijo riendo, por un segundo casi parecía el chico que vi por última vez hace tantos años — Bien te explico, he aceptado ir a consulta con Grandine un par de veces por semana hasta que ella considere que tengo la fortaleza mental para conocer a la pequeña Wendy. Ahora solo falta que tú seas quien no me deje caer, quien me mantenga caminando en tierra firme, quien me trace la rutas a seguir para ser el hermano mayor que toda niña espera

—¿Hermano? ¿Tu sabes de…?

—Si, Grandine me lo dijo. Solo puso una condición

—¿Qué seas un tipo de hombre en el que ella pueda confiar?

—Sip. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—No lo sé… te conozco y se que si fallas vas a culparme y me enojaré y…

—Vamos Luce — me sonrió de nuevo — Del fracaso se aprende más que de las victorias, o algo así — negué con la cabeza

—Bien, lo haremos, pero no se te vaya a ocurrir tirar la toalla porque soy bastante exigente

—De acuerdo comandante — ambos reímos como cuando éramos niños

Sinceramente no estaba muy feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo era Natsu a quien ayudaría después de todo, a él y a Wendy. Solo esperaba en Dios que no acabara mal, sino Wendy sería la más perjudicada; pero confiaría en él, al menos por el momento. Ya hablaría luego con Grandine al respecto, pues no imaginaba que Igneel estuviese muy feliz por lo que iba a pasar, lo que era inevitable; la reunión de los hermanos.

Ya que no encontrábamos en un parque temático decidimos disfrutar un poco del lugar y de la agradable noche que hacía ese día, el día en que todo comenzó.

* * *

 **Qué les ha parecido? Será que por fin la autora se decide por dar un paso osado? Yo diría que si**  
 **Al parecer el pelirosa entró en razón, pero ahora es Lucy quien tiene unos pequeños grandes problemas. Dios que sería de nosotras las mayores sin las menores para guiarnos? Si, un desastre.**  
 **Lo cierto es que esta Levi se parece bastante a la persona en quien está inspirado el personaje; habla sin pelos en la lengua, es buena analítica pero sin embargo tiene cierto mal gusto por llevar la contraria a lo que piensa la sociedad. Solo queda a esperar que tipo de Gazille no irá a salir.  
Bien, como sea espero sus opiniones. Por hoy acepto los tomates y loq ue deseen tirarme xD**

 **Eagle Gold:** Me alegra que te alegre (?) Ahre, eso sonó extraño **.** Gracias por continuar conmigo *-*

 **Deicy:** Pues aquí estamos, bienvenida. Espero te siga gustando.

 **Mayra333:** Hola! gracias por los consejos, siempre son bien recividos y trato de ponerlos en práctica.  
Gracias por acompañarme :3

 **HyoMun:** Hola! Aquí vengo de regreso. Sigo buscando el momento para dar luz a lo sucedido entre Natsu y Lissana, pero creo que simplemente haré que la odien más u.u de todas formas, todo a su debido tiempo no? Ya Lucy le dará sus buenas ostias, solo se un poco paciente C:  
Gracias por seguir acá.

 **Bien gracias a todos los que leen en las sombras, son megaimportantes junto con los reviewers, pues mantienen esta historia viva. Aunque la autora muera por ratos xD**

 **Un saludo para tod s, les deseo un feliz año; atrasado si pero la intención es lo que vale, espero este año tenerlos a todos ustedes y a más lectores siguiendo este pequeño proyecto**

 **Sin más que agregar.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Jill!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOla...  
Pos... sin palabras...  
No tengo nada que decir, solo pedir mil disculpas por la endemoniada tardanza... Yo también odio cuando los autores hacen eso, pero la verdad es que para subir una estupidez que no vale la pena ni leer, mejor me daba un tiempo a que el bloqueo pasara...**

 **De todas formas lo importante es que he vuelto y espero que ahora si me quede definitivamente, espero que aun sigan ahí esperando y especiales gracias a Claire Kaito Odinson por estar todos los días golpeándome con reclamos para que volviera y terminara lo que ya había empezado...**

 **Sin más que agregar y esperando que les guste este cap, los dejo en paz.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertence es propiedad del señor trollshima. Historia sin fines de lucro, solo diversión y algunos ataques de diabetes xD._**

* * *

 _Sinceramente no estaba muy feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo era Natsu a quien ayudaría después de todo, a él y a Wendy. Solo esperaba en Dios que no acabara mal, sino Wendy sería la más perjudicada; pero confiaría en él, al menos por el momento. Ya hablaría luego con Grandine al respecto, pues no imaginaba que Igneel estuviese muy feliz por lo que iba a pasar, lo que era inevitable; la reunión de los hermanos._

 _Ya que no encontrábamos en un parque temático decidimos disfrutar un poco del lugar y de la agradable noche que hacía ese día, el día en que todo comenzó._

 _POV Lucy_

Justamente como lo predije, mis días eran un completo martirio; y no precisamente porque el muchacho se comportara de mala manera, no, sino porque muchas veces en su vida Natsu lo que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón o algún tipo de motivación, sin embargo por esta ocasión en particular la motivación había elevado tanto el autoestima y su orgullo que me tenía en un completo estado de estrés. Explico, ni bien había terminado de amanecer; el día siguiente de nuestra conversación en la feria, el pelirosa se encontraba de frente a mi ventana, abriendo cortinas y totalmente vestido en sus ropas de hacer ejercicio, casi podía sentir sus ganas de dar saltos por toda la habitación como si de un niño se tratase. Eso era bueno pues siempre estaba quejándose de que no volvería a caminar y que de nada servían tantos tratamientos, sin embargo al querer hacerlo todo en cuestión de momentos me daba más trabajo a mí, pues no debía de desaprovechar el ánimo y la vitalidad que mostraba mi amigo. Por lo tanto me pasaba las noches casi enteras; o al menos una buena parte de ellas, sumergida entre mis libros tratando de encontrar nuevos ejercicios que hicieran notar el su recuperación ya que cada ejercicio nuevo no duraba mucho tiempo en dejar de surtir efecto y quedarnos estancados era algo que no podía permitirme, no ahora y quizá no nunca, no hasta el final.

Hacer volver al antiguo Natsu, el chico misteriosamente feliz y explosivo era la meta que; en silencio, nos habíamos impuesto Grandine y yo. Hablando de Grandine, Natsu iba a su clínica tres veces por semana, siendo llevado por Gray; quien se había convertido en un gran apoyo, o por mi persona, él asistía puntualmente a sus citas y siendo consiente que su madrastra era; quizá la única persona, capaz de ayudarle a recuperar lo perdido con el paso de los años, la paz en su vida.

Hoy, justamente, mientras él se encontraba de consulta con Grandine me di a la tarea de pensar en lo acontecido en los últimos días sin embargo al tratar de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta me encontré teniendo aún más y más preguntas al respecto ¿Cómo fue posible que solo le perdiera de vista un par de horas y él creciera mentalmente tantos años? ¿En qué momento cambió su opinión acerca de Grandine? ¿Cómo fue que encontró el rumbo correcto de su vida en solo unas horas o, ya venía pensando desde antes? Ciertamente entre más lo pensaba, más complicado se volvía el asunto y la única posible salida era cuestionarle al pelirosa directamente, sin embargo conociéndole como lo hago no obtendría absolutamente nada. Sería mejor cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos antes que sufra de una buena jaqueca.

En la semana que llevábamos trabajando de forma intensiva, me había desconectado de manera total del resto del mundo. Fue tanto así que solo pude hablar un par de veces con mi pequeña hermana; y por teléfono, siendo estas conversaciones interrumpidas una vez el nombre de Loki o prometido en la conversación, más aun si estas venían juntas. He de admitir que mi hermana se encontraba empeñada en conseguir la finalización de dicho compromiso, daba igual que tanto cuestionara dicha idea o que tanto preguntara los motivos por los cuales ella pensaba de esa manera, lo único que llegué a conseguir fue un ''No es el tipo de hombre que uno espera vaya a vivir toda la vida contigo y tu mal humor o incluso tu trabajo. No vale la pena el riesgo''. Excusa barata; claramente, sin embargo ya tenía una idea, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. A saber Dios que le habrá hecho el pobre hombre en cuestión a mi hermana demonio.

Por otra parte, de Erza no sabía nada desde aquel día en que me llamó para avisar de sus planes de darle muerte a la pobre de Lissana Strauss. De hecho ni mi prometido la estrella se había reportado en los últimos tres días, pero bueno tampoco es como que me esté muriendo por escucharle o por hablar con él; no vayan a malentenderme, me preocupa y siempre es bonito el saber que tu pareja te recuerda aunque estén a millas de distancia. Ha veces siento que no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo de mi vida, sin embargo tengo claro que con tanta duda en la cabeza no llegaré muy lejos que digamos, así que lo mejor sería continuar con la vida tal y como va.

Sam se sentó frente a mí; lo más seguro sintiendo mi frustración, me mira y yo solo le sonrío.

—Tranquilo muchacho, no pasa nada. Solo tengo un caos mental por no poder responder las preguntas que yo misma me formulo — él solo voltea su cabeza graciosamente, tratando de comprender lo que le estoy diciendo. Acaricio su cabeza cariñosamente y golpeo el sofá — Ven, hazme compañía mientras vemos un poco de televisión — ni lerdo, ni perezoso mi peludo amigo sube al sofá de un pequeño salto y se acomoda a mi lado — Vale que no se haga costumbre, sabes que odio que andes en el sofá — suelta un pequeño gemido y niego con mi cabeza volviendo la atención al aparato aquel que ni gracia me hace.

Nos quedamos así juntos por un buen rato; aunque él cayó dormido a los segundos de acomodarse a su gusto, mientras que yo me dediqué a pasar canales mientras buscaba ''algo'' que fuera de mi agrado; cosa que no encontré. Cuando estaba por lanzar el maldito aparato por la ventana el sonido del teléfono llamó mi atención y sin si quiera mirar quien era, contesté.

— ¿Hola?

—Vaya, hasta que te dignas a contestar el maldito teléfono. Por un segundo creí que me estabas evitando — se escuchó una voz bastante molesta al otro lado de la línea

— ¿Qué cosas dices? Claramente no te estoy evitando Erza, aunque si estabas tratando llamarme al móvil te informo que debe de estar sumergido en lo profundo de mi cómoda

—Contigo siempre lo mismo. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo se encuentra tu paciente?

—Bien, muy bien de hecho. El idiota ese ha avanzado mucho en los últimos días, tanto así que voy a retirarle las muletas en estos días

—Vaya, eso son buenas noticias

—Si lo sé, se ha tomado las cosas con la seriedad del caso y por eso los resultados

—Ha sido un proceso rápido, creí q le tomaría más tiempo…

—En realidad esa era la idea y en principio, por el tipo de lesión y demás. Sin embargo cada recuperación se basa en la fuerza de voluntad del paciente, de su estado de ánimo y mental. No complicado cuando la persona está motivada

— ¿Así que el loco peligrosa está motivado? ¿Qué le diste, Lucy?

—Cómo eres de chistosa, no le di nada para tu información. Solo recibió una motivación externa.

—Supongamos que te creo… — susurró, supuse esperaba que le contara lo que había sucedo con el pelirosa sin embargo, dejé que siguiera con la duda

—Eso es asunto tuyo

— ¿No vas a decirme verdad? – soltó luego de un rato

—No creo

— ¡Lucy! – reí a carcajadas

—Te gana la curiosidad verdad – afirme escuchando un gruñido por parte de mi amiga – Bien por razones; no muy claras para mí, Natsu fue a ver a Grandine al consultorio. Hablaron, aclararon un par de asuntos, Natsu le cuestionó la existencia de Wendy y ella se la confirmó, no hay mucha historia en eso

— ¿Entonces ya conoció a su hermana?

—No, Grandine le dijo que no quería que su hija lo conociera con tantos problemas encima y tanta locura en la cabeza. Para la niña su padre es sagrado y su madre es una gran persona, que alguien que no conoce venga y le diga lo contrario de ellos sería un gran problema para la niña y para su relación de hermanos; en caso que quisieran iniciar una, así que él acepto llevar unas cuantas consultas de psicología. Hasta que ella decida que él puede afrontar los problemas que vendrán con conocer a Wen, los hermanos podrán reunirse.

—Vaya, eso… eso fue bastante sentimental, Lucy

—No empieces, eso es todo lo que voy a decirte.

—Oye, oye, calma. Aun quiero saber ¿Por qué problemas?

—Igneel no quiere que Wendy conozca a Natsu pues piensa que podría ser una mala compañía, considerando como ha vivido él en estos últimos años es una buena decisión, sin embargo Grandine no lo piensa de ese modo

—Ambos padres tienen la razón creo yo

—La tienen – concedí – Sin embargo esta en Natsu ganarse ese derecho de seguir viendo a Wen y que Grandine haya ganado en la apuesta, o darle la razón a Igneel por su comportamiento

—Es una gran responsabilidad la que tiene encima ¿Crees que lo logre?

—Sinceramente al principio pensaba que no, sin embargo cuando lo vi despertarme temprano cada mañana, hacer todos y cada uno de los ejercicios que le he impuesto, superar su propia negatividad y cada tarde luego del almuerzo darse un baño e ir donde Grandine, he comenzado a pensar que puede lograrlo. Claro, todo está en que no se le ocurra cerrarse nuevamente.

—Es curioso porque conmigo siempre ha sido muy abierto y comunicativo.

—Le caes bien, esa es la razón. Pero no creas que es del todo abierto, como no lo conoces bien te mantiene alejada del terreno minado de su vida

— ¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé, créeme. Así es como vive su vida y por eso es que esta como está, es un idiota

—No lo dejes caer Lucy, él te ve como un soporte y como alguien importante, alguien en quien puede confiar.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, no solo tiene terapia con Grandine ¿Sabes?

— Lo puedo imaginar, sé que lo haces por los dos

—Sí, uno es mi amigo de infancia y la otra es la niña que más quiero después de mi hermana

—Sí, oye hablando del diablo ¿Ya volvió de sus vacaciones?

—Si a finales de la semana pasada ¿No has hablado con ella?

—No me escuchaste acaso, ni sabía si ya había vuelto

—Digamos que yo te creo Erza

— ¡No repitas mis frases! – reí por lo bajo – Supongamos que ese comentario no me molestó en lo absoluto, pero dime ¿Por qué no me crees?

—No lo sé, Levy anda muy extraña últimamente y se pone peor si le menciono mi compromiso con Loke ¿Tu sabes algo?

—… ¿Cómo porqué debería de saber algo? Digo ella tendrá sus razones no se te ha ocurrido pensar en eso

—Claro que lo he pensado, sin embargo ella le vio solo un par de veces cuando mucho y no alcanza como para fomentar el odio. Siendo franca, me suena más a un plan tuyo para terminar mi compromiso con él…

— ¿Lucy te estas escuchando? Ya suenas como esas ricachonas enamoradas del tipo famoso que ven a todo el que las rodea como una potencia enemiga

—No hagas dramas, Erza tampoco es como que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Loke como para andar discutiendo con ustedes, solamente digo que me pareció extraña la actitud de mi hermana solo es eso…

— ¡Hasta que lo reconoces abiertamente! Ahora dime ¿para qué demonios quieres casarte así?

—Creo que metí la pata — susurré para mí misma – Porque es lo correcto, Erza

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡¿Quién diablos pone su propia felicidad en juego sólo por llenar una expectativa?! – No respondí, a lo cual ella prosiguió – ¿Tú crees que era correcto que estudiara medicina? ¡No! Pero qué diablos iba a hacer yo en la escuela de contabilidad cuando lo que más odios son los números y las cuentas

—Lo se Erza, pero no todas las personas del mundo somos iguales a ti y tu espirito de libertad

—Mejor dicho, eres una cobarde que le teme a la soledad y al amor que siento por cierto amigo…

—Para de una vez con eso.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—Nada

— ¿nada?

—Sí, nada. No quiero que cuestiones nada, que digas nada, que menciones al amor prohibido o lo que sea quieras hacer

—Desgraciadamente Lucy, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi papel de mejor amiga, evitando que hagas la peor estupidez de tu vida

—En caso de que fracasara siempre va a existir el divorcio ¿sabes?

—¡Lucy! Conociéndote como te conozco, eres capaz de comerte la mano con tal de no firmarlo

—Como sea, no vamos a comenzar esta eterna discusión nuevamente, así que si lo que quieres es discutir ve y busca a otra persona

—Ya, ya tampoco te pongas tan borde. Yo solo quiero hablar contigo

—¿Estas muy apretada de trabajo?

—No, la verdad no

—Deberías de pasarte una tarde, cuando Natsu esté con Grandine…

—Vaya, si ya mi amiga suena como toda una madre soltera

—¡Erza!

—Ya, ya. Trataré de pasar en estos días, llevo algo para comer…

—Y compartiremos una tarde de aquellas que hacia buen tiempo no tenemos

—Eso mismo

—Es lo mejor, antes q vuelva tu marido y te encierres en tu casa con él…

—¡Oye!

—Solo digo la… — en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió revelando rápidamente a un molesto peligrosa — ¿Natsu, por qué has vuelto tan temprano?

—¡No pienso volver con esa vieja! – Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación lo más rápido que las muletas le permitían

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Natsu! Augh, Erza lo siento…

—Ve y cumple con tu deber de madre, hablamos luego

Sin más cerré la llamada y caminé por el mismo pasadizo que había ido el peligrosa, rumbo a su habitación

— ¿Natsu, que pasa? — Llamé desde el marco de la puerta

— ¡Pasa que no pienso volver donde esa mujer, eso pasa!

—A ver, cálmate, no grites y dime que sucedió

—Ya te lo dije, sucedió que no voy a volver — estaba sentado en la baranda del balcón, solo estaba mirando a la nada y respondía sin mirarme, sin embargo podía sentir el malestar en su voz

—Ya eso lo has dejado bien claro sin embargo, no me has dicho por que has tomado esa decisión

—Por una vez en la vida Lucy, confórmate con lo que te informan… — suspiré profundo, trataba de encontrar un poco de paciencia para poder hablarle

—Si fuera una persona cualquiera diría que sí, sin embargo no es algo que pueda permitirme cuando se trata de ti — silencio — Vamos, baja de ahí y cuéntame

—Se supone que la idea era ayudarme ¿no?

—Por supuesto que si…

—Entonces ¡¿Qué demonios tiene esa mujer que hablar de mi madre? Podrá ser la mujer de mi padre, pero eso no el da el derecho de hablar absolutamente nada de ella! — soltó en un estado de furia

—Natsu, la verdad es…

—¡No se te ocurra defenderla! — súbitamente bajó del barandal y me apuntó con un dedo, de no ser porque lo conozco bien habría brincado del susto

—¡Cálmate de una buena vez y no me andes gritando sino quieres que te ponga de patitas en la calle! — era rara la vez en la que alzaba la voz, sin embargo no podía cederle terreno al ̋muchachito ̋ frente a mi. Se quedó en silencio mirándome con expresión entre asustado y confundido

—L-lo… lo siento Lucy no era mi intención…

—Lo sé, pero necesito que te comportes como un adulto la mayoría del tiempo y no solo a la hora de dar ideas — asintió, a veces sus cambios de humor me ponen nerviosa — Sabes perfectamente que Grandine es una de las mejores psicólogas de la ciudad, además de que reconoces que es una de las únicas personas que te entiende, fue justamente por eso que fuiste hasta ella en busca de ayuda; porque sé que lo sabes muy bien no vayas a decirme lo contrario, sin embargo Natsu ¿aun piensas que ella quiere algo malo para ti? No puedes ser tan burro ¿o si?

—Lucy no es eso

—¿Entonces qué es? A ver, ilumíname

— Ella no tiene por qué hablar nada de mi madre, ni mucho menos nombrarla o hablar estupideces de ella…

—No digas tonterías por favor, eso es un disparate. Grandine conocía a tu madre y lo sabes

—Es solo que no me gusta hablar de eso — soltó de repente

—¿Y solo por que no te gusta hablar de eso, sales hecho una fiera y vienes y me tratas como si fuera una puta cualquiera de la calle y en mi propia casa? — enfocó su mirada en el suelo, esa expresión la conozco, estaba arrepentido

—¿Si pido disculpas… podríamos empezar esta conversación desde el principio? — suspiré sonoramente

—De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas. Pero que quede bien claro, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir bajo ninguna circunstancia

—Bien…

—De acuerdo, ahora dime cual es el problema que tuviste con Grandine…

—Ella solo comenzó a hablar de mamá

—¿Solo eso? — él asintió — ¿Si te das cuenta que no eres un niño? ¿Qué no porque algo no te guste hay que pasarlo por alto, verdad?

—¡Pero es que ella no entiende!

—¡¿Qué, que es lo que ella no entiende?!

—Mi dolor… Lo que me ha costado no pensar en eso. Ella cree que solo puede llegar y decir ̋bien Natsu, hoy vamos a hablar de lo linda que era tu vida cuando tu madre estaba en este mundo. De cómo eran una familia feliz, de cómo tu padre le juró amor eterno y apenas murió la mandó a la misma mierda porque yo era mejor que ella y tomé su lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido…̋

—En primer lugar, sabes que las cosas no fueron así; segundo, si ella menciona tu pasado es porque quiere que te enfrentes a él, que lo aceptes tal y como sucedió; no como lo quisiste ver, y tercero, tú no sabes por lo que han pasado esos dos en los últimos años. Así que aunque no me creas, ella entiende tu dolor

—No me interesa saber nada de lo que sucedió entre ellos…

—Si no te interesa no pidas conocer a tu hermana, porque ella es parte de lo que sucedió entre ellos

—Eso es diferente, ella es un asunto diferente

—No, no lo es. Ya deja de cambiar las historias a conveniencia tuya, es justamente por eso que no has madurado nada, sigues siendo el mismo niño egoísta y loco que conocí en la primaria

—Y tú la misma lista, sabelotodo, respeta las reglas y defensora de la humanidad que conocí y no por eso te vivo diciendo lo mal que debe de ser seguir las reglas al pie de la letra ¿o sí?

—No viene al caso y es algo totalmente diferente y fuera del tema que estamos tratando aquí

—No, no lo hace y mantengo que mi hermana es un tema diferente…

—Terco como una mula, es el mismo tema

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Pues creo, eso fue lo que pregunté

—Tu dices que nadie comprende el dolor que sentiste al perder a tu madre, que lo que sientes está fuera de la comprensión de todos, sin embargo has de recordar que tu padre perdió a la mujer que amaba…

—¿Amaba? ¡Pero si no tardó demasiado en buscarle un maldito reemplazo!

—¡Entiende de una buena vez; Natsu Dragneel, él quería lo mejor para ti. Él creyó que necesitabas una madre, alguien que cuidara de ti porque eras muy pequeño. Entiende maldita sea, hay cosas que solo las madres pueden hacer, fueron esos los pensamientos de tu padre siempre que estuvo contigo y Grandine! — estaba al borde de las lágrimas, si bien es cierto Natsu no era una persona muy intuitiva, pero que no fuera capaz de comprender las verdaderas intenciones de su padre y Grandine me entristecía de sobremanera — Para Grandine fue una gran responsabilidad el cargar con el hijo de su mejor amiga, ella siempre quiso a Igneel; eso es verdad, sin embargo no fue ella quien llegó a él, sino al revés.

—¿Y solo por eso yo debo de aceptar todo lo que mi padre haga? Si quería estar con ella, se hubiese casado con ella desde un principio

—Dios mío Natsu, no llegaremos a ninguna parte así… Será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena y olvides todo este asunto — me levanté de la cama llena de tristeza — Abandona la idea de conocer a Wendy, Natsu, es lo mejor para todos

—Tengo derecho Lucy, tengo derecho a conocer a mi hermana

—Si pero no así, no lleno de rencor hacia el padre que comparten. Imagina y llegues cualquier día y le reclames el simple hecho de que ella haya tenido a padre y madre, o que le sueltes algo acerca de tu padre, algo malo. ¿De verdad crees que una niña se merece eso? ¿Merece ella todo tu rencor, tu infelicidad, tus problemas?  
Es verdad, ella anhela conocerte; más que a nada en este mundo, sin embargo tú no puedes olvidar ni por un segundo que odias todo lo que te rodea y que con esas actitudes solo apartas a las personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti y eso, es algo que haya no se merece

—¿Entonces… soy como una enfermedad mortal? — dijo mirando a la ventana

—No Natsu, eres un ser solitario que debe de aprender a convivir con otros o va a morir solo y amargado sin que a nadie le importe…

—¿Tú vas entre ese grupo de personas? — dijo en un hilo de voz

—Siempre estuve para ti y siempre lo estaré. Eso claro, si tú dejas de ser un completo idiota, porque hasta yo tengo un límite de lo que puedo soportar

—Lamento ser una carga tan pesada Luce…

—No lo eres, todos necesitamos algo de apoyo. Pero debo advertirte; como ya mencioné, todos tenemos un límite, no me presiones a alcanzarlo — asintió con la cabeza — Vamos, pediré algo para la cena; ya no tengo ánimos de cocinar ni un huevo

 _POV Natsu_

Lucy ordenó pizza para cenar y si soy sincero; después de lo sucedido a mi llegada, de la discusión que tuvimos, no estuvo del todo mal.

Luego de comer, acomodamos todo en la cocina y cada uno se fue a su habitación, a su espacio. Había mucho que pensar o al menos eso supuse pues ella se encerró en el estudio y no salió más, que remedio, al no tener que hacer y no querer darle demasiadas vueltas a lo sucedido decidí hacer un poco de los ejercicios; debía de, al menos, adelantar un poco de trabajo.

Un par de horas después y sin energías de nada me senté nuevamente en el balcón, mirando a las estrellas no pude evitar pensar, pensar en lo idiota que era, pensar como sería mi vida si mi madre no hubiese fallecido, si mi padre no fuera un completo insensible a la hora de tomar decisiones, si yo no fuera el burro terco y sordo que soy la mayoría del tiempo. No pude evitar pensar en mi desconocida hermana, en cómo era, que pensaba de mí, si tenía el mismo tipo de vida que yo o si era mucho más feliz de lo que fui algún día.

Demonios, si sigo así voy a terminar metido en una maldita depresión, fui adentro de nuevo y tomé mi móvil, marqué unos cuantos números y esperé a que atendieran

— _¿Hola?_

—¿Estás ocupado?

— _¿Tengo que ir a sacarte de alguna cárcel acaso?_

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo te he llamado para eso?

— _Nunca que yo recuerde, sin embargo para todo hay una primera vez_

—¿Tienes dinero?

— _No, no lo hago Natsu y menos si en realidad debo de sacarte de algún lío con la policía_

—¿Cómo rayos puedes ser tan pobre? — escuché la risa de Gray en el parlante — En serio

— _Eso sucede cuando tienes gastos comunes, de un hombre común que se ha casado_

—Recuérdame nunca hacer tal cosa entonces

— _¿Para que soy bueno Dragneel?_

—Solamente pensé que podías ser un buen distractor y sinceramente está funcionando, Fullbuster

— _Que suerte tengo, he sido ascendido a payaso. ¿Mal día?_

—Mala vida, diría yo

— _¿Qué sucedió con toda la energía que tenías en los últimos días?_

—Si supieras… — le relaté a mi amigo un poco de lo sucedido en este fatídico día — Y así de simple, lo arruiné

— _Nah, no lo arruinaste. Simplemente odias aceptar la solución, aun no comprendo porque te complicas si sabes que eres un hombre sencillo_

—Sencillo no, estúpido

— _Ambas._

—No estás ayudando y te pago por hacerlo…

— _Si, claro. Ya te lo creí_ — ambos reímos, era lo bueno de tener un amigo como él. Más que mi amigo era como mi psicólogo privado e idiota — _Mira Natsu, ¿porque simplemente no sales de la ciudad unos días? Sabes que te pones como nena puberta cuando pasas demasiado entre edificios. Por eso nos andas de selva en selva cuando eliges las misiones._

—Tienes razón…

— _Claro! Siempre lo hago, Dragneel._

—Debería de hablar con ella, explicarle la situación y lo que necesito…

— _Lo que necesitas es una buena sesión de sexo, pero como no consigues mujer…_

—Adiós Gray, ve a calentarle la cama a tu mujer que para eso te pagan

— _Hey, Nat…_ — cerré la llamada sin querer escuchar más estupideces por parte del mi pelinegro amigo

—Muy bien Natsu eres el puto amo ¿cómo carajo le dirás tus buenas nuevas ideas sin que piense algo malo de ti y tus sanas intenciones? — me dije a mi mismo — Quizá no debí de tirarle el teléfono a Gray… ¡Maldición! — me dejé caer en la cama como si de un saco de harina se tratara

Pasaron los minutos; no los conté, no tenían importancia, simplemente no podía encontrar una forma de decirle a Lucy que quería tomar un receso de todo, en los días que llevaba en el país lo único que había hecho era almacenar y recibir información; la cual, sinceramente hubiese preferido no escuchar nunca. Por eso odiaba venir a este maldito país, cada que ponía un pie en tierra americana alguna desgracia sucedía. Maldito novato, de no ser por Gray lo hubiese dejado ahí mismo…

Me levanté de la cama, ya estoy comenzando a pensar estupideces nuevamente; Lucy tiene razón mi cerebro está mal, tomo las muletas y llego hasta el balcón, la luna se alza imponente en el horizonte y las estrellas brillan a su alrededor, en los días de luna extraño a mi madre, ella amaba sentarme en el balcón de la casa, observando las estrellas y contando historias sobre ellas hasta que yo dormía… ¿Qué debo hacer madre mía? ¿En realidad debo olvidar todo el rencor hacia el mundo y comenzar de nuevo? ¿Puedo en realidad hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Tengo derecho a soñar con ser feliz, aun a estas alturas de la vida? ¿Podría Lucy algún día aceptarme en su vida?  
Es definitivo, hoy estoy bien mal del todo… tantas misiones, tanto arriesgar mi vida, tanto dormir en camas ajenas, tanto mal y tristeza provocadas ¿No merezco la muerte acaso? "Quizá tu voluntad es vivir, es luchar contra todo y aferrarte a un pequeño rayo de luz que aun conozcas" soltó mi mente en un eco, si quizá tenga razón. No debo perder la determinación que tomé hace unos días, al menos no tan rápido.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la de Lucy, la puerta se encontraba abierta pero Lucy no estaba en el interior, las luces de la sala de estar y la cocina se encontraban apagadas, por tanto ella no estaba allá ¿Habrá salido? No, es muy tarde y de haberlo hecho al menos me habría avisado, entonces vi una pequeña luz que se colaba bajo la puerta del estudio. Al acercarme pude escuchar la voz de la rubia hablando pero no escuché la de nadie más.

Abrí un poco la puerta y metí mi cabeza; se encontraba hablando por teléfono mirando hacia el ordenador. Al prestar atención supe lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo; ella discutía con el pequeño demonio, muy pocas fueron las veces que recuerdo las escuché discutiendo por algo, casi siempre pensaban lo mismo y sin siquiera decirse nada. Decidí entrar, de todas formas no es como que fuera ajeno a las hermanas Heartfilia, ella me miró y negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos; una clara señal que su hermanita se había puesto de terca, como ella, tomé asiento en el sofá de la habitación y esperé pacientemente a que Irak y Pakistán llegaran a un acuerdo. Voy a ser claro, fue así de complicado.

Un somnoliento Sam se sentó junto a mí y poco tiempo después se quedó profundamente dormido sobre mi regazo, Lucy se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro aun con el móvil en la oreja. Demonios esto era eterno, sin embargo justo cuando iba a tirar todo por el retrete la escuché decir "allá tú, si quieres mentirle a papá y mamá hazlo. Sin embargo ten al menos la decencia de aparecerte por la casa para que el viejo Jude no se preocupe por como llegaste. Y si quieres hacerlos venir a mi departamento al menos avísame y así poder ordenar un poco mi lugar ¿Vale? Adiós"

—Lo siento, a veces hacer entender algo a mi hermana es como querer cambiar el invierno por más verano

—Nunca había visto tal cosa… Pero; si soy sincero, no lo quiero ver teniendo a las dos frente a frente — ella sonrió

—Te hacía durmiendo ¿Qué despierto aun?

—Pensando — respondí simplemente

—¿Pensando? — preguntó mirándome — Vaya, esto se pone bueno… — aló la silla que se encontraba tras el escritorio y la colocó frente a mi — ¿Qué es lo que se supone que piensas?

—De eso nada, primero y porque la curiosidad me mata ¿Por qué peleaban el pequeño demonio y tú?

—No Natsu, amarra tu curiosidad porque eso si no te lo pienso decir — puse mi mejor cara de perro, ella solo negaba con la cabeza

—Anda Lucy, solo dime. No me hagas rogar que no me hace ninguna gracia — nuevamente negó con su cabeza, así que me decidí por indagar a lo loco — A ver ¿Hay algún desacuerdo familiar? ¿La pequeña demonio anda en malos pasos? ¿No quiere volver a estudiar? ¿Escapó de casa? ¿Algún chico que te provoque celos de hermana mayor? — en seguida frunció su ceño — ¿Es eso verdad? — silencio — Ya Lucy, dime de una maldita vez…

—Levy "está con un chico"

—Lo sabía, celos de hermana mayor

—No, no es eso tonto. Ella está literalmente viviendo con un chico que casi no conoce y eso me preocupa, pero ella no quiere ver lo peligroso que es estar con un chico…

—¿Cómo sabes que casi no le conoce?

—Tengo entendido que se conocieron por internet y él es amigo de alguno de los amigos de las amigas de ella — yo reí

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Haz hecho un lío tremendo solo porque tu hermanita está creciendo y no puedes detener el proceso? Vamos Lucy, creí que ya se había metido en sus bragas o algo así…

—¡Natsu!

—Solo digo. Mira bien a tu alrededor Lucy, eso hacen los jóvenes de hoy; conocen gente de su edad por diferentes medios, quedan un día y se conocen, si funciona bien y si no lo vuelven a intentar. No puedes pensar que todo el mundo tiene una vida como la tuya

—¿Cómo la mía?

—Si, voy a cumplir como mes y medio de estar contigo, y la única amiga que te conozco es Erza. Sigues siendo la misma antisocial que dejé en la secundaria.

—Gracias — sarcástica

—Sabes que es la verdad. Además no entiendo de que te preocupas, sabes que Levy es la persona más responsable y sabia del mundo ¿O no recuerdas quien nos regañaba cuando debíamos de hacer la tarea y nos poníamos a jugar con las hojas? —ella soltó una bella sonrisa cargada de nostalgia

—Era ella; cuando te quebraste la pierna, ella fue la primera que dijo "Natsu idiota, esa rama no va a aguantar tu peso. Vas a quebrarte si subes ahí"

—Podrá ser una niña a tus ojos, pero ni juntando la razón de ambos podríamos llegar a su capacidad de pensamientos racionales — Lucy sonrió, sonrió ante tantos buenos recuerdos que traía la pequeña Levy, sonrió porque sabía que tenía razón, sonrió con sinceridad, con felicidad —No te preocupes por ella, aun si está con ese tipo; al cual ya odias y ni siquiera conoces, ella sabe lo que hace

—Aún así, me mete en sus líos y mentiras, porque piensa decirle; o mejor dicho ya les dijo, a mis padres que se está quedando conmigo.

—Vamos, que para ti mentirle a tus padres es como un paseo en el parque a estas alturas de la vida ¿o no?

—Lamento informarte que yo solo mentía cuando mi pellejo pendía del alambre

—En este caso es igual pero con tu hermanita, no hay mucha diferencia — de nuevo sonrió, demonios como me encanta verla feliz y sin preocupaciones… "Hey Natsu ¿en que demonios piensas?"

—Eso dices tu, pero si Levy sale embarazada o se llegan a dar cuenta de esto, mamá llenará este edificio con mi sangre y luego bailará la macarena sobre mi tumba

—Si tanto miedo tienes que quede embarazada, cómprale condones. — me miró con rostro de "es en serio?" — Si temes que tu madre se de cuenta, estén siempre en contacto. ¿Por qué rayos ustedes son tan complicadas?

—Porque no somos expertas en evasión de padres, tu si — otra sonrisa

—Puede que tengas razón — ambos reímos sonoramente, tanto que hasta Sam se despertó haciendo mala cara, lo cual provocó más risa en nosotros.

Sin darnos cuenta, fue como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido a nuestra niñez; cuando éramos libres de presiones, cuando éramos en realidad felices. Debía de aceptarlo Lucy era la única capaz de hacerme sentir un humano común y corriente, no como el asesino de guerra que muchos conocen, no como el chico que tiene más problemas en la cabeza que Hittler, no como el ser solitario que siempre soy.  
Sin darme cuenta me la quedé mirando fijamente por unos momentos, no fue mucho tiempo solo unos cuantos segundos, o al menos eso pensaba.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, si puedo saber? — pregunta luego de un leve carraspeo

—Tu sonrisa. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa — dije como idiota

—¿Qué? — mi meró extrañada — ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Qué? — respondí cayendo en cuenta de mis palabras — Solo… solo digo la verdad, establezco un hecho solamente, no es como que esté diciéndote piropos o algo así. Como se te ocurre que yo… no, estás mal Lucy, en que rayos piensas… solo pongo mis ojos en chicas bonitas, ya sabes…

—¡¿Qué?! — soltó; ahora, molesta

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, solo…

—¿No soy bonita?

—Yo no dije eso…

—¡Pues para tu información soy muy bonita, malditamente bonita. Que tu solo veas a las chicas plásticas no es mi culpa!

—¿Estás celosa?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que no te pongas así, te quiero fea, da igual — dije saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Esto podía funcionar después de todo

—¡Voy a matarte Natsu Dragneel! — dijo justo antes de que saliera del estudio tras de mi, yo solo pude reír.

¿Qué más le iba a pedir a la vida del día de hoy? Después de todo lo sucedido había obtenido una gran recompensa, y vaya recompensa.

Esa noche Sam tuvo que esconderse bajo la mesa de la cocina y yo… pues yo rogué gustoso por mi vida, al fin podía sentir ganas de luchar por alguien, al fin algo valía la pena a mis ojos. Porque siendo sinceros solo quiero conocer a mi hermana porque siento la necesidad de, pero mi rubia amiga-doctora era una historia completamente aparte.

Al final no pude decirle a Lucy mis planes para el fin de semana de descanso; pues acabé encerrado en el cuarto de baño, bloqueando la puerta con mi propio cuerpo. Gracias entrenamiento militar en barricadas.

* * *

 **Y? Que tal? Merezco un tomataso? Un aplauso?**

 **Dejenme saber sus opiniones con su humilde review.**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Gracias por estar acá  
**

 **Se despide y les deja un saludo**

 **Jill!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hooola a todos! (Espero que aun siga alguien por aca después de tanto, tanto tiempo)  
Primero que nada una disculpa por mi larga ausencia pero la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas... Tuve que mudarme de casa, mi trabajo también cambió y ahora tengo muy poco tiempo para pasar en la pc y como si fuera poco tuve un molesto bloqueo en mis ideas, mi pc estuvo fuera de uso por un par de mese. Pues todas las tragedias y más, aun asi eso no es excusa y acá estoy.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han esperado pacientemente por la continuación de la historia, pero no se preocupen no me iré de acá hasta que no la termine (aunque eso me tome toda la vida)**

 **Bien dejamos el bla bla bla que a nadie le interesa y a leer carajo!**

 **Es pero les guste, le he puesto mucho pero mucho amor a este cap como a todos los demás...**

 **Sin más que añadir...**

 ** _OPs!  
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad del señor MAshima. Historia sin finaes de lucro, solo diversión y un poco de Shekaspeare_**

* * *

 _Esa noche Sam tuvo que esconderse bajo la mesa de la cocina y yo… pues yo rogué gustoso por mi vida, al fin podía sentir ganas de luchar por alguien, al fin algo valía la pena a mis ojos. Porque siendo sinceros solo quiero conocer a mi hermana porque siento la necesidad de, pero mi rubia amiga-doctora era una historia completamente aparte._

 _Al final no pude decirle a Lucy mis planes para el fin de semana de descanso; pues acabé encerrado en el cuarto de baño, bloqueando la puerta con mi propio cuerpo. Gracias entrenamiento militar en barricadas._

 _POV Lucy_

Me desperté con luz del sol en mi rostro; había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, genial… ¿Un momento? Si el sol daba en mi rostro eso quería decir que… ¿Qué hora es? Tomé el reloj de la mesita de noche muy asustada… 11:40 am. Como un resorte me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto, aun colocándome la bata, fui al cuarto de Natsu, la puerta se encontraba abierta y la cama se encontraba ordenada ¿Se había levantado ya? Pronto escuché el sonido de la TV así que me encaminé a la sala de estar… Curiosamente encontré una cabellera pelirrosa y una mota de pelo blanco en el sofá, al acercarme noté que ambos se encontraban dormidos; juntos como si estuviesen en un abrazo. Sonreí para mi misma, ambos tenían cama propia y aunque sabían; ambos, que odiaba que durmieran en el sofá; reglas de la casa, extrañamente no estaba molesta… extrañamente

—Ya amaneció señores — Sam levantó la cabeza inmediatamente y me miró — Señor Dragneel no pretenderá dormir en mi sofá todo el día ¿o si?

—¿Lucy? — preguntó adormilado

—¿Ya olvidaste dónde vives?

—¿Qué ni en la mañana puedes ser un poco gentil? — sonreí y alboroté su cabellera con mi mano

—Levántate que ya casi es medio día — como un resorte se sentó en la orilla del sofá y me miró con una expresión de incredulidad. Asentí con la cabeza; reafirmando lo que había dicho, y señalé el reloj de la pared de la cocina — No importa cuanto lo mires, no se devolverá. Iré a tomar un baño, más te vale y no te vuelvas a dormir.

—Aja…

 _POV Natsu_

Escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse e instantáneamente solté un gran bostezo, me levanté despacio y miré a Sam, quien se acomodaba aún más en el sofá

—He chico será mejor que no te abuses, la benevolencia no le va a durar por siempre. Baja de una vez de ahí — me miró como quien no quiere la cosa — Sam es en serio, vamos a buscar algo de comer.

Tomé las muletas y me encaminé a la cocina, justo cuando estaba abriendo el refrigerador el teléfono comenzó a sonar

—Por un demonio, como odio este trabajo de secretario — caminé lentamente esperando que la llamada se terminara sola sin embargo, no hubo caso — ¿Hola? — contesté lo más "amable" que pude en ese momento

— _¿Bueno? ¿Es el departamento de Lucy Heartfilia?_ — sonó una voz masculina del otro lado

—Si, este es ¿Qué se le ofrece? — soné un poco molesto

— _¿Está ella?_

—Sí, pero en este momento se encuentra ocupada ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

— _Deseo hablar con ella en este mismo momento_ — me exigió ¿Y este, de que va?

—Ya le dije señor, que en este momento se encuentra ocupada y no puede atender el teléfono

— _¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Qué hace un tipo en casa de ella?_ — soltó con aires de superioridad

—Ese no es su problema. Si quiere dejarle un mensaje hágalo rápido, mi paciencia no es; digamos, eterna.

— _Como se atreve… quien se cree que es_

—Eso le puedo decir a usted, una persona normal no llama a casa de otra exigiendo como si fuera alguien importante — solté un poco enrabiado

— _¡Soy su prometido, grandísimo idiota!_ — espera ¿qué?

—¿Y eso es ser importante? Por favor, a ver si eres tan listo como dicen arquitecto — solté para mosquearle un poco

— _¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Cómo es que me conoces? Más importante aun ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi mujer?_

—¿Tu mujer? — reí a carcajadas — ¿Llamas tu mujer, a la chica que por pena te aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio? ¿A la misma que no le has podido tocar más que los labios en un beso pobre?

— _¿Pena dices? Tu que sabes de nosotros, no te conocemos. No creas saberlo todo._

—A ti quizá no; aún no he tenido la "suerte" de conocerte, pero a ella… a ella nadie la conoce mejor que yo. Aunque eso te duela, bien dicen por ahí que la verdad no pecado, pero incomoda

— _Claro y he de suponer que tu si la conoces a la perfección ¿no? Como el buen macho que debes pensarte que eres.  
Ella sería incapaz de serme infiel en primer lugar, porque ella es una chica honorable, noble y justa; y en segundo lugar no sé de qué celebras si solo te tiene respondiendo el teléfono ¿O me equivoco? _— sonreí nuevamente

—No, no lo haces… del todo. Si es cierto soy su secretario, pero fallas en tu primer punto, se de más que ella no es ninguna mujerzuela, ya te lo he dicho nadie la conoce mejor que yo…

— _Entonces no te hagas más el gracioso…_

—Nada de lo que he dicho ha sido un chiste, porque lo que te voy a decir es pura verdad

— _¿Qué cosa será esa verdad que dices?_

—Considéralo un consejo o un aviso de un amigo y se hombre para aceptar la verdad, ella no te ama, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, por el simple hecho que su corazón es de otro hombre.

— _¿Se supone que debo de hacerte caso?_ — escuché su risa a través del auricular — _No creas que soy tonto, no pienso dejarla solo porque un "Don Nadie" me lo diga_

—Venga hombre no eres tonto, sabes que por alguna razón ella no te ha dado permiso de ir mucho más lejos que unos besos. Sabes que dudó unos segundos antes de decirte que si se casaba contigo, sabes que no la haces sentir nada…

— _¡Cierra la maldita boca de una buena vez!_ — explotó; cielos, será terco — _Eso es entre ella y yo y ella aceptó casarse ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?_

—No amigo, no quería que sufrieras en el futuro. Sin embargo lo dejo a tu suerte, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, advertirte

— _Debo suponer entonces, que vas por la vida advirtiendo a las personas cuando una relación va mal y evitándoles el sufrimiento como dices…_

—Lo hago de vez en cuando — le concedí

— _No seas ridículo y deja en paz a mi mujer, si no quieres meterte en un buen lío "amigo"_

—Claro, claro lo tendré en cuenta… cuando seas mayorcito y puedas hablar de hombre a hombre. Por el momento ahí te la guardaré — sin escuchar una sola palabra más oprimí el botón de apagado con una sonrisa en el rostro — Sabes Sam, a veces creo que podría ser un buen negociador — le dije al cachorro peliblanco que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina

Me encogí de hombros ante la falta de interés del amigo peludo y fui nuevamente a la cocina.

 _POV Lucy_

Estaba entrando en la regadera cuando escuché el teléfono local timbrar, estaba a punto de salir a contestar yo misma cuando la voz de Natsu me detuvo. Al menos había contestado, volví a entrar a la regadera; ahora sí, sumergiéndome en mi baño matutino y relajante.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé allí confinada, sin embargo, cuando salí del cuarto de baño y llegué al mío casi muero del susto y la preocupación, había tomado mi reloj de la cómoda y mirado la hora. Gran error el relajarse demasiado en el baño; doce treinta era la hora, se suponía que debía de pasar por Levy al departamento que compartía con el chico aquel a las doce treinta. Demonios había olvidado el condenado almuerzo por culpa de cierto pelirrosa y sus bromas de mal gusto. Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una blusa celeste, rápidamente me calcé mis zapatillas y me miré al espejo. Nada mal para haberlo elegido en unos cuantos segundos, miré mi cabello y decidí atarlo en cola de caballo. Justo iba a por el maquillaje cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de concentración, al mirar la pantalla me congelé…

—Lo siento, me distraje voy saliendo hacia tu casa en este momento… — solté rápidamente, sin si quiera pensármelo mucho

— _¿Segura?_

—Por supuesto — corrí por la habitación buscando una bolsa a juego

— _Es curioso que estés saliendo del edificio, cuando estoy en el lobby y no veo ni tu sombra…_ — Mierda…

—Ok… me entretuve más de la cuenta, aún estoy en casa. Solo dame un momento y ya bajo

— _Lo pensaré. ¿Oye aun tienes a la bola de pelos verdad?_

—Sí, anda por aquí en alguna parte ¿porque? — No subas Levy, no se te ocurra subir…

— _Excelente, iré a verlo un momento…_

—¡No! — contesté demasiado rápido — Llegaremos más tarde aún y sabes cómo es mamá…

— _De acuerdo, solo será un momento_

—Levy no escuchaste…

— _Nos vemos en unos instantes, subiré al ascensor_

—¡Levy! — sin respuesta — ¡Levy! — miré la pantalla del móvil; ya había sido cerrada la llamada. Estuve estática por unos segundos y al instante reaccioné a lo que estaba por suceder — ¡Dragneel! — salí de mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y fui hasta la cocina — ¡Dragneel!

—Aquí estoy ¿Qué demonios tienes ahora? — me miraba con el ceño fruncido — ¿Viste al diablo o algo así?

—Levy viene hacia acá, deja todo así y enciérrate en tu habitación

—Puedo salir del edificio si quieres

—¡No, no hay tiempo! Ella está en el ascensor en estos momentos. No me hagas perder el tiempo y mueve tu maldito trasero — le dije pasándole las muletas y quitándole de la mesa del comedor

—¿Qué tiene que Levy venga? Tampoco es que estemos haciendo nada malo Lucy, no hay necesidad de que te pongas tan histérica…

—Eres un bruto Natsu, solo ve y haz lo que te digo — a regaña dientes el pelirosa fue a su habitación.

En el poco tiempo que tenía disponible recogí un poco de cosas que delataran la existencia de un hombre en mi departamento; cielos, no contaba con el hecho de tener que esconder zapatos y una que otra camisa de mi amigo el desordenado. Ya hablaría con él nuevamente de las reglas de la casa.  
Sam me miraba correr de un lado a otro sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, justo cuando había recogido el último objeto de Natsu; su celular, de la mesita de té en la sala llamaron a la puerta. A como pude puse cara casual y fui a abrir

—En serio no tenías que subir, tuve que correr a ordenar un poco el departamento — le dije cuando la vi en el umbral

—Ese es problema tuyo, mamá te enseñó a ser ordenada por si "el ánima sonta" aparecía — me dijo encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o no?

—Es verdad, pasa hermana mía. Mi casa es tu casa — le abrí espacio para que entrara

—¿Por qué no querías que subiera? — preguntó sentándose en el sofá — Parecías nerviosa — terminó mirando los alrededores con curiosidad

—Ya te lo dije, porque si no avisas que vas a visitar a una persona que pasa sus días metida en un hospital, puede que su piso no se encuentre del todo presentable — mentí

—Pues, ya sabes lo que dicen, el orden se mantiene siempre…

—Y así no debes de correr en último momento, lo sé. Pero tampoco es como que tenga demasiado tiempo libre para las tareas del hogar — Sam quien se había mantenido a la distancia, llegó meneando su cola hasta llegar donde Levy

—Oye, pero que grande estás — le dijo sonriendo y mimándole — Ha crecido demasiado hermana

—No lo dudes, hace nada era una pequeña bolita de pelo…

—Está hermoso, espero que algún día me des sobrinos así de hermosos

—Levy… — reclamé

—Es solo un comentario; pero volviendo al tema, no parece estés tan ocupada con el hospital pues siempre que te llamo estás atenta del móvil — me ha pillado

—Estoy descansando un poco del hospital, pero ya me conoces

—No dejas de ser una haragana en los quehaceres del hogar hermana, no cambias. No cambiarás por lo que veo

—Hablando de personas que cambian y no cambian ¿No crees que deberíamos partir? Mamá no va a esperarnos para siempre y no quiero que me echen bronca por llegar tarde como tú — la molesté un poco; Levy siempre había sido una persona que, no importaba cuánto se esforzara, siempre llegaba tarde.

—Eso no es verdad, los tiempos cambian ¿Sabías? — replicó caminando hacia la puerta y haciendo un divertido puchero

—Aja… eso quisiera verlo…

—¿Quién fue la que se retrasó el día de hoy? ¿Por culpa de quien vamos tarde, eh?

—Desgraciadamente no me da pena admitirlo, puesto que es algo que pasa muy de vez en cuando hermanita

—Como sea, solo no se te ocurra echarme la culpa

—Oh, claro que lo haré — salimos del departamento rumbo al ascensor, aun discutiendo infantilmente.

Como supuse, cuando llegamos al restaurante mamá nos dio su charla del siglo sobre la puntualidad; no es que fuera sorpresa, pues estuvo 20 minutos esperándonos en la entrada del establecimiento, obviamente culpé a Levy por la tardanza pues ella debía primero saludar a mi peludito antes de siquiera mirar el reloj. Después de un rato de regaños y demás pudimos almorzar y disfrutar de un par de horas las tres juntas.

Al final, terminé por hacerle caso a Natsu; no porque fuera lo correcto o porque que quisiera hacerle caso, si no porque sinceramente se lo debía a mi hermana y… que más daba si nos metíamos en la boca del lobo, si de todas formas íbamos juntas.

Luego del almuerzo llevé a Levy a pasear por la ciudad disfrutando de una amena tarde de hermanas, como hace tanto tiempo no disfrutábamos. Ni Loke, ni Natsu fueron tema esa tarde, solo fuimos ella y yo, Levy y Lucy, hermana y hermana.

 _POV Natsu_

Cuando escuché la puerta del departamento cerrarse supe que mi castigo había terminado y ¿Por qué castigo? Muy simple, yo odio estar encerrado en una habitación mucho tiempo.  
De todas maneras no comprendo muy bien porque el alboroto; no somos nada, solo soy su paciente y soy un viejo amigo de la infancia. Si bien es cierto la pequeña demonios tiene sus ideas locas sobre mí; sobre nosotros en realidad, pero tampoco es para tanto ¿O sí?

Cuando salí Sam estaba sentado frente a la puerta principal como añorando ser llevado al exterior y disfrutar de un buen paseo

—¿Qué pasa amigo? — me miró y meneó la cola para luego volver a mirar en dirección a la puerta — ¿No te llevaron de paseo las chicas eh? — recibí un gemido como respuesta — Sabes que te llevaría amigo si no fuera por estas malditas muletas… — un nuevo gemido se hizo presente en la habitación, pero esta vez acompañado de un leve meneo de cola — Mira; si te portas bien, si prometes que no correrás lejos… te puedo llevar ¿Qué dices? — demonio, debo de parecer el tonto más grande del mundo hablando con un cachorro — Promete que te portarás bien — y con un ladrido como respuesta dimos por cerrado el trato.

A la velocidad que me permitieron las muletas fui hasta mi habitación por las llaves del departamento y juntos salimos del departamento rumbo al ascensor. Cuando estuvimos fuera del edificio me entró el miedo; miedo a perder mi vida, si llegaba a toparme a Lucy no quería ni imaginar su reacción. Desde mi último escape no salía sin "supervisión de un adulto responsable" como Lucy decía, aunque sinceramente el verme en una acera pública con un cachorro sin correa y tantos peligros rodeándonos, hizo que sintiera el mayor de los miedos de mi vida; este no era cualquier cachorro, era el cachorro de Lucy… prácticamente su hijo perruno y no quería ser yo el responsable de la perdida de este. ¡Diablos! Quizá no debimos salir…

Con ese miedo en mi mente recordé que a un par de cuadras del edificio de Lucy había un pequeño parque donde siempre iban las familias los fines de semana.

— Oye amigo, sígueme. Hay un lindo lugar al que quiero que vayamos — el peludo me miró curioso y luego meneó la cola como diciendo que me seguía. Comencé a caminar en dirección al parque siendo seguido de muy de cerca por el pequeño peludo.

Nos tomó su tiempo el llegar al dichoso lugar, pues las palabras de Lucy sobre que aún no podía recorrer largas distancias caminando, tomaron sentido. Hicimos varias paradas ante mi evidente cansancio y luego caminábamos otro poco, sin embargo eso no fue un problema para Sam, pues en cada parada aprovechaba para tomar un respiro o simplemente para curiosear a su alrededor, solo espero no morir por esto.

Para cuando llegamos al condenado parque estaba rendido, sentía la pierna y los brazos explotar por el esfuerzo realizado sin embargo todo se fue al caño simplemente con ver la cara de felicidad que portaba Sam; definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco hablando de rostros de felicidad de un simple cachorro. Me senté en una pequeña colina mientras observaba al pequeño peludo correr tras las mariposas, jugar entre las hojas caídas de los árboles propias de la época o simplemente jugando con algún niño que pasara por el lugar.  
Solo con el hecho de observarlo me llenaba de alegría, aunque solo era un cachorro, un animalito ¿cómo sería entonces con un niño? ¿Sería igual de feliz al verlo jugar o correr en un parque o simplemente por la casa? Lo más seguro es que si, así sería… ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando Natsu Dragneel?! ¿Desde cuándo te interesas por cosas tan triviales e idiotas como esas? Suspiré pues conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta… Lucy; no es que fuera su culpa, simplemente el simple hecho de estar con ella me recordaba que en esta vida había más cosas que simplemente la guerra, la muerte y la destrucción, y por supuesto que hombres hablando idioteces todo el maldito día.

Definitivamente la caminata me ha hecho mal ¿o fue el sol? ¿A quien quería engañar? Por supuesto que a mí mismo, muy seguramente esto de estar al aire libre traía consecuencias en personas que confinaban en una habitación…

—Demonios, que patético te has vuelto Capitán Dragneel. Tus subordinados se reirían de ti si te vieran en estos momentos — me dije a mi mismo — No puedes, ni debes andar pesando es este tipo de cosas, si no terminarás cayendo en el plan de enamoramiento de Erza, pero tu solo y de nuevo sufrirás el amor tu solo porque ella va a casarse con otro — debo de parecer un completo idiota en estos momentos o peor aun, un loco

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y ahí hubiese seguido de no ser porque una bola de pelo blanca me cayó encima.

—Calma amigo ¿Qué te pasa? — dije tratando de quitármelo de encima — ¿Acaso viste un fantasma o qué?

—¡Hey! ¿Es tu perro? — preguntó una voz a lo lejos

—¿Qué si es así?

—¿Es o no es tu maldito perro? — era un tipo alto, fornido, de contextura casi militar y cara de casi maniático. Se encontraba acompañado por un niño de unos 10 o 12 años, muy parecido a él, de seguro era su hijo. En resumen, un par de matones.

—De mi mujer ¿algún problema con eso? — traté de ser lo más gentil que pude, aunque eso fuera un poco imposible

—No ninguno, solo que a mi hijo le ha encantad ¿Cuánto quieres por él?

—¿A tu hijo le ha gustado? — ambos asintieron — Ve y cómprale uno entonces — tomé las muletas y me puse en pie — Vamos chico es mejor regresar antes que se haga más tarde

—La conversación no ha terminado compañero — soltó el hombre con un toque de burla

—Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo. Solo para que lo sepas esta bola de pelo es como un hijo para ella y no creo que tu fueras capaz de vender a tu hijo y menos creo que haya alguien con ganas de comprarlo — lo último lo dije en un susurro — Ya te lo dije, ve y cómprale uno

— No me has entendido hermano, te estoy diciendo que quiero el cachorro…

—El que no ha entendido eres tú, la respuesta es no y será mejor que no te busques un problema — el hombre comenzó a reír

—No quiero hacerte daño amigo, será mejor que me digas un par de números que consideres razonables; la cantidad no importa, solo dime unos números y termines con esto

—Vamos Sam, deja a los locos con sus locuras

—Un militar puede dañar a otra persona de muchas formas, aunque sea un pobre lisiado… — lo sabía, este tipo es militar

—¿No me digas? — jugué un poco con él — A ver muchacho tu rango y división, si eres tan amable con este pobre lisiado

—Sargento Sherman de la marina, solo para que me puedas denunciar luego — le sonrió a su hijo con autosuficiencia

—Muy bien Sargento, no habrá necesidad de hacer tal cosa pues no importa donde estés siempre has de dar respeto a tus superiores. Estás frente al Capitán de unidad y operaciones especiales Natsu Dragneel — casi rio al ver la su cara de asombro — Ahora si no la molesta Sargento de la marina, debo volver a casa. Espero y encuentre un buen cachorro que esté en adopción

Dicho esto, y sin esperar mucho más Sam y yo salimos de aquella zona pasando por completo del padre y el hijo del año, nos quedamos un momento más dando vueltas por el parque. Sam simplemente no quería irse estaba en su séptimo cielo, no importaba que estuviese cansado el solo seguía corriendo por todo el lugar.

Cuando por fin logré convencerlo de irnos; y lo digo como si de un niño se tratara, y era bastante avanzada la tarde, solo espero que Lucy no esté ahí cuando volvamos o soy hombre muerto.

 _POV Lucy_

Si no fuera porque Levy tiene unas ideas muy extrañas acerca de mi vida íntima le hubiese dicho que viniera a casa luego del paseo que tomamos por la ciudad; otra solución hubiese sido mandar a Natsu fuera de casa, pero que se le puede hacer, así de corta soy yo en la toma de decisiones.

Cuando llegué a casa todo se encontraba en silencio, acaso ¿el idiota de Natsu se había vuelto a escapar? Que escapar ni que nada, era un adulto y tenía sus derechos, solo que considerando lo acontecido en sus "escapes" dudaba de lo de adulto; era más como un niño grande para mí. Revisé todo el departamento solo para darme cuenta que; como ya lo había pensado, el tonto pelirrosa se había largado y no solo eso, había tomado en sus viles planes a mi pequeño Sam. Simplemente no se puede confiar en los del género masculino, da igual su raza.

Sin más que hacer; no es como que pudiera hacer algo realmente, ya arreglaría cuentas con los escapistas cuando volvieran, tomé mi móvil del bolsito y marqué un número muy conocido para mí. De todas formas, hacía un buen tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

— _¿Hola?_ — respondieron al otro lado de la línea

—¿Es verdad eso de que estás enferma? — fueron mis palabras al instante

— _Vaya como vuelan las noticias en este lugar_ — respondió con molestia

—Ya saben lo que dicen "pueblo pequeño, infierno grande", aunque eso es algo bueno; ya que una tiene que enterarse por terceras personas cuando la persona en cuestión no es digna de contarle a sus amigas si vive o se está muriendo — fingí molestia en mi voz

— _Eso solo pasa; amiga mía, porque tú nunca recuerdas a tus amigos o al menos comunicarte con ellos de vez en cuando_

—Genial, la próxima vez no iré ni a tu funeral…

— _No, tampoco te pases. Ya que tienes tantos deseos de saber te contaré, solo he tomado prestado un virus del hospital; por lo tanto, un buen compañero mío me ha mandado a reposo un par de días. No es nada que vaya a matarme por el momento, pero dime ¿Quién te dijo?_ — finalizó con curiosidad, aunque su voz sonaba débil y adormilada

—¿Segura que es solo eso? Suenas horrible

— _Me veo terrible y; si, es solo eso. Ya sabes, una persona tiene derecho a enfermarse de vez en cuando, al final de cuentas la enfermiza eres tu mi querida amiga_

—No estás tan mal después de todo, mira que aun tienes energías para andar haciendo bromas — ambas reímos un poco — En serio Erza, si necesitas compañía solo dime

— _¿Pretendes convertir el departamento en alguna clase de hotel? Yo no tengo intenciones de escuchar maullidos nocturnos…_

—Erza…

— _Solo digo, pero ya que lo mencionaste, muchas gracias. Me las he arreglado sola hasta el momento._

—Luego no andes diciendo que no me preocupo por ti y que me hago la de la vista gorda

— _Nada de eso, en el fondo de tu corazón yo sé que me amas y te preocupas por mi.  
A todo esto ¿Cómo te fue en el almuerzo con las chicas?_

—¿Se puede saber cómo rayos sabes eso?

— _Pues muy sencillo, utilicé mis poderes mentales…_

—Claro, ahora resulta que tienes poderes mentales.

— _Nunca quisiste saber esa parte de mí, así que no me culpes_ — a veces me pregunto si en realidad es una adulta de la edad que dice tener o si solo es una niña en un cuerpo de adulta

—¿Quieres dejar de tomarme el pelo?

— _Hay que ver lo aburrida que eres_ — no respondí, solo me quedé en silencio esperando por la respuesta a mi pregunta — _Bien, las vi pasar cuando fui a la farmacia_

—Tienes una extraña suerte de estar en el lugar correcto para saberlo todo…

— _Y aun así no crees que tengo algún tipo de poderes…_

—Mentales o lo que sea… — justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió revelando una mota de pelo blanco, seguido de una cabellera rosa — ¿Será que puedo salir un día dejándote en casa y cuando vuelva encontrarte acá nuevamente? — reclamé visiblemente molesta — Y tu Sam ¿desde cuándo son aliados de travesuras?

—Vamos Lucy, que no ha sido su culpa. Solo estábamos cansados de este encierro y…

—¡No lo uses como excusa! — con el teléfono aun en mi mano señalé a mi cachorro — ¿Dónde estaban?

—En el parque que queda a un par de cuadras — respondió mirando a otro lado, Sam se encontraba frente a mí con la cabeza y orejas gachas — ¿Qué taxi te llevaría a alguna parte con el perro más grande del mundo Natsu? — sinceramente me temía que dijera que fue caminando hasta allá, pero quería escuchar algo diferente

—No fuimos en ningún taxi Lucy…

—¿Dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando? Solo dime que llamaste a Gray y él los llevó, pero no me digas que fuiste caminando — pero él no respondió — Dime Natsu que no eres tan estúpido… Dímelo por Dios…

—Bien ya que lo pides así-

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué demonios tienes en el cerebro, una nuez? — él solo se encogió de hombros clara señal de lo poco que le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo — ¿Sabes lo que pudiste haber hecho verdad?

—Solamente creí que un poco de ejercicio me haría bien, lo mismo que el aire fresco. Además, Sam estaba mirando la puerta depresivamente luego que te fuiste y yo también estaba aburrido así que… — le lancé una mirada llena de molesta — Nada pasó; si, tomé descansos como si fuera una sesión de rehabilitación, caminamos despacio… todo está bien. No hay necesidad de ser tan dramática

—¿Dramática?

—Sí, no eres mi mamá tampoco…

—No, no lo soy, eso lo sé muy bien. Pero soy tu enfermera y es mi deber velar porque te recuperes correctamente.

—Deber… Claro, porque por eso te pagan — lo quedé mirando seria, si bien es cierto él sabía que era mi trabajo también sabía que lo hacía porque le tenía cariño

—Siéntate — ordené señalando el sofá — Siéntate y déjame cumplir con mi maldito trabajo — Si bien no soy una persona de usar ese tipo de vocabulario de vez en cuando se me salen las palabras.  
Sin decir nada, ni detenerse a mirarme Natsu tomó asiento en el lugar señalado, de pronto miré el teléfono en mi mano y recordé quien estaba del otro lado de la línea — Creo que ahora si voy a dar por terminada nuestra conversación

—Hasta que por fin te acuerdas de mí, estaba por llamar a la policía o algo — rodé los ojos sin decir nada — Solo hazme un favor, no mates al idiota pelirrosa — pude sentir como escondía su risa burlona

—Todo depende de que tanto daño se hizo-

—Solo intenta no hacerme salir en mi estado actual, solo porque quieres desaparecer un cuerpo

—Bien, como tú digas— sin decir nada más cerré la llamada y lancé el teléfono al sofá, aun lado de Natsu. El pelirrosa me miraba curioso — Déjame revisarte a ver qué fue lo que te hiciste el día de hoy

—En primer lugar, yo no hice nada Y en segundo lugar tu nos mantienes confinados en este lugar y como si fuera poco, ahora resulta que salir es un maldito delito

—Hay que ver lo raro que eres, parece que no tienes ni la capacidad ni la cordialidad de decir que quieres salir o que estás aburrido. Si te mantengo aquí es porque así lo dicta el proceso de rehabilitación que debes llevar, no porque se me haya ocurrido de buenas a primeras que tienes que vivir encerrado conmigo como si fueras un secuestrado o un esclavo que quiero ocultar a la sociedad — estaba molesta y con cada palabra que el tonto pelirrosa soltaba me ponía peor

—¡Al diablo con la maldita rehabilitación! — soltó de pronto poniéndose en pie — Estoy cansado de todo esto, de estas malditas muletas. Quiero mi vida de vuelta… ¡Eso es lo único que quiero!

—Natsu… escucha — hablé lo más calmadamente que pude — Estás a un paso de lograr todo eso que quieres, solo necesito que tengas un poco más de paciencia. Sé que puedes-

—¿Tu qué diablos sabes?

—Sé que eres un tonto impaciente, que nunca ha sabido esperar por nada y por eso le ha ido como un quebrado en la vida. También sé que te sientes frustrado porque pasaste de ser un hombre solo e independiente, que hacía lo que le daba la gana, a ser vigilado 24/7 por una mujer que no es nada tuyo y que solo hace su trabajo. Yo puedo entender tu molestia y frustración y lo hago porque se lo que se siente — él me miró un poco más calmado, al menos estaba progresando — Créeme que lo entiendo, pero no puedo lograr nada; ni tu recuperación, ni nada, sin tu ayuda.

—¡Solo déjame ser un maldito lisiado, me lo merezco después de todo! A veces olvido que discutir con este hombre es como querer darle razones a una mula — No he hecho nada bueno en mi vida, solo traigo dolor y tristeza por donde sea que paso. No merezco nada, ni tu comprensión, ni tu tiempo, ni tu esfuerzo… Quizá solo debería de desaparecer para siempre del mapa-

—¡Natsu! — le golpee suavemente la pierna buena, solo para llamar su atención — ¿Podrías; por favor, dejar de hacerte el mártir? Vieras que no te queda

— No soy ningún maldito mártir, solo digo la maldita verdad ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

— ¿Puedes dejarlo de una buena vez? Justamente cuando creo que progresas, que vas mejorando en todos los campos, que caminas firme hacia adelante, que volverás a ser el mismo loco que recuerdo y que todos dicen que aun eres, justo en ese momento es cuando te vienes de cabeza — él solo miró hacia otro lado — ¿Por qué Natsu, porque tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado? — silencio —Mírame Dragneel, mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Por qué no luchas?

—Porque ya estoy cansado de siempre remar contracorriente, de nunca ver los resultados de mis "esfuerzos", de siempre ser el malo de la historia, el nunca tiene razón. De nunca ganar nada, de siempre perderlo todo

—Es decir nadaste todo este tiempo, llegaste hasta acá ¿Simplemente para dejarte morir en la orilla? — él solo se encogió de hombros — Menudo cobarde en el que te has convertido Dragneel

— ¿Cobarde dices? — replicó crispado

—Sí, cobarde. No eres más que eso un completo cobarde que no puede luchar por lo que quiere. — no debía de decirle ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo era la última carta que me quedaba por jugar porque ya todas las demás las había utilizado antes

—Entonces soy un cobarde según tu apreciación — asentí para confirmar lo que había dicho, me puse en pie — Si yo soy un cobarde ¿Qué eres tú?

—¿Yo? Que tengo que ver yo en el tema — ¿y este de que va?

—Sí, tu. Si dices que yo soy un cobarde porque no tengo la fuerza para luchar por lo que quiero; aunque no tienes ni idea de lo que yo quiero, ¿cómo debo llamarle a una persona que se va a casar con un tipo que ni quiere, ni le interesa en lo más mínimo?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora Dragneel? — en estos momentos solo se me ocurría un nombre de persona para culpa y tenía la certeza de que tenía el cabello rojo y se hacía llamar mi amiga — ¿Qué demonios puedes saber tú de todo esto, de mí y de mis sentimientos?

—No te hagas la que no sabe de qué hablo, Heartfilia. Podré no ser el tipo más brillante que haya pisado la tierra, pero se cuándo no quieres algo — iba a replicar, pero él no me dejó espacio para hablar — ¿Por qué? Porque te conozco y no se si ya hayas terminado con tu discursito barato de la cobardía, la lucha tenaz y todas esas idioteces que poquito me interesan, pero creo que yo también tengo mis argumentos

—Argumentos infundados, porque no conoces a Loke y no sabes nada de lo que tenemos-

—De lo que dices tener con él. Mira, si tan enamorada y dispuesta estás como para casarte con él dime ¿Por qué no usas tu anillo de compromiso? Llevo casi dos meses aquí y no lo he visto en tu mano ni un solo segundo, además de que no hablas del tipo siquiera

—Ese; Dragneel, es mi maldito problema. Si no lo uso puede ser simplemente porque el anillo no me quedó bien o simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a usar joyas. No tiene que ser precisamente por las razones que estás pensando — era una excusa muy barata, lo sabía. Pero simplemente no podía darle el gusto de sentirse cómodo en el terreno que llevo defendiendo mucho tiempo

—Vaya excusa tan barata has puesto Heartfilia, pero la pasaré por alto ahora responde esta pregunta ¿Has presentado ya a tu noviecito a tus padres como tu prometido? ¿Lo han aprobado ellos? ¿Lo aprobó la pequeña demonio? — demonios… — Responderé por ti, no.  
Ahora dime ¿Por qué soy yo el cobarde de esta historia si sabes que estás en la misma posición o incluso en una peor?

—Tú no sabes nada — dije mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Esperar al príncipe azul? No estoy en edad de estar desperdiciando el tiempo con estupideces como esa

—Pero que demonios dices, tienes 24 años Lucy tampoco es como si fueras una abuela o una cuarentona. Ustedes las mujeres si que son complicadas

— Si 24 casi 25 años Natsu, una mujer no se puede esperar toda una vida para tener su familia ¿sabes?

— ¿Y justamente por eso le darás ese derecho a cualquier idiota que pase por la calle? No sé quién demonios eres, solo sé que luces bastante parecida a una amiga que yo tenía hace años

—No espero que lo entiendas Dragneel — de verdad que no lo hacía en lo absoluto — Pero como toda mujer tengo sueños y pretendo cumplirlos

—Creí; estúpidamente creí, que cuando fueras con un tipo a la cama sería porque en realidad sentías algo por él, pero veo que le abres las piernas a cualquiera…

—¡Piensa lo que quieras; estás en todo tu derecho, pero no me faltes el respeto Dragneel! ¡No te pases! — solté molesta encarándolo como si fuera mi mayor enemigo —¡El simple hecho que nos conozcamos hace tiempo, no te da el derecho de tratarme como si no valiera nada!

—Me disculpo, pero es la verdad. Fue eso lo que dijiste-

—¡Por favor, no seas cínico!

—Entonces no te minetas más, admite que no lo quieres y libérate de eso de una maldita vez

—¿Y para qué? ¿Qué gano yo con eso, es más que ganas tú con eso? — nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes, chocolate contra verde, como si esperáramos encontrar una respuesta en los ojos del otro

—Dijiste que era un cobarde por no luchar por lo que quería

—Eso dije, pero no me cambies el tema…

—Para responder a tu pregunta, tu no ganas nada pero yo si

—Ya, claro. Y se puede saber señor Dragneel ¿Qué es lo que tú ganas?

—¿Que gano yo? — asentí impaciente por saber que estupidez soltaría esta vez — Yo me gano un sendero libre para luchar por la mujer que amo — soltó como si nada

Nada en este mundo podía haberme descolocado, nada podía contra mi pues había creado en mi misma una guerrera que no se arruga ante nada, ni nadie. Era casi invencible y digo casi porque contra lo único que no podía luchar era mi corazón, ni contra palabras de amor y menos si esas palabras venían de un estúpido pelirrosa por el que había caído en el abismo hacía muchos años, pero hasta ahora me daba cuenta cuando profundo ese poso podía ser. La gran Lucy, la valiente estaba a punto de salir corriendo como un corderito acechado por su peor depredador. Mi vida perfecta estaba a punto de irse por el retrete con solo escuchar esas palabras, esas malditas palabras. Maldita mi suerte y maldito pelirrosa.

* * *

 **Que tal?  
Opiniones? Reviews? Tomates?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo  
Nos vemos en el siguiente cap (espero sea pronto=  
Sin más que decir, se despide**

 **Jill!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola mundo!  
Que tal todos?  
Se que soy una desalmada que aparece y desaparece como el viento, pero! Tengan total seguridad que siempre volveré, este fic terminará aunque ya nadie me deje reviews n.n  
El asunto es que mis ideas vienen y van, cambian continuamente y eso dificulta un poco la labor, sin embargo, sepan que siempre doy lo mejor de mi, porque siempre pienso en ustedes.

Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen conmigo en esta loca aventura y reciban una cordial bienvenida mis nuevos lectores. De paso si les agrada la historia déjenme saber con un pequeño review al final del fic.

Sin más que agregar disfruten! (espero y lo hagan tanto como yo :v)

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, historia experimental fruto de mis ideas y con simple objetivo de divertir o entretener.

* * *

  
  


  
  


Nada en este mundo podía haberme descolocado, nada podía contra mi pues había creado en mi misma una guerrera que no se arruga ante nada, ni nadie. Era casi invencible y digo casi porque contra lo único que no podía luchar era mi corazón, ni contra palabras de amor y menos si esas palabras venían de un estúpido pelirrosa por el que había caído en el abismo hacía muchos años, pero hasta ahora me daba cuenta cuando profundo ese poso podía ser. La gran Lucy, la valiente estaba a punto de salir corriendo como un corderito acechado por su peor depredador. Mi vida perfecta estaba a punto de irse por el retrete con solo escuchar esas palabras, esas malditas palabras. Maldita mi suerte y maldito pelirrosa.

POV Lucy

—¿La oportunidad de..? — no me salían las palabras, no encontraba pensamiento congruente en mi cabeza, pero tampoco iba a dejar que él lo notara — ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando ahora? — Pero bueno, la mejor pregunta del momento ¡Venga, traigan el premio a mi nombre! Dije que no quería parecer escasa de ideas, vaya que lo he evitado notablemente

—No creí que fuera necesario, pero si de verdad necesitas que te lo explique… — soltó él haciendo burla de mi estupidez

—¡No es gracioso Dragneel! ¿Eres consciente de que lo que has dicho es una completa estupidez?

—Estoy de acuerdo, no es nada gracioso; de hecho es un tema muy serio, pero discrepo es la segunda parte. Yo no lo veo como una estupidez Lucy

—¡Si lo es! Pero ese no es tu problema ¿no? — él me miró con el ceño fruncido — Tú crees que puedes llegar y simplemente poner el mundo de alguien más de cabeza; como si eso no fuera nada, como si fuera cualquier cosa y luego te largas… pero no te creas que tienes el derecho de usarme así, no señor

—¿Usarte? ¿Qué rayos dices, de que hablas? — iba a responderle lo que se merecía sin embargo el no me permitió decir palabra alguna — ¡Vienes y de buenas a primeras me dices que soy un maldito cobarde que no lucha por lo que quiere, lo cual; te concedo, no es del todo mentira, pero justo cuando quiero tomar cartas en el asunto me tratas de loco! ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Heartfilia? — con cada palabra; uno o el otro, nos acercábamos más.   
La distancia ya era bastante peligrosa, pero en estos momentos ese era el menor de mis problemas, era lo menos importante

—Yo nunca dije que fueras un cobarde con tus sentimientos, pero claramente puedo ver que todo lo entiendes de acuerdo a tu conveniencia

—Es lo mismo, solo dijiste que era un cobarde que no lucha por lo que quiere. No especificaste en que campo, por lo tanto, es lo mismo

—No lo es

—Como sea, no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo. Lo único que dije es que me des una oportunidad

—¿Oportunidad de que Dragneel, de qué?

—¡De demostrarte mis sentimientos, de luchar por ti! De evitar que hagas la estupidez más grande de tu vida, de eso.

—No quiero escuchar esa insensatez de nuevo Natsu, yo te quiero como a un hermano y te quiero mucho, pero nada más — era mentira ¿y qué? ¿qué más podía decirle? Si con eso no dejaba esa absurda idea de querer una oportunidad conmigo, no tengo ni idea de qué carajo voy a hacer

No me malentiendan, siempre deseé escuchar a Natsu decir que sentía por mi algo más que una simple amistad; sufrí mucho cuando comenzó a salir con diferentes chicas en la secundaria, todo por el simple hecho de saber que ninguna de esas chicas valía la pena en la vida. Y no, no quiero sonar engreída o sentirme la gran cosa, sin embargo, de esas chicas si acaso una terminó la secundaria y creo que ahora trabaja en un bar de mala muerte; el punto es que el me cambió por ellas y claro; entiendo que ellas fueran mucho más femeninas que yo en aquellos tiempos, pero no era necesario que me desplazara de la manera en la que lo hizo.   
Así que yo no estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo lo poco que quedaba de nuestra amistad, simplemente porque a él se le metiera a estas alturas de la vida que quería algo conmigo, no señor. No me podía permitir caer, no podía.

—¿Hermanos? — asentí con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos — Pues… yo no creo que quieras tanto a tu hermana como para dejarte besar por ella…

—¿De qué demonios hablas? — ahora si perdió la cabeza este muchacho, y aún más pensando que lo voy a besar a él, de todas las personas

—Esa vez, yo creí que estabas dormida, era la mejor travesura nunca antes planeada por mí — habló ignorándome completamente — Y así hubiera quedado todo, solo para mi… pero también sabías que decirle algo a Joy era como si me lo dijeras a mi directamente; recuerda que era muy comunicativa, y es complicado pensar que ella fuera adivina. — Yo lo miré sin entender — Bien te explico, ella llegó una tarde corriendo y dijo "¿Es verdad que te atreviste a besar a tu mejor amiga mientras dormía?" Si tu no se lo dijiste ¿Quién pudo haber sido? — demonios Joy, ¿porque se lo dijiste si prometiste que no lo harías? — Solo pudiste haber sido tú, Lucy

—Sí, si Sherlock. Eso fue algo de niños; como tú mismo dijiste, solo fue una travesura de niños, una travesura tuya.

—Tampoco me golpeaste o reclamaste nada al respecto; y por feo que eso suene, es algo muy impropio de tu persona. — Se acercó un poco más a mi

—Simplemente no quise hablar al respecto ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? — dije fingiendo indiferencia

—Nada, no hay nada de malo. Solo que; como ya he dicho, no es algo muy propio de ti. La gran Lucy Heartfilia nunca hubiese dejado algo como eso al aire, impune

—No te sientas tan importante solo por eso, simplemente dejé pasar una de tus muchas estupideces. No es como que hayas provocado algo o esté súper enamorada de ti, solo fue una maldita travesura — ¡Oh, claro que no! Solo no sabes que estaba así por ti desde mucho antes, ese pequeño accidente solo me puso peor…

—¡Auch! Eso duele, eres una mujer muy cruel — cerré los ojos complacida ante sus palabras, sin embargo, nunca conté con lo que sucedería después

  
  


POV Natsu

Si bien es cierto nunca pensé que el simple hecho de revelarle mis sentimientos a Lucy iba a provocar que se lanzara a mis brazos, pero tampoco esperaba que se pusiera de terca y fuera tan dura consigo misma. ¿Acaso cree que yo soy tonto o que el mundo es ciego?

Siempre fuimos un par de tontos jugando a la casita, esperando pacientemente a que alguno de los dos hiciera algún movimiento o dijera algo al respecto ¿Miedo? Muy probablemente estábamos aterrados de recibir la amarga probada del rechazo ¿Inmadurez? Mucho más probable que lo anterior, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado y; por lo que veo hasta este punto, Erza tiene toda la razón en lo que me ha venido diciendo desde el día que nos conocimos en el hospital, además si pienso en todo lo que vivimos siendo unos niños y adolescentes; con ojos adultos claro está, veo una pintura mucho más grande y bonita que la que quisimos mirar.   
Calma Natsu que todo va a salir bien, lo peor que te puede pasar es que tengas que dormir bajo un puente esta noche y hasta que Gray me salve de la miseria, o que me asesine y tenga que vivir "bajo el mar". Claramente me estoy dando bastantes ánimos con esta esplendorosa línea de pensamiento.

Iba a decir algo cuando la vi cerrar los ojos, confiada, sintiéndose la ganadora y sabelotodo nuevamente; pero no mi querida Lucy, en esta vida no puedes darle la espalda a la batalla aunque creas que ya la has ganado.  
En un rápido movimiento terminé con la distancia; la muy leve distancia, que nos separaba. La tomé por la cintura con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha la sujeté de la nuca atrayéndola hacia mí en una trampa sin salida. La idea era simplemente sacarla de su zona de confort, incomodar su grandioso cerebro del que tan orgullosa se sentía, sin embargo, terminé llevando mi rostro hasta ella, hasta que por fin nuestros labios se unieron en un suave beso.

Fue un beso casto, inocente, casi igual al que le había robado aquella mientras ella dormía hace tantos años, pero fue suficiente para lograr mi cometido y comprobar que tenía una oportunidad y que Erza estaba en lo cierto. Ella correspondió al beso como si no hubiese un mañana, entregada, disfrutando de aquello que reclamaba, ser prohibido.

Luego de unos momentos; sepa el reloj cuanto había pasado realmente, y muy a mi pesar rompí el contacto, abrí mis ojos lentamente y la miré. Ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración un poco acelerada, se encontraba en trance como tratando de ubicar a su mente de manera forzosa en la situación en la que se encontraba.  
El tiempo pasaba y ella no daba señas de querer reaccionar, así que haciendo acopio a lo idiota que suelo ser le dije risueño

—Creo que ahora si puedes aplicar tus leyes extremistas y poco ortodoxas, Lucy Heartfilia — y como dije, haciendo acopio a la idiotez que me caracteriza

—N-no p-puedo creer que hayas hecho eso... — susurró más para sí misma que para mi

—Lucy… reacciona niña — dije burlista

Y mis deseos fueron órdenes, sin previo aviso una mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla izquierda, provocando que mi rostro girara súbitamente. Y fue tanta la fuerza del impacto que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no caer sobre mi trasero

—¿Qué demonios Lucy? Solo tengo una maldita pierna ¿recuerdas? — solté más por el susto de la reacción y de la expresión en su rostro, que por otra cosa

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, anormal?! — la miré con el ceño fruncido — ¡¿Qué no sabes respetar los bines ajenos?! — ahora sí, se armó la gorda. Bien hecho Natsu

—¿Qué diablos? No eres un maldito objeto-

—¡Entonces deja de jugar al tonto! — me miró a los ojos casi con rencor, casi — ¡Te desapareces toda una vida, dejándome sola y sin siquiera despedirte! ¡Y justamente cuando intento avanzar en la vida, te apareces pidiéndome una maldita oportunidad; de no sé qué cosa, y por si fuera poco te crees que tienes el derecho de besarme como si fuéramos Romeo y Julieta! — podía ver sus ojos volverse cristalinos y las lágrimas amenazando a salir en cualquier momento — ¿Quién o qué te crees que eres Natsu Dragneel? ¿Qué no habíamos acordado que seríamos amigo siempre, que íbamos a estar ahí el uno para el otro?

—Lucy, esto no…

—¿Esto qué? No hay "esto", tampoco hay "nosotros". Te guste o no, voy a casarme con Loke ¡Así que deja de jugar conmigo de una maldita vez! 

—¡No estoy jugando, maldita sea! — me acerqué de nuevo y la tomé de las mejillas obligándola a verme a los ojos — ¿Dime que eso beso no significó nada? Mírame a los ojos y dime que amas al chico de revista, pero quiero verlo en tus ojos no solo escucharlo salir de tu boca

—Deja la novela Dragneel por amor a Dios, lo único que quieres es meterte en mi cama — pude notar el dolor en su voz

—Eso no es cierto-

—Es lo único que haces, me quedó bien claro con la escena de la piscina en el hospital el otro día

—¡Eso es diferente y por mucho!

—¡No, no lo es! Estabas muy a gusto, casi teniendo sexo con Strauss en un lugar público ¡Público!  
¿Qué se supone que debo esperar de ti, luego de ver semejante espectáculo? — negué varias veces con mi cabeza, como si con eso fuera a cambiar la idea que tenía Lucy en estos momentos — Tu reputación te persigue donde quiera que vayas

—¿Es así entonces? ¿Soy la persona más mierda del mundo simplemente por un incidente con Lissana?

—Un incidente que pudo haber costado el trabajo de más de una persona de no ser porque el director del hospital es comprensivo y buena persona

—¿Me equivoco una vez y no tengo derecho a nada, solo a la crucifixión? —Pregunté molesto

—Aún estás aquí ¿no? — asentí — Entonces no te quejes

—¡Ese no es el maldito tema!

—¡No me grites! — nos miramos en silencio, se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos — No seas infantil, aprende a vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos

—¿Esto no es por el beso, ni por Lissana verdad? — sin quitar la expresión de enojo de su rostro, ella me miró con cara de confusión — ¿Es porque me acosté con Dafne verdad? — razoné en voz alta

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver en todo esto la castaña, cuerpo de modelo y cara de zorra? — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

—Por lo visto todo. Dejaste de ser la Lucy que conocía en el momento que te enteraste que habíamos tenido algo ella y yo

—Mira que te inventas buenas historias para justificar tus cochinadas; solo para que sepas, me alejé de ti simplemente porque por andar jugando al "macho" con tu querida Dafne, perdiste el curso y como yo no podía quedarme sentada esperándote simplemente seguí adelante. Seguí con mi vida y mis estudios, simplemente avancé.

—Te alejaste de mí. En el momento que supiste que andaba con otras — afirmé, era un poco egoísta de mi parte el afirmar estas cosas, pero en cierta parte sabía que eran verdad — Cuando Dafne le contó casi a media escuela lo que había pasado entre nosotros, dejaste hasta de ir a casa. Y vivíamos justo al frente y siempre era la que me ayudaba con las matemáticas — ella solo soltó una carcajada, una amarga carcajada —Admite que sentías celos y por eso no volviste ni a dirigirme la palabra

—¿Celos? ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Simplemente supuse; mi querido amigo, supuse que ya no me necesitabas de niñera pues se te veía muy feliz. Eso fue todo, no te engrandezcas de la nada Dragneel — replicó ella zanjeando el tema

—¿Entonces supongo que lo que pasó con Lissana, tampoco fue por celos? — presioné un poco más

—Harías muy bien en suponer tal cosa. Madura de una maldita vez Dragneel, deja de ver solo lo que te conviene y entiende que, voy a casarme con un tipo que me quiere como nadie en el mundo, me respeta y va a darme la vida que creo merezco. No tengo razón alguna para querer buscar nada en mi amigo el casanova que tengo en frente.

—Solo quiero que seas sincera contigo misma por una vez en la vida Lucy; me vale un completo rábano lo que pasó en el pasado, no lo puedo cambiar, aunque quisiera. Simplemente quiero saber de ahora, de la Lucy de hoy. Solo dime… Dime que no significó nada el beso de hace un rato y te dejo en paz — pedí mirándola a los ojos. 

Iba a mentirme, lo sabía, pero al menos debía de asegurarme de no dejarme ganar, no tan pronto. Si es cierto que siempre creí que ella era alguien inalcanzable para una persona como y también sabía que ella iba a estar mil veces mejor con el tipo de revista barata, pero simplemente no podía dejarle ir, no así

—Solo olvídalo ¿quieres? — fue su única respuesta; es decir, que no se iba a molestar en negar ni afirmar nada. Diablos.

—¡No quiero! ¡No lo voy a olvidar nunca y menos aún si no me das una repuesta clara!

—Lo quieras o no, voy a casarme Natsu — ¿de nuevo con eso? Me alejé un poco de ella

—A ver si lo consigues… — susurré, más para mi mismo que para ella

—¿Que dijiste? Tu no decides nada en mi vida Natsu, no creas que tienes derecho de aparecerte muchos años después y decirme que debo y que no debo hacer, Dragneel. Estoy cansada de decírtelo. — replicó señalando mi rostro con un dedo

—¡Y yo de rogarte por una oportunidad!

—Pues no lo hagas porque no tienes oportunidad, no hay oportunidad para ti Natsu Dragneel — iba a contratacar, pero ella me detuvo — Es tarde, aun si existió algo más que amistad entre nosotros es tarde…

¡Nunca es tarde, si la dicha es buena! — literalmente ella llevaba las de ganar y no estaba teniendo piedad hacia mí, mis argumentos estaban por acabarse — Solo voy a pedirte algo; es muy sencillo en realidad, pero primero debes prometerme que me dirás la verdad — Ok, la hora de la verdad ha llegado, aunque pierda; aunque la pierda, al menos esto salvará un poco de mi pisoteado orgullo — ¿Puedes prometer que me dirás la verdad? — puse mi mejor cara de súplica rogando que ella accediera

—Bien, de acuerdo. Prometo decir la verdad juez Dragneel, pero solo eso obtendrás de mi ¿de acuerdo? — asentí — Pero nada de peticiones estúpidas o imposibles

— Bien, es muy simple. — tomé una bocanada de aire —¿Lucy, tú en realidad no sientes nada por mí?

— Natsu…

—Espera, lo prometiste y no estoy pidiendo nada imposible o estúpido como dijiste — ella suspiró asintiendo, dándome permiso de continuar — Dime que no sientes nada por mi y te dejo completamente en paz. Me mudaré con Gray o simplemente iré a un motel mientras puedo volver al ejército, solamente te pido de favor; de ser así, no me invites a la boda porque no lo soportaría — lo último lo dije con un deje de humor y en un hilo de voz, mostrando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Dicen que en el ajedrez y en la vida, el que no arriesga no gana y yo, pues yo simplemente acaba de jugar mi último movimiento y aunque era uno completamente desesperado; y hasta arriesgado, debía de hacerlo todo. Ella lo valía, eso y más.  
Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera un completo idiota, uno que nunca tuvo los huevos para decirle lo que sentía en su juventud por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a su madre, por ser "un cobarde".  
Si fallaba aquí muy probablemente mi vida fuera un completo tormento; ella casada con otro, haciendo su vida y yo como el idiota que siempre he sido, solo, perdido en alguna parte del mundo y con un vacío en el corazón.

Sin embargo, ella se encontraba frente a mí, mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, en completo silencio mientras que yo estaba de pie aguantando las ganas de gritar o de salir corriendo para no escuchar la respuesta a lo que había preguntado, temiendo lo peor. Pasado unos momentos ella me miró a los ojos; la noté un poco triste, me sonrió amablemente, como cuando éramos niños y mi padre me regañaba por nada; bueno no por nada, sino que, por alguna travesura, se alejó un poco y tomando las llaves del departamento me dijo

—Sabes Natsu, no puedo mentirte menos si hice una promesa de hablar con la verdad — dijo lentamente —A como también sabes que jamás haría algo para dañarte — asentí entre ansioso y preocupado — Pero también sabes que no me gusta faltar a mi palabra; bueno eso ya lo sabes, ya lo dije de hecho, lo que pides no lo puedo afirmar porque sería una burda mentira, tampoco puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar de mí y muy dentro de ti sabes la razón…

—Eso quiere decir que… — dije con una sonrisa en mis labios mirándola esperanzado

—Sí, si Natsu — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

—Entonces nosotros…

—No, no hay nosotros. Mi camino ya fue decidido y ya es muy tarde para cambiar el rumbo de este barco — intenté detenerla, pero ella ya estaba fuera de mi alcance y al tratar de apoyarme en mi; aun no recuperada, pierna el dolor me detuvo al instante — Trata de descansar un poco Dragneel, lo necesitarás luego de semejante ejercicio

—Lucy… — llamé tratando de evitar lo inevitable

—Toma una ducha de agua tibia, eso ayudará para posibles dolencias — siguió hablando como si nada

—Lucy — le llamé un poco más fuerte tratando de captar su atención

—Saldré un rato, no hagas nada estúpido de nuevo. Puede que no regrese temprano, así que no te preocupes por esperarme — abrió la puerta principal dispuesta a irse

—Lucy por favor, por lo que más quieras, no te vayas — rogué más para mí que para ella

—Cuida a Sam, estará un poco confundido con todo esto. Nos vemos — ignorándome, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Estuve un buen rato allí sentado, solo mirando la puerta por la cual ella había salido, mirada con la esperanza que ella volviera sin embargo eso no sucedió. Con el pasar del tiempo mi respiración se tornaba más y más pesada, cuando al fin me di cuenta de la patético e idiota que debía verme en ese momento, me puse en pie; ignorando el dolor de mi rodilla, caminé hasta el baño con la clara intención de hacer caso; por primera vez en mi vida, a las palabras de Lucy.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro del baño abrí el grifo dejando caer un chorro de agua tibia y lugar de seguir el procedimiento de una persona normal que toma una ducha, me coloqué bajo el agua con todas mis ropas puestas dejando; por fin, caer las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía un buen rato. Eran mis sentimientos los que bajan por mis mejillas, era una mezcla de dolor, impotencia, tristeza y rencor, pero no hacia ella sino hacia mí. Ese rencor que sentía por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar por ella en su momento cuando aún tenía la oportunidad, cando tenía todo para ganar. No es que me hubiera rendido; no, simplemente era un sentimiento de entendimiento hacia la situación y; considerando lo testurada que era mi rubia amiga, difícilmente esta cambiaría de opinión.

—Estarías muy decepcionada de mi si vieras el estúpido en el que me he convertido, mamá. — susurré para mí mismo — No soy capaz ni de pelear por la mujer que amo y mucho menos de poder ser el hermano bueno que mi pequeña hermana piensa que soy. Soy un desastre — sonreí amargamente, aún bajo el agua — Supongo que solo soy el hijo de Igneel. Nunca seré la persona que quisiste que fuera. Perdón mamá… perdóname… —estaba más mal de lo que creía en un principio si estaba hablando a mi difunta madre.  
Sin decir mucho más rompí en llanto; como si de un niño se tratara, como hacía muchos años no hacía. Solo en aquella habitación Natsu Dragneel, el verdadero Natsu Dragneel, se hizo presente.

***************

POV Lucy

Salí del departamento con la única idea de huir de aquello que lastimaba mi corazón, rechazar el hombre que siempre había amado. Siempre esperé escuchar esas palabras de la boca del pelirrosa, soñé con ello muchas veces sin poder nunca disfrutar de aquella sensación, sin embargo; ahora que al fin aquello se había hecho una realidad, era imposible para mi aceptar sus sentimientos. La vida estaba hecha de decisiones y yo había hecho la mía hacía un buen tiempo.

Luego de algunos años; en los cuales Natsu se dedicó a jugar al casanova de la escuela, supongo que mi corazón se rindió, dejó de esperar sentirse amado como él amaba y siguió adelante. En la vida nada es justo y menos si de amor se trata y aunque luego de eso pasaron muchas cosas; de las cuales ni me enorgullezco, ni quiero recordarlas, supongo que alguna parte de mí siempre le esperé, aun sabiendo que era una locura y que eso solo me generaría daño.

Daño, una palabra que queda muy bien a la par del nombre del pelirrosa.

Actué lo más normal que pude hasta salir del edificio; aunque por la cara del vigilante del parqueo no hice una muy buena actuación, sin embargo, logré salir a las concurridas carreteras de la ciudad en aquella noche; en realidad ésta apenas caía sin embargo para mí todo se encontraba oscuro. Luego de manejar alguno metros o cuadras, no supe en realidad cuanto fue, me detuve en un pequeño parque donde solían ir las parejas a dar paseos y disfrutar de un simple momento juntos. No es que quisiera echarme sal en la herida de alguna forma, sin embargo, el estar ahí no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.  
Pensara lo que pensara sabía que hasta cierto punto Natsu, Erza y Levy tenía la razón; si el punto era ser "feliz por siempre" Loke no debía ser la primera opción, y no porque fuera un mal chico – se perfectamente que él me quiere más de lo que me imagino, me lo ha demostrado miles de veces – si no porque yo nunca le iba a devolver lo que él me estaba dando. Para ser sincera había aceptado solo por no rechazar la oferta y porque sabía Loke puso mucho empeño en eso, todo estaba resultando de maravilla… hasta que él apareció.

Mi vida era un remolino de malas decisiones, aunque Loke fuera una de las mejores que había hecho hasta el momento, eso debía reconocerlo. No quería lastimarlo por el simple hecho de que no se lo merecía, sin embargo, necesitaba hacer una decisión, una que no lastimara a nadie y principalmente, que no dejara que Natsu jugara con mis sentimientos. Pensándolo mejor, lo mejor que me quedara sola en el mundo.

Negué con la cabeza, me estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho; eso era lo más seguro, otra opción podía ser que simplemente estuviese demasiado afectada por las palabras del pelirrosa como para pensar en una solución viable. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía ni una idea de cómo o por dónde empezar, mi mente era un remolino de ideas; ninguna que valiera la pena cabe destacar, necesitaba ayuda y sabía justamente donde encontrarla.

Arranqué el auto y tomé el camino más certero hacia el hogar de esa persona, la única quien podía confiar, me daría una respuesta a mis problemas. Siempre lo había hecho de todas maneras.

Conduje por al menos cuarenta minutos, hasta que al fin pude visualizar a lo lejos el jardín de aquella casa que buscaba. Estacioné justo al frente sin bloquear la entrada al garaje, sin muchos rodeos caminé hasta la puerta principal y presioné el botón del timbre.

El clima de esa noche era fresco lo cual agradecía pues había olvidado mi abrigo en casa por salir de manera apresurada, toqué el timbre una segunda vez rogando mentalmente que alguien atendiera a mi llamado. El estar fuera de esta casa no me traía recuerdos que ayudaran en lo más mínimo a mi sensible estado mental-psicológico y cuando iba a tocar el timbre por tercera vez la puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia igual a la mía fue lo primero que observé.

—¿Lucy? — me miró como si fuera un fantasma el que estuviese en el umbral de la puerta — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso una hija no puede visitar la casa de sus padres? — dije haciéndome la ofendida

—Claro que puede — respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido — Sin embargo, tiende a ser un poco extraña la visita cuando es la segunda vez en el día que les ves

—¿Creerías si te digo que solo los extraño? — pregunté en tono gracioso

—En lo más mínimo, sin embargo, lo dejaré pasar por ahora. Entra hija que hace frío afuera. — dijo dándome espacio para que pasara al interior de la casa — ¿Quieres que te prepare un chocolate? — me dijo una vez hubo cerrado la puerta

—Nunca le diría que no a un chocolate tuyo, mamá — asintiendo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, la seguí de cerca. Una vez dentro tomé asiento en una de las sillas del juego de comedor — ¿Papá no está? — pregunté mientras la observaba sacar cada uno de los ingredientes para la bebida

—No — respondió calma — Salió con Igneel y otros policías a una "noche de chicos"

—Vaya no sabía que eso existiera — dije sonriendo

—Ni yo hija, ni yo. Debo admitir que tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír cuando me lo dijo, pero estoy feliz de que salga y se divierta. A veces siento que me estresa su presencia en esta casa — dijo sirviendo dos tazas y vertiendo el líquido en ellas — Le haría bueno salir más seguido

—Levy dice que será un viejo cascarrabias cuando se retire, eso si no inventa más "noches de chicos" — ambas reímos — Gracias mamá — le dije recibiendo mi traza y dando un sorbo — Está delicioso, justo como lo recuerdo

—¿Qué cosas dices? Si el talento para la cocina no se pierde niña — sonreí negando con la cabeza

—Eso puedo ver…

—Una mujer nunca pierde sus talentos y menos una madre, todas mis habilidades siguen intactas. Tanto así que sé que no has venido solo a una visita social.

—Mamá…

—Te recomiendo no lo intentes, tus ojos no mienten Lucy. Sé que algo sucede y sé que eso te ha traído hasta acá — dijo en voz suave — Aunque debo admitir que en un principio creí que venías a esclarecer la mentira de tu hermana viviendo contigo — la miré con los ojos bien abiertos, sorpresa plasmada en mi rostro — ¿Qué? ¿No creyeron que era tonta o si?

—No, nada de eso, sin embargo, si lo sabías ¿Por qué no dijiste nada en el almuerzo?

—Supuse que alguna de las dos eventualmente me diría la verdad — respondió tranquilamente — No nací ayer, Lucy. Además, sé que tengo dos mujeres hechas y derechas, que puedo confiar en las decisiones que ellas tomen ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme entonces?

—¿Qué pasó con la señora que me daba gritos por todo lo que hacía?

—Hija, desconfiar de ustedes sería como desconfiar de mi misma; aunque, parece ser que mis hijas no lo ven de esa manera — sentí un poco de dolor en sus palabras, pero como lo dijo sonriendo no hice mucho caso a eso

—Levy dijo que quería mantenerlo todo en secreto hasta que pudiera encontrar las palabras para decirles la verdad…

—Sabía de los planes de Levy desde hace meses, ésa niña cree que todo lo puede esconder de su madre y deja su teléfono tirado en todas partes. Aunque la culpa de que ella sea así es de tu padre solamente, nunca deja de decir que ella es su bebé

—Ella es y siempre será la bebé de papá, mamá

—Sí, lo será. Pero solo hasta que tenga nietos, ya verás cómo se olvida de ella inmediatamente — ambas reímos — Aunque se preocupa más por ti cuando desapareces 

—Lo siento, el trabajo en un hospital difícilmente deja espacio para la vida social.

—No me des explicaciones, yo entiendo que tu trabajo es muy reñido. Sin embargo, venir hasta acá o llamar de vez en cuando no es gran trabajo, toma solo unos minutos el realizar una llamada o un mensaje de texto al móvil.

—Lo sé, prometo estar más pendiente de ustedes de ahora en adelante. No quiero que mi viejo cascarrabias se preocupe por su irresponsable y desatendida hija ahora que Levy va a estar ausente.

—Me gusta esa línea de pensamiento — tomó otro sorbo de su taza — Ahora, ¿me dirás que o quien tiene tus sentimientos en un torbellino?

—¿Cómo es que tú...?

—Soy tu madre y una madre sabe, ¿que no te he dicho bastantes veces ya que no nací ayer? — sonreí, esta batalla ya estaba ganada por mi madre — Además, eres un libro abierto Lucy

—Bien, tú ganas. Es una historia muy larga así que vamos por partes — ella asintió dándome a entender que podía comenzar — Primero que todo ¿Sabes quién es Loke?

—Claro que sí, es el chico con el que estabas saliendo, el arquitecto.

—Exacto, ese mismo. El asunto es que hace unas semanas, él me propuso matrimonio — dije con semblante serio — Y yo acepté

—Pues por la expresión de tu rostro podría decir que no estás muy cómoda con la propuesta o el chico.

—En el momento me sentí halagada y feliz, fue todo tan bien planeado que hasta parecía sacado de una película romántica. No pude negarme, no encontraba la manera y además no quería hacerle daño…

—Ok, despacio hija — dijo poniendo sus manos frente a mi rostro — Como tú misma dijiste, vamos por partes ¿Tú quieres a ese chico?

—Le tengo cariño, mucho cariño — respondí con un suspiro, mi madre frente a mi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

—¿Te atrae?

—Mamá…

—No, solo responde la pregunta. Yo no debo darte ninguna respuesta o indicaciones para que arregles lo que sientes en tu corazón, en el interior tú sabes la respuesta a tu problema…

—Es un chico guapo, atento; es casi el sueño de toda mujer, trabajador, sincero, divertido, pero…

—Pero no le amas y eso te hace sentir que tu casamiento con él sería una obligación por haber aceptado su propuesta ¿no es así?

—Como ya dije no quiero hacerle daño y además ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si ahora vengo y cancelo el compromiso?

—Una que puede decidir lo que es bueno para ella, una responsable y respetuosa. — respondió ella con semblante serio — De que le harás daño, lo harás, le causarás quizá un gran dolor. Pero ¿Qué es mejor, cancelar todo ahora y ser capaz de tomar un tiempo más para definir tu posición en cuanto a él o arruinar una familia completa en el futuro por tus dudas e inseguridades?

—Erza me dijo algo parecido — suspiré — Ella dice que si no tengo la fuerza de romper el compromiso ahora mucho menos cuando tengamos una familia formada, que siempre quiero sacrificarme por todos

—No es cuestión de sacrificarse simplemente que siempre quieres ser la chica que hace lo correcto a los ojos de los demás, quedar bien con todos, cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es quedar bien contigo misma. — miré el líquido restante dentro de la taza frente a mí y suspiré hondo — me imagino que en sus palabras eso fue lo que quiso decir tu amiga. Si buscas un consejo, te daré el mismo que ella usó, pero un poco diferente — tomó mis manos entre las suyas — No hagas nada que a futuro te haga sentir infeliz, entiendo que no quieras quedarte sola en el mundo, que tu deseo es formar una familia, sin embargo, no por eso se elige un hombre al azar solo porque es un "buen partido"

—¿Y cómo sabes quién es el correcto?

—Cariño, esa respuesta la encuentras en tu corazón. El correcto no es el mejor partido, no es el que tenga más dinero o el que mejor lo haga — ambas reímos un poco — el correcto es aquel que está dispuesto a todo por ti y tú, a todo por él — la respuesta era sencilla, sin embargo, tampoco podía correr ese riesgo

—No puedo arriesgarme con él mamá, es todo lo que dices y un poco más, pero… pero, no va a resultar nada bueno si me involucro con él. Él dice tener sentimientos hacia mí y sin embargo no puedo confiarme, no quiero sufrir mamá. — susurré

—Siento que ya no estamos hablando de cierto arquitecto — negué con la cabeza — Así que tu confusión está siendo causada por otro chico — no era una pregunta, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza — Y de casualidad, ¿este chico tiene cabello rosa, ojos verdes y un historial pasado contigo? — abrí los ojos sorprendida y pude jurar que mi temperatura corporal bajó de repente

—¿Una madre sabe, no?

—Aun no entiendo porque se sorprende, no es como que las esté espiando, simplemente ustedes dos no conocen el término discreción. — la miré sin entender — Reconocería ese endemoniado auto tuyo en cualquier parte del país y a Natsu también; por lo tanto, si lo veo subirse en dicho auto solo puede significar una cosa, que han vuelto a estar en contacto. Además, sacas tus conclusiones cuando lo ves a él paseando a tu perro por el parque como si nada.

—Supongo que tienes razón, estamos en contacto y no porque tuviese opción alguna. Se me fue encargado en el hospital; como paciente, parece que algo salió mal en una de sus misiones y mi jefa me recomendó para la rehabilitación, es solo eso.

—¿Solo eso? — repitió ella

—Bien, está viviendo conmigo — a veces pensaba que mi madre tenía poderes adivinos o algo así — No tenía un lugar donde quedarse; por todos los problemas que tiene con Igneel y su propio comportamiento, además de que no sabía nada de la existencia de Wendy. Simplemente juzgué que lo mejor era tenerlo cerca debido a que sus lesiones eran de cuidado y a como es de estúpido podía ocasionarse daño de alguna manera u otra — y vaya que había tenido razón respecto a eso — Es un dolor de cabeza y, casi se comporta como un niño a veces, pero todo va bien con su recuperación…

—¿Pero…? — insistió ella

—¡Ok, de acuerdo! Se me declaró hace unas cuantas horas y ahora no sé qué demonios hacer. Cabe destacar que rechacé sus sentimientos, pero ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que… de que… ¡Maldición, que tengo sentimientos por él! — apoyé mi mano izquierda en la superficie de la mesa y recargué mi rostro en la palma de mi mano 

—Siempre ha sido él Lucy, siempre fue tus ojos, tu razón de sonreír, tu romance de juventud, tu sufrimiento, tu rebeldía… siempre fue Natsu. Simplemente nunca tuvieron la madurez o la capacidad de enfrentar lo que sentían, se conformaron con jugar a los amigos y a la casita de vez en cuando.

—Él no es el mismo chico mamá… — susurré en tono triste

—Lo se, cariño Grandine siempre hablaba conmigo de él. Siempre que salíamos a por un café él era tema de conversación, de cómo se desvió del camino un tiempo, luego entró a la milicia y luego casi nadie sabía nada de él porque nunca estaba en el país, casi se volvió como un fantasma entre las personas que lo conocieron — asentí suspirando — Para serte sincera creí que lo habías olvidado, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

—Nunca lo hice, simplemente mi corazón dejó de esperar por que algo sucediera, pero nunca dejó ir lo que sentía por él — la miré a los ojos, suplicante — ¿Qué debo de hacer mamá?

—Eso solo lo decides tú, hija mía. Se egoísta con el mundo al tomar la decisión, sin embargo, has aquello que te haga feliz y que te haga sentir orgullosa — no era una respuesta concisa y mucho menos un consejo que señalara el camino a seguir, en parte era mejor así, era mi vida y yo debía decidir que paso dar o qué camino tomar.

Mi madre simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó a mi lado envolviéndome entre sus brazos y susurrándome "no importa la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyo hija. Solo recuerda que una traición duele en lo más profundo de una persona, piensa bien lo que harás y como lo harás"

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos más hasta que decidí que ya era hora de irme a casa. Quise ayudarle a recoger todo lo que había sacado al preparar las bebidas, sin embargo, ella se negó diciendo que aun debía de ordenar otras cosas en la cocina, que no me preocupara. 

Me despedía de ella con un abrazo prometiendo volver pronto, salí de la casa para subir a mi auto, miré la hora y aun era un poco temprano. Decidí pasar a visitar a Erza, su casa estaba de camino a la mía de todas maneras y se lo debía. Ya luego volvería a casa, solo serían unos minutos.

Para cuando arribé a mi departamento ya era de madrugada; desgraciadamente Erza y yo no conocíamos el término visita rápida y nos tomó más que unas horas el terminar nuestra plática.

El edificio se encontraba en completa calma, silencioso. Debido a que todos los habitantes éramos personas trabajadoras y que aún faltaban algunos días para el fin de semana; y aún más para la quincena, todos se hallaban descansando de su jornada laboral. 

Una vez en mi piso, caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de mi hogar. Supuse que tanto Natsu, como Sam debían de encontrarse descansando y eso me daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que mi madre me había dicho y razonar como debía de proceder; pero claramente nada era como uno lo deseaba, para sorpresa; o desgracia, mía al entrar encontré que la luz de la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la sala de estar; aquella que a veces utilizaba para leer, se encontraba encendida. Pude observar como de mi sofá sobresalía una cabellera rosa y en el suelo junto al sofá unos ojos me miraban curiosos y un poco adormilados.

— Sam — le llamé, sin embargo, la reacción del can fue llevar su nariz en dirección al pelirrosa —¿Sucedió algo? — susurré, recibiendo un gemido por parte de mi cachorro.

Un poco temerosa caminé hasta quedar cerca de Natsu esperando encontrarme con alguna escena de mal gusto como había sucedido en el pasado, sin embargo, esta era completamente diferente, provocando que mi corazón estrujara un poco. En el sofá se encontraba Natsu profundamente dormido, su respiración acompasada y lenta se interrumpía por momentos solo para soltar un suspiro y luego continuar normal, en su mejilla izquierda; la cual se encontraba hacia arriba, pude notar un rastro de lágrimas. Sam se colocó junto a mí y yo me agaché para quedar a su altura.

—Creo que al fin de cuentas lastimaré a uno de ellos de todas maneras, no importa lo que decida — acaricié su cabeza — Ven, será mejor que hagamos algo bueno por este muchacho, debe de haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde y debe descansar. — caminé hasta la habitación de Natsu y me dispuse a preparar todo para que el pelirrosa tuviese un merecido y óptimo descanso, cerré las cortinas y quité el edredón de la cama para que se recostara, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sam.

Luego regresé a la sala de estar para despertar al pelirrosa.

—Natsu… — le llamé suavemente — Natsu — volví a intentar al no obtener respuesta — Natsu despierta o juro que te dejo acá y que mañana te duela el cuello

—Lo siento, Lucy… — susurró aun entre sueños — No era mi intención… juro que si es verdad que te amo… — ante esto, inconscientemente llevé mi mano hasta su cabello, mi corazón se sentía dolido, dolido porque le hice daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo, dolido porque yo era la culpable de su estado actual, de su tristeza

—No debes disculparte por sentir algo por alguien, es mi culpa después de todo — le susurré besando su frente en el proceso — Ahora necesito que te despiertes para que descanses y ya mañana veremos qué hacer con esto que sentimos…

Porque eso era lo que podía hacer por él en estos momentos, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta, si me había escuchado o no, la realidad era que el simple hecho de decirlo me liberaba de una carga muy pesada. Tenía una difícil decisión que hacer, pero al menos ahora tenía claro varios puntos importantes a tomar en consideración… Ya no estaba del todo sola en esto.

* * *

Hasta acá el cap de hoy!  
En un principio pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo, sin embargo, eso me tomaría aún más tiempo y he trabajado fuerte en este cap, así que prefiero dejarles con la duda del "que será?" por el momento . Por cierto, que tal ha estado? Bien? Mal? Regular?  
Haganme saber su opinión, así como sus críticas y consejos.

Que creen que pasará de ahora en más?

Algo si les puedo decir, vienen sorpresas… y de las buenas. De aquí en más entraran ciertos personajes que casi no han tenido participación y un giro de 180° en la vida de los personajes.

Suficiente adelanto por hoy!   
Mil gracias a todos por seguir a mi lado, son maravillosos *.*

Un beso!

Jill!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hola mis amigos!  
La desaparecida a vuelto!  
Primero que nada gracias a todos los que aun me siguen, como ya he dicho anteriormente "no me den por muerta porque aunque me cueste mil años, esta historia va a terminar"  
Agradezco a todos los que con paciencia han esperado por este capitulo; que por cierto, me ha costado horrores terminar, escribía y borraba la mitad una y otra y otra vez... Pero! con un poco de ayuda de mi pequeña demonio :3 he logrado terminarlo en estos días._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a mis nuevos seguidores, bienvenidos a mi pequeña y humilde historia!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertence es propiedad del señor "quiero un final abierto" Hiro Mashima. Historia sin fines de lucro, solo diversión y pasarla bien._**

 ** _ALERTA ESTE CAP CONTIENE LEMON! QUEDAN AVISAD S. LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO XDDDD_**

 ** _A leer carajo..!_**

* * *

 _Porque eso era lo único que podía hacer por el en estos momentos, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta, si me había escuchado o no, la realidad era que el simple hecho de haberlo dicho me liberaba de una carga muy pesada. Tenía una difícil decisión que tomar, pero al menos ahora tenía claro algunos puntos importantes a ser considerados... Ya no estaba del todo sola en esto._

—Natsu... — le hablé moviéndole levemente — Natsu — insistí un poco más fuerte. El comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, seña de que comenzaba a despertar. — Hey, Dragneel ¿Qué demonios dije acerca de dormir en el sofá? — le regañé un poco para que acabara de despabilarse, sin embargo, él se sentó como un resorte y comenzó a hablar

—Te juro que no fue adrede, solamente estaba esperándote y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tenía el trasero dormido y me recosté un rato... —hablaba rápidamente y casi no le entendía casi nada — Solo fueron 5 o 10 minutos ¿verdad Sam? — miró al suelo donde supuse había visto al can por última vez —¿Sam?

—Tranquilo... Tampoco es como que vaya a matarte — dije tranquilamente — Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir en tu cama

—¿Tarde? ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó curioso

—Tarde, ve a tu habitación y descansa. Ya he preparado la cama para ti — le dije caminando rumbo a la mía

—Espera, Lucy... Yo... yo quería decirte que...

—Escucha Natsu, ha sido un día muy agitado y de lo que menos tengo ganas es de otra discusión sin sentido

—Es que no lo entiendes, necesitamos hablar-

—Sé que tenemos que hablar, simplemente te pido que esperes hasta mañana — le dije rogando internamente que me comprendiera — Estoy agotada y así no puedo pensar con claridad. Te prometo que mañana podemos ir por un café o simplemente llevar a Sam al parque para que hablemos con calma — él iba a refutar algo, pero no le di chance — Solo esto te pido ¿Podrás ser paciente hasta mañana?

—¿Cómo sé que no te estás saliendo por la tangente, solamente? — preguntó mirándome fijamente

—No hay manera que lo sepas, al menos no lo puedes asegurar — solté un sonoro suspiro — Si está entre tus opciones, confía en mi

—¿Confiar en ti? Yo confío en ti, lamentablemente no es así con tu cerebro — lo miré con una ceja levantada — Está bien, haré lo posible por aguantar hasta mañana, pero...

—¿Pero, qué?

—Tendrás que ayudarme a llegar a la habitación — susurró bajito

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Dónde están tus muletas? — silencio fue lo único que recibí por respuesta — ¿Natsu, que hiciste con las muletas? — el desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, lo pude notar incómodo mas no decía nada en lo absoluto — Dragneel, más te vale que me digas en este momento que sucedió con las muletas

—Vas a enfadarte si te digo...

—Voy a enfadarme aún más si no me lo dices, así que suéltalo de una vez

—¿Sabes que tengo algunos problemillas de control de ira, verdad? — como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en las que pensar, me sale este con tales noticias — Digamos que se rompieron...

—¿Rompiste algo más en la casa? — él negó rápidamente — Bien, ya te lo cobraré-

—Solo dime en que cuenta debo hacer el depósito-

—No hablaba de dinero, Natsu Dragneel, vas a conocer lo mala persona que puedo llegar a ser — le dije caminando lentamente hacia él y antes que pudiera moverse para escapar lo tomé del brazo izquierdo para pasarlo sobre mi hombro — Pero no hoy

—Amo mi vida Lucy, es decir, no la amo, amo, pero si la amo. No quiero morir joven, bueno no tan joven. No es como si estuviera joven de todas formas-

—No balbucees odio a la gente cuando balbucea — el me miró con ojos de cachorro desvalido — Ok, te la perdono, pero solo por esta vez

—Deberías de hacer algún tipo de comodín para el pobre Natsu, sabes

—No hagas que cambie de opinión... —le dije comenzando a caminar al ritmo que el marcaba

—Ya se, solo no se te ocurra olvidar lo que prometiste para mañana — yo simplemente rodé los ojos — Vamos Lucy, si hiciste una promesa, debes cumplirla

—Pero si me lo recuerdas cada nada, harás que me arrepienta — el pelirrosa a mi lado simplemente levantó su mano libre en señal de paz — Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Qué crees que puedes lograr con todo esto?

—Nada, solo... nada, no me hagas caso —la expresión sombría en su rostro me dio a entender que en realidad estaba tratando de contener las ganas de soltar todo lo que tenía para decir.  
El poco tiempo que duró el corto trayecto, pasó en total silencio; no supe si fue por el aire de incomodidad que aún se respiraba entre nosotros o si simplemente fue por pura prevención a decir algo indebido.

La realidad era que nuestra amistad; o lo que habíamos rescato de ella, se había ido al retrete con el beso que nos dimos… nos dimos, no puedo creer que haya caído en eso...

—Lucy ¿sería mucho pedir que te quedes un poco? Solo mientras me duermo... — ¿qué eres un niño pequeño? Dios, lo que tiene que hacer una persona adulta por un niño-adulto

—¿Pesadillas? — el asintió como quien no quiere la cosa — ¿Puedo saber de que se tratan?

—Digamos que he visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida — respondió levantando los hombros —La guerra suele ser un poco cruda y vil, dejémoslo ahí

—De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme —le dije caminando hasta la ventana —No voy a exigirte nada

—Tampoco voy a exigirte que te quedes... — dijo en todo frío

—¿Sabes que? — le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido — Me confundes, un segundo estás dormido suspirando, cual niño que se quedó dormido sufriendo y llorando como si hubiese cometido un crimen, al siguiente eres amable y hasta chistoso, luego pareces temerle a la muerte y de pronto eres un hombre frío y distante —solté de pronto —¿Cuál de todos eres tú en realidad?

—¿Qué? ¡Lamento no ser el hombre perfecto de revista y digno de un monumento! — replicó mirándome aún más molesto, si eso era posible

—Disculpe usted mi falta de respeto, capitán — dije con sarcasmo puro en mis palabras — Pero le recuerdo que esta es mi casa y en ella se vive bajo mis reglas. Mas sepa usted que lo único que trato de averiguar es como debo de tratarle para no hacerle sentir mal, sin embargo, no me está poniendo la tarea nada sencilla.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a que? ¿Qué no le basta con que vaya al loquero?

—No se trata de eso Natsu, se trata que no tengo idea como vas a reaccionar cuando hago o digo "x" cosa y es tu salud mental la que me preocupa...

—¡Pues si piensas que estoy loco, solo dilo! — gritó — No me voy a resentir por eso, de hecho, no serías la primera en llamarme así... — ¿y este quién era? Si bien es cierto, Grandine me había advertido que algo como esto podía llegar a suceder, nunca supe que la impresión sería tan fuerte, no tanto como para provocar que yo también perdiera el control

—No fue eso lo que quise decir y lo sabes — traté por todos los medios de recobrar la calma — ¿Sabes por qué Grandine no te ha dejado acercarte a Wendy?

—No creo tener la respuesta correcta, pero estoy seguro que la gran y perfecta Lucy sacará de la ignorancia a este pobre idiota — soltó sarcásticamente

—Porque te aislaste tanto, que no puedes controlar tus cambios de humor — tomé un poco de aire, para seguir hablando — No sabes cómo tratar a la gente, no recuerdas lo que es estar entre la sociedad, entre la gente. Solo sabes cómo tratar criminales, oficiales superiores e inferiores

—¿Y supongo que eso es un problema, no?

—¿Tu que crees? — pregunté señalando lo obvio —Debes de aprender de aprender de nuevo a vivir como lo hacías hace años...

—¿Pues adivina que? ¡No soy el mismo tipo de hace años, llevo el mismo nombre y hasta la misma cara de idiota, pero no soy el mismo! ¡No puedo simplemente borrar todo lo que ha pasado conmigo porque sea un maldito requerimiento, para conocer a la mocosa que se supone es la otra hija de Igneel! _— paciencia Lucy, paciencia, recuerda que la mas cuerda eres tú, y solo tú puedes mantener el hilo de esta conversación..._ traté de darme calma a mí misma

—Es cierto lo que dices, no puedes. —le dije conservando la calma — El pasado no se puede cambiar no importa cuanto lo intentemos ¿Crees que la siempre perfecta Lucy, no quisiera borrar ciertas cosas que manchan su perfección?  
Claro que lo hace ¿Pero adivina qué? No puede.  
Da igual cuan buena sea, cuan correcta quiera parecer, el pasado se queda donde esta y como está ¿Qué se puede hacer? Caminar hacia adelante, si no se puede borrar el pasado al menos tratar de que el presente y el futuro sean lo mejor posible. Wendy no te va a preguntar cómo es la guerra, ella no te va a cuestionar si eres bueno o malo tomando decisiones; por el amor de Dios, solo es una niña — conforme iba avanzando en mi monólogo noté que él se iba calmando, volviendo a ser el chico de siempre — Ella solo quiere conocer a su hermano, él que lucha por la paz del país, el que no conoce porque lleva muchos años de servicio

—¿Eso le dijo Igneel? — preguntó un tanto sorprendido

—No — negué inmediatamente — Eso le dijimos Grandine y yo él día que nos escuchó hablando de ti.

—Debí suponer que Igneel no haría por donde dar señales de mi existencia — gruñó

—¿Qué esperabas? — le pregunté como si tratara de explicar a un niño pequeño las consecuencias de sus actos — Tu sabes bien como es tu padre; él toma decisiones en estados de ánimo incluso peores que los tuyos, y aunque Grandine ha intentado hasta el cansancio que cambie, han sido muy pocos los resultados

—¿Por qué haces esto Lucy? — le miré un tanto sorprendida

—¿Qué cosa?

—Darme explicaciones, aguantar mi mal genio, ser paciente conmigo…

—Porque para eso estamos los amigos y estoy muy segura que Gray lo hace a menudo también. Queremos algo mejor para ti Natsu, todos queremos que seas tú de nuevo. — él simplemente suspiró en respuesta — Consideramos que tienes mucho que ganar aun, no puedes convertirte en un viejo cascarrabias desde tan joven.

—¿Si me disculpo ahora, arreglaré las cosas contigo?

—Me gustaría pensar que eso es posible, pero lo que hay entre tú y yo es más complejo que eso. ¿Eres consciente de eso, verdad? — él asintió — Entonces sabrás que siempre y cuando, recuerdes el enorme monólogo que te hice hace un momento; al menos en ese sentido, estamos bien. Solo recuerda que si sigues gritándome te pongo de patitas en la calle

—Si, señora. No vuelve a ocurrir — soltó un poco más animado

—No hagas promesas que no sabes si puedes cumplir — le regañé un poco — Ahora, duérmete de una vez que yo también tengo que descansar

—¿Te quedarás? — preguntó luego de un breve silencio

—¿Vas a comportarte como una persona normal? — pregunté mirándole de reojo

—Puedo intentarlo… — asentí y caminé hasta la ventana, me senté a la orilla de esta y miré a la ciudad iluminada por faroles

—Con eso me basta — le susurré — solo no me pidas que te cuente un cuento porque te prometo que duermo en el auto — pudo escucharlo reír

—No lo iba a hacer, pero ya que lo mencionas-

—Ni lo sueñes, Dragneel. No presiones tanto tu suerte — él solo volvió a reír acomodándose entre las cobijas

Pronto el silencio invadió la habitación, mas era un silencio de tranquilidad; relativa tranquilidad, pues sabía que muchas cosas pasaban en la cabeza del pelirrosa, quizá tantas como en la mía.

Si bien es cierto que esta ciudad no sabe lo que es paz, tranquilidad y silencio en un mismo momento, lo que observaba desde aquella ventana me hacía sentir tranquila y relajada; aunque quizá solo fuera mi cuerpo reclamando por descanso. Entre tanto me puse a divagar entre todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, siempre se me había dicho que la vida puede cambiar súbitamente; y yo misma utilicé ese consejo muchas veces, sin embargo, es muy diferente la teoría a la práctica. Era complicado adaptarse y hacerse a la idea… no, en realidad lo complicado era aceptar las cosas como son y por el nombre que ellas tienen.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó en realidad, cuanto tiempo estuve divagando de aquella forma, sin embargo, el cielo se veía cada vez más obscuro y eso solo significaba que la hora de dormir se estaba acabando para mí. Me puse de pie lenta y silenciosamente intentando salir del cuarto sin ser notada por el pelirrosa. Curiosamente Sam salió primero que yo y se dirigió a mi habitación, supongo que debe de saber que me hace falta compañía y que mi cerebro es una telaraña en estos momentos. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación una voz me detuvo

—Lucy… — musité un _¿qué posa?_ Solo para comprobar que no fuera un efecto de mi imaginación y estado de somnolencia — ¿Será mucho pedir, que te quedes otro rato conmigo? — dijo él aun envuelto en la frazada

—¿No deberías de estar durmiendo ya? — le reproché mitad porque me encontraba cansada y mitad porque quería molestarle un poco — ¿Me dirás, que te sucede?

—A parte de que me siento rechazado por primera vez en la vida, no quiero estar solo — suspiré sonoramente — Simplemente quiero la compañía de mi mejor amiga

—¿Es mucho pedir que dejes el tema por la paz? — susurré suspirando sonoramente de nuevo — Te dije que hablaríamos mañana y justamente lo que haremos.

—Pero ya cambiamos de día hace horas — replicó sentándose en la cama

—Natsu… — dije cansada de este tema; solo quería tener un momento de paz, no tener que pensar en eso o mi cerebro iba a explotar, de cualquier manera, ya me estaba matando

—¿Te sientes bien? — me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido

—Solo estoy cansada, no es nada — dije esperando que dejara el tema — Es en serio — añadí al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro

—¿Por qué siento que no te creo?

—Ese es tu problema no el mío, no me mires así — le dije con semblante serio ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? — Pregunté al notar que no dejaba de observarme

—Nop — negó con calma — Solo tienes jaqueca — lo miré sorprendida — No me mires así — repitió imitando mi tono de voz — Ven, te ayudo con eso y puedes largarte a dormir.

—¿Ahora eres médico?

—Claramente eso no es verdad, sin embargo, si pude deducir que tienes jaqueca, creo que mis antiguos métodos aún deben de funcionar en contra de ella — dijo señalando una orilla de la cama

—Entonces me he de haber equivocado, debes de ser un inspector

—Y uno de los buenos. Ahora señorita, si me permite — dijo con el tono más educado y serio que pudo. Lo miré con desconfianza, sin embargo, tomé asiento donde él señalaba.

Pronto llevó ambas de sus manos hasta mi frente y colocándolas a cada lado de mi frente, comenzó a masajearme lentamente, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos al sentir como tanto mi cuerpo, como cabeza se relajaban. Estuvimos así unos momentos, pero para mí fue como si hubiese hecho un viaje en el tiempo; un viaje a los buenos días de nuestra juventud, a cuando solo éramos él y yo, cuando no se necesitaba más que una sonrisa suya para iluminar mi día, donde solo sus masajes eran capaces de calmar mis jaquecas; jaquecas que eran ocasionadas por él mismo y sus estupideces.

—Natsu ¿cómo puedes hacerme tanto bien y tanto mal al mismo tiempo? — salió de mis labios sin quererlo realmente

—Es lo que hago Lucy, lastimo a las personas que más quiero — dijo suspirando, deteniendo el masaje y dejando sus manos caer por mis brazos — Por eso no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero a juzgar por tu estado actual lo estoy haciendo aun sin proponérmelo...

—No me refería a eso…

—Es lo mismo, Lucy

—No lo es, porque de ser así no serías capaz de aliviar mi jaqueca. No quise decirlo de ese modo, perdóname

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, sin embargo, yo tengo una lista de cosas por las cuales pedirte disculpas

—De lo único que te culpo es de no ser lo suficientemente hombrecito para decirme lo que sentías por mi — bien, ya lo había dicho. Ya no había más vuelta atrás — De ahí, creo que ambos tenemos la culpa de muchas de las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros

—Sin embargo, solo hay algo de lo que no quiero ser culpable en este momento — me dijo mirándome a los ojos — Y es de tus lágrimas…

—No soy una llorona y eso deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie — repliqué un poco molesta — Y las veces que he llorado-

—Ha sido porque te han hecho daño, lo sé. Yo sé muchas cosas de ti Lucy, muchas me las ha dicho Erza y muchas otras las he sacado yo mismo — tomó asiento en la cama, sacando los pies de ella, sentándose justo como yo me encontraba — No eres el misterio que tanto quieres ser, al menos no para mí

—Menos si tienes una amiga tan comunicativa como la mía — ambos reímos — Ella si que no conoce lo que discreción y silencio significan

—Pero muchas cosas las hace, porque te quiere. Al menos dale ese punto

—Siempre lo hago, yo a ella la quiero como si fuera mi hermana. Como si la conociera desde el día en el que nací

—Yo no crecí con hermanos; es decir, nunca tuve, pero puedo ver entre ustedes lo mismo que hay entre Gray y yo

—Tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Gray?

—Cuando mi padre me mandó a vivir con mi abuelo, me dediqué a hacer cuanta estupidez me apareciera de frente y en una de tantas coincidimos en la oficina del director y pues… el resto es como una tarde juntos

—Ya veo… ¿Quieres que te alegre la madrugada a ver si logras dormir?

—Lucy, de verdad no hagas propuestas que suenan extrañas

—¡Natsu! — le dije golpeándole en el brazo — No seas bruto para hablar

—Solo recalco lo obvio — dijo riendo

—Tonto… Solo iba a decirte que ya dentro de un par de días puedes dejar de usar muletas

—¿Lo dices en serio? — simplemente asentí con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

—Que no. Tendrás que usar bastón por un tiempo más, pero con las medidas correctas y un poco de estupideces menos, podrás caminar correctamente sin ayuda de nada ni nadie — dije con simpleza

—¿A quién le importa? Voy a caminar de nuevo y todo gracias a ti — de pronto me sentí apresada entre aquellos fuertes brazos — Gracias Lucy

—Yo no hice nada, fue tu esfuerzo el que logró la meta, fuiste tu

—No, de no haber sido por tu apoyo, nada de esto sería posible. Eres la mejor — le regalé una sonrisa sincera cuando me liberó del abrazo, pude apreciar su sonrisa; aquella sonrisa sincera y que denotaba felicidad, aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba cuando niño

—No hay de que… solo promete que no harás más estupideces que te manden al hospital y estaremos en paz

—No puedo prometerte que tendré éxito, pero sí que puedo tratar de seguir las indicaciones y eso… eso es algo — lentamente sentí sus manos de nuevo subir hasta mi rostro, sin embargo, esta vez se posaron en mis mejillas

—¿Qué haces Natsu?

—Sabes bien que yo nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras, si te incomodo… si sientes que está mal, solo debes detenerme — iba a replicar, a salir por la tangente lo mejor que podía más sus labios detuvieron cualquier intento de hablar por parte de los míos. Era un beso suave y lento.  
A diferencia de lo sucedido en la tarde, está vez correspondí al beso inmediatamente ¿A quién quería engañar? Fuera correcto o incorrecto lo que hacía; aunque sabía por demás la respuesta, lo cierto es que amaba a este hombre como a nadie había amado nunca; que digo, siempre lo amé a él y solo a él, siempre fue Natsu y aunque me doliera reconocerlo; aunque hiciera pataletas de niña, Erza tenía razón, al final el corazón siempre manda.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, tanto que por un momento temía que el chico pudiese escucharlo claramente, aunque grande fue mi sorpresa al poner mis manos sobre su pecho y encontrarlo en las mismas condiciones que él mío. Nuestros labios se movían acompasados y el ritmo marcado comenzaba a subir de intensidad lentamente

—Natsu esto… esto no está bien — susurré separándome un poco de sus labios — Soy tu doctora y tu mi paciente, esto es éticamente imposible. Eso sin mencionar que estoy comprometida con otro hombre… — al menos quería hacer un último intento, aun podía salvarnos a ambos.

Sin embargo, en respuesta él volvió a besarme suavemente, aunque solo por unos segundos — Se bien cuando algo no está bien para la gente Lucy, sin embargo, estás mal cuando dices que eres mi doctora porque la realidad es que mi medicina eres tú…

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son — le supliqué evitando sus labios y abrazándole por el cuello — No hay necesidad de hacernos daño de esta manera, solo… solo déjame hacer mi trabajo

—Entonces haz tu trabajo — dijo firmemente abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura — Haga su trabajo Dra. Heartfilia, cumpla con su deber y aplique sus técnicas de rehabilitación en mi corazón roto

—Natsu, soy fisioterapeuta no cardióloga

—Para mí es lo mismo y no todos los doctores me agradan tanto como usted señorita — sinceramente, no sé ni porque me esfuerzo tanto cuando sé que voy a fallar de todos modos — Además tengo unos gustos muy específicos cuando de chicas se trata — simplemente reí

—Eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con todo este lío... — nos besamos nuevamente por unos momentos — Además, dijimos que hablaríamos mañana — susurré entre besos — Y esto no estaba entre mis planes.

— No todo tiene que ser exactamente planeado en la vida Luce, hay veces que es mejor hacer las cosas conforme van saliendo en la vida. Se que no soy el mejor ejemplo, ni el mejor consejero, sin embargo... sin embargo me encantaría que dejes de ver la vida en una agenda, deja de pensar todo mil veces antes de hacerlo.

— Natsu, la última vez que hice las cosas sin pensar...

— Te lastimaron, lo sé, lo sé bien. Pero no siempre va a ser así, hay veces que no hay que pensar en lo más mínimo. No te pido que confíes en mí...

— No me lo pides, pero quieres que confíe en ti, Natsu debes de ser coherente en lo que dices; te lo he dicho muchas veces.

— Es que no quiero que confíes, deseo que lo hagas. Soy un tonto egoísta.

— Eres un tonto egoísta, eso eres — dije antes de unir mis labios a los suyos.

— Te quiero, Luce — susurró mientras me besaba — Te quiero, pero temo lastimarte con mi pasado.

— Mire señor Indecisión, pensemos en eso el día de hoy cuando amanezca y yo esté en condiciones de recriminarte... — solté un cansino susurro — Por el momento quisiera dejar de ser la chica perfecta a la que todos la tachan de andar el librito bajo el brazo.

— Aunque no lo creas Luce, para mí eres perfecta— evité rodar los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo logré y él se rió con ganas— Por eso es que todo el mundo lo piensa, porque es verdad, no por andar con el librito bajo el brazo, sino por... por ser tú, eres real, no evitas mostrarte tal y como eres y eso me encanta de ti, eres autentica y por eso te quiero.

— Basta Natsu, es suficiente con lo mismo...

— ¿Así que no me crees? — su ceño se frunció y yo esquivé su mirada— Vamos a tener que solucionar eso de una vez.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De que te quiero y tu no me crees, de que eres perfecta y hermosa...— Acarició mi mejilla con cariño, su mano estaba cálida y no pude evitar el sonrojó que subió hasta mi rostro, la intensidad de con la que me miraba era intimidante— Luce...

— Natsu, sabes que... Loki y yo estamos. — No me dejó terminar de hablar y jalando mi rostro con suavidad juntó sus labios con los míos— Natsu...— traté de separarme de él, pero toda protesta se fue con el aire que dejé escapar convertido en suspiro.

Sus manos bajaron de mi rostro a mi cintura y no pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sus besos eran suaves y poco a poco fue bajando hasta mi cuello, lo recorrió con delicadeza hasta llegar al cuello de mi camiseta, lo apartó y con suavidad mordió la unión entre este y el hombro, volví a suspirar y mis manos se movieron hasta agarrar la parte frontal de su camiseta, la estrujé con fuerza a la altura del pecho.

Volvió a llevar sus labios hasta los míos, podía sentir su corazón ir a toda máquina contra la palma de mis manos.

Sentí su lengua rozar contra mis labios y sus dedos acariciando la parte posterior de mi cuello, entre abrí mis labios sin necesitar nada más de su parte, su aliento se mezcló con el mío, todo él estaba cálido y su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi boca con parsimonia, hasta encontrarse con la mía, el suspiró que siguió al encuentro nunca sabré si fue suyo o mío y la verdad no creo que importe tanto.

Fue más que obvio para mí que no iba a poder negarme a nada de lo que él me pidiera, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío fue lo único que necesitaba para recordarme que él era importante para mí, que lo quería y que, aunque después quedara como una estúpida por dejarme llevar iba a hacerlo.

Tenía claro que Erza iba a matarme, que mi madre no debía enterarse y finalmente estaba Levy, Levy que probablemente estaría encantada por la situación... No puede evitar reírme al imaginar la escena cuando se lo contara.

— ¿Lucy?, ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, lo siento solo estaba pensando...

— ¿Pensando en qué? — inclinó su rostro como si con eso iba a comprender.

— En la reacción de Levy si se llega a enterar de esto.

— Ya veo— el me devolvió la sonrisa con un tente malicioso— Así que vas a contarle a la pequeña demonio...

— ¡No! No en realidad, no he sudado tanto ocultando tu existencia como para de buenas a primeras ir a decirle que tú y yo… Olvídalo.

— O no, claro que no, Luce eso es algo importante.

— ¿Importante? — Esta vez fui yo quién inclinó el rostro.

—¡Claro! Porque eso significa que vamos a tener que hacer algo más para que puedas contarle algo más interesante a Levy, si en algún momento llega a enterarse por alguna casualidad de la vida — su sonrisa maliciosa se amplió y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me encontraba tendida sobre la cama con Natsu frente a mí— Voy a hacerte el amor Luce...

En ese mismo instante mi rostro se puso rojo como tomate maduro y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos al verlo acercarse, se dirigió directamente a mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando con cuidado, pero asegurándose de dejar marca.

— Natsu...— mi voz salió como un susurro tembloroso y pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se fueron deslizando con cuidad bajo mi camiseta — ¿Qué crees que estas... haciendo?

— Me parece que ya te lo había dicho, pero por si no te quedó claro— se movió hasta mi oído y dejó escapar su aliento contra este, haciéndome estremecer— Voy a hacerte el amor Luce.

—Mmhh...— no pude contener el suspiro que se escapó de mis labios, Natsu me miró satisfecho, como un músico que acaba de encontrar la tonalidad perfecta para la canción que necesita componer.

—Lucy...— su suspiro vino acompañado de sus manos en el botón de mi pantalón tratando de abrirlo y retirándolo al lograrlo.

Sentí sus manos recorriendo suavemente mis piernas hasta llegar a mí cintura, para luego volver a subir por mi espalda, sus dedos volvieron a detenerse, pero esta vez para retirar mi ropa interior y tirarla como las demás prendas.

—Na-natsu...

Sus labios habían vuelto al juego solo que esta vez en mi pecho dedicándose a besar con pasión mandando mi camiseta volar al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-no deberíamos hacer esto— Traté de convencerlo, enserio que sí, pero como se suponía que lo hiciera si yo tampoco quería que parara.

—Shhh... ya hablamos de eso Lu, de todas formas, si alguien se queja diré que fue mi culpa...

—Natsu... eres tan...

—¿Tan apasionado y sexy? Lo sé no te preocupes— rodé los ojos.

Volví a buscar sus labios ¿Cómo podía ser tan molesto justo ahora? Mis manos bajaron de sus hombros hasta el borde de su camiseta para quitarla, al hacerlo mis dedos recorrieron con delicadeza su abdomen delineando cada uno de sus músculos, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, era guapo.

De un momento a otro Natsu se apartó dejándome tendida sobre la cama y se acomodó entre mis piernas sonriéndome con coquetería, se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar, tomó mis piernas por la parte posterior y las situó alrededor de su cintura.

Recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos tocando y besando cada lugar que podía, sacando más suspiros y gemidos de entre mis labios.

De pronto sentí un par de dedos sobre mis labios y no dudé en abrirlos y comenzar a lamerlos con movimientos sensuales sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Podía ver claramente como Natsu tragaba de manera algo forzada, sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que parecía que me atravesarían por completo si me seguían mirando de esa manera tan intensa.

Retiró rápidamente los dedos de mi boca para sustituirlos por sus labios y Llevó sus dedos hasta mi entrepierna, introduciendo uno suavemente en mi interior.

—Natsu...— gemí más alto de lo que esperaba.

—Luce... eres tan perfecta— dijo introduciendo otro dedo más en mi interior abriéndolos despacio y rozando un punto que envió una descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

—Ahhhh! Natsu a-ahí...—Natsu sonrió volviendo a pasar sus dedos por el mismo lugar generando la misma reacción.

—Ahhh! Nat... su...

Mi voz se cortó y mi cuerpo se retorcía con espasmo de placer. ¡Por Dios! Parecía una adolescente y solo eran sus malditos dedos.

—Lucy no puedo soportarlo más...

—Yo tampoco...

Sin esperar más Natsu sacó sus dedos de mi interior, se quitó su pantalón y la ropa interior, pude apreciar su erección perfectamente, su miembro estaba duro y el líquido pre seminal salía de la punta y se deslizaba por el tronco dejando un rastro húmedo casi imperceptible.

Se mantuvo de rodillas entre mis piernas tan cerca podía sentir su duro miembro rozando contra mí y comencé a mover mis caderas suavemente sobre las suyas.

—Lucy espera— sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cintura mientras el cerraba sus ojos en una clara expresión de placer — Lucy por favor ten compasión — dijo con la voz entre cortada por el placer y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Así que detuve lo que estaba haciendo de todas maneras lo necesitaba tanto como él.

—Natsu te quiero dentro... ahora mismo... por favor.

—Será un honor Lucy...—pasó su lengua por sus labios mientras sus ojos destilaban lujuria.

Junto sus labios con los míos en el beso más hambriento que había recibido en mi vida.

Con fuerza tomó mis caderas levantándolas a su antojo, Con mis propias manos tomé su miembro posicionándolo en mi entrada y tomando mi muñeca para apartarla, Natsu entró en mí de una sola estocada.

—Ahhh! Natsu...

—Lucy eres tan estrecha...

—Mmmhhh— trate de retener mis gemidos y aferre mis manos en sus hombros buscando soporte.

Al sentir una nueva estocada llegar hasta el fondo deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y él no perdió la oportunidad de volver a mi cuello con hambre, mordiendo en algunos lugares dejando marcas rojas que luego se tornarían moradas.

—Lucy voy a moverme— dijo a lo que yo solo pude asentir mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Lo sentí deslizarse en mi interior y escalofríos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo debido al placer.

—Nat... Ahhhh! Natsu... Natsu..

—Lucy...—enterró su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro soltando suspiros sobre mi sensible piel. Las embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y fuertes.

El cuarto estaba lleno de gemidos y suspiros sumados al sonido que hacia la cama debido al rápido movimiento de sus caderas.

Sentía las enormes manos de Natsu recorrer mi espalda, mi pecho y luego bajar hasta mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza para volver a su lugar en mis caderas.

Sentía el orgasmo cercano, tan cerca que podía acariciarlo con la punta de mis dedos y sabía que Natsu estaba en la misma condición.

—Na-natsu ahh!... n-no puedo más.

—Yo tampoco... Luce.

—Más... más fuerte Natsu—Sus embestidas aumentaron de ritmo y mis gemidos de volumen.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse erráticos y de un momento a otro sentí el orgasmo impactar con fuerza en mi cuerpo, moviendo cada fibra y nervio de mi cuerpo, me aferré a Natsu con todas mis fuerzas y mi mente se quedó totalmente en blanco.

—Lu.…— la voz de Natsu me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y al abrir los ojos que no supe cuando cerré me topé con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que correspondí al instante— Te ves fatal...

No pude evitar la risa que vino de lo más profundo de mi pecho— ¿Culpa de quién crees que es?

—¿Eso significa que estuvo bien?

—Estuvo bien.

—Bueno no hay nada más que necesite saber Dra. Heartfilia, este lisiado puede morir en paz— ¿lisiado?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—¡Natsu tu pierna! — mi preocupación fue más que obvia al caer en cuenta de la razón principal de que yo estuviera allí y el no hizo más que reírse con energía.

—No te preocupes por eso, mejor permítame preguntarle Dra. Heartfilia ¿Está usted lista para el round dos?

—¡Natsu! — mi rostro se sonrojó y él volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

El calor propio del día y un cosquilleo en mi espalda me despertaron del mejor sueño que había tenido en años.

—Vamos dormilona, es hora de abrir esos hermosos ojos tuyos — me susurró cerca del oído una voz conocida

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué día es? ¿En que año estamos dices? — pregunté aún entre dormida y despierta

—Pues; si no me equivoco es cerca de las 14 horas y es sábado — respondió rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos — Y… no te pases de exagerada preguntando que año es.

—Es que siento como si hubiese dormida por años — le dije enredando mis piernas entre las suyas

—Efectos secundarios de una buena noche

—Pareces muy identificado con la sensación — repliqué un poco molesta

—No realmente — susurró besando mi hombro — Pero se reconocer las diferencias… No seas celosa Luce

—No estoy celosa — dije girándome entre sus brazos para mirarlo de frente — Es solo que no quiero saber de tus "aventuras" pasadas

—Y créeme que no lo harás, simplemente hacía un comentario — me regaló un beso en la frente — Aunque, sé que quieres saber; eres demasiado curiosa por defecto como para que me digas que no quieres saber, pero tu mente te dice que puedes salir lastimada y justo por eso dices que no quieres saber

—¿Y cómo llegó a esa conclusión Dr Phill?

—Es lógico Luce, no hay un gran misterio, pero tampoco soy tan bruto como para no ver lo obvio

—¿Y eso es?

—Que sea lo que sea que te diga, voy a lastimarte. Así que prefiero cuidar esa cabecita tuya de un nuevo dolor de cabeza por nada…

—En realidad, tu apreciación es errónea porque no quiero saber absolutamente nada, me basta y me sobra con lo ocurrido entre tú y Lissana — dije abrazándome a su pecho, recibiendo otro beso en la cabeza

—Eres una celosa, aunque no lo admitas — y no lo voy a admitir nunca, al menos no en voz alta, al menos no para sus oídos. Como respuesta me encogí de hombros — Eres mi celosa.

Nos reímos un poco, nos quedamos así juntos y abrazados como estábamos, por primera vez en la vida me sentí segura al lado de alguien más, me sentía completa y feliz. Estar con Natsu era relajante, su calor me hacía querer volver a cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño de "príncipes y princesas"

Era la primera vez en mi vida que creía esas estupideces, pero quería creer que podía ser feliz al lado de la persona que quería, al menos mientras el sueño durara, al menos hasta que la realidad nos despertara de mala manera, al menos por este momento.

— Hey dormilona — llamó él moviéndose bruscamente justo cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormida de nuevo — No sabía que fueras del tipo de chica que le gustan los tatuajes

— Y no lo soy — respondí suavemente — Ese fue… fue un error, una tontería mía

—¿Por qué te lo hiciste? — preguntó tocando mi omoplato derecho

—Eres demasiado curioso y preguntón — dije separándome un poco de él — Bien, tu ganas — dije al ver su cara de cachorro — Imagino que Erza te contó a lujo y detalle lo sucedido entre Sting y yo — él simplemente asintió un poco disgustado — En mi depresión, uno de aquellos días terminé bebiendo más de la cuenta; más de lo poco que puedo aguantar en realidad, recordé una frase que mi abuelo solía decirnos siempre para asustarnos de alguna manera respecto a los tatuajes y esas cosas, "los marcados no pueden descansar, ni pueden olvidar", así que fui a la tienda al lado del bar y le pide al muchacho que me hiciera ese tatuaje, esa flor marchita me recodaba siempre lo sucedido y porque no debía de volver a salir de mi; ya trazado, camino — le expliqué — Lógicamente Erza casi me asesina cuando se lo dijeron; debes de saber que en la universidad el chisme es el pan de cada día, pero esa vez al menos esperó a estar en casa para darme "mis tortazos" acerca del condenado tatuaje, sin embargo decidí dejármelo, para recordar lo que sufrí y que no debía de caer en el mismo error una segunda vez.

—¿Cómo vas a recordar algo con un tatuaje en la espalda, Lucy? — preguntó extrañado

—Pues, recuerdo bien el dolor los días siguientes al habérmelo hecho, además en ese mismo lugar estaba o está la cicatriz del día que casi morimos por tu culpa

—¿El accidente ciclístico más sonado de la historia? — asentí — Yo también tengo cicatrices de ese día, además de la parte izquierda de la cabeza plana…

—Exagerado

—Tu mamá golpea muy duro, ¿Qué quieres que diga? — negué con la cabeza, al menos esa parte de él no cambiaba — Aun así, no me parece bonito, no debiste hacer algo como eso…

—Estaba deprimida Natsu, no soy como esos artistas que hacen sus mejores obras en medio de un mal momento

—Otra cosa que quería decir es que, jamás creí que fueras el tipo de chica que cambia, simplemente por encajar en un grupo de personas

— ¿No crees que has dicho bastante ya? — él simplemente se encogió de hombros — Parece ser que todo lo que intenté en mi época universitaria salió mal de una manera u otra, dejémoslo ahí

—No puedo, solo pensar en lo sucedido me dan ganas de moler ese tipo a golpes

—Hey… Cálmate, pertenece al pasado — tomé su rostro entre mis manos y uní nuestros labios en un suave roce — No es necesario que te preocupes por eso, Sting se fue del país, jamás supimos más nada de él

—Espero no tener que topármelo nunca, porque no respondo

—Prometiste comportarte ¿Recuerdas? — recibí un asentimiento como respuesta — Bien, se un niño bueno y no digas tonterías

—Pero me molesta…

—Lo sé, pero como ya dije, es pasado y nada de lo que hagas cambiará lo sucedido entre él y yo. Aunque te moleste y me duela, es así como es — como respuesta él simplemente me envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si quisiera alejar todo mal de mí en ese justo momento — Lo que si me extraña es que _tú_ no tengas tatuajes

— No son necesarios, tengo suficiente con las cicatrices

—¿Me dirás en que consiste tu trabajo? — pregunté al separarnos un poco

—Operaciones especiales, y antes que preguntes, son confidenciales así que no te puedo brindar información al respecto — respondió luego de un largo suspira, lo miré con el ceño fruncido reclamando la falta de información — Son confidenciales dije

—Tampoco es que esté pidiendo un informe completo como si fuera la secretaria de defensa…

—Secretario, trabajo para él Luce y si se dan cuenta que dije algo me van a cortar esta parte de acá abajo que tanto te hizo gozar anoche… — le lancé un manotazo en el pecho y giré sobre mí mismo eje para quedar de espaldas a él

—Eres un tonto

—Va te cuento — dijo riendo y abrazándome por la espalda de nuevo

—Ya no me interesa

—Somos un grupo de locos suicidas — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia — Un grupo de personas sin miedo a la muerte especializados en búsqueda y recolección de información, reconocimiento táctico y eliminación de objetivos en territorio enemigo

—Eso no suena a trabajo, Natsu, suena más como que si estuvieran buscando una cita con la muerte — dije un poco preocupada

—Suena mejor eso que todo el poco de palabras que dije…

—NO es gracioso ¿Por qué haría alguien algo tan peligroso?

—No siempre hay misiones, la paga es buena y alguien tiene que ensuciarse las manos para que la gente como tú; mi pequeña hermosa, puedan tener un lujoso apartamento, un trabajo bonito y una vida feliz y normal, o al menos esa es la idea que le venden a los nuevos reclutas todo el tiempo. Alguien debe ensuciarse las manos, Luce — lo miré preocupada y sin pensarlo mucho me abracé a su pecho nuevamente

—¿Por qué harías algo tan peligroso, Natsu? — el simplemente sonrió — No es momento de hacerse el gracioso, no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo sabiendo que pueden matarte como si nada en cualquier momento

—Tampoco es como si nos parásemos frente al enemigo a tirar balazos a lo tonto, sabes

—Aun así...

—¿Te preocupa?

—¡Lógicamente! ¡Cómo puedes vivir así?

—¿Así como? — preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

—Lejos de tu país, con la muerte siempre presente, matando gente que ni siquiera conoces ¿Necesito seguir la lista?

—Primero que nada, nunca he tenido un apego muy grande por este país y hasta el momento en el que llegué al Methodist tenía casi 3 años de no pisar esta tierra, segundo soy el líder de la unidad; por lo tanto, corro menos peligro que los demás, además el que todos ellos vuelvan a casa; que Gray vuelva a dormir al lado de Juvia y que mi primo vea a su madre en su cumpleaños o en sus cenas familiares cada domingo, es parte de mi responsabilidad y sus muertes es lo que menos deseo, por lo tanto, jamás haría algo tan tonto como matarnos a todos solo porque mi vida es un asco — inmediatamente sentí como sus músculos se tensaban, poco a poco iba comprendiendo cómo funcionaba la mente del pelirrosa — Esta misión era la más sencilla que nos habían dado en un tiempo, era tan malditamente sencilla que me reí cuando me dieron el archivo. No debió de terminar así, Frank no se lo merecía… no así…

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? — le dije sentándome en la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sábana

—La verdad, en lo más mínimo — respondió mirando al techo, ambas manos tras su cuello y el ceño fruncido

—No quiero presionarte, pero hay quienes dicen que hablar de tus traumas o malos momentos ayuda a superar…

—¿Ahora eres psicóloga? — casi gruñó mirándome de reojo

—Solo quiero que comprendas que ya no estás solo y que no tienes que cargar con todo, creo que eso era lo que quería que yo comprendiera el día de ayer ¿o no?

—Supongo que si…

—No estás acostumbrado a esto, lo entiendo, pero Natsu, a veces es necesario aligerar la carga y estoy muy segura que ninguno de los chicos en tu grupo te culpa por lo sucedido

—De acuerdo tú ganas, pero solo por esta vez

—Solo por esta vez. Ya sabrás tu si te hizo bien o mal el descargar un poco ese cerebro tuyo…

Para ser sincera, no esperaba un cuento de hadas; sin embargo, lo que Natsu me contó ese día no estaba entre las posibilidades que tenía en mente en ese justo momento.  
La vida no es justa, pero tampoco lo es la muerte, eso me decía siempre mi padre para justificar las muertes de criminales en tiroteos o simplemente para disfrazar en algo bueno alguna mala nota que salía en el noticiero. Pero era muy diferente hacerte una idea del algo que sonaba a película hecha en Hollywood a un relato de alguien que en carne propia te contaba de las cosas que ven aquellos que llamamos "los héroes de la patria"

Ahora entendía el porqué de muchas actitudes de Natsu y a su vez entendí, que en sus cambios de humor no había visto nada, este hombre no era más que retazos del chico que recordaba, no era más que un alma sin descanso, un chico que siempre se creyó menos y ahora se castigaba sin sentido alguno.

Sin embargo de algo estaba segura, así como lo puse a caminar después de lo malherida que quedó su pierna, recuperaría al chico feliz y travieso del que me había enamorado, y no es que no me gustara el hombre que era, simplemente quería poner un nivel entre ambos para que pudiera reintegrarse a la sociedad, para que pudiera vivir entre la gente normal sin sentirse un monstruo, sin sentirse menos.

* * *

 _ **Que será lo que sucedió en la misión de Natsu? Por que tanto misterio?**_  
 _ **Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente cap! Ya sé, estuvo mal dejarlo hasta ahí pero sino me tenía que pasar la noche entera escribiendo y mi trabajo no me perdona una noche en vela, además quería actualizar a la brevedad antes que pensaran que me había muerto...**_

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a Claire Kaito Odinsson que me ayudó con el lemon ya que mi cabeza se secó justo en esa parte xD**_

 _ **Vienen buenos tiempos para nuestra pareja y también vienen personajes nuevos en los próximos capítulos...**_

 _ **Gracias a tod s por leer  
Dejenme saber sus opiniones en un pequeñito review! Acepto de todo, desde tomates hasta halagos  
Desde ya me pongo a trabajar lo más que puedo en el siguiente cap**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima**_

 _ **Les quiere**_

 _ **Jill!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola mi gente linda!**_

 _ **He vuelto (esta vez un poco más rápido que las veces anteriores) con un capítulo más de esta historia tan bonita.  
Estoy pasando una etapa de inspiración pura y de no ser porque se me fue un poco la pinza con un videojuego, este capítulo lo habría subido hace algunos días ya. Pero, aun así me tomé un poco más de tiempo porque quería que todo quedara de la mejor manera.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el ratito para dejarme saber su opinión acerca del cap anterior, así como también a todos mis lectores silenciosos. Y los nuevos lectores sean bienvenidos, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto redactándola para ustedes.**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, espero lo disfruten mucho.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad del señor Hiro Mashima. Historia sin fines de lucro, solo diversión y un buen rato de lectura.**_

* * *

 _Sin embargo, de algo estaba segura, así como lo puse a caminar después de lo malherida que quedó su pierna, recuperaría al chico feliz y travieso del que me había enamorado, y no es que no me gustara el hombre que era, simplemente quería poner un nivel entre ambos para que pudiera reintegrarse a la sociedad, para que pudiera vivir entre la gente normal sin sentirse un monstruo, sin sentirse menos._

 _POV Natsu_

Abrí los ojos un poco confundido, necesitaba estar seguro si los recuerdos en mi cabeza eran en realidad algo que había sucedido o simplemente había sido producto de mi imaginación; de mi buena imaginación, no me malentiendan, no soy el típico chico precoz que va soñando con chicas sexys como ella, sin embargo, soy un hombre al final de cuentas.

Sin embargo, me sentí feliz al abrir los ojos y encontrar una chica de rubios cabellos durmiendo junto a mí, una chica que conocía bien, la chica con la que siempre quise amanecer, Lucy. Sonreí como bobo, como si acabara de despertar luego de mi primera vez, como si hubiese descubierto el cielo luego de vagar por el infierno. Aunque toda mi felicidad se esfumó por un instante al notar en el hombro derecho de Lucy un pequeño tatuaje, y no era que tuviera algo en contra de los tatuajes, sino que era el tatuaje en si el que me incomodaba; era una rosa marchita, no soy ningún experto en arte mas podía deducir que no significaba nada bueno o alegre en este caso.

Cuando cuestioné a Lucy sobre el tema, me deseé poder devolver el tiempo y no haber preguntado nada, ese tipo Sting me tenía los huevos a reventar y ni si quiera le conocía de frente; y por su propio bien esperaba no tener que conocerle nunca, de otra forma juro que no respondo por mis acciones o por lo que pueda llegar a suceder. Siendo sinceros, mi actitud era la del típico chico que nunca ha roto un plato en la vida, sin embargo, por el simple hecho de haber roto toda la maldita bajilla era que sabía lo que era ser el patán de la historia y no podía asimilar la imagen de Lucy como la chica lastimada… Simplemente no podía, no sin querer romperle la cara al tipo en cuestión.

Pero ella era un alma buena y humilde, era la típica chica que acepta sus errores sin necesidad de culpar a nadie, ella era capaz de perdonar a ese tipo, ella fue capaz de perdonarle en realidad, ella no era como yo; un saco de ira y resentimientos, no señor, ella era la esperanza personalizada, era el sol en un día lluvioso. Si tan solo pudiera aprender a ser como ella, si tan solo pudiera cambiar la dureza en mi corazón por un poco de su luz y benevolencia, una historia muy diferente fuera contada en estos momentos.

Y quizá este era el momento de aprender un poco de ella, no era conveniente que ella supiera de las misiones que realizábamos, primero porque temía que ella cambiara su manera de verme o simplemente comenzara a sentir lástima de este pobre idiota, pero… Era ella de todas formas y si me había abierto su corazón; aunque a regañadientes, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, confiar. Por esta vez lo haría a la manera de alguien más, por esta vez daría oportunidad a que alguien más llevara la carga conmigo… Quizá era tiempo para un cambio.

—La misión era tan sencilla como buscar y arrestar a un geek que se quería pasar de listo hackeando el sistema de defensa del país, lo intentaba y aunque no estaba teniendo muchos resultados, poco a poco se acercaba más al punto de quiebre — ella miró sin entender realmente — Casi estaba pasando el mecanismo de defensa — ella asintió y yo sonreí un poco para continuar — Cuando se nos asignó la misión sonaba sencillo, era un chico de unos 22 años y supusimos que era solo un chico curioso queriendo sobresalir entre sus amigos, no se suponía que hubiese resistencia alguna y en caso de haber alguna, supusimos que no sería mayor a unos 20 hombres armados, con suerte algo entrenados. — hice una pausa — Todo era tan condenadamente sencillo en el papel que al jefe se le ocurrió enviar a un cadete con nosotros; simplemente para que fuera "aprendiendo" de los mejores, pues según él "tenía mucho futuro en la unidad"

—¿Y que pasó?

—El muy idiota no conoce los términos silencio y seguir órdenes — suspiré e hice una pausa evitando perder el control — Justo antes de llegar a la casucha donde tenían "su base de operaciones" algún animal silvestre sonó entre la maleza y el idiota comenzó a disparar — Para desgracia nuestra el objetivo había averiguado algunos detalles de la misión, había contratado unos cuantos mercenarios y nos estaba esperando como si fuéramos sus invitados a la cena de navidad, a eso ahora había que sumarle lo que nuestro nuevo amigo había hecho… Estábamos jodidos

—¿Abandonaron el lugar? — negué inmediatamente — ¿Se quedaron a luchar?

—Había que terminar la misión si o si, nunca habíamos fallado una vez que nos habían enviado a por un objetivo y justamente eso era lo que íbamos a hacer — ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y semblante cargado de incredulidad — Por suerte Gray; al ser mi mano derecha, siempre tiene un plan de respaldo y siendo lo que somos es normal que estemos listos para cualquier eventualidad, completamos la misión; aunque no de la manera poética y bonita que estaba planeado, sin embargo se logró la tarea

—¿De ahí salieron heridos? — negué nuevamente — ¿entonces?

—Nuestro "mejor amigo" cometió otro error brutal, en este tipo de trabajos es asesinar o ser asesinado y eso te lo puede decir cualquier persona que forme parte de algún cuerpo militar o haya estado en servicio, el enemigo no dudaría ni tres segundos en asesinarte, menos si son mercenarios. Pero ese idiota bueno para nada tenía que creerle la cara de perro a uno de ellos y perdonarle la vida. Solo por eso casi morimos todos… Solo por-

—Calma, no fue tu culpa — susurró ella colocando sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, haciéndome verla fijamente a los ojos — No todo puede ser perfecto a veces…

—¿Tu que sabes Lucy? Trabajas en un hospital-

—Y es justamente por eso que comprendo el sentimiento, un día fui novata en lo que hacía y tuve miedo de fracasar y no llenar expectativas. Al siguiente día había novatos haciéndome preguntas tontas, gente que como yo también temía fracasar, yo también se lo que es perder gente, no siempre estuve en el área que estoy ahora ¿sabes?

—Es decir que…

—Un día fui una enfermera más en el área de emergencias y como todos los novatos tuve la tonta idea de que podía salvar a todos mis pacientes. Eso pensaba, hasta que la vida me mostró lo contrario

—¿Qué pensabas ser cuando entraste al hospital? — ella suspiró y miró hacia un lado

—Cirujana, como Erza

—¿Y por qué eres una simple fisioterapeuta? — noté molestia en su rostro al momento en que dije aquellas palabras — No digo que lo hagas mal; eres genial, solo me intriga saber por que no seguiste con tu sueño

—Cosas que pasan, Natsu. A veces; aunque no queramos, hay que hacer decisiones — iba a presionarla un poco con el tema, sin embargo, ella se me adelantó — ¿Qué pasó con el novato?

—No tengo ni idea y siendo sincero, es mejor que no lo sepa. No quiero que me manden a corte marcial por cobrarme la vida de mi subordinado, mis heridas y la de los demás

—El simple hecho de que muelas al pobre chico a golpes, no te va a devolver nada de lo que perdiste, Natsu

—Quizá no, pero estoy muy seguro de que me voy a sentir bien conmigo mismo, al menos por un momento-

—Eres un caso perdido — susurró — Actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo, cuando te recuperes podrás volver a ser lo que eras y; estoy segura, que el resto de tus subordinados te esperan

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Gray dice que quiere estar una temporada con Juvia; el pobre tonto dice que ella le ha pedido que tengan un hijo, Merrick es probable que sea ascendido, tiene la opción de dejar el campo de batalla y convertirse en un agente administrativo y si pierdo a mis hombres de confianza… No creo que vuelva a ser lo que antes, Luce.  
Aunque digas que volveré a caminar y todo eso, jamás será lo mismo

—¿Renunciarás? — más que preguntaba sonaba a afirmación

—La verdad no estoy muy seguro de nada en este momento, nunca he hecho nada diferente a esto en mi vida. Si no soy militar, soy un perfecto bueno para nada

—Lamento decirle capitán que eso no es verdad — la miré sin entender — ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien era mi mecánico personal en mis días de juventud? Y no solo eso, recuerda que mi señor padre es el jefe de la estación de policía, si así lo quisieras podrías pedir su ayuda para poder entrar a la policía

—Siendo sincero, señorita Heartfilia pienso evitar volver donde el abuelo lo más que pueda y tampoco creo que su honorable padre quiera tener muy cerca al chico que se metió entre las piernas de su bella hija, sin mencionar que ha quedado con hambre de más, mucho más…

—Eres un terco pesimista, arrogante y cobarde — dijo golpeándome juguetonamente en el hombro

—Mira sabes que, esa palabra "cobarde" ya me tiene cansado — le dije con la voz más profunda que pude, lentamente me fui posicionando sobre ella — Así que haremos lo siguiente — con cada palabra me acercaba más y más a su cuerpo, deslizando mis manos lentamente por sus piernas — Cada vez que me llames de ese modo, voy a hacerte el amor hasta que ya no puedas más y, me va a importar bien poco donde o quien esté presente en ese momento — lentamente mis dedos se colaron por su entrepierna a lo que ella reaccionó arqueando su espalda — ¿Estamos claros?

—Si… — gimió en respuesta

—Verás que no te cuesta nada dejar de decirme así, pero por ahora… necesito comida o moriré de hambre — le dije besando sus labios

—¿Qué hora dices que es? — fue su única pregunta

—Casi las dos de la tarde — respondió una voz femenina, por inercia ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada a la puerta de mi recámara — Por suerte se me ocurrió pasar por el restaurante chino que tanto te gusta, supuse que estarías un poco deprimida y pensando en levantarte el ánimo eso fue todo lo que se me vino a la mente.  
Pero claro, mi querida Lucy nunca deja de sorprenderme y veo que ya resolvió el problema por su cuenta. Quién lo diría

—¡¿Erza, qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! — siendo sincero la reacción de Lucy me causó gracia, y no es que no me preocupara que la pelirroja estuviera en la habitación; sepa cuernos desde que momento, pero es que Lucy tomó la actitud de la adolescente que fue descubierta en su primera vez por su madre.

—Hay que ver cómo eres… Con la plática que tuvimos anoche me quedé un poco preocupada y pensé "¿porque no ayudar un poco a mi amiga? Ella es un poco torpe a veces y suele tener la mala costumbre de ser egoísta consigo misma" — Erza no dejaba de sorprenderme, pese a la cara de pocos amigos de Lucy y el grito que le dio, ella estaba ahí como si nada pasara, haciendo un monólogo — Pero por lo que veo mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer y ya puede hacerse cargo de sus problemas solita. Me siento extraña, nunca me plateé que haría de mi vida si este momento llegaba; aunque siendo sincera, creía que moriría antes de ver algo así.  
Lamento la interrupción, los espero en la cocina; cuando estén presentables para recibir visitas…

—En primer lugar, la gente normal no se mete en casas ajenas sin decir nada; en segundo lugar, creí haberte dicho que llamaras para avisar cuando venías de "visita" y en tercero ¿Cómo demonios entraste a _mi casa_?

—Por la puerta niña o ¿se te olvida quien vivió acá contigo?

—Creo haberte dicho hace poco más de un mes, que me devolvieras ese juego de llaves, Erza

—Y yo, creo haberte dicho hace un mes que no se me daba la gana de dártelas, en una emergencia pueden ser útiles — yo era un simple espectador de aquel intercambio de palabras — Ahora; como dije, los espero afuera. No quiero que mi marido se moleste conmigo por andar viendo lo que no se me ha perdido

—La odio…

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, Lucy. Eso ni tú te lo crees — le dije sentándome en mi orilla de la cama — Yo solo tengo una pregunta ¿con que demonios voy a caminar ahora?

—Con los pies, Dragneel. — la miré con cara de pocos amigos — No es mi culpa que seas un niño berrinchudo y rompas las cosas — dijo mientras se ponía su ropa interior — Aunque, gracias al cielo vives con un médico y siempre tengo repuestos de todo

—¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio, ve a bañarte — dijo tomando mi camiseta y poniéndosela — Yo iré a charlar con mi buena amiga la pelirroja — dicho eso se marchó de la habitación

—Claro Lucy, toma mi ropa y úsala. No importa, yo no soy un hombre y tampoco tengo sentimientos por ti… eso sin mencionar que te ves genial con mis ropas… — susurré frustrado al aire, a veces en la vida hay productos que es mejor no probar ¿por qué? Porque así no te creas una necesidad de ellos

 _POV Lucy_

Rápidamente fui al estudio y tomé las muletas que tenía allí guardadas, en realidad no es que tuviera dos de todo siempre; sin embargo, por alguna razón supuse que necesitaría otras en algún momento de la vida y por eso traje unas hacía un par de semanas. Gracias al cielo por hacerme una chica prevenida.

Dejé las muletas en la habitación de Natsu e inmediatamente me dirigí a la cocina donde escuchaba la voz de Erza, probablemente hablando con Sam.

—¿Me dirás que haces aquí en realidad? Y ¿por qué decidiste entrar a mi casa, así como si nada?

—De nuevo con lo mismo, como te gusta que te repitan las cosas mujer. Vine porque me quedé preocupada por ti, en mi defensa uno no se espera encontrar a su amiga la puritana desnuda con un chico en su departamento a las 2 de la tarde — punto válido, pero eso no se lo diría

—Como sea, eso no te da derecho de meterte simplemente

—Como te cuesta decirlo en voz alta-

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes razón, lo siento — negué con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos — Vamos, no es mi culpa que tuvieras la cabeza en las nubes. Hasta olvidaste alimentar tu perro

—Diablos… — inmediatamente miré a Sam, solo para encontrarlo comiendo tranquilamente de su taza — ¿Lo has alimentado tú?

—¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar? A no ser que hayas comprado una taza que se llene sola, lógicamente que fui yo — suspiré negando con la cabeza, de nuevo

—No hay remedio contigo — ella se encogió de hombros — Mejor ayúdame a poner la mesa, no quiero que mi paciente mura de hambre

—No te conviene en realidad…

—Por el amor de Dios, deja el tema por la paz ¿quieres?

—Está bien, pero solo por hoy. Usted y yo tenemos una plática pendiente respecto a eso

—¿Entonces si es verdad que las chicas intercambian información luego de una noche ardiente al lado de un chico? — murmuró Natsu desde la distancia

—No, no lo es. Solo que mi amiga; acá presente, es demasiado curiosa como para dejar el tema así porque así, en realidad suelo ser muy reservada.

—¿Reservada?

—Si, Erza, reservada

—Chicas no quisiera interrumpir su amena plática, pero tengo hambre

—¿Bajo de energías? — soltó inmediatamente mi amiga

—Pues si, Lucy es insaciable en la cama

—¡Saben que, voy a tomar una ducha! ¡Con ustedes no se puede! — gruñí saliendo de la cocina, escuchando solamente la risa de ambos

No me causaba gracia que se divirtieran a costas mías, sin embargo, que se tuvieran confianza me hacían sentir bien. Erza por lo general se comportaba mal con cuanta persona se me acercara, más si de hombres se trataban. Pero por alguna razón desde el principio con Natsu fue diferente, por alguna razón que me temo no quiero saber.

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí con ropa fresca y cómoda, una vez lista salí de nuevo hasta la cocina donde aún estaban Natsu y Erza; sentados a la mesa, con la comida frente a ellos y sin tocar, ambos me miraron al instante en el que escucharon mis pasos

—Gracias al cielo, creí que no nos acompañarías… Este pobre hombre está muriendo de hambre en estos momentos

—Creí que habían terminado de comer

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de una buena plática en el almuerzo? Estás loca — sonreí ante el comentario de mi amiga — Llevo comiendo sola bastante tiempo y sinceramente me vendría bien algo de compañía

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos comer? — preguntó Natsu con tono de molestia

—Si pelirrosa, ya puedes hartarte todo lo que hay en tu taza — le dijo Erza con una risa burlona en el rostro y ni bien ella terminó de hablar Natsu comenzó a devorar su comida

—Entonces estás cansada ya de la soledad — ella asintió — Una pensaría que ya estás acostumbrada a las ausencias de Jellal

—Nunca te acostumbras realmente, sé que han tenido viajes aún más extensos, pero al menos en esos tiempos aun vivíamos juntas

—¿No has hablado con él?

—Claro que si, siempre hablamos, aunque sean solo 5 minutos. De hecho, esta mañana conversamos un poco, dijo que volvería el fin de semana que viene, pero no es suficiente, suena como si fuera el año siguiente

—Exagerada, son solo unos días más- ¡Oh mierda! — ¿solo unos días más y ellos estarían de vuelta?

—¿Lucy, te encuentras bien? — está vez fue Natsu quien habló — Estás pálida-

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Si Jellal vuelve… — Erza sonrió viéndome

—Cálmate, él aun no vuelve porque tiene unas cosas más que resolver o al menos eso dijo Jellal — Natsu nos miraba alternadamente sin comprender del todo — Loke, mi esposo y el trabajan en la misma obra en estos momentos

—Me han asustado de nada — suspiró volviendo su atención a la comida — Lucy, actúas como la esposa que se acuesta con el mejor amigo de su marido durante su ausencia.

—Pero es que…

—Ya se, ya se, tu estúpido compromiso con el modelito ese. No te preocupes, cuando el momento llegue hablaremos con él y todo saldrá de la mejor manera.  
Si se niega a aceptar que no quieres estar con él, lo mandamos a perder y fin de la historia

—Así es como me gustan los hombres, decididos y que defienden lo suyo — dijo Erza con una sonrisa pícara — Calmada mujer, ya te dije que solo mi joven y guapo esposo vuelve, según dijo Jellal, Loke anda actuando extraño y dijo que no quería volver aun

—Quizá encontró una chica linda y quiere quedarse con ella

—No lo creo, él no es de ese tipo de personas-

—¿En serio, vas a defenderlo ahora? — el rostro de Natsu era todo un poema, un poema cargado de celos

—No, no es eso. Mi madre siempre decía que no se debe hablar mal de las personas cuando no están presentes y no pueden defenderse, aunque yo quisiera que encuentre una chica que lo pueda querer como él se merece…

—Guácala, mejor me voy de aquí. Llamaré a Gray que pase por mí y para-

—Un momentito, usted no va para ninguna parte Dragneel — le dije rápidamente

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vamos a ir al hospital, recuerdas lo que te dije anoche…

—Lucy, vas a tener que ser más específica sobre eso, porque anoche dijiste _muchas_ cosas — Erza soltó la risa inmediatamente — Solo digo la verdad, no me es posible recordarlas todas, al menos no en este momento

—Y más te vale que hagas memoria de todas y cada una de ellas, porque es la única vez que las vas a escuchar — gruñí molesta de tanto escuchar el tema — Pero te explico de nuevo; ya que tu única neurona parece no funcionar correctamente en estos momentos, vamos a ir al hospital a que te hagan un último chequeo para cambiar las muletas por un bastón, así que ve y cámbiate. Muy amable, señor Dragneel

—Bueno, supongo que ya hablaremos del tema que queda pendiente más tarde, cuando…

—Cuando nada, por chistoso te pasan esas cosas. Además, apreciaría poder volver del hospital antes del cambio de turno y eso es — miré mi reloj — en aproximadamente dos horas y media, así que-

—¿No tengo permitido utilizar pantalón, verdad? — preguntó el pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a caminar a su habitación

—Sabes que no me gusta que me pregunten lo que ya saben, tampoco es la primera vez que vamos al hospital a que te examinen — sin decir nada salió de mi campo visual — A veces siento que trato con un niño pequeño — susurré al aire

—Pero, ese "niño pequeño" te hace suspirar…

—¿No dejarás el tema en paz?

—Nunca he escuchado a nadie gemir de esa manera con solo ser tocada — fruncí el ceño en clara señal de molestia — No me mires así, no lo puedo evitar. Aun siento que pudo haber sido solo un sueño mío

—Erza es muy extraño que soñaras con tu amiga teniendo relaciones con un chico, por no decir pervertido y sucio

—Y no lo hago, es solo que me parece increíble que lo hayas hecho. Pero dejando eso de lado ¿crees que me pueda ir con ustedes al hospital?

—¿Qué no tienes auto propio?

—En realidad tengo dos en casa; sin embargo, debido a las sospechas de mi actual condición de salud, he decidido no manejar hasta estar del todo segura

—¿De que demonios estás hablando ahora? Dijiste que habías tomado prestado un virus del- — paré de pronto analizando lo dicho por mi amiga — Dime que no es una broma, dime que no estás de joda

—Estoy esperando los resultados del examen, sin embargo, es muy probable que sea positivo el resultado — respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa

—¿Es por eso que vuelve Jellal? — ella asintió — Bien guardado te lo tenías ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? — nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, ambas riendo como tontas

—Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y no estaba; aun no estoy, del todo segura

—Los médicos difícilmente fallamos en eso, Erza ¿cuánto tienes de retraso?

—Casi un mes — la miré con la boca abierta, estaba dispuesta a regañarle su falta de atención, pero de ella me interrumpió — Antes que comiences con tu monólogo sobre lo importante del periodo menstrual, tuve tantos pacientes en estas semanas que con costo recordé mis necesidades fisiológicas

—Eso no es excusa

—No lo es, pero hasta has olvidado tu periodo, Lucy, así que dame un respiro

—Eres una loca descuidada — ambas reímos de nuevo

—Vaya, no quisiera arruinar su momento de chicas felices, pero ya estoy listo para partir — habló Natsu desde la sala de estar — Y tampoco quiero ser el culpado de no estar a la hora estipulada en el lugar estipulado — ambas lo miramos como si fuera un bicho raro

—Creo que ya lo dijiste pelo extraño, has arruinado el momento — yo simplemente asentí dándole la razón a Erza

Lo miré más detalladamente por un segundo, iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros azul, abierta y por debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca; lisa, en conjunto con una pantaloneta beige claro y unos tenis azul oscuro, se veía atractivo, sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello rosa; como siempre, desordenado que le daba un toque infantil pero contradictoriamente lo hacía ver como todo un hombre

—Lucy — escuché a Erza llamarme — Lucy, si no cierras la boca te van a salir las babas

—¿Qué? — balbuceé en un intento; un burdo intento, por reaccionar

—Ya sabemos que te gusta el muchacho, pero no hay necesidad de poner esa cara de idiota que tienes en este momento. Además, hay que ir al hospital ¿recuerdas?

—¿Hospital? ¡Cierto! Hay que llevar a Natsu al hospital — me levanté de la silla en la que me encontraba sentada — Me alisto en un segundo y nos vamos — dicho esto comencé a caminar rumbo a mi habitación, bajo la curiosa mirada de ambas personas en mi departamento.

Cuando entré en mi habitación dejé salir un largo y sonoro suspiro; era consciente de lo que Natsu provocaba en mí, sin embargo, no era consciente o no me había puesto a razonar de hasta que punto había calado en mí y siendo sincera todo había empeorado desde aquel beso que me había robado.

Una vez más tranquila, me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa rápidamente. Me vestí con una blusa manga larga color verde claro y unos vaqueros azules; nada demasiado elaborado, me coloqué un poco de maquillaje y salí de nuevo donde se encontraban mis mayores dolores de cabeza.

Ambos me esperaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar; rápidamente tomé mi bolso y las llaves, un momento después les indiqué con la cabeza que ya podíamos salir.

El viaje hasta el hospital fue bastante silencioso, uno porque Erza estaba tensa pensando en el resultado de los exámenes y dos porque Natsu estaba distraído mirando por la ventana.

—¿Erza te molestaría acompañar a Natsu hasta ortopedia mientras yo estaciono el auto? — dije rompiendo el silencio momentos antes de llegar al hospital

—Claro ¿has avisado que llegas?

—Si, hablé con Macao desde ayer en la tarde. Supongo debe de estar esperando, si tenemos suerte lo pasan de una vez — respondí con tranquilidad

—Que suerte tienes de que el jefe de ortopedia sea el viejo Macao-

—No creas, a veces es complicado tratar con él.  
Natsu, vas a ir con Erza donde Macao, ya sabes quién es y donde es, sin embargo, no puedo mandarte solo o me cortarán la cabeza — el asintió serio — No hay nada que tengas que decir, Macao ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer ¿de acuerdo? — de nuevo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada…

Llegamos al hospital y yo parqueé en la acera del frente y Erza descendió inmediatamente dejándonos solo por unos segundos

—¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? Estás actuando extraño desde que salimos del departamento

—¡Estoy nervioso! ¿Y si me dicen que no me van a dar el maldito bastón? Y si-

—¡Natsu! — dije tomando su cabeza obligándole a verme — Todo va a ir bien, mis suposiciones rara vez están mal. Este examen es solo para estar del todo segura.

—No lo sé, Lucy-

—Confía en mi ¿si? Yo voy a estar ahí contigo, solo que no quiero llevarlos a ambos hasta el parqueo y volver, eso es todo

—¿Estarás conmigo, en serio?

—No seas así, sabes que si — le dije acariciando sus mejillas — Tu tranquilo

—¿Me das un beso, para que me sienta mejor?

—Eres un manipulador de primera clase — dije negando con mi cabeza, le di un beso rápido en los labios

—¿Así de rápido?

—Médico-paciente frente al hospital, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, lo siento — dijo robándome otro pequeño beso

—Natsu — dije en modo de advertencia

—Ese era el del coraje, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer. Mejor me voy porque no quiero más comentarios extraños por parte de Erza

—Es una gran idea, Dragneel. Nos vemos adentro.

 _POV Natsu_

Normalmente no era el chico más seguro del lugar donde me encontraba, sin embargo, desde que Lucy dijo que tenían que verme en el hospital para aprobar que dejara de utilizar muletas estaba inseguro al nivel de un niño pequeño que va a la escuela por primera vez.

—No te van a decir que nunca vas a caminar ¿sabes? — dijo Erza a mi lado mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del hospital — Si Lucy ha dicho que estás listo para dejar las muletas, es porque lo estás — simplemente la miré mientras hablaba — Está acostumbrada a tratar con niños y a ellos no les puedes crear falsas esperanzas nunca, deberías de confiar un poco más en ella

—No es que no confíe en ella

—¿Entonces?

—No confío en mi suerte…

—Aun no comprendo como Lucy te tiene tanta paciencia — dijo con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro — Son tal para cual — simplemente sonreí ante el comentario de la pelirroja — Par de pesimistas — unos segundos después llegamos al lugar donde tenía la cita con el ortopedista.

Tomamos asiento en una de las bancas del pasillo, había más personas además de nosotros; niños en su mayoría, quienes me miraban curiosos. Traté de no prestarles mucha atención jugando con los dedos y las muletas

—¿Erza, yo te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que me mates?

—Eso va a depender de que sea la pregunta, no suelo hacer promesas antes de saber con que me puedo encontrar.

—Buen punto

—Puedes hacer la pregunta, de todos modos, si intento matarte Lucy se molestará conmigo y me despedirían. Así que suelta de una vez lo quieres saber.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió entre Lissana y yo?

—¿Lo de la piscina? — asentí — No lo recordaba, pero ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que darte una buena paliza por ser tan idiota — susurró para que solo yo la escuchara

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras después que respondas a lo que quiero saber

—¿Y que es lo que quieres saber?

—¿Por qué Lucy y Lissana se odian? — inmediatamente ella suspiró

—Eso es algo que solo Lucy debe responderte; y lo hará solo si así lo quiere. Ella nunca habla de eso, aunque sé lo que sucedió entre ellas, siento que no soy quien para darle detalles a nadie.

—Ventilas la vida de tu amiga como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y en el tema más sencillo te pones a jugar de digna ¿Quién te entiende?

—Da igual lo que digas, no te voy a decir nada sobre ese tema. Si quieres saber, pregúntale a Lucy

—¿Preguntarme que?

—Nada… — dije entre dientes

—Ustedes y sus secretos me espantan a veces — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Lo bueno es que comienzo a acostumbrarme. — ninguno dijo nada — No hay remedio con ustedes

—Yo no soy la cobarde que no puede hablar

—Eso dicen, aunque no me consta — antes que la discusión continuara escuchamos mi nombre ser llamado desde la sala de ortopedia

—¿Esperas aquí o irás abajo por los resultados?

—Iré por los resultados y los espero en el auto — Lucy asintió — ¿Está donde siempre?

—No donde siempre, pero está en esa misma área. Confío en que no se te perderá el auto. — dijo Lucy caminando tras de mí.

—Como si fuera posible perder esa locura que tienes por auto… — repuso la pelirroja antes que la perdiéramos de vista

—No quiero saber que rayos hablaban y en serio comienzo a acostumbrarme, pero, estaría bien que de vez en cuando vinieras a mi si tienes algún tipo de duda — se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta del consultorio haciéndome detenerme también — Erza sabe todo de mí, sin embargo, de vez en cuando y dependiendo del tema; como en esta ocasión, ella te enviará a mí si quieres tener respuestas. No te culpo en lo absoluto, sabes que yo también tengo preguntas sobre tu vida.

—La única diferencia es que yo no tengo un amigo que lo sepa todo de mi — ella me miró con el ceño fruncido — Ni siquiera Gray sabe todo lo que sucedió en mi vida, solo lo que vivió conmigo y un par de cosas que le contaron.

—Esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte y hay más personas esperando ser atendidas — justo al terminar y antes que yo dijera algo más abrió la puerta del consultorio donde; sentado tras su escritorio y con la misma cara de loco con la que lo conocí, se encontraba Macao esperándonos

—¿Qué tal viejo? —saludé

—¡Natsu! — me regañó Lucy

—No te preocupes, Lucy. Es normal entre hombres saludarse con confianza — asentí para enfatizar lo dicho por el hombre tras el escritorio — Solo espero no le estés dando demasiados problemas a una de las chicas más listas de este hospital

—Para nada viejo, soy todo un chico grande ¿Por quién me tomas?

—No se preocupe, el tanto trabajar con niños pequeños me ha dado experiencia para trabajar con niños grandes como este

—No lo dudo, alguien capaz de tratar con Romeo es capaz de tratar con cualquiera — ambos rieron.

Romeo era el hijo de Macao quien; pese a ser un niño de 13 años, era tan terco e inquieto como un viejito de 70. Escuché de Macao que hace unos años se había fracturado la pierna en varias partes, así como una pequeña fisura en un hueso de su mano jugando en su patineta, su padre; lógicamente conociendo a los médicos de este hospital, no dudó en llevarlo a su lugar de trabajo y encargándole a Lucy su recuperación. Según lo que dijo aquella vez, creyó que Lucy terminaría con canas verdes en más de una ocasión, pues el niño solo quería que le quitaran los yesos para seguir andando con sus amigos, pero la rubia supo sobreponer su autoridad sobre el chico en más de una ocasión, logrando así, su completa recuperación.

No he tenido la suerte de conocer al muchacho, pero según las palabras del padre, seríamos unos grandes amigos y eso pese a la amplia diferencia de edades.

—¿Cómo está él? — preguntó Lucy a mi lado

—Pues ya sabes, creciendo estamos un poco asustados que su terquedad aumente un poco más ahora que está entrando en la adolescencia, pero estamos positivos en que todo irá bien.

—Vas a ver que si, él será muchas cosas, pero es un gran chico y sé que los ama sobre todas las cosas, un poco terco; si, pero los ama y eso es un punto a favor de ustedes. La terquedad no es una enfermedad ¿Verdad, Natsu?

—No lo es, pero tampoco es curable — todos reímos ante mi respuesta — A pesar de eso, con la paciencia y las personas indicadas todo es posible.

—Te creo muchacho, te creo. Pero ahora no es momento de medir la terquedad de mi hijo, sino de medir tu habilidad para caminar sosteniéndote en esa pierna — dijo Macao señalando mi pierna, inmediatamente miré a Lucy

—No me hagas esos ojos, estas pruebas son necesarias antes de seguir con el proceso. — fue su respuesta — Haz lo que él te diga y listo.

—No te preocupes chico, si ella dice que estás listo es que lo estás — me animó Macao

—Entonces, si a tus ojos ya estoy listo ¿Para que necesitamos una segunda opinión?

—Niño, ella no necesita una segunda opinión. Es mero procedimiento, la mayoría de ortopedistas que trabajamos en el hospital sabemos que una vez que ella ha dicho "listo", significa listo; solo para que sepas, confiamos ciegamente en ella y en su juicio, sin embargo, hay procedimientos que deben de llevarse a cabo, este es un ejemplo de ellos.

—El hecho que me tengan confianza no me salva de equivocarme y justamente por eso es que se te realizarán las pruebas. No queremos errores en nuestro trabajo y menos aún en tu caso particular.

—¿Por qué soy tan especial?

—Porque hay mucha gente tras nosotros, simplemente esperando una respuesta; o mejor dicho un resultado, que ya fue prometido. Por eso no podemos permitirnos el fallar, ahora menos que nunca

—Eso no quiere decir que siempre no demos el 100% de nuestra capacidad, es solo que la exigencia en estos momentos es un poco más alta. — asentí ligeramente con mi cabeza — Bien, iré por el equipo necesario. Vuelvo en un segundo

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que el resultado de los exámenes del viejo, digan que no estoy listo? — Lucy soltó un suspiro y se paró frente a la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acuclilló

—Solo por darle un número a esa cabeza tuya que piensa las cosas más de la cuenta — susurró tomándome de las manos — El 0.5%, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas en este momento y siendo sincera, pagaría por poder poner un poquito de seguridad en tu cerebro, pero eso no es posible

—¿Y de que depende que ese 0.5% se haga realidad?

—Depende de que tan negativo quieras ser.  
Te digo que hay una probabilidad de que todo salga negativo porque soy humana y puedo equivocarme, además puede que en un intento por levantarte el ánimo haya visto algo donde no lo hay, y, por si fuera poco, estoy sentimentalmente relacionada contigo

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—Imagina que te mandan a una misión a rescatarme de las manos de algún desgraciado de esos que persigues ¿Qué harías?

—Todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible por salvarte

—Exacto, pero no serías capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría

—Probablemente… — de pronto la respuesta vino hacia mí; el miedo a perderla, el miedo a fallar, haría todo sin importarme nada, sin siquiera pensarlo — Probablemente no, en realidad no pensaría en lo absoluto

—Exacto, yo me he mantenido lo más profesional que he podido, pero no puedo asegurar que la haya hecho realmente, no con todo lo que ha sucedido — la miré fijamente a los ojos, tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, ella era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un idiota como yo y aun así no podía mostrarla en público, no, aun teníamos una charla pendiente

—Supongo que… Supongo que como siempre tienes razón — ella me sonrió

—Todo saldrá bien, yo creo en ti — dijo soltando mis manos y poniéndose de pie nuevamente — ¿A dónde se habrá ido a meter Macao?

—No me culpes por darles espacio, no quería arruinar la escena — dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa — Veo que tienen un pasado juntos, aunque debo decir que no me sorprende en lo absoluto

—No es lo que piensas…

—¿Y según tú, que es lo que pienso, Lucy?

—Pues… bueno, yo… nosotros…

—Vamos, no vas a engañar a este viejo con palabras, hay cosas que simplemente están a la vista de todos. Sin embargo, no todos lo pueden ver — ella simplemente suspiró, yo miraba a ambos doctores alternadamente — Solo quiero darles un consejo, sean más cuidadosos o al menos no se acerquen tanto porque parecen un par de parajitos de amor

—¿Somos muy obvios viejo? — me animé a preguntar

—No, solo a la vista de ojos bien entrenados en el amor. Ven Romeo necesitamos darte de alta primero para que puedas mostrarle a Julieta cuando la amas

—¡Macao! — casi gritó Lucy roja hasta las orejas, nosotros simplemente reímos

—Ven chico, vamos a ver cómo nos va — Lucy tomó asiento en la silla de Macao, tras el escritorio de este y nosotros nos dimos a la tarea de realizar las pruebas.

Las mentadas pruebas no eran más que meros ejercicios, la mayoría de ellos de esfuerzo y equilibrio y digo equilibrio porque era más que todo para probar la fuerza que tenía en mi pierna dañada; y aunque no era nada extremadamente forzado ni doloroso, luego de un rato me sentía bastante cansado.

Ignoré el malestar que sentía y continué con los mentados ejercicios, solo quería pensar que pronto nos iríamos a casa y Lucy haría algo mágico para que se me pasara y listo, todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, dicho malestar no cesó en lo absoluto y conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía peor. Supongo que Lucy notó que algo no estaba del todo bien pues la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció justo en el momento en el que le solicité un pequeño descanso a Macao.

—Vamos no seas holgazán, es solo un poco de ejercicio. Pronto habremos terminado — aun así, el hombre bajó un poco la intensidad de los ejercicios

—¿Natsu estás bien? — preguntó Lucy con el ceño fruncido, clara señal de preocupación

—No le consientas tanto, por un poco de ejercicio no va a morir-

—Aguarda Macao, no está fingiendo malestar, le conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo

—Pero…

—Natsu dime ¿Estás bien? — sin embargo, su voz sonaba como ecos distantes, se desaparecía en la distancia, junto con la luz del lugar — ¿Natsu? ¡Natsu! — la imagen de Lucy corriendo hacia mí, fue lo último que registré en esos momentos.

 _POV Lucy_

Debo de ser calificada como la peor doctora nunca antes registrada en la historia, comencé a notar a Natsu actuar extraño después de la primer media hora de ejercicios; si bien Macao me había advertido que eso podía suceder, las señales de que algo no estaba bien eran muy claras, pero claro por no querer dejarte llevar y que tu colega piense que andas de enamorada, esto es lo que me pasa.

Todo fue muy rápido, a decir verdad, en el momento en que le dije a Macao que algo no andaba bien, todo se fue al carajo. La imagen de Natsu cayendo lentamente aún está fresca en mi mente ¿La razón de que todo esto pasara? Ni la menor idea, aunque casi estaba segura de que lo sucedido entre nosotros la noche/madrugada anterior tenía mucho que ver.

Macao levantó el cuerpo del pelirrosa y lo recostó en la camilla que utilizaba para examinar sus pacientes, tomamos sus signos vitales y todo parecía estar en orden, solo que el pelirrosa no abría sus ojos.

Macao fue a atender el resto de sus pacientes en otro consultorio, dejándome a mí a cargo de vigilar al pelirrosa. Pudimos solicitar un cuarto o llevarlo a hacer algunos exámenes, sin embargo, hacer eso significaría dar muchas explicaciones y detener el proceso que ya estaba encaminado para el pelirrosa y él lo menos que necesitaba; era justamente eso, malas noticias.

Pese a todo lo sucedido el pelirrosa se notaba tranquilo, cual niño durmiendo tranquilamente luego de pasar todo el día jugando con sus amigos. No pude evitar sonreír y acomodar un poco sus cabellos rosas.

—Esa es una muy buena manera de despertar… — susurró en voz baja

—Pues quizá la próxima vez que quieras desmayarte por algo, puedas avisarme antes para no preocuparme — dije un poco molesta por su despreocupada actitud

—Lo siento, tampoco es como que haya sido hecho adrede-

—Lo sé, fue mi culpa — él me miró sin entender — Vi que algo no andaba bien, pero no hice nada, simplemente supuse que mis sentimientos me traicionaban — él simplemente asintió como signo de comprensión — Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

—Nada, solo tenía un pequeño malestar en el cuerpo, se sentía pesado y el aire comenzó a faltarme justo antes de perder el conocimiento

—Como lo supuse…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Demasiada actividad para tu cuerpo, tuviste una sobrecarga física. Y aunque me digas que tu cuerpo está acostumbrado, debo recordarte que has estado haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo y hasta el cuerpo de un deportista entrenado puede resentir una sobrecarga por algo así.

—Entiendo, y… supongo que tampoco pasé las pruebas

—Eres más pesimista de lo que imaginaba, lo que Macao estaba evaluando no era tu condición física, era la resistencia en tu pierna y eso ha ido de lo más bien

—¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que..? — simplemente asentí — ¡Genial! Eso es grandioso, Lucy.  
Gracias… gracias hermosa, gracias — dije besándola en los labios

—Entiendo que estés feliz, pero este no es el lugar, ni el momento adecuado para mostrar tu gratitud y-

—Tenemos una charla pendiente, lo sé — le sonreí — Aun así, no pude evitarlo

—Lo entiendo y me alegra mucho que seas feliz, Natsu. No tienes una idea lo que deseaba ver esa sonrisa sincera en tu rostro

—Y yo deseaba que el paciente despertara para decirle que ha pasado sus pruebas y que puede utilizar su nuevo bastón a partir de este momento si así lo desease.

—Gracias viejo — dijo Natsu levantándose de la camilla — Muchas gracias. — se dieron un apretón de manos — Y mantengo mi aviso…

—Es su culpa…

—¿Mi culpa? — exclamé molesta

—Si es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa y haber logrado lo que creía imposible — soltó el pelirrosa como si nada, provocando que me sonrojara cual quinceañera que ha recibido su primer piropo en la vida — Y así me dan más ganas de besarte...

—Y a mí, me dan ganas de salir corriendo a veces — solté atropelladamente tratando de volver a la normalidad — Muchas gracias Macao pasaré a recepción a retirar el bastón ¿Lo has encargado verdad?

—Claro que si, aunque pienso que Erza ya ha de haberlo retirado-

—¡Erza! Muchas gracias, por todo Macao, te pido por favor guardes el secreto al menos hasta que podamos definir que es lo que tenemos — dije rápidamente — Nos vamos Natsu — dicho esto comencé a caminar hacia la salida

—Gracias viejo — dijo Natsu caminando; o mejor dicho cojeando, tras de mi

Ayudé a Natsu a caminar hasta llegar a recepción donde las muletas ya habían sido entregadas; hacía un buen rato, por suerte el bastón que usaría el pelirrosa para finalizar su recuperación, aún no había sido retirado y aunque Natsu estaba desesperado por utilizar algo que no fueran las muletas, tuve que convencerle de utilizar una silla de ruedas.

Para ser sincera, con lo terco que es este chico me costó bastante convencerlo, sin embargo, luego de una ardua discusión y de hacer un buen ridículo ante todas las personas presentes en el lugar; que lógicamente sería la comidilla de la semana por parte de las enfermeras, logré convencer al cabezota ese de usar la condenada silla.

Tomamos la ruta más sencilla para salir del hospital y llegar al estacionamiento; mi única preocupación era el tiempo que había hecho a Erza esperarnos y que se hubiera ido, aunque al llegar al estacionamiento la encontramos hablando con una de sus colegas de área.

—Hasta que al fin apareces, Heartfilia. No tienes idea del trabajo que me ha costado mantener a esta mujer quieta en este lugar.

—Me disculpo por las molestias causadas en mi nombre, pero reconozco que hiciste un excelente trabajo Mikazuchi.

—Simplemente la entretuve con una buena charla de chicas, sabes que no es muy complicado retenerla así — finalizó con una sonrisa — Aunque me gustaría, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, debo volver a casa

—Gracias Kagura, por evitar una masacre en el hospital y conseguirme tiempo

—No hay de que Lucy, solo recuerda que aún me debes una salida a esa disco que siempre mencionas y una cita a ciegas con alguno de tus amigos guapos.

—Claro que si, te prometo que te lo compensaré tan pronto como termine con este trabajo — ella simplemente asintió y se despidió de nosotros con un movimiento de su mano derecha

—¿Se puede saber que demonios les tomó tanto tiempo? — soltó con rabia la pelirroja

—Mi culpa — respondió Natsu, ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas

—Tuvimos una complicación en medio de las pruebas, pero ya te lo contaré luego con un poco más de tiempo y un buen café entre manos

—Supongo que va a estar buena esa plática y tu — dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrosa — ¿Por qué andas ahí sentadote? ¿Acaso estás queriendo volver en el tiempo o Lucy te dejó sin piernas anoche?

—¡Erza! ¿Podríamos evitar ese tipo de comentarios poco apropiados para el lugar en el que nos encontramos? — ella simplemente se encogió de hombros — Está ahí porque yo lo hice venir así para llegar un poco más rápido

—¿Así que al menos me tenías presente?

—Ya te dije que te contaría todo luego, con un poco más de calma. Por el momento necesitamos llegar a casa y revisar los resultados

—¿Qué resultados? — preguntó curioso el pelirrosa levantándose de la silla

—Unos exámenes que se hizo Erza, nada que ver contigo — respondí desactivando la alarma del auto

—Ya te contaremos en el camino, pelo extraño — le dijo mi amiga caminando hacia el auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto — Por cierto, te vas en el asiento de atrás y no es negociable

Simplemente negué con la cabeza, algo se traía entre manos la pelirroja, lo sé por el hecho de que mandó a Natsu al asiento trasero sin siquiera darle chance de replicar. Por suerte Natsu no tenía muchos ánimos de discutir y simplemente se sentó tras mi asiento en el auto, le entregué la silla de ruedas al guarda y rápidamente abordé el auto y salimos del lugar rumbo a la casa de la pelirroja.

Manejaba a una velocidad considerable, pues no solo la pelirroja quería saber el resultado de los exámenes, sin quererlo guardaba ilusión en mi corazón, ilusión a una nueva vida que aún estaba en duda, pero que yo sentía que se acercaba a nosotros. Al fin un día de buenas noticias para nosotros, al fin un día de relativa tranquilidad.

* * *

 _ **Y bien? Que tal quedó?**_

 _ **Será que Erza está embarazada? Yo creo que la respuesta se saca en las palabras de nuestra pelirroja pero se sabe que a veces de ser un sospecha nunca se pasa, así que es mejor ir a la segura xD**_

 _ **Yo simplemente espero que lo haya disfrutado tanto como yo, siendo sincera este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos (parte porque me ha salido fácilmente del horno y parte porque me ha encantado como ha quedado el final xD)  
Espero saber sus opiniones en la cajita de reviews.  
Nos leemos en la próxima**_

 _ **Un beso!**_

 _ **Jill!**_


End file.
